Un Eternel Renouveau
by RedFaether
Summary: Dans un monde des sorciers redevenu paisible, les familles et mentalités ont évolué ou régressé. Des décennies plus tard, les descendants des illustres ou dangereux sorciers évoluent dans Poudlard, sans connaissance exacte du passé. Mais dans l'ombre s'élèvent des Mages, aux pouvoirs fascinants et terrifiants, dont les intentions pourraient bien changer le monde Magique.
1. Une visite indésirable

Un homme jeune, emmitouflé dans une longue cape noire, marchait dans la rue d'un pas décidé. A ses côtés, se trouvait une petite femme brune qui semblait être son ombre. L'homme tenait fermement dans ses mains deux parchemins. Son visage dur avait une expression fermée et impossible à déchiffrer, mais la femme, qui travaillait avec lui depuis plus d'un an, savait qu'il était tendu et sur le point de se mettre en colère. Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, il aurait mieux valu qu'il soit calme afin de discuter avec les Lupin. Le fait de les voir tous deux sur le pas de la porte suffirait à les affoler il était rare que le ministre de la magie se déplace en personne. Mais les Lupin s'étaient cachés, avaient tenté de dissimuler la vérité au monde, avaient fui dans divers régions de l'Irlande. Maintenant qu'il les tenait, le ministère n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion.

Le ministre de la magie et son assistante s'arrêtèrent à la septième maison de Midnight Street. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, si ce n'est sa clôture extrêmement haute qui entourait le jardin. Le portail de bois étant resté ouvert, ils poussèrent l'un des battants. La maison était blanche, avec de grandes fenêtre, et un immense jardin qui donnait tout droit sur la forêt. L'assistante contempla l'étendue de verdure un instant, puis lâcha :

-Ce n'est pas étonnant. Ils ont dû penser que cela les aiderait. Les fous.

Le ministre ricana. Il pensait exactement la même chose. La femme se tourna vers lui, semblant se souvenir de l'objet de leur visite.

-Ne soyez pas trop dur avec eux, recommanda-t-elle.

Kilyan Lotsey se figea, puis se tourna vers elle, la dominant de deux têtes. Désignant les parchemins qu'il portait, il lui répondit d'un ton glacial et sans appel :

-Katy, j'ai ici deux ordres officiels signés de ma main et de celles du conseil. Ils nous ont échappé une année durant, il est temps que cela s'arrête.

Le premier l'enverrait à Ste Mangouste, où elle serait séquestrée, soignée et surveillée, et le second choix mènerait à Azkaban ou dans une autre prison, pour la sécurité des habitants du monde magique. Les Lupin devraient réfléchir à ce qui serait le mieux pour l'enfant. Il ricana de nouveau, comme s'il venait de penser à une bonne blague puis frappa furieusement à la porte.

-OUVREZ !

Quelques instants plus tard, son ordre fut suivi. Un bel homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de l'entrée, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se figea en comprenant l'identité de ses visiteurs, puis tenta de composer un visage normal. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il lui serait inutile de nier la vérité, l'inquiétude se peignit sur ses traits mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une voix de femme, anxieuse, retentit du fond de la maison :

-Klaus, qui est ce ?

L'homme parut incapable de répondre, comme pétrifié. Sa femme s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, un bébé dans les bras.

-Mélinda, murmura difficilement son mari avant de marquer une pause.

Il ferma les yeux, comprenant qu'il s'était trahi. Son cœur battait douloureusement contre sa poitrine, et il avait l'air coupable. Avec un sursaut de lucidité, il lui ordonna :

-Emmène Arya autre part. Maintenant. Sans moi.

La jeune femme se retourna, serra son enfant dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait puis commença à se concentrer sur une autre destination, mais la panique rendait le transplannage difficile. Le ministre avait déjà repoussé Klaus Lupin contre la porte, bondi à l'intérieur de la maison et emprisonné Mélinda dans ses bras musclés. Katy tenta de prendre l'enfant, mais sa mère se débattit, affolée. Klaus s'était relevé en un éclair malgré son dos douloureux et tenta de dégager sa femme des bras du ministre. L'homme se retourna vivement, attrapa son poignet, gardant son autre main fermée sur le bras de la jeune femme.

-Calmez-vous, ordonna Katy.

Ils ne pourraient de toute évidence pas faire la procédure normalement. C'était inutile, les Lupin avaient compris, et Lotsey ne les laisserait jamais leur échapper. Il ne restait plus qu'à les raisonner.

-Soyez raisonnable, Mélinda, dit elle avec douceur.

La mère tenta à nouveau de se dégager.

-Raisonnable ? hurla-t-elle. Vous nous demandez de sacrifier notre enfant, de vous la remettre au risque de ne plus jamais la revoir, sous prétexte d'une nature dont on n'est pas encore certains !

L'enfant se mit à se tortiller dans les bras de sa mère, braquant ses yeux bleus perçants sur l'homme qui blessait ses parents. Son visage était d'une pâleur extrême et son expression, soudainement trop farouche. Le ministre éclata d'un rire sans joie, cruel.

-Pas encore certains ? Mais vous êtes ses parents. Il suffit de la regarder pour comprendre.

-Peu importe, rétorqua Klaus, droit, déterminé. Nous ne vous laisserons pas l'emprisonner comme un animal. Ce n'est qu'un bébé, qu'allez vous en faire ?

-Vous n'avez qu'à choisir. Ste Mangouste, ou Azkaban.

Ce fut au tour de Klaus d'éclater de rire, choqué par l'absurde de la situation. Incapable d'échapper à la prise de Lotsey, sa femme le regardait faire, craintive et résignée.

-Ste Mangouste ? Azkaban ? Ce sont ça, nos deux options ? Nous devons choisir pour notre fille l'internement ou l'emprisonnement ?

Puis, sans prévenir, il hurla, faisant sursauter le ministre et son assistance :

-On n'emmène pas un enfant d'un an à Azkaban ! Vous aller la tuer !

-Ste Mangouste, dans ce cas, nota Katy dans un carnet sorti du vide.

Mélinda leva des yeux brillant de larmes. Emportée par sa fureur, elle réussit enfin à se libérer de l'emprise de son tortionnaire, et le cri d'une mère désespérée résonna dans la demeure.

-Arya n'a qu'un an ! Elle ne peut même pas encore…

-Elle pourra bientôt ! tonna le ministre.

Mais Klaus s'était dégagé également. Il glissa un objet dans la main de sa femme. Tous deux se tenaient désormais face à ceux qui venaient leur prendre leur fille. Le ministre eut un soupir exaspéré. Il était connu pour sa détermination et son tempérament impulsif, pas pour ses talents relationnels.

-Cela suffit. Donnez nous l'enfant.

D'un même mouvement, mari et femme brandirent leur baguette :

- _Stupéfix._

Un jet rouge richocha sur la poitrine de l'assistante, qui tomba à terre, pétrifiée, l'autre frôla son collègue. Un éclair de haine brilla dans les yeux gris du ministre :

-Je vous arrête pour agression sur personnes du ministère.

Puis il leva sa baguette à son tour, et la pointa sur l'enfant.

- _Accio_ !

Mélinda se cramponna à sa fille, résistante de tout son corps au sortilège. Le bébé commença à pleurer. Lotsey inspira profondément, près à stupéfixer les parents s'il le fallait.

- _Ira_!

Ce sortilège basique atteignit le ministre soudainement, et Klaus attrapa la main de sa femme avant que le noir se referme sur eux.

Ils atterrirent dans un village reculé de la campagne galloise, ou les rares lampadaires clignotaient faiblement. D'un même pas pressé, main dans la main, le couple marcha dans la rue. L'enfant s'était tue. La nuit était tombée et sous leurs pas crissaient des feuilles mortes gorgées d'eau. Mélinda avait compris où les emmenaient son mari. Le doute s'infiltrait en elle. Les nuages s'écartèrent et dévoilèrent la lune alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur un chemin de terre détrempée. Aussitôt, sa fille hurla de douleur, ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la robe de sa mère, ses cris l'implorant de faire cesser sa souffrance. Klaus pressa la main de sa femme, plus fort que jamais, le visage fermé, les yeux rivés sur une lueur au loin. Mélinda savait qu'il tentait de garder contenance. La douleur et le désespoir enflaient dans la poitrine elle peinait à marcher. Les cris d'Arya devenaient insupportables à ses oreilles. Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle put distinguer les contours d'une maison.

-Chéri, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, crois-tu que les Maybe pourront accepter cela ? Mes propres parents ont eu du mal à tenir le choc… Et puis Arya…

Son mari se tourna vers elle, son visage froid et impassible tentant de s'insensibiliser à la douleur du sacrifice qu'ils allaient devoir faire.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. L'endroit est parfait pour elle, elle y sera en sécurité.

Son visage s'adoucit soudainement alors qu'il passait un doigt sur la joue de sa fille pour la réconforter.

-Je sais que les Maybe ne nous connaissent pas plus que ça, mais ils ont bon cœur. Le ministère ne viendra jamais la chercher ici, ce village et ses habitants sont parfaitement normaux. Quant à nous…

Sa voix se brisa soudainement, et Mélinda l'attira à elle. Il l'enlaça, elle et leur fille, pour la dernière fois. Puis il se dirigea vers la maison et sans hésiter, frappa à la porte. Les poings de l'enfant étaient si crispés que ses jointures pâles étaient devenues livides. Son corps brûlant transpirait de sueur. Mélinda priait pour que l'absence des rayons à l'intérieur apaise sa souffrance.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux longs cheveux noirs vint leur ouvrir. Etonnée de les voir, elle s'alarma en voyant leurs mines graves.

-Nous devons vous parler, dit Mélinda d'une voix dont elle ne parvint pas à enlever la souffrance. Pouvons nous entrer ?

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête. Derrière elle, son mari et son fils les dévisageaient avec inquiétude.

-Est-ce qu'Arya va bien ? demanda l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet pour le bébé qui ne cessait de hurler.

-Elle souffre, souffla Mélinda en refoulant ses larmes.

Les Maybe les invitèrent à s'asseoir sur le canapé. La sorcière se plaça le plus loin possible de la fenêtre. Les pleurs de l'enfant diminuèrent peu à peu, mais elle ne s'endormit pas. Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient rivés sur le plafond, où elle semblait voir des choses mystérieuses et inconnues. Sa mère pouvait sentir qu'elle était toujours tendue. Klaus se redressa, conscient d'avoir l'attention des trois moldus.

-Mélinda et moi sommes dans une situation pour laquelle il n'existe presque aucune porte de sortie, mais nous voulons qu'Arya ait une chance de vivre. Nous voulons qu'elle soit heureuse et libre, et ce sera impossible tant que nous la garderons auprès de nous. Nous voudrions vous la confier. Je vais vous expliquer, mais je veux que vous le sachiez : il n'existe aucun autre endroit où elle serait en sécurité, où nous aurions assez confiance pour la laisser.

Klaus se tut quelques secondes, prit une profonde inspiration et leur dévoila la vérité sur le monde des sorciers. Il n'avait jamais vécu cette situation, ayant passé sa vie entière dans la communauté magique. Il donna des précisions sur Poudlard, sur le passé, sur la situation politique magique actuelle. Puis, après un autre court silence, il jeta un regard à sa fille dont les yeux papillonnaient mais qui ne parvenait pas à dormir sous la brûlure indirecte de la lune. Et il expliqua pourquoi le ministère voulait leur prendre leur enfant.

-Je sais que ce sera dangereux, termina-t-il, et nous ne vous imposerons pas de la garder mais…

Sa voix se brisa et il sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Il inspira profondément puis continua :

-Elle est jeune. Je ne sais pas quand elle se transformera pour la première fois mais si elle fuit dans la forêt, elle ne fera de mal à personne, ce ne sera qu'un louveteau. La malédiction finira par s'effacer, elle est trop vieille pour rester dans son sang indéfiniment. L'alchimiste que nous avions consulté a prédit qu'elle disparaîtrait au cours de sa neuvième année. Mais le ministère ne voudra rien entendre. Depuis deux ans il persécute les loup-garous.

Mari et femme avaient la même expression suppliante, celle d'un parent prêt à tout pour sauver son enfant. Edmund et Sadji Maybe échangèrent un regard. Leur fils, Yoan, luttait également contre le sommeil, passionné par ce nouveau monde qu'il venait de découvrir et ne mesurant pas la difficulté de la condition du bébé. Les deux moldus ne connaissaient pas bien les Lupin, ils venaient de découvrir qu'ils ignoraient jusqu'à maintenant presque tout d'eux. Et pourtant, touchés par leur désespoir et leur foi en eux, ils allaient recueillir l'enfant. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter.

-Nous prendrons soin d'Arya, comme si elle était notre propre fille, murmura Sadji. Tout ira bien pour elle, je vous le promets.

Mélinda et Klaus passèrent deux jours dans la maison des Maybe, à prendre des décisions, mettre leurs affaires en ordre et organiser le futur de leur fille. Ils donnèrent des conseils sur les comportements, des précisions sur les étapes et la magie qui apparaîtrait bientôt chez l'enfant. Ils lui écrivirent chacun une lettre. Puis, au crépuscule du deuxième jour, il leur fallut partir. Mélinda prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la dernière fois.

-Je suis navrée. Oh, Arya, je suis tellement navrée. J'aimerais te garder près de moi mais je ne peux pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien. Je t'aimerai toujours, Arya, toujours. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Elle plaça ensuite l'enfant dans les bras de son père, les joues trempées de larmes. Sadji la prit dans ses bras dans l'espoir de la réconforter, tandis que Klaus disait également adieu à leur enfant.

-Pardonne moi, souffla-t-il. C'est de ma faute si tu portes ce fardeau, la malédiction coule dans mes veines. Je te souhaite une excellente vie malgré tes souffrances, ma fille.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, tandis qu'elle le regardait, étonnée et gémissante. Puis il prit la main de sa femme et ils franchirent le pas de la porte ensemble, avec un même regard en arrière tandis que le bébé les appelait avec désespoir.

Ils fuirent pendant plus de six mois pour brouiller les traces. Ils transplanèrent dans le monde entier, en Russie, à Rome, en Amérique latine. Ils amassaient de l'argent qu'ils plaçaient sur un compte à Gringotts sous un faux nom. Pas un instant ne passait sans qu'ils ne pensent à leur fille, leur cœur empli de douleur et de désespoir, aussi douloureux qu'au premier jour où ils l'avaient laissée aux Maybe.

Enfin, ils revinrent en Angleterre, où le ministère les retrouva quelques semaines après. Trois hommes surgirent sans prévenir, mais les deux époux s'y attendaient depuis qu'ils avaient posé un pied sur le sol britannique. Il leur restait une dernière chose à accomplir pour que la sécurité de leur enfant soit complète. Sa baguette pointée sur leurs gorges, Kylian Lotsey demanda :

-Où est Arya Mary Lupin, née le 17 mai 2159 ?

-Morte, lâcha Mélinda, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Leurs joues étaient creuses, leurs teints pâles et leurs yeux ternes. Leur désespoir était visible, et malgré un instant de doute, le ministre baissa sa baguette.

-Elle a péri en Amérique latine, mordue par un serpent. Nous étions allez voir mon frère qui y travaille. C'est un moldu, il ne sait rien de la magie… Le venin l'a tuée.

Klaus ne disait rien. Ses poings serrés, il tentait de ne pas se saisir de sa baguette pour ensorceler ceux qui lui avaient fait abandonner sa fille. Mélinda hurla, et se jeta dans les bras de son mari.

-Allez vous nous laisser tranquille à présent ?! Elle est morte ! Morte ! Elle ne représente plus un danger pour votre pays !

-Vous êtes toujours accusés d'attaque envers le ministre et son assistante, rétorqua Lotsey, imperturbable.

Un interrogatoire au veritaserum, et leur sacrifice serait vain. Les larmes aux yeux, pourtant entièrement convaincu par ce qu'il allait faire, Klaus glissa une main dans sa poche, en sortit de la poudre d'obscurité instantanée du Pérou, et entraîna sa femme dehors où aucun sortilège anti-transplanage n'avait pu être jeté. Peu importe ce qui leur arriverait à présent, ils avaient déjà eu leur cœur arraché. Arya était sauve, et le resterait, et rien d'autre n'importait à ses yeux. Il jeta un dernier regard dans ce pays où il était né, puis enlaça sa femme et se concentra sur un pays hors de portée de Lotsey. Ils disparurent ensembles dans des contrées reculées.


	2. La dernière nuit

**Merci à Griseldis, The cat with blue eyes et L.I.E pour leur reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **L.I.E :** Oui, je publie également ici –j'ai effectivement pas mal avancé sur l'autre site ! Merci pour votre commentaire !

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !**

Arya s'éveilla et vit avec joie que le soleil brillait dehors. Les vacances avaient commencé deux semaines plus tôt et, bien qu'il fasse chaud, il se trouvait toujours un ou deux nuages pour couvrir le ciel. La fillette s'étira, s'habilla et regarda son reflet dans un miroir. Son visage semblait encore plus pâle que la veille, mais elle y était accoutumée. Son corps suivait probablement un cycle étrange, et son teint variait plus ou moins en fonction de ce cycle. Les autres enfants lui demandaient si elle était malade. A vrai dire, elle se posait la même question, mais ses parents lui assuraient qu'elle guérirait et serait bientôt en excellente santé. Ils évoquaient rarement sa maladie, et toujours avec une telle tristesse que l'enfant n'osait pas poser de questions. Arya ignorait tout de ce qu'elle était. Huit ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que Klaus et Mélinda Lupin s'étaient présentés, désespérés, à la maison des Maybe. Elle possédait toujours ses grands yeux bleus farouches, mais ses cheveux blonds et raides avaient poussé jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Personne n'avait eu le courage de lui dire la vérité. Sadji et Edmund en avaient souvent discuté entre eux, et étaient convenus qu'elle saurait tout lorsque sa malédiction aurait entièrement disparu. Ils préféraient éviter de lui mettre un poids sur ses épaules. Ils auraient pu lui dire qu'elle avait été adoptée, mais craignaient qu'elle ne fasse le lien avec quelque chose de magique et ne découvre sa lycanthropie. Yoan, qui avait à présent dix-sept ans, se tordait les mains en cachette pour avouer à sa sœur qu'ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde. Mais la fraîcheur de l'enfant l'empêchait de lui expliquer quelles souffrances elle avait connues. Arya, pourtant, sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à son propos. Il existait de nombreux détails qui la plongeaient dans une profonde incompréhension lorsqu'elle y pensait et ses liens avec les autres enfants du village posaient quelques difficultés. Alors qu'elle passait de nombreuses heures immobile à lire, ils se battaient, se disputaient, s'échangeaient des cartes. Lorsqu'elle courait avec eux, elle battait les garçons à la course, ce qui les énervait. Elle était bien plus sérieuse, plus sensée qu'eux, et parfois, quelque chose en elle la faisait fuir tout contact. Certains jours, elle était craintive et effacée, d'autres, explosive et susceptible. Elle savait toujours lorsque quelqu'un se trouvait derrière elle. Les matins comme ceux là, où le soleil brillait, elle aimait sortir dans le jardin et s'accouder à la vieille barrière blanche au fond du jardin qui délimitait l'accès à la forêt. Elle passait des heures à rêvasser, tandis que d'étranges images lui revenaient en mémoire, comme s'il s'agissait d'anciens rêves : une course effrénée, la forêt sombre, des falaises… Ce jour là, Arya se sentait étrange. Même la barrière ne parvenait pas à l'apaiser. Elle s'assit, une douleur grimpant dans sa poitrine, et passa ses doigts sur les griffures, la peinture qui s'écaillait, les échardes qui sortaient du bois. Cette barrière était tordue, brisée à certains endroits, comme si un animal avait tenté de s'échappé, puis manqué son saut. Mais sa main se mit à la piquer et il lui semblait que de ses ongles allaient sortir des griffes. Cette idée incongrue l'étonna. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et elle ferma les yeux, se sentant tomber dans un tourbillon qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier…

-Arya ?

La voix de son frère la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle le dévisagea, remarquant son expression inquiète. Il avait un visage fin, des cheveux bruns un peu trop longs dont les pointes chatouillaient son cou, et des yeux de biches. Ce visage familier la rassura, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, je crois… Tu crois qu'il y a des centaures dans la forêt ?

Yoan manqua de s'étrangler.

-Des centaures ? Pourquoi diable veux-tu qu'il y ait des centaures ?

-Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-elle.

Cela faisait partie des détails étranges, ces réflexions idiotes qui lui passaient parfois par la tête et qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager comme si elles étaient parfaitement normales. Son frère, cependant, vit qu'elle était vexée.

-Tu sais, je crois que les centaures ont très mauvais caractère, plaisanta-t-il. Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'espérer pour qu'il y ait des elfes.

Puis il commença à la chatouiller. Arya se mit à rire aux éclats. Elle avait toujours eu une grande complicité avec son frère, malgré leur différence d'âge. Lorsqu'il se produisait quelque chose d'étrange, lorsqu'elle était triste, en difficulté, lorsqu'elle se posait des questions, il était là, et il la soutenait. Soudain, elle lui cria d'arrêter. La douleur dans sa poitrine était revenue.

Le repas semblait durer une éternité aux yeux de Yoan. Plus le temps passait et plus il peinait à garder le secret des Lupin. L'enfant qu'était Arya connaîtrait un monde magique merveilleux, mais si elle n'y connaissait rien, elle risquait d'avoir autant de mal avec les enfants sorciers qu'avec ceux du village. Il s'inquiétait pour celle qu'il avait appris à considérer et aimer comme sa sœur. Elle semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise ce jour là. Les jours de pleine lune étaient toujours éprouvants, Arya se sentait mal, réagissait étrangement, ses sens étaient décuplés. Au repas, elle semblait sans appétit, son regard fixait un point invisible. Ses parents dévisageaient également l'enfant blonde, avec une certaine appréhension. C'est la dernière nuit, songea Yoan. Arya serait ensuite libre de la malédiction, et ils pourraient lui dire la vérité sans qu'elle s'inquiète trop, sans qu'elle ne soit différente des autres sorciers. Il serra les poings sur sa fourchette. Si jamais il rencontrait le ministre de la magie, il lui dirait droit dans les yeux de ce qu'il pensait de ses lois stupides. Sa sœur était parfaitement normale, et quand bien même elle aurait été un loup-garou sa vie durant, elle n'était dangereuse qu'à la pleine lune. Sans ce ministre, elle serait restée auprès de ses parents, heureuse. Elle aurait découvert le monde des sorciers en même temps que les autres, tout appris sur Poudlard, aurait fréquenté des enfants qui la comprenaient. Il surprit le regard de l'enfant sur lui et lui sourit de façon rassurante.

Arya errait dehors. Elle y était habituée et ne craignait pas le noir. Ses yeux s'étaient accoutumés à l'obscurité au fil des mois. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche et fixa la pleine lune, blanche et sereine. La première fois que ses parents l'avaient fait passer la nuit dehors, elle venait d'avoir trois ans. La lune rousse l'avait enchantée. Arya ne se souvenait que de cette lune, orange, magnifique, obsédante. Depuis, chaque pleine lune, elle errait dehors, du moins c'était ce qui lui semblait. Et c'était certainement le détail de sa vie qui l'intriguait le plus. Quel que soit le temps, ses parents la menaient dehors, ou bien elle s'y rendait seule, mue par un instinct qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Il lui semblait que c'était pour ne pas les déranger mais elle ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi. Chaque nuit de pleine lune était devenue de plus en plus nette avec le temps. L'enfant se souvenait qu'elle avait souffert, sans doute à cause du froid mordant par les nuits d'hiver. Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs en fronçant les sourcils. N'était-ce pas mal de la laisser ainsi, toute seule ? Elle avait posé la question, une fois, mais sa mère avait répondu qu'il ne lui arriverait rien et que, pour sa maladie, c'était normal. Il lui fallait prendre l'air une fois par mois. Sans doute avaient-ils choisi la pleine lune car c'était l'instant ou le ciel était le plus éclairé. La petite fille avait pris goût à ces nuits passées à observer les étoiles et dépenser son énergie sans qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Le lendemain, sa mère ne l'envoyait à l'école que si elle était assez en forme. Arya n'aimait pas les cours. Alors que les autres s'amusaient, elle se sentait rejetée, et les jours précédant cette nuit si particulière, elle sentait quelque chose d'étrange en elle. Une présence qui lui ordonnait de partir, d'aller courir, courir vite. Mais ces choses étranges avaient une contrepartie agréable. Elle se retourna et caressa les pétales d'une rose, qui se déploya soudainement et changea sa couleur blanche en orange, de la teinte de la lune rousse. La fillette rit avec ravissement. Dans le salon, l'une des lumières s'éteignit. Elle s'assit avec une moue résignée. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de ne pas aimer assez ses parents. Quelque chose l'en empêchait, la bloquait, quelque chose qui n'existait pas dans ses liens avec Yoan.

Quelques heures plus tard, les yeux de l'enfant brûlaient de fatigue. L'inquiétude la gagna car cela ne lui arrivait jamais. Depuis le début de la journée, elle se sentait étrange. Au fur et à mesure que l'aube approchait, son mal-être empirait. Sa poitrine se contractait étrangement, elle avait l'impression de perdre une partie d'elle-même. La main sur son torse, elle s'efforçait de respirer profondément. Une branche craqua, et elle tourna vivement la tête. Ses yeux ne distinguèrent que les feuilles des buissons. Pourtant, Arya se sentait observée et en danger. Les poils de son corps s'hérissaient. Un bruit étrangement semblable à un grognement se fit entendre, et elle se leva d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés. Pour la première fois en six ans, elle avait peur. Elle songea à demander à son père l'autorisation de rentrer, et de ne ressortir que le lendemain, mais repoussa cette idée et s'efforça de rester calme, comme lorsqu'un enfant se moquait d'elle et qu'elle l'ignorait. Les buissons s'agitèrent, et elle remarqua enfin que le vent était tombé. Aussitôt alerte, elle recula et une branche morte lui atterrit dans les mains. Elle s'en saisit comme d'une épée, attendant de voir si la chose révèlerait sa présence. Une ombre sortit des buissons au moment où une douleur lui transperçait l'estomac et elle ferma les yeux sous le choc. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, l'ombre avait disparu. Tremblante, l'enfant se retourna et se mordit la langue. Devant elle se tenait un loup noir de jais dont les yeux jaunes luisaient de haine. Un lointain écho s'agita dans son corps, cette présence qu'elle sentait parfois et qui lui ordonna de fuir ou de riposter. La bête grogna et Aryas'enfuit à toutes jambes. Elle courait vite, mais trébuchait sur le sol inégal, et son corps entier souffrait de courbatures. Bien qu'elle soit ordinairement agile, la peur la ralentissait. Elle finit par se retourner, espérant à moitié qu'un autre phénomène étrange se produirait et que son bâton se transformerait en épée. Le loup grogna de nouveau, comme s'il riait puis ses crocs étincelèrent alors qu'il bondissait sur sa proie. Arya recula, trébucha sur une racine et tomba au sol. Les crocs de l'animal se refermèrent sur son épaule puis il disparut. Il avait atteint son but. La douleur faillit lui faire perdre connaissance. Elle se propagea de son épaule par chaque vaisseau sanguin présent dans son corps. Arya ne pouvait que rester immobile, tandis que chaque cellule de son corps prenait feu et qu'un voile rouge tombait sur ses yeux. Elle eut l'impression de mourir. La douleur lui vrillait les tempes, elle ne pouvait plus respirer, mais paradoxalement, elle eut l'impression d'être à nouveau complète. Ses sens se décuplèrent avec une densité qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé possible, tandis qu'en elle, la présence renaissait. L'enfant resserra les mains autour de ses bras, mais ses ongles devenus griffes les lacérèrent. Alors, avec un hurlement de désespoir et de souffrance, elle s'allongea sur le sol, vaincue.

Yoan regarda sa sœur achever sa transformation et sauter par-dessus la barrière blanche puis poussa un hurlement de rage et envoya valser la table du salon contre un mur. Il remerciait sa mère d'avoir eu le réflexe de fermer les portes à clefs car sa première réaction avait été de se ruer sur le monstre qui attaquait sa sœur. Ses poings frappèrent les murs si fort qu'il crut s'être brisé les phalanges. Sa mère vint près de lui et se saisit de ses poignets.

-C'est tellement… Une nuit ! Une nuit, et tout aurait été fini ! Si je retrouve ce… cette… abomination sous forme humaine, je jure que je le tue ! Je le JURE !

De rage, il éclata en sanglots, mais rien ne pouvait apaiser sa fureur. Son père s'appuya contre la baie vitrée.

-Demain, nous devrons tout dire à Arya… murmura Edmund. Je ne sais pas comment…

L'adolescent explosa soudainement :

-Attends ! L'enfant sur qui tu veilles, sur qui tu as PROMIS de veiller, vient de se faire mordre par un loup-garou, et tu ne vois que l'annonce que tu vas devoir lui faire ?! Je te l'avais dit, je vous l'avais dit, il aurait fallu lui expliquer la vérité à ses trois ans, puis la lui répéter ! Ce qui arrive est de votre faute ! Ma sœur vient de voir sa vie bouleversée à jamais, et vous vous inquiétez sur l'explication qu'il faudra lui donner DEMAIN ? Il est trop tard !

-Yoan, calme toi, dit sa mère en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu ne peux plus rien y faire… La seule chose que nous puissions faire, à présent, c'est accepter, et l'aider.

-Vous aviez promis que tout irait bien pour elle, jeta le jeune homme avant de monter dans sa chambre en claquant la porte aussi fort que possible.

Sadji et Edmund échangèrent un regard peiné et désolé, alors que Sadji avait brusquement pâli et qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue, le regard de parents qui viennent de voir la vie de leur enfant détruite à jamais.

Le lendemain, Yoan se rendit dans le jardin, où sa sœur gisait nue au milieu des branchages, couvertes de plaies ensanglantées et d'ecchymoses. Elle peina à ouvrir les yeux. La tête lui tournait et bien qu'elle soit nue, elle transpirait fortement. Son frère passa délicatement un bras autour de ses épaules pour la redresser. Il lui passa un peignoir tandis qu'elle tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et ses souvenirs. Elle éprouvait des difficultés à émerger du brouillard et chaque parcelle de son corps lui faisait mal. Yoan la soutint doucement jusqu'au canapé, où sa mère commença à appliquer du désinfectant sur les plaies. Arya geignait chaque fois que le coton touchait sa peau, et son frère finit par l'emmener prendre un bain. Les vapeurs de l'eau chaude lui donnaient envie de dormir, mais l'adolescent lui fit comprendre qu'ils devaient parler. Il avait la mine de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi de la nuit, tout comme ses parents.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as faim ?

Sa voix était douce, réconfortante. Arya secoua la tête. Elle se sentait nauséeuse. Sa mère l'attendait pourtant, un thé brûlant dans les mains. Son père s'assit dans le canapé en face, l'air grave. Arya prit la tasse dans ses mains et but une gorgée. Les brumes commençaient doucement à se dissiper.

-Arya… Nous avions prévu de t'en parler aujourd'hui, et je suis navré de devoir le faire ainsi. J'aurais aimé que tu sois heureuse mais…

Il se tut un instant.

-Tu as été attaquée cette nuit, par un loup-garou. Il t'a mordue, ce qui signifie que tu es à nouveau un loup-garou, et que tu le resteras à jamais. Tu l'étais déjà, par les liens du sang. C'était ça, ta maladie. Mais la malédiction s'effaçait peu à peu. J'ignore pourquoi ce loup t'a attaquée cette nuit, et ce qu'il avait contre toi… Je suis navré… La suite n'est pas plus facile à t'annoncer… Tu es une sorcière, Arya.

Il lui expliqua alors qu'elle avait été adoptée, ce que ses parents avaient vécu et ce qu'ils savaient du monde de la magie. Le bras de Yoan était fermement posé autour de ses épaules. Lorsqu'enfin l'homme setut, Arya resta silencieuse. Les pièces se mettaient en place dans son esprit, comme dans un mauvais film au ralenti. D'un coup, elle se leva, la tasse tomba à terre et se brisa en mille morceaux.

-Vous ne pouviez pas me le dire avant ? J'aurais été prudente ! J'aurais fait attention, je n'aurais pas été mordue de nouveau ! Pourquoi vous ne me l'aviez pas dit ? J'aurais compris ce qui se passait autour de moi.

Yoan poussa une exclamation dure et méprisante à l'égard de ses parents.

-Et toi ?

Arya se dégagea soudainement.

-Tu as dix-sept ans ! Tu aurais pu me le dire, faire des allusions !

Il était la personne à qui elle se fiait le plus au monde. Elle n'avait aucun secret pour lui. L'amertume de la trahison la faisait plus souffrir encore que ses blessures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse le lien avec les révélations des Maybe. Yoan n'était pas son frère. Sans qu'aucun des trois moldus ne puisse l'anticiper, elle s'enfuit, au mépris de ses membres douloureux et de son esprit meurtri.

L'environnement était calme. Quelques oiseaux pépiaient, le vent faisait lentement avancer les rares nuages blancs présents dans le ciel. Nulle trace de l'attaque d'un loup-garou ne subsistait dans le jardin, hormis sur les brins d'herbe écarlates sur lesquels Yoan avait retrouvé sa sœur au matin. Arya franchit la barrière blanche d'un bond et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Ses pieds martelaient le sol à lui en faire mal, sa vision était réduite par la vitesse. Lorsque enfin elle s'arrêta à la croisée de deux sentiers, elle se rendit compte qu'elle savait exactement où elle était, et qu'elle pouvait sans peine retrouver son chemin à la fois jusqu'à la ville et jusque chez elle. Le loup avait parcouru tant de fois ces bois lorsqu'elle était enfant que la carte s'était imprimée dans sa tête. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue et son épaule la lançait. Son nom retentit dans les bois, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que Yoan stoppe net sa course en la voyant. Il ruisselait de sueur et éprouvait des difficultés à respirer, malgré tout, il s'approcha pour enlacer sa sœur.

-Laisse moi, hurla-t-elle. Ne t'approche pas, je suis un monstre !

Yoan continua d'avancer. Arya tendit les deux bras en avant et pour la première fois de sa vie, fit consciemment appel à la magie. Les branches et feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol s'envolèrent, et un vent fort se mit à souffler, empêchant l'adolescent de s'avancer plus.

-Tu n'as rien d'un monstre, Arya.

-C'est faux ! Je sens sa présence à l'intérieur de moi ! Il est là, assoiffé de sang, furieux, prêt à mordre ! Laisse moi !

Le vent souffla plus fort, commençant à tournoyer sur lui-même. L'enfant ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus avec frayeur, et baissa immédiatement les mains. Aussitôt, Yoan se rua vers elle, saisit ses deux bras et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

-Tu es ma sœur. Tu n'es un loup qu'une fois par mois, pour quelques heures à peine. Je ne te laisserai pas. Viens, à présent. Il faut que nous rentrions.

-Non, gémit elle en se débattant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Je ne veux pas.

Yoan l'attira à lui et caressa ses cheveux, l'apaisant du mieux qu'il le voulait. Il murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, les répétait, attendant que les tremblements et les sanglots de sa sœur se calment. Puis il prit sa main, la releva, et la laissa les guider jusqu'à leur maison. Sadji et Edmund les attendaient, l'inquiétude défigurant leurs traits.

-Viens, souffla la femme. Il faut que nous discutions. Cela peut attendre, bien sûr, mais j'aimerai te parler de tes parents.

Arya leva les yeux vers ceux qui l'avaient élevés, et hocha la tête sans que cela ne soit ni négatif ni affirmatif. Sadji avança une main hésitante vers l'épaule de l'enfant, qui s'écarta aussitôt instinctivement. La lueur blessée dans les yeux de la femme la peina, mais son corps entier semblait être en feu et chaque contact était cause de souffrance.


	3. Le monde des sorciers

**Merci à Griseldis et à The cat with blue eyes pour leurs commentaires !**

 **Et voici la suite, après un nouveau –moindre, cette fois- saut dans le temps. Promis, après, la chronologie redevient normale !**

Les rayons de soleil commençaient à brûler la peau d'Arya, lui signalant qu'il était temps de rentrer. La canicule obligeait les enfants et les personnes âgées à rester à l'intérieur entre dix et dix-sept heures. Pour pallier à son ennui, Sadji et Edmund lui avaient fourni de nombreux livres, aussi bien des histoires fictionnelles que des documentaires sur la magie et la lycanthropie, qui contenaient quelques vérités et beaucoup d'inepties. Lorsqu'elle trouvait un élément particulièrement amusant, elle le partageait avec eux, mais la plupart du temps, les horreurs décrites la plongeaient dans une mélancolie profonde. Elle avait eu onze ans lors de l'avant dernière semaine de mai, et son frère lui avait offert un chaton, immédiatement baptisé Fenouil. Il constituait sa seule compagnie lors des jours où Yoan restait avec sa petite amie. Elle relisait sans cesse les lettres que ses parents lui avaient adressées.

 _Arya,_

 _J'espère que tu pourras comprendre notre choix et nous pardonner. Je suis navré, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Le ministère nous harcelait de lettres, de hiboux, de patronus, nous étions dissimulés, sans doute pas du mieux que nous le pouvions malheureusement. Ils nous ont retrouvés et nous avons du fuir._

 _Nous t'avons éloignée du monde sorcier afin que tu puisses grandir sans être obligée de te cacher, sans vivre dans l'angoisse permanent d'être retrouvée, à la fois par le ministère, et par d'autres loups-garous. Ce sont mes gènes qui t'ont transmis cette malédiction, et j'en suis navré. Ton ancêtre, Remus Lupin, a été mordu par un loup-garou du nom de Fenrir Greyback. Il est mort durant la bataille contre Voldemort en laissant un fils à peine plus jeune que toi à l'instant où je t'écris. Il ne lui a pas transmis sa lycanthropie, pas plus qu'à sa descendance, pas plus qu'à moi. Nous pensions qu'elle avait disparu, mais la magie est une chose curieuse…N'aie crainte, cependant, ta malédiction s'effacera, et tu pourras aller à Poudlard sans peine._

S'ensuivait une présentation du monde magique et des lieux où elle devrait se rendre, jusqu'à une formule d'adieu.

 _Je t'aime, Arya Lupin,_

 _Klaus Lupin, ton père_

Elle aimait passer ses doigts sur l'encre noire des derniers mots, qui lui indiquaient qui elle était. La lettre de sa mère était plus courte, et ne comportait pas les informations pratiques que son père lui avait données. Elle lui apprenait qu'ils avaient déclaré au ministère qu'elle était morte en Amérique du sud, et réchauffait son cœur grâce à la douceur maternelle qui s'en dégageait.

Ce jour là, l'ennui torturait son esprit. Elle ne cessait de se demander comment elle pourrait devenir une sorcière et apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs si le ministère, et donc Poudlard, ignoraient son existence. Elle devait trouver un moyen sûr de contacter l'administration et des gens de confiance qui tairaient son secret. Son père lui avait indiqué le chemin de Traverse, mais il se situait dans Londres, et Arya vivait non loin de Cardiff. Une détermination et une force nouvelle s'emparèrent de l'enfant, qui sauta de son lit, enfouit quelques affaires, une carte et de l'argent dans un sac à dos, puis descendit dans le salon. En passant devant la cuisine, elle lança à Sadji :

-Je sors, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Arya… Sois de retour avant la nuit, s'il te plaît.

La fillette hocha la tête, puis claqua la porte. Depuis ce jour où tout avait basculé, elle avait cessé d'appeler ceux qui l'avaient élevé « Papa » et « Maman ». Ses parents étaient encore en vie. Sa rancœur avait peu à peu disparu et tous trois entretenaient des relations en quelque sorte filiales, bien qu'ils aient du mal à lui donner des ordres où à la réconforter. Ils étaient là lorsqu'un problème surgissait, et n'hésitaient pas à la défendre. Ils l'aimaient, un peu maladroitement, et elle le leur rendait. Au bord de la rivière qu'elle longeait, deux gamins s'amusaient. Elle reconnut Martin, avec qui elle avait toujours eu une forte inimitié.

-Hey, Bizarya ! On t'a finalement laissée sortir ? Tes parents n'ont pas peur de la bête des bois, quand même ?

Arya se tendit. Elle avait cessé d'aller à l'école après sa morsure, ce qui avait considérablement amoindri ses liens avec les autres enfants. Elle ignorait quoi répondre à leurs provocations.

-Tu sais, c'te bête qui hurle tous les soirs de pleine lune, et qu'les vieux disent qu'c'est un loup-garou qui nous tueras si on leur désobéi et qu'on sort ?

-Laisse moi, Martin, ordonna-t-elle sans grand succès.

La légende n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de se propager, et Arya avait craint que cela n'alerte le ministère, mais les adultes moldus, en dépit de ce qu'ils racontaient à leurs enfants pour les faire tenir tranquille, pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'une secte ou d'une bande d'étudiant qui s'amusaient à hurler à la lune une fois par mois. Cette croyance suffisait à les tenir éloignés des bois.

-T'vas où comme ça ? T'pars en vacances ? Tu t'enfuis ? R'marque, c'pas mal pour nous.

Sa voix grinçante et sa façon d'avaler des mots irritèrent l'enfant, qui serra les poings.

-Laisse là, Martin, soupira le deuxième garçon en tirant sur la manche de son ami. Elle ne t'a rien fait, et elle a le droit d'être là.

-T'parles. 'L'a du se faire mettre à la porte… Eh, ça s'trouve, la bête l'a mordue, et du coup ses parents veulent plus d'elle.

La rage aveugla Arya d'un voile rouge, et la rivière sortit soudain de son lit en une vague assez haute pour faire basculer Martin dans la rivière et tremper son ami. Le gamin battit des bras, et se hissa difficilement sur la berge en crachant de l'eau. Arya en profita pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Elle ignorait comment faire pour se rendre à Londres. L'idée de faire appel à la magie la traversa, mais elle ne s'était jamais transportée d'un endroit à un autre et ignorait si cela était possible. Il était impensable de s'y rendre à pied… Une chouette effraie volait dans le ciel et elle s'immobilisa, avant de la suivre. Les chouettes ne se déplaçaient pas naturellement en plein jour, à moins de porter une lettre à un sorcier. Elle s'allongea sous la fenêtre ouverte. La lycanthropie avait amélioré son ouïe.

-…Traverse afin d'acheter tout cela.

Arya cilla, surprise. Comment allaient-ils s'y prendre ? Elle entendit un glissement, un crépitement de flammes, et une voix grave annoncer :

-Chemin de Traverse !

Ces sons se reproduirent quatre fois, avant qu'il n'y ait plus la moindre trace d'une présence humaine. Arya ignorait où elle se trouvait, la chouette ayant volé longtemps avant de s'arrêter. Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, elle se hissa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit en entier, et entra dans la maison avec un coup d'œil anxieux. Elle n'avait jamais enfreint aucune loi auparavant. Occultant ses pensées dérangeantes, elle balaya la pièce principale du regard. Une poudre verte se mêlait aux cendres de la cheminée, sur laquelle était posée une boîte en contentant également. Arya prit une poignée, entra sans hésitation dans la cheminée, et lança :

-Chemin de Traverse !

Elle eut la désagréable sensation d'être prise dans un étau sans pouvoir respirer, et ses yeux, pourtant adaptés à l'obscurité, ne distinguaient rien.

Couverte de cendres, elle ouvrit les yeux et se dégagea vivement de la cheminée dans laquelle elle avait atterri. Elle épousseta ses manches. Aucun des hommes et femmes assis à une table, un verre devant eux, ne lui jeta un regard ni ne s'étonna. Rassurée, l'enfant chercha la sortie afin de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle remarqua que tous les clients portaient de longues robes aux diverses couleurs. Elle distingua avec surprise une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleutés, qui croisa son regard pour ne plus le lâcher. Arya eut une moue de défi. Jamais elle ne baisserai les yeux la première. Les humains sentaient la bête en elle et le danger. Contre toute attente, la sorcière plissa ses yeux violets, qui devinrent soudains bruns, et la dévisagea longuement. Elle détourna enfin le regard pour lui faire un signe de la main, lui indiquant de s'approcher. Arya obéit, prête à prendre le risque. Il lui faudrait inévitablement discuter avec quelqu'un afin de pouvoir contacter l'administration de Poudlard.

-Arya Lupin ?

-Maybe, rétorqua-t-elle, tendue.

Comment cette femme pouvait-elle l'avoir reconnue, et connaître son nom réel ? Le ministère était sensé la croire morte ! L'inconnue sourit ironiquement.

-Il t'aura fallu du courage pour venir du pays de Galles jusqu'ici ! Comment as-tu trouvé de la poudre de cheminette ?

Arya sentit ses joues devenirs brûlantes, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle rougissait rarement, ses joues gardant toujours une pâleur reflétant le cycle de la lune. Elle haïssait cette particularité qui pouvait la trahir plus qu'aucune autre.

-J'ai suivi des sorciers, marmonna-t-elle. Qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis le professeur Kate Blue, j'enseigne la métamorphose à Poudlard.

Elle observa l'enfant pensivement, et Arya se sentit mal à l'aise et anxieuse. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à deviner, mais elle n'avait jamais côtoyé que des moldus. Elle recula instinctivement, les yeux écarquillés. Une once de tristesse passa dans les yeux devenus acier de Kate Blue, qui murmura :

-Que s'est il passé ? Je suis navrée de voir que tu es toujours atteinte de lycanthropie.

Une expression de terreur pure se peignit sur le visage de l'enfant, qui tourna anxieusement la tête, mais personne ne prêtait attentions à elles.

-Comment…

La jeune femme désigna le siège à côté d'elle. Arya s'y assit, tremblante.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tes parents m'ont avertie que tu étais encore en vie, et tu es toujours sur la liste de Poudlard, mais nous ignorions l'emplacement exact de ta maison. Je vais prévenir le professeur Delacour que je t'ai trouvée. Elle cherche un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, c'est pourquoi tu ne pourras la voir tout de suite, mais elle m'a chargée de m'occuper de toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta… maladie, un passage, dissimulé par un saule cogneur, te permettra de passer les pleines lunes en toute sécurité, autant pour toi que pour les autres élèves. Nous avons demandé au professeur de botanique de le revigorer, il donnait des signes de faiblesse récemment. Tiens.

Elle tendit une lettre écrite à l'encre verte à l'enfant, qui l'ouvrit, et découvrit une liste de fournitures ainsi qu'une lettre certifiant qu'elle était attendue à la gare de King's Cross, voie 9¾ le premier septembre.

Kate l'emmena ensuite faire ses achats. Ses parents avaient consciencieusement rempli un coffre à son nom. La banque et les gobelins l'effrayèrent. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient sentir le loup en elle. Elle acheta de nombreux livres à Fleury et Bott, bien que le professeur lui ait affirmé que la bibliothèque de Poudlard regorgeait de livres. Après qu'Arya ait refusé d'acheter un animal –elle emmènerait Fenouil, Kate la mena chez Ollivander.

-Le meilleur fabriquant de baguettes depuis bien des générations, lança-t-elle.

Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte orange.

-Est-ce que tous les sorciers peuvent faire ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, répondit la jeune femme dans un éclat de rire. Je suis métamorphomage de naissance, et c'est quelque chose d'extrêmement rare.

Arya sourit d'un air contrit, puis entra dans la boutique poussiéreuse, où un vieillard examinait deux baguettes avec intérêt. En l'apercevant, il leva la tête et eut un rictus.

-Bienvenue, miss.

En un éclair, il fut près d'elle et commença à prendre ses mesures. Avec une expression indéchiffrable, il lui tendit une première baguette.

-Bois de saule, poil de chimère, 23 centimètres, très souple.

Arya s'empara de la baguette et sentit quelque chose remuer au plus profond d'elle, plein d'énergie et d'intérêt. Elle agita le bras, paniquée, et une déflagration retentit.

-Hmm, non, certainement pas, de toute évidence, grommela le vieil homme.

Il lui jeta un regard perçant qui la fit frissonner, puis disparut derrière plusieurs étagères. Il revint avec une boîte, et tendit une seconde baguette à sa cliente.

-Peut-être que… marmonna-t-il sans finir.

Elle déglutit difficilement et se saisit de la baguette en bois clair. La sensation d'intérêt n'avait pas disparu, mais il y avait autre chose, comme de l'acceptation, de l'appartenance. Ces sentiments fugaces disparurent au profit d'une douce chaleur tandis qu'elle agitait son poignet. Une gerbe d'étincelles blanches jaillit.

-Ha ! grogna le vendeur. Elle vous a choisie.

Arya leva les yeux vers lui, intriguée.

-En quoi est-elle faite ?

-Bois de rose, filament de patronus, 23 centimètres, loyale. Ca veut dire qu'elle ne changera pas d'allégeance. Fabriquée au temps où on expérimentait de nouveaux cœurs.

La jeune sorcière regarda la baguette, plusieurs questions lui brûlant les lèvres, mais sortit rejoindre Kate Blue après avoir payé. La jeune femme déclara qu'il était temps qu'elle la raccompagne chez elle.

-Prends ma main, ordonna-t-elle.

Le transplanage fut plus désagréable encore que le réseau de cheminettes. La nuit commençait à tomber. Dès qu'elle les vit apparaître dans le jardin, Sadji se précipita dehors.

-Arya ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point nous étions inquiets !

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Kate expliqua en quelques mots où l'amener pour qu'elle puisse aller à Poudlard et les mesures qui seraient prises.

-Comment ferais-je lorsque le ministère s'apercevra que je suis en vie ? demanda Arya juste avant qu'elle ne parte.

-Kilyan Lotsey a fini par se faire assassiner par des créatures magiques, et les archives ont prit feu, répondit la métamorphomage. Personne ne se souvient de toi, tu es en sécurité à présent.

Arya soupira, soulagée. Elle salua le professeur, qui disparut, puis rentra dîner.


	4. Poudlard

**Je pense que le titre est suffisamment équivoque^^**

 **Merci à Griseldis, The cat with blue eyes, EldaThren et Clem2605 pour leurs reviews !**

La dernière journée d'Aout fut éprouvante. La chaleur incommodait Arya et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le lendemain, où ses parents adoptifs devraient l'emmener à la gare de King's Cross pour le train de onze heure, voix 9 ¾. Son frère lui avait promis d'être présent également. La jeune sorcière redoutait de ne pas s'intégrer, d'être persécutée, ou que quelqu'un comprenne la vérité. Elle craignait que le ministère ne se souvienne d'elle en dépit des promesses de Kate Blue, ou que les professeurs, découvrant son secret, ne la dénoncent. Yoan passa la journée en sa compagnie et tenta de la distraire, sans y parvenir. L'angoisse nouait le ventre de la lycanthrope. En désespoir de cause, le jeune homme ouvrit ses livres scolaires et entreprit de l'aider à étudier avant même qu'elle n'entre à Poudlard. Arya éclata d'un rire libérateur et s'allongea près de lui, sur le sol. Elle avait lu des extraits de chaque manuel par curiosité, découvrant un nouveau vocabulaire, une autre conception du monde. Enfin, lorsque Sadji les appela pour le repas, l'enfant se mit à trembler. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle dînait en compagnie de sa famille adoptive avant longtemps, et elle ne serait plus la même lorsqu'elle reviendrait. Son frère la mena doucement jusqu'à la salle à manger, où le transécran diffusait les nouvelles.

-L'enquête concernant la mort mystérieuse de Jason Dean vient d'être abandonnée. Les enquêteurs ne peuvent malheureusement pas se prononcer alors que le corps est intact et que les analyses sanguines ne révèlent aucune information.

Yoan agita la main de façon à faire disparaître l'écran.

-Inutile que tu entendes de mauvaises nouvelles, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de sa sœur.

Arya eut une moue dubitative avant de mettre la table.

Elle ne put s'endormir avant que la lune ne soit haute dans le ciel. Il lui sembla qu'à peine quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait fermé les yeux lorsque Yoan secoua son épaule droite.

-Arya ! Debout !

Elle se redressa, l'esprit embrumé. Le jeune homme sembla juger judicieux de la faire réagir :

-Nous allons manquer l'avion, et il y a pas mal de transports depuis Heathrow jusqu'à King's Cross, donc il sera difficile de prendre le suivant et d'arriver à l'heure.

A présent complètement alerte, la jeune sorcière sauta de son lit vérifia une dernière fois ses bagages, déjeuna et monta dans la voiture familiale.

-Arrivée à Aéroport International de Cardiff dans 26 minutes, dit la voix électronique.

-Tout va bien, Arya, dit Sadji en posant une main sur son genou.

L'enfant avait recommencé à trembler. Tout son corps s'était tendu, et elle s'était tassée au fond de son siège, la marque sur son épaule la brûlant. Lorsque l'avion décolla, la lycanthrope s'efforça de se détendre, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'abreuver son frère de questions et d'hypothèses.

-Arya, tu verra bien, soupira Yoan, tendu lui aussi.

L'anxiété de sa sœur devenait contagieuse. Son regard devint vague et il s'égara dans ses pensées. Arya reprit « L'Histoire de la Magie, volume 1 et 2, par Bathilda Tourdesac » et tenta de se concentrer sur les sorciers qui s'étaient fait passer pour des dieux durant l'antiquité. La course jusqu'à King's Cross tut son angoisse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse :

-Où est la voie 9 ¾ ?

-Elle doit être quelque part entre les voies neuf et dix, déclara Edmund en posant une main protectrice sur son épaule gauche, qui la fit grimacer. Nous n'avons qu'à nous approcher et observer les passants ayant d'étranges comportements ou bagages.

Arya parvenait difficilement à respirer. Yoan la saisit fermement par le poignet droit, et l'entraîna vers les poteaux, suivi de ses parents. Une fille à la chevelure rousse éclatante passa devant elle et lui sourit.

-Excuse moi, dit Arya, est-ce que… tu saurais où est la voie 9 ¾ ?

L'autre enfant sourit de plus belle, et le magnifique nyctale boréal posé en équilibre sur ses valises hulula.

-Bien sûr ! Suis moi !

Arya jeta un regard soulagé à son frère, puis les deux sorcières rejoignirent une femme aux longs cheveux bruns, qui portait un enfant de cinq ans dans les bras.

-Il faut que vous traversiez ce poteau, dit la femme.

La jeune lycan se tourna vers sa famille adoptive avec tristesse.

-Les moldus ne peuvent pas traverser, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ils le pouvaient jusqu'il y a dix ans, répondit la fille rousse, mais il y a eu un énorme accident et… Enfin, le ministère a préféré fermer la barrière, même pour les parents.

Sadji avait serré la main de l'autre mère, et se tourna vers la jeune sorcière pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu regagnes ton monde, souffla-t-elle. Tout ira bien.

Ses yeux étaient humides. Edmund l'enlaça à son tour, puis Yoan.

-Ecris moi, demanda-t-il. Je serai ravi de recevoir un hibou.

Arya rit doucement, puis se dégagea et fonça dans la barrière, se préparant mentalement au choc qui pourrait s'ensuivre, mais elle atterrit dans une nouvelle voie, où de nombreux sorciers saluaient leurs parents avec diverses émotions avant de monter dans une locomotive rouge. L'enfant-loup soupira, apaisée, et rejoignit instinctivement la fille rousse.

-Je m'appelle Lizzie Potter, déclara-t-elle.

-Arya…

Le nom résonnait dans son esprit comme si elle l'avait lu quelque part, et elle jugeait plus prudent de ne pas divulguer immédiatement son identité. Par ailleurs, elle ignorait si elle devait se considérer comme une Lupin ou comme une Maybe. Sadji et Edmund l'avaient élevée, protégée, aimée.

-Il faut que vous montiez, les filles, intervint la mère de Lizzie. Elizabeth, souviens toi…

-Je-ne-dois-pas-me-croire-tout-permis. Je-ne-dois-pas-faire-attention-au-regard-des-autres. Je-ne-dois-pas-me-vanter. Je… soupira l'enfant comme si elle avait entendu ces consignes des centaines de fois.

-Toutes ces consignes sont nécessaires, jeune fille.

Lizzie soupira, puis embrassa la joue de son frère, qui ne réagit pas.

-Peter, je m'en vais… Je reviendrais dans cent vingt jours, d'accord ?

L'enfant regarda obstinément devant lui, son regard aussi vert que celui de sa sœur durci par la colère. Lizzie soupira de nouveau, puis le sourire revint sur son visage tandis qu'elle montait dans le train en même temps qu'Arya.

-On se met dans le même wagon ? proposa-t-elle.

Arya sourit, profondément soulagée. La pendule sonna onze heures et le train s'ébranla. Tous les wagons étaient déjà occupés, mais Lizzie entra sans hésiter dans l'avant dernier, où seule une jeune fille aux épais cheveux blond foncé rêvassait. En entendant la porte coulisser, elle fronça les sourcils, mais son visage s'éclaira en voyant les nouvelles arrivantes.

-Arya, je te présente Mel. On s'est… entrevues, tout à l'heure.

-Melania Black, pour être précise, la salua la fille en lui tendant respectueusement la main.

Les rondeurs de l'enfance qui n'avaient pas encore quitté son visage indiquèrent à Arya qu'elles avaient le même âge. Melania la transperça de son regard argenté, et la jeune lycanthrope se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Arya, répondit-elle en serrant la main tendue.

-Tu n'as pas de nom ? demanda l'autre enfant, moqueuse.

-Si, bien sûr…Je… Lupin.

Elle venait de regagner son monde, et pouvait désormais porter son nom véritable fièrement.

-Dire que je t'avais épargné cette question, soupira Lizzie.

Arya esquissa un faible sourire, puis s'assit en face de Melania et regarda défiler les paysages en écoutant distraitement les babillages de ses camarades de wagons. Elle commençait à se sentir à sa place.

-Dans quelle maison veux-tu être ? demanda abruptement la fille blonde.

La jeune sorcière releva la tête, interloquée. A ce moment là, une vieille femme passa avec un chariot rempli de friandises. Les trois filles s'entre-regardèrent, puis choisirent de prendre de tout. Arya s'aperçut sans surprise qu'elle ne connaissait aucune des sucreries, et se rabattit sur les chocogrenouilles. Elle ouvrit une boîte, et une grenouille en chocolat bondit sur ses vêtements. Elle la détacha de son pull et la mangea, avant de s'intéresser à l'étrange carte au fond de la boîte. Elle s'en saisit, et vit avec stupéfaction un homme brun aux yeux verts lui sourire. Elle lut l'inscription.

-Harry Potter. Seul sorcier, jusqu'à nos jours, à avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort. Il a vaincu Lord Voldemort en 1998…

Lizzie s'était crispée sur son siège. Arya lui lança un regard surpris, et vit que Melania la dévisageait.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle. Il était de ta famille ?

La même expression ébahie se peignit sur le visage des deux autres filles. Lizzie reprit vite contenance avec un sourire sincère et soulagé, tandis que les yeux argentés de Melania restaient rivés sur elle.

-Comme c'est indiqué sur la carte, un sorcier qui a vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps à dix-sept ans, et qui a survécu à ce même mage noir alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. C'est un héros…et c'est mon ancêtre.

Elle fronçait les sourcils, pâle. De toute évidence, elle n'aimait pas aborder le sujet.

-Même si c'était il plus de cent cinquante ans auparavant, certains craignent encore de prononcer le nom de Lord Voldemort, grimaça Melania. Et la famille Potter est mondialement connue et respectée.

Arya observa la jeune fille rousse, qui semblait à présent furieuse contre la jeune Black. Lizzie n'avait jamais dû connaître l'anonymat, ni pouvoir sortir paisiblement dans le monde sorcier en compagnie de sa famille. Les recommandations de sa mère l'avaient sans doute poussée à bout.

-Elle pense que je vais prendre la grosse tête, et m'en vanter, mais j'aimerais bien me fondre dans la masse, pour une fois, soupira Lizzie.

Arya lui sourit doucement. Elle comprenait son ressenti.

-Tu es née moldue, non ?

La jeune lycanthrope se tourna vers Melania, déstabilisée. Celle-ci haussa les épaules en secouant ses boucles dorées, comme si elle n'en avait cure.

-Seuls les nés moldus n'ont pas entendu parler d'Harry Potter.

L'enfant choisit de ne pas répondre. Elle craignait que le nom de Lupin ajouté à la mention d'adoption ne réveille les mémoires. Melania grommela un instant, puis changea de sujet, revenant aux mystérieuses maisons de Poudlard, en faisant un effort d'explication.

-Il y a quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Il est dit que « si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux. Les plus hardis et les plus forts sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu. Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi, Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être. Là bas ce sont des érudits, qui ont envie de tout connaître. Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, comme eux vous serez juste et loyal. Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler, et leur patience est proverbiale. Vous finirez à Serpentard, si vous êtes plutôt malins. Là bas ce sont de vrais roublards, qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. »

-Mais un être humain normalement équilibré possède la plupart de ces qualités, remarqua Arya. Comment font-ils pour décider ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Lizzie, mais nous sommes choisis en fonction de nos caractéristiques dominantes. Cela dit, on dit aussi qu'il y a pas mal de cancres à Poufsouffle, certains Gryffondor sont de vrais couards… Et je préfèrerai éviter Serpentard, merci bien !

-Toute ma famille était à Serpentard, déclara Melania.

Lizzie se crispa de nouveau, mais l'adolescente ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et ajouta :

-Mais peut-être que je serai une exception.

Un formidable fracas se fit entendre, et les trois filles se levèrent d'un même mouvement, attirées en dehors du wagon.

Dans le couloir, trois enfants de leur âge avaient acculé un quatrième contre un mur.

-Alors, sang de bourbe, montre nous ta magie, ricana l'unique fille du trio.

Lizzie s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, accompagnée d'Arya, puis Melania se joignit à elles après un instant d'hésitation. La fille et ses acolytes ricanèrent de plus belle.

-Où est-ce que vous vous croyez ? demanda Arya.

Cette démonstration de force, si semblable à celles dont elle avait autrefois été victime la mettait aussi mal à l'aise qu'hors d'elle. Lizzie toussota pour lui faire comprendre que la discussion n'était probablement pas la meilleure solution, mais se battre avant même d'arriver à Poudlard lui semblait encore moins judicieux.

-Dans un train, rétorqua la fille. Et tu n'as aucun droit d'être là, c'est le territoire des Serpentards.

-Tu n'as même pas été répartie, cingla la lycanthrope.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, rétorqua Melania, attaquer à trois contre un est caractéristiques des lâches, et Merlin sait qu'ils sont nombreux chez les vert et argent.

-Tu fais la maligne, Black ? lança l'un des garçons, dont la chevelure couleur cuivre rougeoyait sous le soleil couchant. Je te signale que tu déshonores ta famille.

-Ou bien ce sont les autres qui déshonorent cette maison, peu m'importe. Laissez la tranquille.

Lizzie avait tendu la main à leur victime, une enfant au visage légèrement mat, quelque peu ronde, et dont les cheveux foncés étaient coupés en carré autour de son visage.

-Ne crois pas que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça, lança la fille.

Elle s'approcha dangereusement d'Arya, qui la repoussa instinctivement vers l'arrière de toutes ses forces, ne parvenant qu'à la faire vaciller. Les garçons s'entre regardèrent, surpris. Cette seconde d'hésitation permit à Melania et Lizzie de les gifler violemment.

-Viens Anancqué, bredouilla celui aux cheveux cuivre, on se tire.

-Merci, soupira la fille brune. Je m'appelle Isis Pettigrow, et vous ?

Une sensation étrange parcourut le corps d'Arya, et elle sentit une vague acceptation au fond d'elle. Furieuse contre cette impression qui n'aurait pas dû se produire à ce moment du cycle, elle se concentra sur les trois gamins prétentieux, avant de retourner dans son compartiment, et de finir le voyage accoudée à la fenêtre, rêvant déjà à sa scolarité, tremblant à l'idée que quelqu'un ne découvre son secret.

Le train s'arrêta à une gare, et tous les élèves sortirent. Les plus âgés se dirigeaient automatiquement vers de grandes calèches qui avançaient toutes seules. Etonnée par cette particularité, Arya s'approchait quand une voix puissante retentit :

-Les premières années, par ici, s'il vous plaît. Laissez vos bagages dans le train, ils vous seront apportés plus tard.

L'homme mesurait aux moins deux mètres, et son chaque partie visible de son corps était couturée de cicatrices. Il fit monter les nouveaux dans des barques, qui voguèrent calmement sur le lac. Lorsque Poudlard fut enfin visible, tous poussèrent un cri émerveillé. Arya sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle allait marcher sur les traces de ses parents. Elle entrait dans le monde de la magie, malgré sa lycanthropie. L'homme les mena jusqu'à un escalier, où Kate Blue les attendait, ses cheveux étant à présent longs, ondulés et violets, et ses yeux argentés. Elle adressa un discret signe de tête à Arya, puis expliqua :

-Derrière ces portes se trouve la grande salle. Les élèves sont répartis par le choixpeau magique dans les quatre maisons, dont chacune possède des qualités inestimables. Un bon comportement fera gagner des points à votre maison, toute infraction au règlement lui en fera perdre.

Elle sourit, puis fit demi tour et guida les élèves jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Le plafond, magnifique, semblait être à ciel ouvert. Au centre, un chapeau miteux et rapiécé commença à chanter. Quand il eut fini, Kate se plaça à ses côtés, et appela :

-Abbot Henry !

Un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns s'approcha du choixpeau, intimidé, et l'enfonça sur sa tête. Il resta silencieux et tendu, tous les regards braqués vers lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, le choixpeau lança :

-GRYFFONDOR !

La tablée la plus à gauche se mit à applaudir.

-Bat, Deborah !

Une enfant joufflue s'avança.

-POUFSOUFFLE !

-Black, Melania !

Melania, pâle, s'avança lentement, droite et impassible. Elle posa dignement le choixpeau sur sa tête. Les jointures de ses mains avaient blanchi. Plus le choixpeau s'agitait, plus elle pâlissait. Il choisit enfin de mettre un terme à son calvaire.

-GRYFFONDOR !

Un murmure scandalisé parcourut les élèves, et la tablée resta un moment sous le choc avant d'accueillir la nouvelle arrivante avec une salve d'applaudissements. Melania reprenait peu à peu des couleurs, soulagée.

-Crivey, Emilie !

-SERDAIGLE !

-Gone, William !

-SERDAIGLE !

Arya se sentait de plus en plus inquiète, et furieuse contre la chose qui s'agitait en elle. Alors que Matthew Falcone et Marc Hollow étaient envoyés à Poufsouffle, elle peinait à respirer. Le nom de Lupin pouvait faire échos à l'un des sorciers présents. Enfin, Kate annonça :

-Lupin, Arya !

Elle eut l'impression que ses jambes s'étaient fait de plomb, mais s'avança sans hésiter. Elle posa le choixpeau sur sa tête et attendit le verdict dans le silence le plus complet.

-Calme toi ! ordonna une voix dans sa tête, la faisant sursauter, et grogner intérieurement. Tu es si tendue que je n'arrive pas bien à voir en toi.

-Je suis désolée…

-Calme toi ! Ta lycanthropie ne t'empêchera pas de vivre, mais je dois me décider ! Hmm… Etrange…Vraiment étrange… Tu aurais ta place àSerdaigle, sais-tu ? Mais je vois aussi une impulsivité et un courage propre aux Gryffondor. J'aimerai bien…

L'esprit d'Arya la portait vers Gryffondor. Elle pourrait y laisser sa force de caractère refoulée s'épanouir.

-Oh, très bien, grommela le choixpeau. GRYFFONDOR !

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et rejoignit Melania pendant qu'Erin Londubat était envoyée à Serdaigle. L'un des garçons qui avaient pris part à l'attaque d'Iris fut envoyé à Serpentard.

-Malefoy, Scorpius !

Un enfant aux cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient dans le cou et sur le front s'avança sans marquer aucune hésitation. Ses yeux argents parcouraient la salle, anxieux. Son visage pâle devint livide alors que le choixpeau parlait. Il s'écoula un long moment avant que deux ou trois adolescents murmurent « chapeauflou ». Scorpius s'était tendu.

-SERPENTARD…

Arya observa l'enfant soulagé rejoindre les rangs d'élèves au blason vert et argent.

-Il n'a pas l'air très convaincu, fit-elle en direction du choixpeau.

-Tous les Malefoy passent par Serpentard, rétorqua Melania.

-Tous les Black aussi, non ?

La jeune fille se renfrogna, puis grommela.

-Sans doute. Mais Scorpius est mon cousin, et crois moi, il a sa place dans cette maison. Il ne cesse de dénigrer les moldus, d'attaquer les autres, et il est suffisamment malin pour ne jamais être puni.

Arya inclina la tête, pensive. Ainsi, le garçon serait parmi ses semblables. Le nom d'Isis Pettigrow la détourna du jeune Malefoy.

-GRYFFONDOR !

Lizzie les rejoignit, le choixpeau ayant pris sa décision avant même d'être complètement posé sur sa chevelure flamboyante. Elle maugréa contre les préjugés qui atteignaient même les objets ensorcelés, puis cessa de râler en remarquant qu'elles avaient été envoyées toutes les quatre au même endroit. Après le repas, la directrice se leva. C'était une femme magnifique à la longue chevelure noire et à l'expression sévère, vêtue d'une simple robe bleu ciel.

-Je vais faire les présentations des nouveaux postes avant de rappeler le règlement. Je suis ravie de vous annoncer que, suite à la retraite bien méritée du professeur Dwards, nous accueillons le Professeur Rathbone comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Blue a quant à elle été nommée directrice des Gryffondor, et directrice adjointe de Poudlard.

Les applaudissements crépitèrent. De toute évidence, la jeune métamorphomage était très appréciée.

-La forêt interdite vous est toujours, eh bien, interdite. Vous ne pouvez toujours pas vous promener dans le couloir après le couvre-feu, et le somnanbulisme n'est pas une excuse.

Elle jeta un regard perçant aux Poufsouffle, qui éclatèrent de rire.

-Les élèves de première année ne peuvent intégrer une équipe de Quidditch que si le directeur de leur maison le leur permet. Le Saule Cogneur montrait des signes de faiblesses, et le professeur Dolowhood a été ravi de le soigner. Il vous est désormais impossible de l'approcher, et je suis très sérieuse, celui qui le fera risque de se retrouver avec de terribles blessures en plus d'avoir fait perdre des points à sa maison. Bien, il est temps pour vous d'aller au lit, à présent. Ou au moins, rejoignez votre salle commune !

Arya avait détourné le regard, le cœur battant. Le Saule Cogneur cacherait l'entrée d'un passage où elle devrait se réfugier à la pleine lune. Elle ferma les yeux et s'efforça de se détendre. Nul ne savait, et nul ne devait le découvrir, sans quoi sa scolarité serait compromise.

Lorsqu'Arya s'éveilla le lendemain, elle se sentit désorientée, avant de se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Fenouil sauta sur son lit et miaula. Elle le caressa distraitement et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, où Isis, Melania et Lizzie dormaient toujours. Elle ouvrit le double fond de sa valise et en sortit un calendrier lunaire, qu'elle contempla tristement, avant de le ranger vivement lorsque Melania sauta hors de son lit, et jeta le même regard à la pièce que l'enfant-loup. Ses yeux gris étincelaient dans la pièce encore sombre.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Arya.

La jeune fille sursauta, puis acquiesça avant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Je crains la réaction de ma famille. Je pense que ça aurait pu passer si j'avais été envoyée à Serdaigle, au bout de quelques années, mais ils ne me pardonneront jamais d'avoir rejoint l'ennemi et la maison d'Harry Potter.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, remarqua doucement Arya. Qu'y a-t-il de mauvais avec Harry Potter ?

Melania resta un instant silencieuse.

-Eh bien… Ce n'est un secret pour personne, les Black ont une idéologie du sang pur, de la droiture, et un certain penchant pour la magie noire. Je finirai sûrement par être déshéritée.

Arya ne savait quoi répondre, et se contenta de poser une main amicale sur son épaule. Melania semblait bien plus fragile que la veille.

-Nous sommes là, dit elle enfin.

-Merci, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire forcé avant de se lever. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de les réveiller, si on veut avoir quelque chose à manger.

Elles descendirent dans la grande salle, où elles reçurent leur emploi du temps. Arya se sentait parfaitement bien, désormais. Pour la première fois, elle avait des amies, qui se souciaient d'elle sans se moquer, sans être effrayées. Il ne tenait qu'à elle de préserver cet équilibre.


	5. Premières semaines

**Voilà le cinquième chapitre !**

 **Un grand merci à Griseldis (grâce à qui j'ai corrigé mon quatrième chapitre), et à The cat with blue eyes pour leurs reviews !**

 **Voici les premières semaines d'Arya à Poudlard et sa découverte de ce nouveau monde ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

Les cours de Poudlard n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'Arya avait appris à l'école moldue, puis avec ses parents adoptifs. Si les connaissances de bases –lire, écrire, compter- se révélaient bien évidemment nécessaires, la physique et la biologie étaient devenues inutiles. Ses connaissances en histoire rendaient passionnante l'histoire de la magie, comme elle faisait le parallèle entre les deux mondes. Cette matière était dispensée au sommet d'une tour, dans une salle sombre et fraîche donnant sur un balcon où la vue était magnifique. Aucune vitre n'avait été posée sur les ouvertures, et le vent agitait constamment les rideaux et les feuilles, que les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle avaient rapidement appris à maintenir sur leurs tables à l'aide d'encriers. Le professeur Sinistra était une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu foncé et aux yeux violets, et tout dans sa tenue indiquait qu'elle était la directrice des Serdaigle, jusqu'à ses lunettes argentées dont les finitions étaient sculptées en forme d'aigle. Elle parlait d'une voix claire et froide, tout en réussissant l'exploit de se montrer chaleureuse de temps à autres. Arya adorait ses cours, et notait à toute vitesse la moindre anecdote, sous les regards stupéfaits de ses amies.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, soupira Melania alors qu'elles sortaient de leur deuxième cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Cette période d'avant la construction de Pouldard est ennuyeuse. J'aimerai bien étudier les grandes guerres.

-Ce ne sera pas avant notre quatrième année, répliqua Lizzie, amusée. Tu vas devoir être patiente.

-Hmm, Arya ? Je ne pense pas que la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal soit par là, intervint Isis.

Arya jaugea les escaliers du regard, désorientée. Elle possédait un piètre sens de l'orientation et se perdait aisément. Melania acquiesça, la prit par les épaules, et la tourna du bon côté avec un rictus moqueur. Arya s'écarta pour la laisser prendre la tête du groupe, mais les escaliers avaient déjà changé de palier. La jeune Black grommela et rebroussa chemin. Elles arrivèrent en cours au moment où le professeur Rathbone allait fermer la porte.

-Un problème d'orientation, mesdemoiselles ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Ces fichus escaliers nous ont fait faire un détour, répondit Melania tandis qu'elles se glissaient à l'intérieur.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était un homme relativement jeune, mais quelques rides marquaient déjà son visage basané. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient en boucles souples sur son front et sa nuque. Lors de leur premier cours, il s'était présenté en deux phrases avant d'ajouter :

-Je vais vous épargner un discours, je pense que ceux qui vous ont été faits dans les autres matières suffisent amplement. Prenez vos baguettes.

Dans un éclat de rire général, tous s'étaient penchés sur leurs sacs de cours. Ce jour là, les tables étaient poussées contre le mur, les oreillers empilés dans un coin, et la salle entièrement dégagée. Le professeur monta sur l'estrade et déclara :

-Tout le monde est là ? Parfait. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre un sortilège de défense basique mais qui pourrait vous sauver la vie. Il permet d'immobiliser son adversaire durant quatre-vingt-dix secondes en moyenne, les facteurs variant en fonction de la baguette, du sorcier, et de son niveau. Votre ennemi ressent alors une sensation désagréable de brûlure. Ce sort, inventé récemment en Allemagne, doit être prononcé distinctement. Mettez vous par deux, et lancez : _Federlum_.

Lizzie se tourna vers Arya, et Melania et Isis formèrent un second binôme. Face à face, les deux filles se regardèrent, levèrent leurs baguettes d'un même mouvement et lancèrent le sort, sans obtenir aucune réaction. Un véritable chaos éclata bientôt. Henry, qui s'entraînait avec les jumeaux Weasley, lâcha sa baguette, qui faillit éborgner Lizzie. La jeune Potter lui lança un regard courroucé avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa partenaire. La formule résonnait dans toute la salle. Arya vit soudain Lizzie pâlir, et se précipita vers elle, affolée.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? Je suis vraiment désolée ! On va…

-Ne rien faire du tout, intervint le professeur Rathbone. Pour la bonne raison que vous avez correctement lancé le sort. Cinq points pour Gryffondor !

La jeune fille rousse bougeait déjà de nouveau. Une dizaine de minutes après, un jet argenté atteignit Arya, et des picotements désagréables lui brûlèrent la peau, particulièrement sur son épaule gauche. Elle voulut grimacer mais n'y parvint pas. La sensation s'évanouit, et elle fit savoir à son amie qu'elle venait de réussir à son tour. Un cri retentit soudain, et le professeur se précipita vers Jim Weasley, et remit son nez en place d'un mouvement souple.

-Articulez bien, rappela-t-il à son jumeau qui se répandait en excuses. _Fedlum_ n'existe pas !

Ce fut épuisés que les Gryffondor de première années ressortirent de la salle de cours, pour se diriger sans grand enthousiasme vers la Grande Salle. Ils devraient veiller tard puisque les cours d'Astronomie se déroulaient la nuit. Seule Lizzie trouvait passionnant d'apprendre le nom des étoiles par cœur.

Arya caressait distraitement Fenouil. Isis rédigeait un paragraphe sur les vertus de l'aconit, un devoir de potions qu'Arya n'avait pas encore commencé, tandis que Melania et Lizzie discutaient des cartes de chocogrenouilles. La jeune lycanthrope se sentait étrange. A peine quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que toutes les quatre s'étaient rencontrées, pourtant une solide amitié les unissait déjà. Lorsqu'un majestueux hibou grand duc s'était posé devant Melania, une lettre rouge au bec, qui s'était ensuite ouverte pour déclamer qu'être à Gryffondor était indigne d'une Black, qu'elle portait la honte sur leur famille et montrait le pire chemin possible à Cassidy, les trois autres avaient patiemment attendu que la diatribe se finisse avant d'emmener leur amie hors de la salle et de la réconforter le mieux possible. Quand Anancqué Rowle, qui avait atterri à Serpentard, avait de nouveau tenté de s'en prendre à Isis, elle s'était retrouvée immobilisée par Arya –le sortilège de Federlum se révélait très utile-, et menacée par les deux autres. Elles écartaient ceux qui étaient trop curieux de Lizzie. L'enfant blonde jeta un regard au dehors, et aperçut la lune, presque pleine. Elle sentait déjà sa morsure à l'épaule la brûler, et le monstre qui vivait en elle réagir aux situation qu'elle vivait. « Tu n'es un loup qu'une fois par moi », avaient dit ses parents adoptifs, son frère, Kate Blue. Foutaises. Elle était un loup-garou chaque seconde qu'elle vivait. Elle mangeait de la viande saignante, voyait parfaitement dans le noir, sentait lorsque quelqu'un lui voulait du mal, et éprouvait une envie terrible de le mordre. Elle pâlissait selon le cycle de la lune, sentait la brûlure de l'astre sur sa peau non protégée par des vêtements. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la fourrure de son chaton, qui la chiqua avec un miaulement de protestation.

-Pardon Fenouil, murmura-t-elle.

Personne ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'était cette malédiction. Ils pensaient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une transformation douloureuse et d'un oubli de conscience une fois par mois. Aucun lycaon ne l'avait démenti, et Arya ne le ferait pas non plus. Ils étaient suffisamment haïs les rares tolérants disparaîtraient s'ils venaient à connaître la vérité. Et ses amies ne faisaient pas exception. Elles la rejetteraient si elles le découvraient, et seraient effarées à juste raison. Arya avait demandé à ce que les autres professeurs ne soient pas avertis, mais Kate lui avait répondu que c'était impossible. Ils devraient le savoir, en cas de danger.

-Ils ont jurés de ne pas te trahir, avait-elle ajouté.

Ils se comportaient avec elle comme avec n'importe quel autre élève, mais l'enfant-loup avait remarqué le regard inquisiteur du professeur de botanique, ou celui, intrigué, du professeur de sortilèges.

-Arya ? fit une voix douce à ses côtés. Que se passe-t-il ?

Papillonnant des yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Lizzie se tenait au dessus d'elle, sincèrement inquiète.

-Ce n'est rien. Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit-elle, les mots s'échappant de ses lèvres avec difficulté.

-Hmm, je ne suis pas sûre, rétorqua Melania à l'autre bout du dortoir.

-Ce n'est rien ! cingla Arya vigoureusement, une vague de fureur s'emparant d'elle.

Sa rage amplifia de plus belle. Elle n'avait rien demandé, que le monstre cesse de lui infliger sa propre fureur ! Elle n'avait pas voulu crier sur son amie. Celle-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules en ouvrant de grands yeux d'acier.

Parmi tous les cours, celui qui intéressait le moins Arya se trouvait être la botanique. Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir des particularités des plantes ni à les entretenir, une chose curieuse puisqu'elle retenait aisément les ingrédients utilisés pour les potions. Le professeur Dolowhood, directeur des Serpentards, se montrait glacial et cynique, et la fusillait du regard chaque fois qu'elle endommageait la faune de ses serres. Isis tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de l'aider, tandis que Melania et Lizzie esquissaient des sourires moqueurs.

-Je ne comprends pas… Ca n'a rien de sorcier de jardiner, observa Isis en rempotant une espèce inconnue après avoir arrangé les dégâts. Fais attention aux racines.

Arya soupira, souleva délicatement la plante, la posa, choisit avec soin la bonne terre et entreprit de s'en occuper avec une intense concentration.

-Lupin, si vous arrosez cette plante, je retire cinq points à Gryffondor, l'avertit le professeur.

Lizzie lui arracha l'arrosoir des mains, sous les regards narquois de Rowle, Nott et Goyle, tandis que Malefoy soupirait devant son incapacité à commettre un sans-faute.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit gentiment Henry Abbot, tu finiras par apprendre. Et tu es douée dans d'autres matières.

Arya le remercia. Elle aurait préféré avoir plus d'heures de Vol que de Botanique. Lors de leur première séance, il lui avait fallu à peine quatre ordres pour que le balai lui obéisse. Elle et Lizzie, qui n'avait eu aucun mal à le prendre en main, avaient échangé un regard complice. Isis parvenait à peine à le maintenir droit lorsqu'elle montait dessus. Le professeur Dolowhood finit par mettre enfin un terme à son calvaire en leur permettant d'aller déjeuner.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait décidé d'organiser un concours, afin de voir lequel des élèves parviendrait à immobiliser son adversaire le plus longtemps.

-Celui qui dépassera les cent secondes recevra un exemplaire d'un livre rare que j'ai rapporté d'un voyage en Amérique Latine. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire la particularité de ces peuples ? Miss Lupin ?

-Les premiers sorciers les plus puissants étaient des Mayas ?

-Je vois que vous écoutez le Professeur Sinistra, sourit l'homme. Exactement. Maintenant, mettez vous par binômes. Vous avez trois essais chacun.

Arya et Lizzie se firent face, mais le professeur Rathbone chronométrait les jumeaux Weasley à l'aide d'un étrange pendentif. Arya lança ensuite la première attaque.

- _Federlum !_

Le professeur hocha la tête devant le résultat satisfaisant, puis un jet argenté atteignit la jeune lycanthrope à son tour. La force du sortilège était amplifiée par les heures d'entraînements qu'ils avaient eues. Son corps entier brûlait et lui était inconfortable. Quand elle fut libérée, Arya raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, et répéta le sortilège avec plus de conviction que jamais. Lorsque Lizzie riposta, la plaie de son épaule s'enflamma et elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle était libérée. La troisième fois, elle tomba au sol, pantelante, la main crispée sur la morsure.

-Miss Lupin !

Le professeur Rathbone s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et l'aida calmement à se relever. Son amie s'approcha d'elle, inquiète.

-Je suis désolée si j'y ai été trop fort.

Arya secoua la tête et se força à sourire. La fin du cours arriva, et il apparut qu'elle avait gagné. Elle s'approcha de l'estrade, et l'homme ferma la porte d'un mouvement de baguette.

-Comment va votre épaule ?

-Bien, mentit-elle.

La sensation de brûlure persistait, mais ce n'était rien face à ce qu'elle devrait endurer le surlendemain. L'homme s'approcha doucement.

-C'est là qu'est votre morsure, n'est ce pas ?

Arya recula instinctivement. Elle haïssait aborder le sujet, et la proximité du professeur hérissait ses poils et éveillait son instinct. Elle ignorait sa position sur le sujet.

-Ne croyez pas que vous êtes le premier loup-garou que je rencontre. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal.

Elle leva des yeux fiévreux vers lui. Il tenait un livre à la main, et le lui tendit. Elle regarda le titre avec émerveillement. _Secrets et Révélations de la magie._ La couverture, dorée, argentée, était magnifique. Pourquoi se séparait-il d'un ouvrage aussi précieux ?

-J'en ai plusieurs exemplaires… Honnêtement, je pense que si Poudlard en possédait un, il finirait dans la réserve pour tout un tas de raisons que vous découvrirez.

Elle le remercia, et fronça les sourcils. Un tel prix pour un simple concours était inconscient. Le livre aurait pu tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Rathbone sourit de nouveau.

-C'est étrange, n'est ce pas ? De sentir quelques chose de puissant et incontrôlable au fond de soi. D'entendre ceux qui savent la vérité sur vous, vous dire que ce n'est rien, alors qu'ils ignorent la sensation, et que vous savez que ce n'est pas une fois par mois, mais constamment ?

Arya avait du mal à respirer. Il venait de décrire exactement ce à quoi elle pensait la veille.

Fenouil avait la désagréable manie de la suivre même dans la Grande Salle et de sauter sur les hiboux qui amenaient le courrier. Elle le prit sur ses genoux et lui ordonna de rester tranquille, tandis qu'une chouette effraie se posait sur sa table, et lui tendait une lettre. Ebahie, elle se demanda comment Yoan avait fait pour lui répondre.

 _Salut Petite Sœur !_

 _Félicitations pour être entrée dans la maison du courage ! Et merci de me donner de tes nouvelles. Tu sais que cette chouette a attendu des heures que je reçoive la lettre, puis que je te réponde ?_ _Comme je ne sais pas bien où tu es, et à quelle vitesse elle vole, j'ignore à quel moment tu recevras ce courrier. J'aimerais t'apporter du soutien pour la pleine lune. Tout se passera bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne pourrais pas être là pour panser tes blessures, mais ils prendront soin de toi._

 _Le monde des « moldus » est relativement calme, si ce n'est qu'on signale la mort d'une jeune femme de Cardiff par émanations de monoxyde de carbone. Les vieilles cuisinières sont un fléau ! Est-ce que tu te souviens de Fantine, la jeune française avec laquelle je sortais il y a quatre ans ? Elle est revenue au Royaume Uni pour faire ses études, et nous nous sommes croisés._

 _Maman et Papa t'embrassent. Elle refusait que je t'affole, mais tu as le droit de le savoir : elle est atteinte d'une pneumonie. Je pense qu'elle fera un séjour à l'hôpital. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle sera sur pied lorsque tu reviendras cet été !_

 _Ton frère,_

 _Yoan._

Arya esquissa un sourire ironique en lisant entre les lignes. La séparation de Yoan et Fantine à la fin de l'été n'avait pas trop affecté le jeune homme de dix-sept ans qu'il était alors, mais il n'avait eu de cesse de regretter la manière dont il l'avait traitée en grandissant. Il s'était sans doute excusé, et devenu ami avec elle. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que Sadji était malade, elle se figea, priant silencieusement pour qu'il n'arrive rien à sa mère. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Lizzie, qui restait choquée devant un paquet.

-Je vais aller…l'ouvrir au dortoir, d'accord ?

-On a cours de Métamorphose, objecta Arya.

-Dis au professeur Blue… N'importe quoi, je reviens dès que possible.

Ses trois amies l'observèrent sortir, intriguées et quelque peu inquiètes.

Les Gryffondors de première année disposaient de leur vendredi après midi comme ils le voulaient. Le temps encore chaud du mois de Septembre les conduisaient généralement dans le parc, mais Lizzie les entraîna de force vers leur dortoir. Elle ferma la porte, agitée.

-Est-ce que tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe ? ordonna Melania.

La jeune fille rousse ouvrit la bouche, la referma sans rien dire, et saisit une longue cape argentée, fine, étrangement brillante.

-Ma mère vient de m'envoyer ça.

Arya et Isis s'entre regardèrent avec surprise. N'ayant pas été élevées dans le monde de la magie, elles ignoraient la raison de l'excitation de la jeune Potter.

-Elle dit qu'elle a longuement hésité, et qu'elle aurait du me la donner le jour de mon entrée à l'école… Et que l'usage que j'en fais ne la regarde pas.

Isis finit par lui demander d'éclairer leurs esprits de nées-moldues.

-C'est une cape d'invisibilité ! Et pas n'importe laquelle, celle d'Harry Potter, transmise à son fils, puis… Elle appartenait à mon père.

Sa voix vacilla, et Isis et Arya s'approchèrent d'elle pour la réconforter. Leur amie n'avait encore jamais mentionné son père. Melania préféra demander :

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Arya lui lança un regard furieux, que la jeune fille ignora. Isis avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Lizzie, dont les yeux brillaient de larmes.

-Personne ne sait…bredouilla-t-elle. Il a disparu l'année dernière, alors qu'il exerçait ses fonctions d'Auror. Tous nous disent que…

Melania allait ajouter quelque chose, mais un nouveau regard brûlant de rage de la jeune lycanthrope l'en dissuada. Arya se sentit à la fois satisfaite –pour la première fois, elle l'avait faite taire- et agacée par le monstre qui lui conférait ces yeux intimidants.

-Mon père a disparu à ma naissance, intervint Isis. Un jour, ma mère s'est levée, il était parti. Je ne sais même pas si c'est un sorcier. Je sais ce que ça fait.

Elle avait réussi à réconforter la jeune sorcière.

-Bon, pourquoi on ne se servirait pas de la cape ? demanda Melania. Comme pour… Je ne sais pas, faire un tour dans le château, la nuit. Je suis sure qu'il s'y passe des choses intéressantes !

-Pas ce soir, trancha Lizzie. Je dois faire ce fichu devoir de potions, et je veux le terminer avant demain pour ne pas gâcher mon week-end. Mais samedi, c'est bon.

Le cœur d'Arya manqua un battement. Ses amies remarqueraient forcément son absence. Aucune des excuses qu'elle avait élaborées ne lui semblait plausible pour expliquer une absence d'une nuit entière. Elle repensa à la lettre de son frère.

-Je ne suis pas là.

Les trois autres la regardèrent, les yeux ronds. Arya commençait à paniquer, et la bête, à s'agiter.

-Ma mère est gravement malade. J'ai reçu l'autorisation d'aller lui rendre visite.

-Oh, Arya. Je suis vraiment désolée, fit Lizzie.

-Est-ce que ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Isis.

-Eh ben, ça doit être vraiment grave pour qu'on te laisse sortir, lança Melania.

Lizzie lui envoya un oreiller à la figure. La jeune fille blonde se sentit mal de leur avoir menti, et de la compassion dont elles faisaient preuve.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain matin, elle sentit les signes de la transformation imminente. Ses articulations la faisaient souffrir, son visage pâle était devenu livide, la migraine cognait à ses tempes. Elle resta silencieuse et immobile, écoutant la conversation de ses amies, tentant de se concentrer sur le livre du professeur Rathbone. Elle fut incapable de manger de la journée, la nausée s'emparant d'elle dès que l'odeur de la nourriture parvenait à ses narines. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit le bureau du professeur Blue, elle se sentit brièvement soulagée. Kate ouvrit la porte avec un sourire légèrement forcé, puis se détendit à son tour comme elle la menait dans le parc. Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte turquoise.

-Alors, comment s'est passé ton premier mois à Poudlard ?

-Plutôt bien, répondit-t-elle, les dents serrées par la douleur. Cet endroit est génial, et la magie me passionne.

Elles franchirent la grille et atteignirent le parc, rougeoyant sous le soleil couchant. L'arbre protecteur s'agitait, et frappait dans tous les sens.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Arya observa la directrice de sa maison reproduire le premier sortilège qu'elle avait appris, et une branche frappa un nœud dans les racines de l'arbre, qui s'immobilisa.

-Bien, il va falloir que tu y ailles. Je viendrais te chercher demain matin, en compagnie de l'infirmière. N'aie pas peur, même si la Cabane Hurlante te paraît fragile, tu ne pourras en aucun cas en sortir… Et personne n'y entrera, pas avec des cris qui en sortent.

Elle hésita, puis serra l'enfant dans ses bras en guise de soutien. Arya s'engagea dans le tunnel, à peine assez haut pour qu'un adulte puisse se tenir debout. Elle poussa une trappe et se hissa à l'intérieur de la cabane. L'endroit aurait pu sembler habité. Une seule pièce remplissait le rez-de-chaussée, équipée d'un piano, d'une cuisinière, d'une table, d'une chaise et d'une cheminée, en plus d'un tapis pourpre. Un escalier de bois menait au premier étage, mais Arya n'avait pas envie de l'explorer pour le moment. Ses membres entiers la tiraillaient. Elle s'assit et se roula en boule dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa douleur, se releva, se dénuda, se rallongea. La nuit était tombée, et la lune se levait. Elle eut l'impression que l'astre s'était braqué sur elle tel un projecteur. Chaque cellule de son corps s'enflamma. Ses dents s'allongèrent en canines, ses os s'allongèrent, se rétrécirent, se fortifièrent. Elle eut l'impression que des griffes invisibles lacéraient sa peau. Elle brûlait de l'intérieur, et se battait avec force, dans l'espoir et l'instinct humain de ne pas être sous l'emprise de l'animal. Une douleur lancinante frappait son esprit par flash, tandis que ses muscles se déchiraient, et que la migraine se faisait de plus en plus forte. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, elle songea à vomir. Le goût du sang empli sa bouche et elle comprit qu'elle venait de se mordre la langue. Son esprit embrumé ne pensait plus qu'à la souffrance intense, puis sa lucidité et son humanité disparurent.

La bête étira ses pattes et passa la langue autour de ses babines. Elle avait faim. Enfin, elle était libre ! Elle jappa joyeusement, puis releva la truffe et s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu. Effrayée, elle décida d'en faire le tour et s'aperçut, consternée, qu'elle était enfermée. La cabane ne comportait pas le moindre animal qu'elle aurait pu chasser afin de satisfaire sa faim, et sa soif de sang. Avec un grognement, elle entreprit de sortir par une ouverture d'où elle pouvait voir la lune. Elle se jeta dessus, et se cogna violemment. Furieuse, elle se releva, et recommença. Rien à faire, la paroi résistait. Son épaule la brûlait, pourtant elle n'était pas blessée. Seules quelques marques d'une ancienne cicatrice subsistaient. Elle tenta toutes les issues, devenant plus furieuse et enragée chaque fois qu'elle échouait. Son corps la faisait souffrir, et la faim tiraillait son ventre, la bave coulait de ses babines. Elle sortit ses griffes, et les planta dans le tapis, sur une chaise, ne trouvant rien à éventrer, détruire, tuer. L'instinct animal et la soif de sang se faisaient toujours un peu plus insupportables. Elle poussa un hurlement rageur, appelant ses semblables. Mais aucun ne vint –nul ne venait jamais. Elle avait été abandonnée. Enragée, désespérée, elle planta ses crocs dans sa patte, et savoura le sang qui en coulait. Elle la mordilla, un peu, puis plus fort, léchant le liquide écarlate, mordant l'autre patte. Elle souffrait, en tirait un certain plaisir, et recommençait. La faim la poussait à dévorer ce qui passait, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de vie… Juste quelques effluves savoureux qui dataient de plus de trente aubes. Ses pattes la faisaient un peu trop souffrir, elle regrettait. Elle tenta à nouveau de sortir, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était enfermée. Elle n'était jamais enfermée, d'ordinaire, et pouvait tuer, s'amuser, prendre en chasse autant qu'elle le voulait. Elle ne tuait pas toujours, juste quand elle avait faim. La fureur qu'elle ne pouvait déverser sur aucun objet environnement la consumait autant que la haine qui l'envahissait, insoutenable. Elle se mordit le flanc, tentant d'apaiser le venin qui coulait dans ses veines, avant de tenter à nouveau de forcer la porte. Enfin, elle posa son museau ensanglanté sur ses pattes, et ferma les yeux alors qu'une lueur rosée apparaissait à l'horizon, l'épaule en feu.

Arya s'éveilla et se trouva dans l'incapacité physique de bouger. Son corps entier la brûlait, elle soupçonnait son omoplate droite d'être cassée, et quelques uns de ses muscles, déchirés. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle douleur au réveil. L'idée que Kate et l'infirmière allaient venir la récupérer lui donna la force de ramper jusqu'à ses vêtements et de s'habiller afin d'éviter l'humiliation. Le professeur de métamorphose entra dans la pièce peu après, suivit d'une femme mate aux cheveux noirs. Les yeux d'Arya la brûlaient. Elle abandonna. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla de nouveau, elle se trouvait dans un lit, un pansement à la hanche et un bandage au poignet gauche qui enveloppait la moitié de sa main. Ses membres et ses muscles avaient été réparés, mais les courbatures persistaient et sa morsure lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Les visages flous de Kate et de l'infirmière étaient penchés au dessus d'elle.

-Vous êtes réveillée, Miss Lupin ? Bien. Est-ce que ça vous fait toujours cet effet là ?

-Non, souffla Arya. Jamais. Il était agité, cette nuit. Je crois qu'il a essayé de sortir toute la nuit, puis, en désespoir de cause, il s'est mordu. Il n'aime pas être enfermé.

-Rien d'habituel ? Ou avez-vous été mordue ?

Elle la força à se relever, et désinfecta les plaies de son dos, imperturbable.

-A l'épaule gauche. Elle le faisait souffrir.

-Bien entendu. Vous êtes le loup, d'une certaine manière.

-Non ! cria-t-elle. Je n'ai aucun lien avec cette chose ! Elle est tapie…

Tapie ou fond d'elle, attendant son heure. Arya refoulait le loup de toute son âme d'humaine. L'infirmière sourit gentiment, compatissante, et cessa de lui poser des questions que la jeune fille considérait comme privées. Elle détestait en parler. L'infirmière se redressa.

-Voilà, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Vous allez rester là jusqu'à demain matin, essayez de vous reposer.

-Non ! Je dois aller en cours.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer une journée à chaque pleine lune. Kate la repoussa gentiment au fond de son lit.

-C'est dimanche, Arya.

Ebranlée, la lycanthrope s'allongea et ferma les yeux, récupérant sa nuit de veille forcée.

En la voyant arriver le lendemain matin, ses amies la saluèrent, les yeux rivés sur son bandage, qu'elle expliqua comme un manque d'inattention stupide de sa part. Elle s'assit à côté d'Isis, qui lui tendit la Gazette du Sorcier. Quelques lignes avaient été tirées sur « Les Fantômes de la Cabane Hurlante, revenus ? », mais la une titrait :

 **ADELAÏDE MERVIN RETROUVEE MORTE**

 _Cette puissante sorcière, qui travaillait au département des mystères, et à qui on doit la traduction de nombreuses œuvres en diverses langues sur les modifications temporelles, a été retrouvée, une balle de revolver (une arme moldue) plantée dans la poitrine. Mervin aurait-elle été victime d'un crime passionnel, suite à une relation avec un moldu ? Il est à noter, cependant, qu'elle est la cinquième victime en Angleterre à mourir de cette façon. Est-ce l'œuvre d'un tueur en série ? Nul ne le sait. Le mieux est encore de laisser la justice moldue faire son travail. Peut être trouverons-nous un amant à cette mystérieuse sorcière au passé en apparence irréprochable._

-Quel tissu d'âneries, lança Lizzie, méprisante. La mort de cette femme est inquiétante, cela dit. D'après ma mère, c'était une grande sorcière.

-Ils ne doivent pas avoir de grandes nouvelles, pour que ça fasse la une, observa Arya.

Melania et Isis éclatèrent de rire.


	6. Une étrange atmosphère

**Voilà le sixième chapitre, encore à la découverte du monde de la magie ! Même si…**

Octobre fila à toute vitesse. Arya passait la plupart de son temps à lire et étudier, et à accompagner ses amies en virées nocturnes. Elles avaient commencé à explorer le château pièce par pièce et cherchaient les légendaires passages secrets. Le vingt-quatre octobre, elle fut obligée de prétendre de nouveau qu'elle rendait visite à sa mère malade. Le monstre détestait être enfermé, et refusait de s'avouer vaincu avant de se casser au moins une épaule et de s'être mutilé suffisamment pour que la douleur soit insurmontable. L'infirmière lui assura que le loup se résignerai bientôt, tout en réparant son épaule et ses côtes, et en bandant son poignet en piètre état. Elle l'obligea de nouveau à rester couchée, mais cette fois était un jour de cours. En rentrant dans le dortoir ce soir là, épuisée et nauséeuse, l'enfant blonde trouva Isis, Melania et Lizzie assises sur le lit de cette dernière, la même expression inquiète déformant leurs visages. Lorsqu'elles virent l'œil au beurre noir de leur amie que la crème magique n'avait pas fini de guérir et son poignet de nouveau bandé, elles accoururent vers elle.

-Que s'est il passé ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre !

-Je me suis… trompée de cheminée, et le sorcier n'a pas vraiment appréciée, soupira Arya.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et le mensonge avait un goût amer. Isis la prit dans ses bras.

-Oh, je suis désolée. Est-ce que ta mère va bien ?

Elle appuyait sur son épaule meurtrie, et la douleur emplit ses yeux bleus de larmes alors que la culpabilité la faisait se sentir plus mal encore.

-Non, gémit-elle, je vais devoir y retourner… J'ai l'impression que ça empire à chaque fois.

Les trois autres gardaient la tête baissée, désolées pour elle. Sans un mot de plus, Arya se dirigea vers son lit, et s'empara d'un parchemin. Elle était sensée écrire un devoir listant les propriétés du sang de dragons, et tous les livres n'en listaient que quatorze. Il lui en fallait quinze, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps ni l'envie de chercher la dernière. La pleine lune la vidait de ses forces, et elle était préoccupée par le devoir qu'elle avait rendu sur l'aconit, quelques semaines plus tôt…

Les quatre filles couraient dans les couloirs, sans prêter réellement attention où elles allaient. Elles étaient parties du dortoir relativement tôt, mais le détour qu'elles venaient de faire les avaient mises en retard pour le cours de sortilège. Elles s'arrêtèrent, hors d'haleine, afin de reprendre leur souffle, décontenancées.

-Bon, on est où, maintenant ? demanda Isis.

-Aucune idée, admit Melania.

Arya soupira et ferma les yeux tandis que les battements de son cœur se calmaient. Ses courbatures de la veille la faisaient souffrir. Elle serra son manuel et sa baguette contre sa poitrine.

-Qui a eu cette magnifique idée ? demanda la jeune Black.

Lizzie se tendit, et s'apprêta à répondre avec véhémence, mais Arya jugea préférable d'éviter une dispute. Elles étaient suffisamment en retard.

-Avançons, sans courir cette fois, proposa-t-elle. On réfléchira mieux.

-On va arriver à la fin du cours, rétorqua Melania, on ferait mieux de retourner au dortoir.

Isis et Arya la fusillèrent du regard, et l'enfant brune prit la tête du groupe. Elle était celle qui parvenait le mieux à se repérer dans le château.

-Si on avait pris le chemin habituel, on n'en serait pas là, insista la sorcière aux cheveux bouclés.

-Mel, il est hors de question… Ce couloir me fiche la trouille, depuis dimanche, gémit Lizzie.

Arya fronça les sourcils, étonnée, sentant confusément que quelque chose lui échappait. La raison pour laquelle Lizzie avait refusé d'emprunter le chemin habituel pour se rendre en cours était toujours obscure à ses yeux, bien qu'elle se soit abstenue de demander des éclaircissements. Devant son air perplexe, Mélania lui expliqua :

-Tu n'étais pas là, mais on avait envie de se promener. On est passées près du couloir qui mène aux sortilèges… Et il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange, je suppose. Tout est devenu froid, et j'ai senti une ombre.

-Eh bien moi, j'ai senti bien plus qu'une ombre, répondit l'enfant rousse avec humeur.

Arya resta silencieuse, et décida de suivre Isis, qui finit par retrouver le bon chemin. Elles frappèrent à la porte et entrèrent. Les garçons de Gryffondor et les Poufsouffles se tournèrent vers elles d'un même mouvement. Le professeur Minstead leva la tête.

-Vous avez finalement décidé de nous honorer de votre présence, je vois, commenta-t-il froidement.

Melania allait répondre, mais Isis et Lizzie lui donnèrent un coup de coude et elle laissa la jeune lycanthrope se débrouiller. Arya, sage et discrète, serait plus facilement écoutée par l'homme que la jeune Black à la langue bien pendue.

-Nous sommes désolées… Nous nous sommes perdues. Les escaliers nous ont déposées au mauvais endroit, et comme on n'était déjà pas en avance, on a décidé de prendre quand même le chemin imposé… Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, désolée.

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'agissait d'un homme aux longs cheveux auburn attachés en queue de cheval, aux traits creusés et à l'air sévère.

-Je tolérerais ça uniquement aujourd'hui, les avertit-il. La prochaine fois, vous rattraperez le cours en retenue.

Elles allèrent s'asseoir en silence. Arya aimait bien l'ambiance qui régnait dans cette salle fraîchement rénovée. Les bureaux et chaises étaient neufs, et le professeur avait couvert les murs d'affiches en tout genre, représentant des duels célèbres, des tournois, des sorts. Le mur de gauche était recouvert d'images de baguettes qui lançaient des sorts lorsqu'on s'en approchait un peu trop. La plus grande des peintures, au centre, mesurait deux mètres, et la baguette jetait des étincelles argentées et noires. La légende titrait « La baguette de Sureau ».

-Professeur Rathbone ? Vous allez bien ? demanda Henry avec inquiétude.

L'homme avait cessé de parler deux minutes auparavant, lorsqu'il leur avait indiqué de lire le premier paragraphe sur les sortilèges de protection, et restait figé debout, les yeux dans le vague. Lorsque son élève l'interpella, il secoua ses cheveux bruns, et sourit.

-Oui. Désolé, Henry, ma nuit a été particulièrement agitée. Si à l'avenir, l'envie vous reprenait de provoquer une inondation, faites le avant minuit, je vous prie, et autre part que dans ma salle de classe.

Le visage de l'enfant devint écarlate et il baissa les yeux. Son voisin lui donna un discret coup sur le bras, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèves. Arya jeta un nouveau regard circulaire à la salle de classe. La magie l'avait entièrement séchée, mais l'eau avait mystérieusement rongé le parquet, une ou deux affaires personnelle, et abîmé irréversiblement une affiche magique. Le professeur Rathbone avait été le plus touché, et pourtant, il était bien le seul à prendre la situation avec humour, songea la jeune lycaon. Jamais elle n'avait vu Kate Blue aussi furieuse, dans un mélange d'ironie, de colère froide et explosive. Ils en avaient tous été effrayés. Henry avait fait perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor, et gagné une retenue. Ses camarades ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur, dans l'ensemble. Ils trouvaient l'affaire plutôt comique. Melania avait déclaré qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir eu l'idée, et qu'il aurait dû s'y prendre plus tard, de façon à faire sauter les cours de la matinée. Henry avait rougit de plus belle. Arya se sentait étrange. Ce que faisait le garçon brun dans les couloirs du château à trois heures du matin restait un mystère, tout comme la raison et la façon dont il s'était débrouillé pour endommager et inonder la pièce. Il était d'ordinaire timide, effacé, répondant juste à la plupart des questions que posaient les professeurs. Elle reporta son attention sur l'homme, mal rasé, pâle et fatigué, qui contournait à présent son bureau afin se s'y installer. Il souleva un papier, puis se figea de nouveau, et un éclair de panique luit dans ses yeux alors qu'il reportait son attention sur le jeune Abbot. Arya jeta un coup d'œil à Lizzie, qui le fixait également, les sourcils froncés. Elles s'entre-regardèrent.

La salle commune rassemblait beaucoup de monde juste avant le repas. La plupart des élèves s'y réunissaient afin de discuter ou de travailler. Les jumeaux Weasley jouaient aux échecs dans un coin, sous le regard intrigué d'Arya pour les pièces qui se mouvaient seules et contestaient les décisions des joueurs. Elle songea qu'il lui faudrait essayer cette version le plus tôt possible. Une voix inconnue et claire retentit soudain :

-S'il vous plaît ! Je vous rappelle que les sélections de Quidditch auront lieu d'ici quelques jours. Si vous voulez participer, veuillez vous inscrire auprès du professeur Blue.

Une pointe d'envie s'empara d'Arya. Elle aimait particulièrement les cours de vol… Elle se rappela qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien les règles du jeu, et qu'une première année avait peu de chances d'être sélectionnée.

-C'est Halloween, demain, s'exclama joyeusement Melania. Il paraît que le professeur Delacour organise toujours quelque chose, pour le dîner.

Arya se rembrunit. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement la vision de cette fête, qui honorait les dangereuses créatures magiques, dans le monde des moldus. Edmund, qui était né en Irlande, lui avait expliqué les origines d'Halloween et la façon dont il était organisé là-bas. Elle préférait la version de son père adoptif.

-C'est aussi mon anniversaire, déclara doucement Lizzie.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers elle, stupéfaites. Elle n'avait jamais mentionné cette date comme important.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ? demanda virulemment Melania.

-Je n'aime pas cette date, marmonna la jeune fille rousse. J'aurais préféré naître un jour un peu plus joyeux.

-C'est joyeux, pourtant, les déguisements, les citrouilles, les bonbons… remarqua Isis.

Lizzie détourna la tête, et Arya se souvint d'avoir lu que c'était ce jour là que Voldemort avait assassiné les parents d'Harry Potter. Son amie était bien plus hantée par son ancêtre qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer.

-Peu importe, décréta Melania, on va trouver un moyen d'organiser ça dignement !

-Mel… soupira la jeune fille, mais elle ne lui fit signe de se taire tandis qu'elle réfléchissait.

Arya et Isis échangèrent une moue contrite.

-Ne pense même pas à sécher un cours, l'avertit la jeune lycanthrope.

La jeune fille se renfrogna, et grommela un moment. Le lendemain, elles proposèrent à leur amie d'attendre le soir pour ouvrir les présents apportés par les elfes de maisons. Elles se glissèrent hors de la Grande Salle à peine leur repas terminé, ne prenant pas le temps de voir la fin du Show des Squelettes Musiciens. Elles se rendirent dans leur dortoir, où elles avaient entreposé des provisions dérobées aux cuisines. Les elfes de maisons avaient été ravis de leur donner de quoi faire une fête. Arya et Isis s'étaient senties choquées par l'avilissement de ces créatures et l'état de dépravation des taies d'oreillers et autres linges qu'ils portaient en guise de vêtement, mais Melania lui avait assuré qu'ils aimaient servir, ce qu'ils s'étaient empressés de confirmer. Lizzie déballa les présents de ses grands-parents et de sa mère –plusieurs livres sur le Quidditch, des fournitures de chez Weasley, des friandises de chez Honeyduke- puis resta figée devant un paquet plat, qu'elle ouvrit précautionneusement et fixa quelques instants. Il s'agissait d'un dessin aux couleurs étranges, tracées d'une petite main habile. Lizzie sourit tendrement, et Arya détourna le regard. Elle avait l'impression que cette affaire ne la regardait pas.

-Qu'est… commença Melania

-Tais toi ! articulèrent silencieusement Arya et Isis.

Pour une fois, elle leur obéit. Tous trois lui tendirent ensuite des parchemins.

-Devoir de Botanique, indiqua Isis.

-Exposé de Potions, ajouta Arya.

-Et résumé d'Histoire de la Magie, finit Melania.

Elles n'avaient eu que peu de temps pour les préparer, mais Lizzie sembla heureuse et les remercia chaleureusement. Elles étaient toutes les quatre assises en rond, et Arya se sentait étrangement complète et apaisée. Elles se prirent les mains.

-Nous sommes amies, murmura Lizzie. Nous ne devons jamais cesser de l'être.

-Jamais, confirmèrent-elles.

Isis avait pâli, et Arya sentait le monstre s'agiter en elle. _Laisse-moi tranquille_ , ordonna-t-elle. Il n'avait rien à voir dans leur amitié. Il ne devait jamais intervenir dedans, sans quoi elle les perdrait toutes.

Le lendemain matin, un hibou apporta le journal à Lizzie, qui le paya avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la une du jour et de soupirer. Elle le parcourut quelques minutes avant de le donner à Arya, qui lut :

 **DEUX MORTS A GLASGOW**

 _Les corps d'Ellen et Abel Caine ont été retrouvés sans vie dans leur demeure. Il s'agit de deux moldus, pourtant un expert envoyé sur les lieux confirme qu'un sorcier a agi (v. interview de Tom Moore, p4). Aucun des deux ne semblait pourtant avoir un lien quelconque avec le monde de la magie, Ellen Caine était cuisinière dans un hôtel, et Abel, professeur par correspondance. Est-il possible que les autres morts étranges survenues en Ecosse ce dernier mois soient l'œuvre d'un sorcier ? Ses motivations resteraient alors mystérieuses puisque ces moldus n'ont aucun lien en commun. Nous pouvons bien entendu imaginer qu'il s'agit d'un mage noir mineur vouant une inimitié aux moldus, mais il s'agit pour le moment d'un incident isolé, les sorciers issus de famille moldues n'ont donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter._

Melania, qui lisait par-dessus son épaule, soupira à son tour.

-Ce n'est que du babillage, pour ne surtout pas affoler le peuple.

-C'est le problème avec Holly Stores, d'après ma mère, répondit Lizzie. Elle donne de nombreuses informations, mais il faut être capable de lire entre les lignes, ce dont la plupart des sorciers sont incapables.

Arya soupira. Le ministère de la magie n'avait aucune idée de la raison du meurtre, mais il tentait d'alerter les sorciers, soupçonnant qu'un mage noir était en train de monter en puissance. Elle lut dans le regard sombre des trois autres le reflet de ses propres pensées. La situation risquait de s'aggraver, très rapidement.


	7. Le couloir maudit

**Un grand merci à Griseldis pour son avis !**

 **Et bienvenue dans le septième chapitre, avec un nouvel angle de vue ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

Les quatre filles rédigeaient leurs devoirs pour le cours de Potion du lendemain dans la salle commune. Melania fixait son parchemin d'un œil meurtrier.

-Tu penses que jeter un regard noir à ton parchemin va le faire se remplir tout seul, tellement tu es effrayante ? railla Lizzie.

Le regard suivant lui fut adressé, et elle haussa les épaules avant de se replonger dans son étude sur le bézoard. Le professeur Veira avait la particularité de leur donner de longs et laborieux devoirs, et un nombre infini de centimètres à rédiger sur un parchemin. Melania repoussa son devoir, exaspérée.

-Je n'y arrive pas ! Arya ?

Leur amie suçait le bout de sa plume, pensive. Elle relisait ses innombrables lignes, et ferma les yeux sans paraître avoir entendu la jeune Black. Les trois autres échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Arya ? insista Melania, tu dors déjà ?

Elle posa une main sur son poignet et la secoua doucement. La jeune fille poussa un cri de douleur et rouvrit les paupières dans un sursaut. Lizzie fronça les sourcils et son regard glissa sur le bandage qu'elle arborait depuis la semaine précédente. Leur amie paraissait si frêle et fragile, toujours plongée dans ses livres ou bien à rêvasser. Elle était parfois discrète et faible, parfois explosive et forte. La jeune fille secoua ses cheveux roux et posa le point final de sa composition sur le bézoard avant de passer au troisième et dernier sujet.

-Rappelez moi pourquoi on n'a pas commencé avant ? gémit Isis.

-Parce qu'on a erré dans les couloirs, rétorqua Arya.

Elle parcourait le peu de ligne que Melania avait écrit, ayant déjà finit son propre devoir.

-Tu as choisi de commencer par le napel ? demanda-t-elle.

Son amie haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas bon ? Pourtant, c'est ce qui me semblait le plus difficile.

Arya esquissa un sourire.

-Ca ne va pas t'aider de rester bloquée sur le même sujet des heures durant, fit elle observer. Pourtant, ça n'a rien de compliqué, il suffit de remettre les connaissances sur l'aconit et d'ajouter quelques commentaires. Le napel, l'aconit et le tue-loup…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de ranger ses affaires et se ruer hors de la salle commune, sous le regard stupéfait de ses amies. Lizzie se leva pour la suivre, puis jugea qu'elle préférait sans doute être seule, quel que soit la pensée qui lui ait traversé l'esprit.

-Elle se conduit vraiment bizarrement, parfois, remarqua Melania.

Mais les indications reçues lui suffisaient visiblement, et elle commença à noircir son parchemin en fronçant les sourcils. Lizzie avait mal au poignet, mais elle posa enfin le point final et reposa sa plume avec satisfaction. Elle relut rapidement son travail, et jugea que cela suffirait. Quels que soient ses efforts, elle obtenait rarement plus de la moyenne en pratique, et la théorie l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

-Au fait Lizzie, samedi prochain, ce sont les sélections de Quidditch, non ? demanda Melania.

La jeune fille leva des yeux brillants. Depuis qu'elle était en âge de monter sur un balai, elle sentait son sang bouillonner dans ses veines chaque fois qu'elle volait. S'élever dans les airs lui permettait d'oublier ses soucis et de sécher ses larmes, l'euphorie qu'elle ressentait alors n'avait pas d'égal lorsqu'elle posait les pieds sur terres. Lorsque son père avait disparu, elle avait bousculé sa mère dans l'encadrement de la porte, et s'était ruée sur son balai, avant de passer la nuit entière à voler pour faire disparaître le plus gros de la douleur qui enflait dans sa poitrine.

-Il faut que nous allions demander l'autorisation de postuler au professeur Blue ! s'exclama-t-elle, sa fatigue oubliée.

-Nous ? Ne me mêle pas à ça ! s'exclama Isis. Je n'ai rien à faire sur un terrai de Quidditch, crois moi ! Me maintenir dans les airs me prends déjà toute ma concentration, comment veux tu que je me préoccupe des balles ? Et puis je déteste voler, j'ai le vertige !

Lizzie connaissait parfaitement le ressenti de son amie mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'y faire. Pour elle, détester et voler n'avaient pas leur place dans la même phrase. Elle n'arrivait pas à envisager le fait de ne pas ressentir cette légèreté grisante que lui apportait le vol. Le visage livide d'Isis la rendit quelque peu compatissante, et elle se tourna vers Melania.

-Tu viendras, toi ?

-Je viendrais te regarder, bien sûr, mais je ne ferais pas les sélections. Les Black sont une famille très respectée… à Serpentard ! Jamais le capitaine ne ferait l'erreur de me prendre, et de toutes façons, ça ne me dit rien. Mais toi, tu voles très bien, tu as toutes tes chances !

Lizzie sentit un sentiment de gêne trop familier l'envahir.

-J'aimerai mieux ne pas être la seule première année de Gryffondor à demander l'autorisation.

-Où est passé le légendaire courage des Gryffondor ? Le choixpeau se serait-il trompé ? railla Melania.

Isis lui flanqua un coup de coude pour la faire taire, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et fixa leur amie d'un œil moqueur. Lizzie devint écarlate.

-Non, rétorqua-t-elle, piquée au vif. C'est simplement… Tu sais, à cause de ma famille… Le nom de Potter est… enfin je n'ai pas envie que… ils risquent de croire que je…

Elle détestait évoquer la célébrité de sa famille dans le monde magique. Les regards incessants, les poignées de mains d'inconnus, les murmures sur son passage, les sorciers qui la dévisageaient en guettant la moindre trace de prétention ou de déshonneur dans son comportement l'épuisaient. Elle souhaitait se tenir le plus possible à l'écart des projecteurs, et protéger sa famille. Elle refusait que sa vie privée soit rendue publique, et personne ne devait jamais parler à son petit frère. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se présenter aux sélections de Quidditch sans que tout le monde pense qu'elle avait eu l'autorisation parce que son ancêtre, Harry Potter avait un don en tant qu'attrapeur. Ou au contraire, que tout le monde s'attende à ce qu'elle excelle dans ce domaine, au risque de lui reprocher le moindre match perdu. Melania sembla comprendre ses paroles désordonnées et demanda :

-Tu ne serais pas un peu parano ?

Lizzie repoussa sa chaise, exaspérée.

-Est-ce qu'un enfant de huit ans s'est déjà incliné devant toi, alors que tu avais à peine son âge, alors que sa mère présentait ses respects à la tienne, et admirant ton père, toi, et ton frère pour « ces superbes yeux verts se transmettant de générations en générations » ?

-Euh…Non. Mais déjà, j'ai une sœur alors…

L'épisode avait beaucoup marqué l'enfant, qui avait eu un choc en constatant que, même à l'étranger, sa famille était connue.

-Mais tu sais, dit soudain Isis, les gens vont apprendre à te connaître, pour ce que tu es, et tu n'auras plus besoin de faire tes preuves.

-Ma mère a dit que cette femme était folle, avoua la jeune fille, et ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, mais ça reste très perturbant. Pour en revenir aux sélections, j'aimerais vraiment ne pas être la seule à faire la demande.

-Proposes-le à Arya. Elle vole bien, et si elle est prise, ça lui sera bénéfique. Chaque fois qu'on la complimente, on a l'impression qu'elle voudrait protester et qu'elle n'y croit pas. Où est-elle, d'ailleurs ? Elle est partie comme une furie ! Vous croyez qu'elle est partie voir sa mère ?

-Non, elle y est allée il n'y a pas longtemps, répondit Isis.

Melania fronça les sourcils puis retourna à son devoir avec un grognement.

Des éclats de voix retentirent soudain, et une agitation nouvelle les détourna de leurs devoirs. Henry Abbot et Matteo Onions venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune, une expression effrayée sur leur visage étrangement coloré. Celui d'Henry avait pris une teinte bleue tandis que celui de Matteo était vert et gonflé, comme si un maléfice cuisant l'avait atteint. Lizzie se leva et fut près d'eux en un éclair, furieuse contre ceux qui les avaient mis dans cet état. Deux adolescents s'approchèrent et les Gryffondors se turent. Un insigne de préfet brillait sur la poitrine du plus grand.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

Il était grand, brun et musclé, et arborait un air sévère. Il avait la réputation d'être dur, intraitable, mais également impartial. Son frère, plus jeune que lui d'au moins un an, était plus petit, avait un visage plus anguleux et ses boucles de cuivre retombaient dans son cou et sur ses cheveux.

-On se promenait, et on a heurté des Serpentards, marmonna Matteo.

-Vous vous êtes battus ? Pour quelles raisons erriez-vous dans les couloirs ?

Le préfet soupira.

-Bien, je suppose qu'ils étaient de votre année, vous avez eu de la chance.

-On leur a rendu la pareille ! annonça fièrement Henry.

-Ce qui est absolument stupide et aurait pu dégénérer ! C'était irréfléchi, il me semble que tu es sensé être prudent !

Henry rougit violemment et son visage prit une teinte violette. L'adolescent soupira, agita sa baguette, et ordonna à Matteo de le suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Son frère le suivit des yeux, puis se tourna vers les deux premières années.

-Excusez-le, il peut être un peu… Il balaya le reste de sa phrase d'un geste de la main. Enfin, soyez quand même prudents, surtout avec les rumeurs qui circulent sur ton compte Henry, même si pour ma part, je n'ai jamais autant ri.

Le village écarlate de l'enfant pâlit soudainement avant de virer de nouveau au cramoisi. Lizzie décida de détourner son attention.

-Qui était-ce ?

-Nott, Rowle et Malefoy, même si ce lâche s'est tenu à l'écart du combat. Ce qui ne nous a pas empêchés de le repeindre en rouge.

Lizzie jura, les dents serrées. Chaque fois qu'un Gryffondor s'attirait des ennuis lors d'un duel de couloirs, Rowle était dans les parages. Elle lui donnerait une bonne leçon un jour, se promit-elle.

-Eh, tu es Lizzie Potter, non ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard furieux.

-Est-ce que ça te plairait si je venais te voir et te demandais, si tu étais… J'ignore ton nom, mais quand même.

-Sans doute pas, admit-il, l'air désolé, avant de lui tendre la main. Je m'appelle Coop Jevenson. Je voulais juste savoir si tu comptais te présenter aux sélections de Quidditch. Mon amie est capitaine, et elle n'arrête pas… Enfin, si tu es intéressée, ce sera avec plaisir. Le professeur Regan dit que tu es très douée.

Le visage de Lizzie prit la même teinte que celui d'Henry quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle sourit et le remercia avant de retourner vers ses amies. Elle se sentait flattée que leur professeur de Vol ait parlé d'elle, et Coop ne se comportait pas comme un idiot. Il avait admis ses erreurs…

-Eh, le génie des airs ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller à la recherche d'Arya ? Il est vraiment tard, et je pense qu'elle s'est perdue. Elle risque d'avoir des ennuis.

.

Lizzie sentit un courant d'air froid sur son bras et elle s'immobilisa, resserrant instinctivement sa cape d'invisibilité, obligeant Isis et Melania à se rapprocher d'elle. La jeune Black la poussa en avant, mais elle se sentait incapable d'avancer.

-Je n'aime pas passer par là, gémit-elle.

-C'est le plus pratique pour accéder à la bibliothèque, et je suis prête à parier que c'est là qu'elle est allée. Elle y passe la plupart de son temps libre.

-Elle est probablement partie depuis longtemps.

La jeune fille se sentait terrifiée, et glacée de bas en haut.

-Vous ne sentez vraiment rien ? Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre ici.

-Tu as raison, intervint une voix derrière elles.

Lizzie poussa un hurlement qui résonna dans le couloir, achevant de la terroriser. Elle lâcha la cape, qui glissa à leurs pieds, et se retourna pour se retrouver face au visage pâle et fatigué de leur amie. Ses yeux bleus trahissaient sa détresse.

-Où étais-tu ? la tança Melania. On t'a attendue pas mal de temps avant de partir à ta recherche.

-Ca, je m'en doute, soupira Arya, avant d'esquisser un sourire embarrassé. Je me suis perdue.

-Tu n'as définitivement aucun sens de l'orientation, rit Isis.

Melania lui demanda pourquoi elle était partie si précipitamment, et la jeune fille blonde se figea. Son visage se ferma, et elle marmonna une vague excuse. Lizzie s'approcha d'elle, releva son menton et braqua ses yeux dans les siens afin qu'elle ne puisse pas leur mentir. Elle commençait à comprendre que leur amie cachait quelque chose, qui la mettait en péril. Elle souhaitait l'aider. La désagréable pensée qu'elle aussi dissimulait une douloureuse partie de son histoire familiale lui vint à l'esprit, mais elle l'écarta. Peter n'influait pas directement sur elle, alors que le secret d'Arya la faisait souffrir. La sensation de froid se fit soudain plus intense et elle eut l'impression que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines. Arya l'avait senti également. Ses grands yeux bleus reflétaient sa propre stupeur, sa propre crainte, et elle peinait à respirer. Elle s'immobilisa, puis souffla d'une voix rauque :

-Courez !

Elles obéirent instinctivement, sans poser aucune question. Lizzie ramassa sa cape, et elles détalèrent dans le couloir, jusqu'à pousser la porte d'une salle de classe désaffectée. Elles restèrent silencieuses, haletant tant bien que mal pour reprendre leur souffle. Arya leva soudainement la tête, et la jeune fille rousse entendit un faible bruit de pas. Elle prit sa cape d'invisibilité et la posa sur elles quatre.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu dit de courir ? demanda Melania.

Lizzie eut envie de lui plaquer la main sur la bouche. Ne pouvait-elle se taire un instant ?

-J'ai entendu quelqu'un arriver, souffla leur amie.

-Tu avais l'air terrorisé.

Isis finit par perdre patience et l'empêcha de parler. La jeune Potter lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Les pas se rapprochaient.

-Attendez moi, je reviens.

Elle reprit sa cape et s'enveloppa dedans. Une fois dans le couloir, elle s'efforça d'occulter les fenêtres qui claquaient et la sensation affreuse qui la glaçait un peu plus à chaque secondes. Un bruit la fit se retourner et elle se plaqua contre le mur, afin d'observer l'homme qui errait dans les couloirs. Elle reconnut avec stupéfaction le professeur Rathbone, qui semblait métamorphosé. Sa mâchoire crispée et ses yeux brûlants de haine donnaient l'impression qu'elle avait un autre homme en face d'elle. Il parcourait le couloir du regard, semblant chercher quelque chose, et chacun de ses pas étaient emprunts de la violence procurée par la haine et la hargne. Il marmonna, arpenta le couloir dans l'autre sens, puis bifurqua en direction de la salle de sortilèges. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre. Dans le parc, tout était calme, le vent ne soufflait pas, et la nuit semblait parfaitement paisible. Les autres couloirs du château devaient être déserts. Pourquoi était elle aussi effrayée ? Elle était à Gryffondor, la maison du courage, et n'aurait jamais du trembler devant un couloir, pas alors qu'il ne s'y passait rien d'autre qu'un souffle glacial. Pourtant, elle sentait autre chose, une présence maléfique qui lui donnait la nausée, qui avait un lien avec les morts étranges qui se répandaient dans le pays, aussi peu nombreuses soient-elles. Cette ambiance lui évoquait une sensation familière et pourtant inconnue, elle se sentait désorientée. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se souvenir, avant d'abandonner. Qu'y pouvait-elle ? Elle était à Poudlard, l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre, et le mage noir qui sévissait était du ressort du ministère de la magie, pas du sien. A sa grande stupéfaction, Rathbone passa de nouveau dans le couloir. Ses traits s'étaient radoucis, mais son regard brûlait toujours de haine et de rage. Il avait à présent l'air aussi empressé qu'inquiet. Que cherchait-il ? Lizzie se souvint de sa réaction étrange, après l'inondation provoquée par Henry. L'impression glaciale revint, plus amplifiée que jamais. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir, et le sang coula sur sa langue. A son grand étonnement, Rathbone sembla l'avoir senti aussi. Il fit volte face et s'élança vers le troisième étage, où se trouvait son bureau, laissant tomber de sa poche un papier vierge. Lizzie appuya sa tête contre le mur et patienta quelques minutes avant d'aller le ramasser et de retourner vers la salle de classe. Ses amies levèrent les yeux, visiblement soulagées.

-Rathbone, souffla-t-elle, c'était Rathbone. Ecoutez…

-Dans le dortoir, la coupa Arya. On a eu beaucoup de chance, il ne faut pas tenter le diable.

-Le diable ? C'est quoi ça ?

-C'est moldu, Mel, répondit Isis. Certains habitants de mon village utilisent encore cette vieille expression.

Les deux autres coupèrent court aux explications en les entraînant de force sous la cape.

De retour au dortoir, elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de se rouler en boule dans son lit et de dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin, mais Melania semblait d'un autre avis.

-Alors. Que s'est il passé ?

Lizzie se livra à un récit des évènements, et à ses réflexions. Elle sortit le papier de sa poche, et le tendit à Arya, qui tapota quelques minutes dessus, le passa à la lueur d'une bougie, sans qu'il ne révèle rien.

-Ils faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, murmura la jeune fille rousse.

-On ne sais même pas ce qui se passe, rétorqua Arya.

-Attendons d'en savoir plus, approuva Isis.

-Ca ne devrait pas tarder, grogna Melania. Je suis prête à parier que le journal annoncera bientôt d'autres morts. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors, on se sera trompées.

Elles hochèrent la tête en cœur, puis Lizzie se souvint des sélections de Quidditch. La jeune fille blonde, qui se glissait sous ses couvertures, la dévisagea comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit, et s'apprêta à refuser, mais Melania la prit de court :

-Allez Arya, tu adores voler ! Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle, narquoise.

Elle réfléchit longuement, puis acquiesça, les joues rosies. Lizzie la soupçonna d'avoir réellement envie d'y participer.

.

Le professeur Blue avait donné son accord immédiatement, et prévenu le professeur Regan afin qu'il les inscrive sur la liste des candidats. Le samedi matin, elles s'éveillèrent surexcitées.

-Ce ne sont que des sélections ! Détendez vous un peu ! les sermonnèrent leurs deux amies.

Elles eurent une moue peu convaincue, et descendirent dans la Grande Salle.


	8. Quidditch et Fêtes

**On fête Noël ! Même si nous, nous sommes en juin^^**

 **Merci beaucoup à Griseldis pour son avis encourageant et ses corrections !**

Arya se sentait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, et la simple odeur de nourriture lui donnait la nausée. A la peur qui lui tordait l'estomac se mélangeait l'envie de faire ses preuves et d'être un peu plus intégrée au monde des sorciers. Au fond d'elle-même, quelque chose la poussait à tester le poste d'attrapeur. A ses côtés, Lizzie ne se portait pas mieux qu'elle. Son amie triturait son toast, et mordait dedans sans grande conviction, les yeux vitreux et le teint pâle. Sa fougue naturelle semblait s'être évaporée. Arya espérait que Lizzie obtienne une place au sein de l'équipe bien plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait pour elle-même. La passion de la jeune fille rousse pour le balai volant était incroyable, étrange, et touchante. Voir ses yeux s'illuminer lorsqu'elle en parlait faisait que les trois autres se sentaient heureuses. Melania et Isis finirent par abandonner l'idée de les nourrir ou de les distraire, et entamèrent une discussion, à laquelle Lizzie et Arya ne prêtaient pas vraiment attention. Elles se contentaient d'échanger des regards angoissés emplis de doute, et quittèrent la table en laissant leurs assiettes pleines. Elles frappèrent à la porte du bureau de Kate Blue, qui leur tendit deux balais avec un sourire d'encouragement, auquel elles parvinrent à peine à répondre.

-Il n'est pas encore l'heure, fit remarquer Melania lorsqu'elles eurent regagné le dortoir afin de se changer.

Arya attrapa le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main, mais fut incapable de se concentrer. Elle relisait les mêmes phrases, tournait les pages au hasard, et ne cessait de bouger afin de trouver une position confortable. Lizzie enroulait et déroulait un bout de ficelle, qui finit par attirer l'attention de Fenouil. Le chaton sauta dessus et planta ses griffes dans les doigts de la jeune Potter, qui poussa un cri perçant. Melania rejeta sa plume sur son lit, projetant quelques gouttes noires sur les couvertures rouges et or. La jeune lycanthrope remarqua avec une légère culpabilité qu'elle tentait de se concentrer sur leur devoir de métamorphose.

-Franchement ! Ce ne sont que des sélections ! Comment parviendrez vous à gérer le stress d'un match si vous êtes dans cet état là ? Arya, tu es sensée être la plus calme d'entre nous, celle qui nous raisonne !

L'intéressée saisit son chat et le posa sur ses genoux, tandis que Lizzie suçait le sang qui perlait avec un gémissement.

-Il est bientôt temps d'y aller, remarqua Isis, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire bondir de leur lit.

Melania leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant entre ses dents.

Le temps était heureusement clair, malgré le gel qui recouvrait l'herbe du terrain. Les candidats étaient plutôt nombreux, et d'humeur différentes. Certains paraissaient sûrs, d'autres grinçant, moqueurs, d'autres angoissés ou encore joviaux. Lizzie attrapa le poignet bandé de son amie et le serra à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Une fille noire et musclée sortit des vestiaires et le silence se fit immédiatement. Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans, mais dégageait une autorité naturelle

-Bonjour à tous. Je suis Enola Shackebolt, en troisième année, capitaine de l'équipe Gryffondor. Autant vous le dire tout de suite, les sélections de Quidditch ne sont pas la meilleure partie. Déjà, pour commencer, s'il y en a qui ne sont pas de Gryffondor, qu'ils partent maintenant. J'ai déjà vu ça les autres années, et honnêtement, je n'ai pas trouvé ça drôle. Donc...

Elle eut un geste qui signifiait ''bon vent !''. Le silence resta complet, mais Enola parcourut l'assemblée d'un regard placide, jusqu'à ce que quelques premières années de Serdaigle s'enfuient en ricanant. Trois Poufsouffle se défirent ensuite de l'attroupement en haussant les épaules. La jeune fille poussa un soupir d'agacement.

-Ça, c'est fait. Maintenant, vous vous mettez tous sur vos balais, et vous effectuez trois tours du stade. Il s'agit de voir si vous êtes au moins capables de voler.

Arya monta sur son balai, et frappa son pied par terre. Elle décolla et effectua un tour aux côtés de Lizzie avant que celle-ci ne la dépasse. Arya se pencha afin de gagner de la vitesse et prit de l'avance à son tour. Elle fut obligée de freiner lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle volait bien trop vite pour être en sécurité, et atterrit doucement près de son amie.

-Je n'ai pas dit de faire la course, lâcha sèchement Enola.

Elle se tut, pencha la tête sur le côté et dévisagea les deux filles, pensive.

-Vous vous débrouillez bien. Mieux qu'eux, même, soupira-t-elle en désignant un groupe de filles gloussantes de troisième année, et un garçon qui carrait les épaules après être tombé de son balai, et avait un an de plus qu'elles. C'est permanent, ton bandage ?

Arya détourna le regard. Elle ignorait si le monstre continuerait d'évacuer sa soif de sang de la même manière encore longtemps.

-Je n'en sais rien, marmonna-t-elle. L'infirmière prétend que c'est une blessure sérieuse, mais je m'y suis habituée, elle ne m'handicape plus.

La capitaine fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers tout ceux encore qualifiés.

-Bien. Je suis batteuse. Il faut donc un autre batteur, trois poursuiveurs, un gardien, un attrapeur. Mettez vous par groupes. On commence par les poursuiveurs.

Lizzie poussa un gémissement et ses mains agrippèrent son balai avec l'air de vouloir le briser. Arya poussa doucement son amie tremblante vers le terrain. Au moment où elle décolla, elle se métamorphosa. Toute trace de peur disparut de son corps, elle n'avait aucun mal à intercepter le souaffle, et volait avec une grâce naturelle, plus impressionnante encore que pendant les cours. Elle manqua deux buts sur les sept essais qu'ils possédaient, mais son visage resta concentré. Le visage d'Enola demeurait impassible alors que son regard suivait les divers candidats.

-Tu as été super ! affirma-t-elle lorsque la jeune fille fut revenue près d'elle.

-J'ai manqué deux buts, souffla doucement son amie.

-Je suis sûre que ça n'a aucune importance.

Ce fut le tour des batteurs. Enola demanda à tous ceux qui étaient présents de voler, et trois candidats se relayèrent. Arya vit un cognard de diriger vers elle. Affolée, elle braqua son balai de côté et faillit tomber. Déséquilibrée, elle se rétablit tant bien que mal, puis retourna au sol en même temps que Lizzie.

-Ce n'est rien, la rassura cette dernière. Je suis certaine que ça aurait pu arriver à tout le monde. Et tu n'es pas tombée.

-Heureusement, étant donné la hauteur à laquelle j'étais, grimaça la jeune fille blonde.

Elle ressentait un profond désarroi et ne comprenait pas vraiment ce sentiment. Elle passait les sélections pour accompagner Lizzie. Ses chances d'être intégrée à l'équipe étaient faibles, d'autant plus qu'Enola éviterait probablement d'accueillir deux premières années

-Les attrapeurs, en piste ! Je vais lancer trois vifs d'or, et regarder non seulement qui les attrapes mais également comment il les attrapes.

Les yeux bleus de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent, et elle déglutit avec difficulté. C'était maintenant qu'elle devait réussir. Elle inspira profondément, enfourcha son balai, tapa du pied sur le sol et s'éleva dans les airs. Enola laissa le premier vif d'or s'envoler. Il nargua chacun des joueurs un à un, et partit à l'autre bout du terrain avant que l'un d'entre eux ait pu l'attraper. La lycaon comprit que la tâche serait ardue. Elle n'avait pas pensé que la minuscule boule dorée puisse être aussi rapide. Désorientée, elle laissa la première balle filer, et un jeune homme blond à la peau mate l'attrapa. Sentant son cœur battre à toute vitesse et son estomac la brûler, elle décida de se reprendre. Lorsqu'Enola lâcha le vif pour la seconde fois, elle prit de l'altitude afin d'observer le terrain entier. Elle perçut le mouvement du vif d'or , quelques mètres plus bas. Descendant en piqué, elle jeta des regards autour d'elle, puis se focalisa uniquement sur ce qu'elle devait faire, et sa main se referma sur le vif. Lorsqu'Enola le libéra pour la dernière fois, le stress comprima sa poitrine. Elle repéra la boule dorée volant au pied d'un des gradins. Elle s'y dirigea, de même que le jeune homme à la peau mate qui l'avait attrapé la première fois. Ils fondirent côte à côte, et se regardèrent. Puis, leurs balais prirent de la vitesse, sa tension disparut soudainement. Elle ne cilla pas une seule fois, la main tendue le plus loin possible, et l'esprit uniquement focalisé sur le vif. Elle l'attrapa juste avant que son rival ne le fasse. Ils revinrent au sol, et il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, la mâchoire serrée.

-Bien, aux gardiens. Je veux que tous ceux qui étaient candidats au poste de poursuiveurs leur lancent le souaffle à tour de rôle. Cinq essais chacun.

Arya observa les deux seuls Gryffondors volontaires tenter de stopper la grosse balle rouge, le souffle court. Elle se souvenait que, lors d'un match, chaque but valait dix points. Attraper le vif d'or en rapportait cent cinquante d'un coup. Lizzie, effarée par son ignorance sur le sujet l'avait instruite dès les premiers jours de septembre.

-Enola va annoncer les résultats ! Viens !

Lorsque tous furent rassemblés autour d'elle, en cercle, la jeune fille prit la parole.

-Bien. J'ai pris ma décision, et elle est non contestable et irréversible, je me fais bien comprendre ? Le second batteur sera Selena Perks. Le gardien Thomas Golden, l'attrapeuse Arya Lupin et les poursuiveurs Liam Howorsh, Sylvan Akori et Lizzie Potter. Le premier entraînement aura lieu Mardi prochain. Vous pouvez tous partir.

Le garçon blond qui s'était présenté au poste d'attrapeur se tourna vers l'enfant blonde. Il avait la mâchoire serrée, tremblante et un air furieux, mais lui tendit une main qu'elle serra.

-Félicitations.

Il lui adressa un signe avant de rejoindre le château. En regagnant la tour des Gryffondor, Arya se sentait un peu hagarde. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du dortoir qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, et une sensation de légèreté l'envahit.

-On a réussi ! On est prises ! Toutes les deux ! hurla-t-elle.

Isis et Mélania sursautèrent et la dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, en trois mois, commenta la jeune Black.

-Félicitations, lança leur amie avec un coup de coude envers la sorcière blonde.

Les feuilles du saule cogneur étaient tombées d'un coup, éjectées par les branches rebelles de l'arbre. Les arbres de la forêt interdite avaient pris une teinte orangée. D'autres meurtres faisaient la une, de temps à autres. Les entraînements de Quidditch avaient lieu deux fois par semaine, et elle prenait autant de plaisir à s'entraîner qu'à assister aux cours de balai volant. Le mauvais temps rendait la tâche plus ardue, et elle et Lizzie rentraient couvertes de boue, mais tous les membres de l'équipe étaient sympathiques, malgré la rudesse de leur capitaine. Enola était forte, intransigeante et n'aurait annulé un entraînement sous aucun prétexte, même si une tempête de neige avait sévi.

-Vous devrez apprendre à jouer sous tous les temps avait-elle déclaré lors du premier entraînement. Je ne considère pas le Quidditch comme plus important que tout, mais si nous pouvions éviter de perdre la Coupe…

Les sélections avaient excité toutes les maisons, et des rumeurs et murmures commentaient les choix de chaque capitaine. L'équipe constituée laissait dubitatifs la plupart des Gryffondor, et Arya avaient entendu deux Serdaigle en parler, certaines qu'ils gagneraient leur match contre eux. Le premier match, pourtant, opposerait Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les élèves à l'univers gris et argent ne paraissaient pas trop inquiets, en dépit de la jeunesse de leur propre attrapeur. Enola Shackelbolt avait sélectionné deux premières années, Sylvan n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elles, et elle-même et la seconde batteuse n'étaient qu'en troisième année. Seuls Thomas et Liam, âgés de quinze et seize ans, semblaient impressionner les maisons adverses.

-J'ai privilégié la capacité à savoir jouer à l'âge, avait dit la jeune fille noire.

-Tu ne pourras pas empêcher les rumeurs, lui avait répondu Liam Howorsh. Vois les choses en face, aucune autre équipe n'a sélectionné deux premières années, et Lizzie et Arya ne savent pas voler aussi bien que Liam Ritch ou Trevan Georgian. Sans vouloir vous offenser, avait il ajouté en se tournant vers les deux fillettes.

Elles avaient haussé les épaules, gênées mais déterminées à prouver à leur capitaine qu'elle avait eu raison.

-Pour Arya, peut être, mais je ne suis pas d'accord à propos de Lizzie avait objecté Thomas. Et puis, si elles continuent dans cette voie, dès leur troisième année, elles auront un net avantage, de même que Sylvan.

Tandis que tous trois l'avaient remercié d'un hochement de tête, Enola, levant les deux bras, incitant ses aînés au silence.

-Liam, je préfère que nous attendions les résultats du premier match avant d'aller plus loin. J'ai préféré éviter de réitérer l'échec de l'année dernière en renouvelant presque entièrement l'équipe et en évitant de prendre d'anciens joueurs.

Le jeune homme avait hoché la tête avec une grimace, baissant ses yeux bruns en signe de reddition. Ça ne devait pas être simple, avait songé Arya, d'avoir pour capitaine une adolescente de trois ans de moins que soi, qui vous donnait des ordres, même si Enola avait à peu près la même taille que Thomas.

-En fait, lui expliqua Liam un soir, alors qu'ils rangeaient le matériel, le capitaine de l'année dernière, Jim Abercrombie, avait pris des anciens joueurs et ses amis dans l'équipe…L'effet a été désastreux. Les trois matchs ont été perdus, avec énormément d'écart et nous avons été les derniers du classement, de loin. L'ambiance dans l'équipe était insupportable. Une amie à moi en faisait partie, elle n'a même pas tenté sa chance cette année je crois qu'elle a été dégoûtée. Les entraînements se faisaient à reculons. Honnêtement, je crois que si Abercrombie n'avait pas quitté l'école, il aurait posé sa démission.

-Cela ne te dérange pas qu'Enola soit plus jeune que toi ? s'enquit la jeune sorcière.

Liam réfléchit durant quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête.

-Elle possède une autorité naturelle, et ses décisions déstabilisent facilement nos adversaires. C'est parfois étrange de recevoir des ordres d'une adolescente de troisième année, mais elle me prouve toujours qu'elle a raison, rit il.

Le jeune homme de sixième année possédait par ailleurs un grand sens de l'analyse, et Enola tenait compte de la plupart de ses propositions.

Les séances d'entraînement s'enchaînaient en épuisaient toutes l'équipent, qui passaient la plupart de leur temps libre à faire leurs devoirs car ils n'avaient plus le temps le soir. Les sélections ayant eu lieu tard, les terrains étaient la plupart du temps réservés aux maisons qui s'affronteraient en premières. L'avant-veille du match, Arya dut faire face à la pleine lune, et à la bête enragée qui massacra une nouvelle fois son poignet. Elle supplia l'infirmière de le guérir au moyen d'une potion, mais elle ne reçut qu'une grimace désolée. En la voyant arriver sur le terrain en compagnie de Lizzie le samedi matin, Enola braqua des yeux furieux sur le bandage puis poussa un soupir.

-Il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose à propos de cette blessure, Arya ! Tu dois pouvoir attraper le vif de tes deux mains.

-J'y arriverai ! rétorqua la sorcière avec véhémence.

Le refus de la bête de rester tranquille et de ne pas empiéter sur sa vie la mettait hors d'elle. Elle se sentait épuisée, nauséeuse, et plus angoissée encore que lors des sélections, en dépit de ses résultats encourageants pendant l'entraînement. Lizzie lui lança un regard plein de sollicitude avant d'enfiler sa robe écarlate.

-On va y arriver ! s'exclama la sorcière avec une assurance plus ou moins feinte. On va battre ces fourbes Serpentards !

La rivalité entre leurs maisons s'était accrue avec l'approche du match. Il régnait une telle effervescence dans Poudlard que les duels et incidents s'étaient faits de plus en plus fréquents. Arya, qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais suivi le sport ni en réalité, ni sur le transécran, peinait à comprendre cet engouement en dépit de son sincère désir de remporter la coupe. Le professeur Regan rappela les règles, demanda aux équipes de jouer fair play, et enjoignit aux capitaines de se serrer la main. Enola était presque aussi grande que Clint Sham, et ils se dévisagèrent tels des loups prêts à bondir. Puis, le coup de sifflet retentit, et le jeu commença. Les batteurs s'avérèrent sans pitié, les poursuiveurs féroces, et les gardiens déterminés. Le souvenir de la défaite cuisante de l'année précédente donnait une énergie infinie à l'équipe de Gryffondor, et la fureur des Serpentards pour l'emporter les rendait malins et féroces. Arya observa un instant leur tactique, qui différait de la leur bien qu'elle n'aurait su dire en quoi. Elle croisa le regard argenté de l'autre attrapeur, ou brillait une étincelle de détermination haineuse. En cours, Malefoy se faisait d'ordinaire discret, même en astronomie où il excellait, mais répondait toujours avec arrogance et portait un regard méprisant sur ceux qui l'entouraient –hormis sa propre maison. Sur un balai, il était métamorphosé. Ses cheveux blonds volaient au vent, et il tremblait d'une rage destructrice et compétitive. Arya fronça les sourcils, un peu effrayée.

-Qu'est ce que tu regardes, Lupin ? Mes cheveux sont peut-être d'or, mais ils n'ont rien d'un vif !

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus satisfait, et la Gryffondor détourna le regard avec un soupir blessé. Elle reporta son attention sur le terrain, et observa Lizzie marquer un but. Les Serpentards menaient 50 à 40. Les cognards fusaient sans cesses, et ils devaient redoubler de vigilance afin de ne pas être désarçonnés. Arya vit le vif voleter au pied d'un but et descendit en piqué, mais dut rouler sur elle-même pour éviter l'une des dangereuses balles noires, qui heurta ensuite Sylvan. Leur gardien chuta au sol, et l'enfant blonde vit un ombre passer sur le visage de leur capitaine. L'attrapeuse sentait les conséquences de la pleine lune entraver son corps : ses muscles étaient fourbus, son poignet la faisait souffrir à force de tenir le manche du balai, et la migraine cognait à ses tempes. Elle se concentra de plus belle, ses yeux parcourant le terrain détrempé sans relâche. Malefoy s'était élevé pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, et ils repérèrent la balle dorée au même moment. Ils piquèrent dangereusement jusqu'au sol, mais Arya était plus près. Elle tendit le bras, et ses fraîches cicatrices se rouvrirent, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Le jeune Serpentard fut bientôt à ses côtés. Elle pensa à la force d'Enola, qui lui avait donné sa chance, et tira un peu plus sur son bras en feu. Ses doigts effleurèrent le vif d'or avant de se refermer dessus, et elle brandit le poing en l'air avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, chancelante. Le coup de sifflet final retentit, et une clameur enfla du côté rouge et or. Malefoy la fusilla du regard, les poings serrés, son corps entier tremblant de fureur. Assise contre les gradins, elle ne trouva pas la force de réagir. Elle pensait s'être déchiré un muscle, et la douleur courbue d'après la pleine lune résonnait si fort qu'elle avait la nausée. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. L'attrapeur vert et argent la dévisageait, immobile. Une lueur inquiète passa dans ses yeux gris, puis il cracha :

-Même pas capable de te lever, Lupin ? Les Gryffondor sont décidément de piètres individus.

-Fiche lui la paix ! ordonna une voix familière qu'Arya identifia comme celle de Melania.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Isis.

La louve-garou secoua la tête, hagarde. Le professeur Rathbone s'approcha d'elles, et saisit précautionneusement son bras gauche.

-On a gagné ! s'exclama Lizzie, folle de joie. Oups, désolée professeur. Arya, tout va bien ?

L'attrapeuse esquissa un pâle sourire.

-On a gagné, répéta-t-elle, béate.

-L'infirmière et le professeur Blue arrivent, déclara Rathbone, imperturbable. Est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever ?

-Je suppose, marmonna-t-elle.

Mais elle ne pouvait prendre appui sur ses mains, et l'homme passa un bras autour de sa taille afin de la mettre debout. Il examina le bandage ensanglanté sans un mot, palpa son bras et sortit sa baguette, pensif. Kate s'approcha d'elle, inquiète, et l'infirmière pesta silencieusement.

-Vous devriez aller fêter votre victoire, mesdemoiselles, lança le professeur de métamorphose. Miss Lupin vous rejoindra dans moins d'une heure.

-Rien n'est moins sûr, grogna l'autre femme une fois les trois autres hors de vue. Je ne vous laisserai plus jamais faire ça ! Martyriser vos muscles de la sorte deux jours après la pleine lune !

Arya serra les dents sans répondre, furieuse contre cette chose qui entravait sa vie.

.

Le professeur Blue passa dans les classes quelques jours plus tard afin de prendre les noms des élèves qui passeraient les vacances de Noël à Poudlard. Isis repoussa la feuille en commentant :

-Ma mère et moi fêtons Noël toutes les deux, je ne vais pas la laisser seule.

-Moi non plus, répondit doucement Lizzie. J'ai promis à Peter de revenir, et puis…

Sa voix mourut sans qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase, et Arya et Isis lui pressèrent chacune une main dans un signe compatissant. Pour la première fois, la sorcière rousse passerait Noël sans son père.

-Moi je reste, rétorqua Melania un peu trop fort. Je n'ai aucune envie de voir mes parents, et après mon admission à Gryffondor, c'est réciproque.

-Nous sommes contents de le savoir, Black. Après avoir gâché trente secondes en apposant votre nom, réduisez le feu de votre potion avant qu'elle n'explose ! lâcha le professeur Vera avec acidité.

C'était un homme relativement jeune, au visage anguleux et aux cheveux noirs roussis, qui maniait l'ironie aussi bien que le directeur des Serpentards.

-Et toi, Arya ? souffla Isis.

La jeune lycaon réfléchit. Yoan lui manquait indéniablement, et elle souhaitait pouvoir se confier à lui et lui narrer ses premiers mois, mais elle se sentait parfaitement à sa place dans le monde des sorciers, et n'avait jamais été plus heureuse depuis sa morsure. Elle était curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemblerait le château pendant les fêtes. Malheureusement, la pleine lune tombait pendant les vacances, et le fait de pouvoir libérer le monstre dans la forêt, de sorte à satisfaire sa soif et à ne plus souffrir autant était incroyablement tentante. Elle décida qu'elle ne devait pas prendre une décision en fonction de cet élément, et jeta un coup d'œil à Melania. Elle serait probablement toute seule dans leur année à la tour des Gryffondor…

-Je reste, déclara-t-elle. J'irais probablement voir ma mère un ou deux jours après Noël, mais je pense que mon père et elle voudront le fêter tous les deux.

Ce fut à son tour de recevoir des manifestations de soutien, et elle se sentit mal. Elle ne les méritait pas. Sadji et Edmund auraient été heureux de la revoir ils l'aimaient comme leur véritable fille, et…

Avant de partir, Lizzie leur laissa sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Au cas où vous auriez envie de vous amuser, lança-t-elle ! Joyeuses Fêtes, on se voit à la rentrée !

Elle paraissait joyeuse, mais elles surprenaient parfois une ombre dans son regard alors qu'elle fixait le ciel. Peu d'élèves restaient à Poudlard, et Melania et Arya ne partageaient la tour qu'avec deux autres Gryffondors de septième année qui passaient leur temps à étudier. Les premiers jours, elles sortirent faire une bataille de boule de neige hors du château, s'entraînèrent en duel pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et s'entraidèrent pour expédier leurs devoirs. La pleine lune approchait de nouveau, mais, pour la première fois, la jeune Lupin se sentait pleinement détendue. Elle n'avait plus à se soucier des cours, nul ne venait l'embêter –tous avaient vite appris qu'il valait mieux éviter de se frotter à Melania Black- et était libre d'exercer sa magie comme elle le voulait. Le matin de Noël, les deux filles s'éveillèrent en même temps et découvrirent avec joie la pile de cadeaux au pied de leur lit. Arya découvrit des livres de la part de ses parents adoptifs, des chocolats de la part de son frère –elle fut heureuse de lui avoir envoyé des friandises de son propre monde- la mère de Lizzie avait confectionné pour Mel et elle des moelleux au chocolat ensorcelés qui chantaient lorsque l'on mordait dedans. Avec un sourire rayonnant, elle ouvrit le dernier paquet, plat, qui contenait un étrange parchemin vierge et une lettre portant l'écriture de Kate Blue.

 _Arya,_

 _Ceci te revient –je ne dirais pas de droit, car j'ignore à qui elle appartenait à l'origine. Ton père me l'a remise sans autres explications que « Donne-la à Arya lorsqu'elle viendra à Poudlard, en plus de la protéger, elle lui sera utile »._

 _Joyeux Noël,_

 _Kate B._

La sorcière observa le papier durant le longues minutes, le soupesant, le dépliant, sans que rien ne vienne s'inscrire dessus. Melania poussa un grognement rageur qui la fit se retourner.

-Mes parents m'ont envoyé ceci. Peux-tu y croire ?

Elle balança un livre dans sa direction –et Arya la fusilla du regard pour avoir traité un ouvrage de la sorte.

- _Généalogie des sangs purs_ , lut-elle.

-Ouais, et il y en a un autre : _Agir selon son rang dans des situations délicates._ A croire qu'ils espèrent une rédemption. Bon, et mon agaçante petite sœur m'a envoyé une écharpe au blason de Serpentard avec comme mot « Ne sois pas trop déçue, grande sœur, et sache que je crois en ta capacité d'accomplir de grandes choses, même dans une aussi piètre maison. » Et elle n'a que neuf ans !

Le langage dans lequel s'exprimait Cassidy Black n'étonna que peu Arya. Son amie avait un ton légèrement marqué par un vieil accent, se tenait droite en toute circonstance et possédait nombre de manières aristocratiques, qu'elle le souhaite ou non.

-Qu'est-ce ? demanda Melania en désignant le parchemin qu'elle tenait toujours en main.

-Je l'ignore, répondit-elle. Il est vierge, et je n'ai aucune explication…

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, inquiète, et s'approcha. Arya enfouit la note de Kate dans sa poche, sachant qu'elle la trahirait.

-De qui provient-il ?

Son amie se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à mentir. Lizzie ou Isis ne se seraient pas attardées sur son silence, mais Melania insisterait jusqu'avoir une réponse.

-Je préfère garder ça secret, d'accord ? Mais le mot que j'ai eu ne me dit ni ce dont il s'agit, ni comment m'en servir.

La jeune Black eut une moue désapprobatrice, et tapota sur le papier avec sa baguette, sans aucun résultat.

-J'irais me renseigner à la bibliothèque après, dit Arya en haussant les épaules. Nous devrions descendre.

Elles y passèrent la matinée, sans rien trouver. Le repas de midi avait rassemblé élèves et enseignant aux mêmes tables, tant ils étaient peu. Un adolescent de Serpentard aux cheveux rouges avait pris place auprès du professeur Vera, avec qui il avait une discussion animée. La directrice se trouvait à la place du milieu, et saluait chaque nouvel arrivant avec un sourire éclatant. Ses cheveux étaient dénoués et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules puis son dos. Elle était magnifique, et bien plus détendue qu'à l'ordinaire. Arya chercha Kate des yeux, sans la trouver, puis s'assit avec Mélania près d'un élève androgyne de Serdaigle à peine plus âgé qu'elles. Il régnait une ambiance joyeuse et intime. Le professeur Regan tendit un pétard surprise au professeur Dolowhood, qui l'accepta avec un rictus puis se coiffa du chapeau cactus qui en était sorti.

-Cela te va parfaitement, Virgil, l'informa le professeur de potion.

Dolowhood lui lança un regard noir, puis reporta son attention sur Regan. Rathbone arriva enfin et s'assit près de Melania, avec un doux sourire.

-Veuillez m'excuser du retard, j'ai eu un contretemps. Sommes nous tous là ?

-Il me semble. Kate est partie voir sa famille, l'informa la directrice.

C'était étrange d'entendre les professeurs discuter et s'appeler par leurs prénoms. Arya et Mélania tirèrent plusieurs pétards surprises, riant aux éclats des présents magiques et loufoques qu'elles recevaient. Elles se levèrent afin de repartir en même temps que Rathbone, et Regan se leva à son tour.

-Ewan ! l'apostropha-t-il.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se retourna et sourit légèrement en regardant son collègue le rejoindre.

-Que dirais-tu d'un tour dans le parc ? J'ai entendu dire…

Elles s'éloignèrent, mais Melania restait concentrée sur leur conversation.

-Je serais curieuse de connaître le sujet de conversation qui nécessite une promenade dans un parc glacial, commenta-t-elle.

Elle jeta un regard perçant à son amie.

-Je suppose que tu es contre le fait que nous prenions la cape de Lizzie afin de les espionner.

-Cela ne nous regarde en rien, répliqua fermement Arya.

.

Lorsqu'elle revint après la pleine lune, Melania lui apprit qu'elle avait décidé –entre deux essais pour comprendre le mystérieux parchemin qu'Arya avait reçu- d'espionner tout de même les professeurs de Poudlard.

-C'est de l'indiscrétion ! la tança la lycanthrope, outrée. Je croyais que tu avais été élevée dans un code de bonnes manières !

La jeune Black n'était pas susceptible, mais elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui rappelle d'où elle venait. Ses cheveux ondulés fouettèrent l'air avec vigueur, et ses yeux argentés lançaient plus d'éclairs que ceux du professeur Blue en colère.

-Je me fiche des codes, Arya ! Je m'ennuyais, tu étais chez ta mère, et je n'ai que faire de ton sens de l'esthétique !

L'enfant blonde recula, blessée. Elle chancela et se laissa glisser contre son lit, quelques larmes roulant sur sa joue. L'infirmière l'avait laissée sortir à contrecoeur, et elle pensa qu'elle aurait dû y rester. Sa sensibilité était accrue par la transformation, et chaque parcelle de son corps continuait de la brûler. Elle ferma ses yeux emplis de larmes, tremblante.

-Arya ?

La voix de Melania était incertaine, désorientée. Face au silence de l'autre sorcière, elle posa une main sur son épaule gauche, et Arya hurla.

-Ne me touche pas ! ordonna-t-elle.

La bête s'était débrouillée pour la casser puis la malmener jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait des hématomes noirs.

-Je ne t'ai rien fait, rétorqua Melania, acide.

Arya se sentait rejetée et perdue, et elle savait que le tempérament de son amie n'arrangerait rien. Elle se contenta d'essuyer ses yeux bleus.

-Tu réagis un peu excessivement.

Elle serra les dents. Melania observa le bandage à son poignet.

-Ce n'est toujours pas guéri ? Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière, puis porter plainte contre celui qui t'a infligé cette blessure.

Arya hocha la tête et se leva, décidée à aller dormir dans les lits blancs. Avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte, son amie jura et l'attrapa par le bras –elle gémit de nouveau.

-Je t'ai blessée, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne vas pas bien du tout. Que s'est-il passé ?

Son ton était anormalement sérieux, sans ironie et plein de sollicitude, mais il avait gardé son mordant. La sorcière blonde inspira profondément.

-Rien. J'ai réagi excessivement, parce que ça empire, que je suis épuisée… Et que… que…

Les mots ne passaient pas. Melania attendit patiemment. Elle ne trahirait pas ce qui allait suivre, ne compatirait pas, se contentant d'absorber l'information.

-Lizzie, Isis et toi êtes mes premières amies. Tous les enfants me fuyaient, au pays de Galles. Je ne m'étais jamais disputée avec quelqu'un. J'ai peur de vous perdre.

L'absence de jugement rendait les confidences aisées.

-C'est oublié. Va dormir, je te dirais ensuite ce que j'ai appris comme scoops, si ça t'intéresse… Ou non, d'ailleurs !

Les informations se révélèrent diverses, allant des liens familiaux –Kate avait une petite fille de deux ans, la directrice avait un neveu à Serdaigle- au passé de certains –Rathbone avait longuement voyagé, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise, le professeur Minstead avait un moment été entraîné dans la magie noire.

-Rien d'alarmant, vois-tu. Je serais curieuse de savoir qui est le neveu du professeur Delacour… Et on voit que la magie noire attire aussi les Poufsouffles !

Sa manière de raconter était amusante, et l'interdit se révélait grisant. Mais dès le lendemain, elles s'ennuyaient de nouveau.

-Très bien, prenons la cape, finit par soupirer Arya après le repas, alors qu'aucune d'elle ne souhaitait dormir. Allons faire un tour.

Melania eut un sourire triomphant, et passa le tissu brillant autour d'elles. Elles décidèrent d'un commun accord de retourner au couloir où Lizzie avait été effrayée. Ce défi les amusait autant qu'il les excitait. Le château était désert, et le concierge sans doute occupé dans une autre aile. Bientôt, Arya ressentit cette sensation glaciale et déplaisante. Au plus profond d'elle-même, le loup, qui n'était pas sensé se manifester à ce moment du cycle, s'agitait, les poils hérissés de peur. Elle était convaincue que si elle s'était trouvée là au moment de la pleine lune, la bête aurait hurlé à la mort, grogné, et cherché inlassablement une force maléfique. En attendant, des piques de glaces s'enfonçaient dans son coeur, et tous ses sens décuplés étaient en alerte.

-Arya ? Tu es livide.

-Tu ne sens vraiment rien, lorsque tu passes ici ? souffla-t-elle.

Melania secoua calmement la tête.

-Une ombre, parfois. Je ne peux te l'expliquer.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, pensive, l'air de soupeser ses mots pour décrire sa quasi-absence de sensation.

-Comme une ombre sur mon âme. C'est fugace, et l'instant d'après, je ne ressens plus rien. Aucune autre émotion, si ce n'est l'envie d'avancer.

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec ce couloir. Un secret, enfoui dans les profondeurs du château. Je me demande ce que Lizzie et Isis ressentent. Si nous avons tous une impression différente, alors…

-Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas dans un de tes livres, n'est-ce pas ? lança son amie, moqueuse. Qu'est ce que tu sens, toi ?

Arya omit de mentionner la présence du monstre, et sa description semblait incomplète et dérisoire. La jeune Black haussa les sourcils.

\- Rien de bien grave, donc.

Elles retournèrent soudainement sous la cape d'invisibilité, entendant des bruits de pas. Rathbone passa près d'elle, un chandelier dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre, la mâchoire serrée et le regard fixe. Il se retourna brutalement vers elles et s'approcha dangereusement. Elles jugèrent préférable de s'éclipser aussi rapidement et discrètement que possible.

-Que fait-il encore là ? s'exclama Melania une fois de retour.

-Il doit sentir quelque chose d'étrange, également. N'oublie pas qu'il est professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Son amie s'apprêta à objecter, puis referma la bouche. Arya passa un long moment allongée à fixer le plafond. L'expression du professeur lui rappelait quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier.


	9. Tensions

Lizzie et Isis revinrent la veille de la rentrée. La jeune Potter semblait préoccupée, et ses joues étaient maculées de traces de larmes séchées. Les trois autres s'entre regardèrent, mais Isis secoua la tête.

-J'ai essayé de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas durant tout le trajet mais…

La sorcière rousse affichait une moue buttée, et ses yeux trop brillants fixaient un point invisible devant elle. Arya la considéra avec tristesse, songeant au père que son amie avait perdu. Elle supposait que de mauvaises nouvelles à propos de la famille Potter auraient fait la une des journaux, mais le manque et l'incertitude devaient se faire plus pesants chaque jour. Melania décida de détourner leur attention.

-Arya a reçu un étrange parchemin pour Noël.

La jeune lycaon le sortit de sa valise, et le tendit à Lizzie, qui l'examina curieusement.

-Il est peut-être tout simplement vierge ? supposa-t-elle.

-Non, répondit Arya en secouant la tête, je suis sûre qu'elle est spéciale.

-De qui provient-il ? demanda Isis.

Melania ricana, et leur apprit qu'elle se refusait à leur dire. Isis s'empara à son tour du parchemin, et fit à son tour maintes tentatives dans l'espoir d'en retirer quelque chose.

-Pourquoi « elle » ?

La voix de Lizzie était de nouveau rauque et ailleurs, malgré ses efforts pour se concentrer sur l'étrangeté qui se trouvait devant elle.

-Je l'ignore, admit Arya. La note que j'ai reçue ne donnait pas d'indication, mais y référait comme quelque chose de féminin.

Frustrées de ne pas trouver la clef du mystère, elles se rendirent dans la Grande Salle afin de dîner. A leur grande surprise, les fantômes de Poudlard s'y trouvaient également. Ils discutaient d'un air préoccupé.

-Ne trouvez vous pas que nous devrions autoriser Peeves à revenir parmi nous ? demanda le Moine Gras de Poufsouffle.

-Je crains qu'il n'ait outrepassé les limites, cette fois, répondit Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

-Il ne serait pas sage d'amoindrir son exil, observa la Dame Grise.

Les quatre filles les évitèrent sans les quitter des yeux, curieuses. Durant les quatre mois qu'elles avaient passés aux châteaux, les septièmes années avaient parfois mentionné Peeves, mais elles avaient cru qu'ils entretenaient une légende de longue date. De toute évidence, elles s'étaient trompées.

-On devrait aller leur demander, dit Melania en désignant les esprits.

-Hors de question, tranchèrent Arya et Isis.

-Lizzie ?

Leur amie était de nouveau perdue dans ses réflexions, peu intéressée par ce nouveau mystère qui promettait pourtant d'être intéressant. Elles s'assirent à table, et Arya comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les professeurs affichaient un air sombre, et la directrice s'était levée, l'air grave.

-Bon retour à toutes et à tous annonça-t-elle, sa voix amplifiée par l'acoustique de la salle. Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2171. Malheureusement, ces réjouissances se trouvent ternies par le grave évènement qui s'est produit récemment. Un livre d'une très grande valeur magique a été volé au professeur Blue. S'étant absentée durant les vacances, elle ne peut dire à quel moment le larcin s'est produit. Sachez que le coupable s'expose à de très lourdes sanctions. Les quelques élèves qui sont demeurés au château de Poudlard sont appelés à témoigner s'ils se souviennent de quoi que ce soit d'anormal, bien que vous soyez tous concernés. Cet ouvrage contient de rares et dangereuses formules, qui pourraient aussi bien vous effacer de la mémoire de vos proches, ou vous rendre invisible et insonores pour le reste du monde, mais également vous faire rechercher ou tuer. Si vous tombez dessus par hasard, ou s'il se trouve en votre possession, je vous en conjure, ramenez le à mon bureau. Aucune sanction ne sera appliquée si nous le retrouvons dans la prochaine semaine. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Une rumeur enfla dans la salle à peine le professeur Delacour se fut-elle tue. Isis et Melania avaient commencé à discuter et émettre des suppositions. Arya jeta un coup d'œil à Kate Blue. Elle arborait un visage fermé et impassible, mais son apparence trahissait sa détresse. Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte blanche et ses yeux semblaient fait de sang.

-Qui aurait pu faire ça ? demanda Isis.

-Melania, Arya, vous comprenez ce que cela implique ? Vous êtes considérées comme suspectes, murmura Lizzie d'une voix blanche.

L'enfant blonde se mit à trembler légèrement. Pour la première fois, la jeune Black sembla affectée.

-Mel ? s'enquit doucement Isis. Tu n'aurais jamais…n'est ce pas ?

Leur amie eut la même expression que lorsqu'elle s'était mise en colère face à Arya quelques jours plus tôt.

-Bien sûr que non ! cracha-t-elle, et Arya aurait parié que sa voix n'était basse que parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas faire un esclandre publique, élément alarmant. Mais les Black sont connus pour une attraction à la magie noire ! Tu peux être sûre que tu ne seras pas la seule à me suspecter, d'autant qu'Arya m'a laissée seule une soirée entière !

-Non, Mel, je ne pense pas, dit Lizzie. Tu es à Gryffondor, ça te protégera.

-Tu es bien naïve de penser une telle chose !

-Et tu deviens paranoïaque !

Le ton commençait à monter, attirant sur elles le regard des curieux.

-Arrêtez ! intervint fermement Arya. La vrai question c'est : pourquoi le professeur Blue n'a-t-elle pas emmené ce livre lorsqu'elle est rentrée ? Et qui connaissait son existence ? Malheureusement, Mel a été laissée seule, en possession d'une cape d'invisibilité qui plus est. Et toi et moi savons que tu as espionné les professeurs parce que tu t'ennuyais. Tu fais la coupable idéale, c'est indéniable. Ces informations ne doivent jamais arriver à d'autres oreilles que les nôtres, c'est compris ?

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête, et Lizzie et Isis s'excusèrent, penaudes. Arya se sentit satisfaite de l'autorité dont elle venait de faire preuve, et se concentra sur la soupe de tomates dans son assiette.

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance était morose. Le professeur Minstead n'accorda aucun points durant le cours, malgré le succès de Melania et d'un Poufsouffle, Marc Hollow, au niveau des sortilèges lumineux. Après le déjeuner, lorsqu'ils entrèrent en classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le professeur Rathbone les salua d'un léger signe de tête, sans un sourire. Les tables étaient alignées normalement. Il laissa les huit Gryffondors s'installer, puis s'appuya contre son bureau, et déclara :

-L'ouvrage se nomme _L'entrelacement des destins par la puissance, la vie et la mort._ Cette magie requiert un grand savoir, et une puissance optimale. Celui qui l'utilise se met en danger. L'une des trois magies qu'il enseigne, en particulier, est l'art de la nécromancie.

Il avait le regard sombre et perdu, mais il parlait doucement et sans aucune nuance de jugement ou de suspicion.

-Vous n'êtes qu'en première année, jeunes, influençables, et incroyablement précieux. Si ce livre se retrouvait en votre possession, venez me le donner. Je le ferai parvenir au professeur Delacour sans donner aucun nom, je vous le jure. Sur la couverture, on peut voir notamment un serpent qui se mort la queue, un pentagone inversé, et un troisième symbole, que je ne dessinerai pas.

Il prit une craie, et illustra ses propos.

-Voici le symbole d'Ouroboros, dit il en désignant le serpent. Sa signification est complexe et peut-être aussi bien bienfaisante que malfaisante. Il symbolise en général le cycle de la vie.

Le cours se révéla étrange, envoûtant, fascinant. Ils fixaient l'homme, absorbant les connaissances entre magie noire et protection, nécromancie et pacification. Le sorcier maîtrisait parfaitement le sujet, et il émanait de lui une aura de fascination qui tranchait avec son attitude réservée du début. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent en métamorphose, aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot. Ils se sentaient hagards, leur esprit était embrumé. La vue de leur professeur, dont les cheveux demeuraient blancs et les yeux écarlates, les ramena à la réalité. Elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, et n'accorda que peu d'attention aux aiguilles, anciennement scarabées, produites par les élèves. Arya aurait voulu lui demander des informations sur son étrange note de Noël, et la remercier, mais elle jugea le moment mal choisi. Elle se sentait peinée par la détresse qui émanait de celle qui lui avait permis d'entrer à Poudlard, mais ignorait comment l'aider.

-A votre avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'on a eu ce cours ? demanda-t-elle avant qu'elles ne sombrent dans le sommeil.

-Pour nous mettre en garde ? suggéra Lizzie.

-Qui aurait pu commettre ce vol, à part un futur mage noir ? fit remarquer Isis.

-Un Serpentard, répliqua Melania. Ou quelqu'un qui ignorait ce qu'il faisait.

-Le seul Serpentard à être resté pendant les vacances a les cheveux rouges et semble plus préoccupé par son chat et le Quidditch que par la magie noir, rétorqua Arya.

Elle se tut, hésitant à livrer ses suppositions. Elle sentait qu'elle s'engageait dans quelque chose de bien trop important pour une sorcière de onze ans.

-Ce n'est pas forcément un élève.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Isis, les sourcils froncés. Tu penses à un prof ?

Arya se redressa pour leur faire face et exposer son point de vue.

-Aucun élève n'était sensé connaître l'existence de ce livre, mais les professeurs discutent entre eux, jusqu'à confier certains de leurs pires secrets : Mel a entendu bien des choses lors de sa séance d'espionnage.

-Mais qui…

Elle secoua la tête, incertaine, et s'endormit.

.

Le cours d'astronomie du jeudi soir réunissait tous les élèves de premières années à minuit, sur l'une des plus hautes tours du château. Les télescopes et lunettes utilisées devaient être maniées avec précautions, en raisons de leur fragilité, mais le professeur Moon les laissait discuter à leur guise, tant qu'ils n'endommageaient pas le matériel. Elle ne prêtait que peu attention à ce qui se passait, et se contentait de sanctionner par les notes, s'ils n'étaient pas assez attentifs. C'était une femme sans âge qui ne semblait vivre que la nuit, au teint livide et aux boucles argentée. La légende disait qu'elle n'avait pas quitté sa tour depuis plus de vingt ans. Seul le ciel l'intéressait. Ce soir là, la tension était à son comble entre les Serdaigles et les Serpentards, en raison du match qui les opposerait le samedi suivant. Les verts et argents n'avaient pas digéré leur défaite face aux Gryffondor, et ne cessaient de lancer des piques à leurs rivaux. Malefoy, cependant, ne participait pas à la joute verbale qui se déroulait, se contentant d'observer le ciel avec une intense concentration. Il possédait un tel don en astronomie qu'il oubliait sa rage pour remporter le match, songea Arya. Sa chevelure dorée brillait à la lueur de la lune tandis qu'il inscrivait ses annotations sur le papier à toute vitesse. Melania ne semblait pas non plus concernée par l'effervescence et s'occupait à ensorceler le sac de Rowle afin qu'il la morde lorsqu'elle y plongerait la main. La sorcière blonde dissimula un sourire aussi amusé qu'agacé, et retourna à son observation de Mars avec un soupir d'ennui.

-Salut ! fit une voix enfantine.

Elle leva les yeux et se trouva face à Emilie Crivey et Erin Londubat, deux Serdaigles toujours ensembles.

-Je pensais que le match t'intéresserait, puisque tu es attrapeuse, commenta Emilie en désignant du menton l'attroupement au milieu de la tour.

Arya haussa les épaules.

-Bizarrement, quel que soit le vainqueur, nous jouerons quand même contre vous et les Poufsouffles, alors… Et je dois absolument obtenir un résultat convenable, même si je m'ennuie.

Les deux amies rirent gentiment.

-On déteste le Quidditch, affirma Emilie. En général, on ne va pas voir les matchs. Mais on ira peut-être pour le dernier, en mai.

-Quand il fera moins froid, ajouta Erin.

Elles auraient pu être jumelles et se connaissaient si bien qu'elles devaient avoir grandi ensembles.

-Est-ce que Rathbone vous a questionné au sujet du vol ? demanda Emilie.

Nul n'avait encore restitué l'ouvrage, ou donné la moindre information. Il semblait s'être volatilisé. Arya hocha la tête, troublée.

-Il l'a fait aussi avec nous, hier, et Marc Hollow a dit que sa sœur lui avait dit que sa classe avait aussi été interrogée… Il doit l'avoir fait avec tout le monde, soupira Emilie. Mais ça ne donne rien.

-J'ai de la peine pour le professeur Blue, dit Erin. Elle semble vraiment affectée.

Arya médita l'information, une nouvelle fois pensive.

.

-Qui est Peeves ? demanda soudainement Lizzie à Liam Hosworth.

Ils attendaient que le match commence, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux et écharpes rouges et or, grelottant sous les flocons de neige. L'autre poursuiveur se tourna vers elle, surpris.

-Sérieusement, vous l'ignorez ? Il doit être aussi célèbre que toi !

La jeune fille se renfrogna, mais Liam riait. Coop Jevenson, assis non loin, se pencha vers eux.

-Elle n'est qu'en première année, Hosworth. Comment veux-tu qu'elle le sache ?

-Il s'agit d'un esprit frappeur, qui hantait le château jusqu'il y a cinq ans. Et une de ses excentricités a mal tourné, donc Delacour a décidé de le bannir pendant dix ans. En gros, tu seras encore là quand il reviendra, et je te souhaite bien du courage ! Tu as de la chance d'y avoir échappé, Jevenson. Demande à ton frère.

Jevenson haussa les épaules, peu perturbé, et offrit un sourire charmeur à Lizzie.

-Ravi de voir que tu as été prise, au fait. Tu es excellente comme poursuiveuse.

Arya rit discrètement en voyant son ami devenir écarlate, et reçut un coup de coude vengeur.

-Je pensais qu'il pouvait… tu sais, avoir commis le vol, chuchota son amie.

-A priori, il n'est plus dans le château, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin, ça valait le coup d'essayer.

-Je suis curieuse de savoir à quoi il ressemble, commenta Isis.

Elles n'étaient venues qu'à trois, Melania ayant préféré finir son devoir sur la goutte du mort-vivant devant la cheminée. Ce fut l'un des matchs les plus rapides auquel Lizzie avait assisté, et il ébahit les deux autres. En cinq minutes, Cole, le garçon aux cheveux rouges de Serpentard, avait envoyé les cognards sur le gardien et l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, visant exactement au bon endroit pour les mettre hors du jeu sans les blesser trop, et Malefoy avait attrapé le vif d'or, mettant un terme au match avec un score de 170-10. Il s'éleva dans les airs en levant un poing victorieux, la tête rejetée en arrière avec arrogance.

-Quel crétin, marmonna Lizzie entre ses dents. Quand je pense qu'on s'est gelées juste pour ça…

Malgré tout, elle passa l'heure suivante à décortiquer chaque secondes du match, expliquant les différentes techniques et la durée. Isis et Melania fuirent dans les cuisines, et Arya s'efforça de retenir la moitié des informations, sans parvenir à les comprendre vraiment.

.

Des murmures se répandirent dans la Grande Salle lorsque les hiboux distribuèrent le courrier.

-Regardez ça, s'exclama Melania en aplatissant le journal sur la table afin qu'elles puissent déchiffrer la une.

 **CINQ SORCIERS TUES EN ECOSSE EN CINQ SEMAINES,** titrait la Gazette. Aucune d'elles ne prit la peine de lire l'article.

-Personne ne réagit au ministère ! C'est dingue, on n'a aucune interview, aucune information !

Lizzie secouait la tête, l'air de ne pas y croire. Isis et Arya échangèrent un regard.

-Ca ne vous étonne pas ? s'écria-t-elle. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un mage noir en pleine montée de puissance, cette école a un fichu couloir dont tout le monde se fiche mais qui me flanque une trouille bleue, personne n'en parle, et pourtant nombre de gens se font assassiner !

Quelques têtes s'étaient tournées vers elles, et elle fut obligée de se calmer.

-Lizzie, combien de gens restent traumatisés par Lord Voldemort ? demanda Arya.

-Je… Plein, je suppose. Mais où est le lien ?

-Ils ne veulent pas que ça recommence, expliqua Isis. Ils préfèrent nier la situation, pour être tranquilles encore un moment.

Pour elles, élevées dans le monde des moldus, à l'extérieur de cette histoire, l'explication était limpide et évidente. Elles virent Matteo hocher la tête, acquiesçant à leur analyse.

-Seuls les nés moldus ont l'esprit clair sur ces attaques, commenta-t-il.

Mais bientôt, des rumeurs enflèrent dans le château. Les phénomènes étranges se multipliaient. La disparition du livre de Kate Blue demeurait inexpliquée, il n'était pas rare de trouver deux professeurs en train de parler à voix basses, une expression grave ancrée sur le visage. Les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui avaient autrefois été leurs moments de détente, n'étaient plus aussi passionnants, et la théorie survenait désormais plus souvent que la pratique, mais Rathbone semblait ailleurs. Un matin, le journal du Vrai Sorcier, rival de la gazette, moins lu, édité mensuellement et pourtant informateur véridique, fit paraître un article qui ébranla la communauté magique au complet.

 **MORTS, DISPARITIONS ET MAGIE NOIRE.**

 _Les morts se font de plus en plus nombreuses, mais nul ne semble y prêter attention tant qu'elles ne sont pas prouvées comme criminelles. La rubrique nécrologique des journaux a pourtant gagné une colonne complète ces derniers mois. Les disparitions des aurors s'enchaînent, des traces de magie noire sont présentes dans le monde entier, mais plus particulièrement au Royaume Uni._

 _Tout porte à croire qu'un mage noir est en train de s'élever, mais la peur règne dans les foyers. Pourtant, il faut agir dès maintenant,_ avant _que nous ne connaissions son nom et sa volonté. Il faut le neutraliser sans attendre. Si vous remarquez quoi que ce soit, si un proche se comporte normalement, parlez en au ministère de la magie. Il se devra bientôt d'agir._

 _Ne sombrez pas dans la paranoïa, cependant. L'arrivée de force maléfique était malheureusement inévitable, et le mieux est de continuer à vivre normalement, tout en étant vigilant au moindre signe de danger._

-Enfin ! soupira Lizzie après sa lecture, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Quelques jours plus tard, un nouvel évènement affola le château. L'un des tableaux de la salle de sortilèges avait été endommagé. L'affaire fut à priori bien vite résolue –un elfe de maison aurait commis une maladresse, ou un nouvel élève aurait inondé la classe, selon les versions- mais tous étaient intrigués par la façon dont _La Baguette de Sureau_ , qui se défendait dès que l'on approchait trop près de lui, ait pu être déchiré dans un de ses coins.

Rathbone était indéniablement de mauvaise humeur. Il serrait constamment sa mâchoire, ne souriait presque plus, et perdait patience bien trop rapidement par rapport au début de l'année. Dans l'ensemble, la tension avait gagné chaque membre du personnel, et les conflits entre élèves éclataient bien trop souvent. Anancké Rowle n'avait de cesse de provoquer Melania et Lizzie, accompagnée par Nott et Goyle. Arya tentait d'essayer d'éviter les duels en les calmant, mais la situation s'envenimait chaque jour un peu plus.

-Alors, Black, toujours du côté des perdants ? lança Rowle un après midi où ils se rendaient en cours de botanique.

-Du bon côté, rétorqua Melania, ce qui fait toute la différence. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais supposé que tu étais ravie de ces meurtres, mais il semble qu'aucune différence n'est faite entre les sangs purs et les autres, preuve que votre stupide idéologie est infondée.

-Au moins aucun de nous n'a trahi sa famille…

-Ma famille, c'est Gryffondor, et jamais je n'aurais à rougir de mes actes. La moitié de vos ancêtres se sont amendés durant la dernière guerre « Oh, nous n'avions aucune idée de ce qui se tramait… ». « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous forçait, il menaçait nos enfants ! Qu'auriez vous fait à notre place ? ».

Son imitation était excellente, son ton mordant, insupportable.

-Et puis, ajouta intelligemment Lizzie, je te signale que les perdants, c'est plutôt vous, Rowle. Gryffondor a remporté le match, comme tu sembles l'avoir oublié.

-Le score contre Serdaigle nous place en tête, stupide célébrité prétentieuse.

La jeune fille dégaina sa baguette sans qu'aucun d'eux ne l'ait vu venir.

- _Windgardium Leviosa_ ! lança-t-elle, et les sacs de leurs adversaires se renversèrent sur le sol, leur promettant un retard conséquent en botanique.

- _Rictusempra !_

Ce sort inconnu et sûrement pas d'un niveau de première année fut d'une efficacité remarquable, et Lizzie se tordit de rire sur le sol. Nott considéra sa baguette avec satisfaction. Humiliée, Melania rétorqua avec un sortilège de jambencoton. Isis se tenait à l'écart, l'air désabusé, et Arya, impuissante, cherchait à les arrêter sans se faire toucher par les sorts qui fusaient. Lizzie cessa enfin de rire, se releva, et lança :

- _Federlum maxima !_

Rowle tomba au sol avec un hurlement de douleur qui se transforma en faible râle, et Dolowhood surgit de la serre, furieux.

-Rathbone ! lança-t-il en direction de son collègue qui se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe.

L'homme s'agenouilla auprès de Rowle, comprit en un coup d'œil ce qui venait de se passer, et marmonna une formule pour faire cesser ses convulsions. Il se releva et considéra les six autres d'un air sombre.

-Lequel d'entre vous a eu la stupidité de rajouter _maxima_ ?

-Potter, balança Goyle avec dégoût.

-Tuer votre camarade vous aurait peut-être plu, Miss Potter ? Ne. Lancez. Jamais. Un. Sort. Qui. Vous. Est. Inconnu.

Arya fut frappée par sa transformation. Il intercepta son regard et se radoucit.

-Vous ne croyez pas que cette querelle inter-maisons devrait cesser un jour ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire affable.

-Je penses qu'elles apprendront mieux avec une retenue, cingla Dolowhood. Je juge que Miss Rowle a été suffisamment punie comme ça, transportez-la à l'infirmerie, vous deux. Black et Potter, vous viendrez m'aider à rempoter les plantes demain soir. Puisque vous n'avez pas été touchées, vous n'êtes pas dispensées de cours, malheureusement pour vous, Miss Lupin.

Il lui offrit un rictus, puis leur fit signe d'entrer.

Aucune des deux filles ne semblait réellement se soucier d'être en retenue.

-Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, fit Lizzie en haussant les épaules.

Isis et Arya patientèrent dans la salle commune, en tentant de jouer aux échecs version sorcier. Elles se révélaient aussi peu douées l'une que l'autres, et peinaient à faire obéir leurs pièces.

-Comment va ta mère ? demanda Isis.

-Bien, je suppose, répondit Arya en se mordant la lèvre. Enfin, aussi bien que possible. Je vais bientôt retourner la voir… Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle guérisse un jour.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?

Arya opta pour la réponse la plus simple et moldue, sachant qu'Isis comprendrait parfaitement.

-Une leucémie. Un cancer du sang. Elle suit une chimio thérapie qui l'épuise constamment, par vague.

Son amie lui offrit un sourire compatissant, puis envoya son cavalier en E5, malgré les vives protestations du seul fou qui lui restait.

-Et ta mère ? Ce n'est pas trop dur pour elle, de rester toute seule ?

Isis eut une moue dépitée, puis soupira.

-Je pense que si, mais elle n'aime pas m'en parler. Au moins, tout le monde se connaît dans mon village, et les voisins l'invitent souvent.

-Tu ne vois jamais ton père ?

Elle ne reçut qu'un long silence, et craignit d'avoir manqué de tact.

-Je ne sais pas qui c'est, dit enfin l'enfant brune. Il a disparu avant ma naissance, je ne sais même pas s'il est au courant de mon existence. Ma mère m'a juste dit que c'était un voyageur, mais comme elle avait les larmes aux yeux… je n'ai pas insisté.

-Je suis désolée, souffla Arya, la gorge nouée.

Elle ne comprenait que trop bien le ressenti de son amie.

.

-Pensez-vous qu'on devrait, pardonne moi Arya, espionner les profs afin d'en savoir plus ? demanda Melania en mordant dans un cake aux carottes après une énième visite aux cuisines.

Isis eut une moue incertaine, et Lizzie se mordit la lèvre, hésitante. Arya resta songeuse. Janvier touchait à sa fin, et le dangereux ouvrage n'avait toujours pas été restitué. La directrice avait de nouveau tenu un discours, avertissant l'assemblée entière sur le danger qu'encourait le voleur, sans rien obtenir d'autre qu'un silence outré. Chacun semblait soupçonner son voisin, et le mot « voleur » était devenue l'insulte la plus en vogue parmi les premières et deuxièmes années. Les plus âgés paraissaient désireux de trouver le coupable, et bien trop conscients du danger et des soupçons, qui se portaient en premier sur eux.

-Est-ce un élève ou un prof ? Tant que nous ignorons la réponse… commença Lizzie.

-Minstead a trempé dans la magie noire, fit observer Isis.

Arya ne répondit toujours pas. Elle essayait d'assembler différentes pièces du puzzle, mais la pleine lune se tiendrait le lendemain, et les maux de tête l'empêchaient de réfléchir convenablement. La bête, plus proche que jamais, grondait à l'intérieur, et elle ne savait pas vraiment de quel côté elle se trouvait.

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec Rathbone, marmonna-t-elle.

-Sans blague, fit Melania, s'attirant un regard courroucé des deux autres.

L'enfant-loup se mordilla furieusement la lèvre, et le goût du sang emplit sa bouche. Il avait une saveur étrangement jouissive et elle résista à l'envie de cracher par terre. Elle plongea son bras sous son lit, et en ressortit un parchemin et une plume.

-Voyons voir… Première chose, on croise Rathbone plusieurs fois, dans le même couloir, et ce couloir, étrangement, c'est celui ou on ressent quelque chose d'étrange.

-Deuxième chose, il interroge toutes les classes après que le vol ait été commis, et insiste pour qu'on lui remette, dit Isis.

Arya hocha la tête et nota, suivit d'une flèche explicative :

-Ca lui fournirait une bonne excuse si, après s'en être servi, il devrait le remettre à Delacour. Il n'aurait pas à donner le nom de l'élève.

-Troisième élément, dit à son tour Lizzie, il est de mauvaise humeur après le vol.

-Non.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Melania.

-Il est de mauvaise humeur depuis que les crimes ont commencé à faire la une des journaux, notamment celle du Vrai Sorcier.

-Mel, murmura Arya d'une voix blanche, tu réalises ce que tu es en train de sous-entendre ?

La jeune Black fronça les sourcils, désorientée, puis son expression s'éclaira d'horreur.

-Attendez, s'interposa Lizzie, Rathbone peut être le voleur, mais certainement pas le tueur ! Il n'aurait pas pu quitter Poudlard ainsi, et ils ont lieu partout.

-Réfléchis, la tança Melania, ils ont lieu en Ecosse. Et où se trouve Poudlard ?

Elles se turent durant de longues minutes, chacune réfléchissant. Arya tendit sa plume à Isis, et dit :

-Ca tombe sous le sens… Il est passionné par la magie noire, agit étrangement…

-Il arpente ce fichu couloir, frissonna la sorcière rousse.

-Sans compter qu'il est le seul à ne pas avoir hurlé sur Henry, avec cet incident en début d'année, vous vous souvenez ? rappela Isis.

Melania plissa ses yeux argentés, dans lesquels brillait l'excitation de l'aventure.

-Que fait-on ? demanda-t-elle.

-On ne peut pas l'accuser comme ça, remarqua Arya. On n'a aucune preuve, et nous n'étions pas sensées nous promener dans les couloirs à une heure pareille, encore moins avec une cape d'invisibilité.

-Tu n'en as pas marre d'être la voix de la raison ?

La jeune lycaon leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre.

-Donc on enquête, murmura Lizzie, avant de placer sa main au milieu, muée par une pulsion instinctive.

Elles apposèrent leurs mains par-dessus la sienne.

-Tenez, dit Isis, ma mère m'a offert un carnet à Noël. On pourra y noter tout ce qu'on remarque, et il est parfaitement moldu, c'est-à-dire normal.

Noir, aux pages suffisamment épaisses pour que l'encre ne coule pas et discret, il était parfait.

-Arya ? Une objection sur les méthodes plus ou moins légales que nous allons utiliser ? demanda Melania, moqueuse.

La sorcière blonde hocha la tête, désabusée. Elle avait compris depuis pas mal de temps qu'elle s'attirerait forcément des ennuis avec des amies aussi précieuses et têtes brûlées que le duo Black et Potter.

-Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me dérange, observa-t-elle. Malgré tous ces indices, Rathbone est un homme extrêmement doux, posé et j'ai du mal à l'imaginer en train de commettre un meurtre.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu dans ce couloir, rétorqua Lizzie. Il avait le regard brûlant de haine, les poings serrés, et il était encore plus effrayant que Blue en colère.

-Ce serait trop facile si les meurtriers avaient vraiment l'air de ce qu'ils sont, dit gentiment la jeune Black.

La lune filtrait à travers de la fenêtre, brûlant les bras nus d'Arya qui la regarda avec tristesse, puis hocha de nouveau la tête.


	10. Une enquête dangereuse

**Je suis un peu à la bourre pour le dixième chapitre^^**

 **Mais bon, on avance dans l'enquête, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**

 **Un grand merci à The cat with blue eyes pour sa review encourageante !**

Arya passait la plupart de son temps libre à la bibliothèque afin de collecter les journaux, et d'analyser la rubrique nécrologique, en compagnie d'Isis qui notait ses observations dans son carnet. Lizzie et Melania avaient tenté de suivre Rathbone, mais la tâche s'était révélée trop ardue, et après quatre retenues pour retards répétés et sortie après le couvre feu, elles avaient abandonné. Les séances d'entraînement se faisaient irrégulières, plus nombreuses à l'approche d'un match, Enola leur imposait parfois de voler jusqu'au repas du soir. Les yeux de loups d'Arya lui permettaient de trouver la minuscule balle dorée en pleine nuit, mais elle se sentait épuisée. Lors de la pleine lune de Février, elle fut obligée d'avertir son capitaine de son absence, en marmonnant une excuse quelconque.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité ? demanda Lizzie, et Arya sursauta.

La vérité pour son amie était la maladie de sa mère, mais elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'une rumeur mensongère se répande dans les couloirs.

-Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que j'ai une autorisation de sortie, expliqua-t-elle, le cœur battant à toute vitesse.

Durant le mois de Mars, elle resta à la bibliothèque jusqu'à être mise dehors, les yeux brûlants d'avoir déchiffré les noms inscrits en petits caractères. Un soir, elle relut le carnet d'Isis, où les noms s'étalaient, accompagnés des dates et des causes de morts officielles et officieuses.

-Tiens, dit Melania en lui tendant un journal, que penses-tu de celle là : Adelaïde Dumas, décédée le 24 Juillet 2170 à Paris ? L'encadré dit qu'elle a été retrouvée dans la rue, une poudre blanche éparpillée autour d'elle.

Arya et Isis échangèrent un regard amusé, puis la jeune Pettigrow se dévoua :

-C'est sans doute une overdose, Mel. La poudre blanche, c'est de la drogue.

Devant l'incompréhension des deux sang-pur, elle fit un nouvel effort d'explication en décrivant rapidement les effets. Arya resta songeuse, et saisit un autre journal.

-Destiny Jarvis, décédée le 31 Aout 2170. Cause du décès : suicide par arme moldue… Isis, tu as un transécran ?

-Plutôt une vielle télévision en trois dimensions, ma mère trouve que c'est plus pratique de la regarder depuis un canapé. Pourquoi ?

-Tu as regardé les informations, la veille de la rentrée ?

Le regard de Lizzie et Melania allait de l'une à l'autre, interloqué. Isis fronça les sourcils, tentant de se remémorer sa soirée.

-Eh bien… Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça, bien sûr, mais en général on les regarde en mangeant… Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial ce jour là ?

-Destiny Jarvis n'est pas la seule à s'être faite assassiner. Jason Dean, tu te souviens ? Les enquêteurs ont abandonné l'enquête criminelle, même s'ils savaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une crise cardiaque.

-Maintenant que tu le dis…Et Adelaïde Dumas est morte en Juillet… Je me souviens que Dorian Albastros avait été retrouvé, les yeux fous, le corps crispé de douleur. Les morts datent de bien avant la rentrée ! Paris, Dublin, l'Ecosse… Il s'est rapproché, et a sévi durant ses voyages ! Et pas que des sorciers !

-Moins fort ! lui ordonna Lizzie en désignant le bibliothécaire. Maintenant, si l'une d'entre vous voulait bien nous donner un cours de rattrapage, ça nous serait utile.

Tandis qu'Isis repartait dans de nouvelles explications, Arya relut le carnet, notant les morts de l'an passé, la plus ancienne répertoriée datant de Janvier 2169, en Russie. Elle se leva, jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre et alla chercher quelques journaux plus anciens. Au bout de deux heures, Melania fit remarquer qu'elles avaient manqué le repas, mais la sorcière blonde lui fit signe de se taire.

-La première mort suspecte ressemblant aux autres –il y en a quelques unes criminelles, mais elles ont été élucidées par des articles- date du 21 décembre 2168, et ce n'est même pas un journal anglais : il provient de l'Argentine.

-Depuis quand tu parles espagnol ? se moqua Melania.

-Moi je le parle, et je viens de le traduire, tu n'avais qu'à écouter, rétorqua Isis, vexée.

-L'Argentine… souffla Lizzie, ça appuie nos suppositions. Il a voyagé en Amérique du Sud.

Les deux filles cessèrent de se disputer et hochèrent la tête, mais Arya n'y prêtait que peu attention. Ses yeux parcouraient toujours les mêmes lignes tandis que son cerveau bouillonnait.

-Je crois… J'ai… Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition… Ecoutez, je vais envoyer une lettre à mon frère. Jason Dean n'est sans doute pas le seul moldu à avoir péri de la sorte.

-Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda la jeune Black.

-Yoan m'aidera sans jamais me trahir, s'obstina-t-elle.

-Tu peux prendre Gwen, si tu veux, offrit son amie aux cheveux flamboyants.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'acariâtre bibliothécaire les envoya dans leur salle commune, se servant de son balai comme d'une arme prête à frapper.

Arya envoya la lettre dès le lendemain. Elle resta ensuite un long moment à observer les oiseaux hululer et voler dans le ciel dénué de nuage, fermant les yeux devant cette vision apaisante. Le temps était frais, et elle ne s'était pas retrouvée isolée de la sorte depuis bien longtemps. Lizzie, Melania et Isis acceptaient sa présence tout le temps, mais dans son cœur régnait la terreur que cela s'arrête. Elles ne devaient jamais découvrir le sombre secret qu'elle portait.

Les morts avaient cessé presque immédiatement après la parution du Vrai Sorcier. Ne voyant pas l'intérêt de continuer à effeuiller les journaux, les quatre filles se retrouvaient désormais presque désoeuvrées. Seules les séances d'entraînement de Quidditch les sortaient de leur monotonie. Elles observaient continuellement le comportement de Rathbone durant leurs cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. L'homme semblait tantôt apaisé, tantôt nerveux, et l'excellente qualité de ses cours de début d'année manquait à tout le monde.

-Je me demande ce qui s'est passé, s'interrogea Henry en cours de métamorphose. Vous croyez qu'il a perdu un proche parmi tous ces morts ?

-Si vous êtes plus intéressé par les changements de vos professeurs que par le changement de votre rat en verre à pied, Mr Abbot, que diriez vous de me voir soudainement ressembler à une furie ? demanda le professeur Blue.

Ses cheveux avaient déjà commencé à s'allonger dangereusement en pointes et à verdir. Henry rougit violemment et bredouilla des excuses, les yeux baissés. Il craignait toujours les colères de la métamorphomage depuis sa mésaventure dans le château.

-Sans parler de proche, ne pensez vous pas qu'il puisse avoir un maître, qui, mécontent, le menace ? souffla Melania.

Les trois autres se concentrèrent sur leurs animaux, mais la question résonnait dans leurs esprits.

-Je ne sais pas, hésita Arya à voix basse, quelqu'un rencontré lors de ses voyages ?

Le professeur Blue frappa furieusement sa baguette sur la table, la transformant en un blaireau affolé. La jeune lycaon sursauta et marmonna un vague pardon, honteuse.

-C'est une manie chez vous de vous interroger sur la vie de vos professeurs, commenta-t-elle, acide. Il me semble que vous détestez pourtant lorsque nous empiétons sur la votre.

Elle repartit vers son bureau et fit face aux Serdaigles et Gryffondors, ses cheveux devenus bruns tombant dans le creux de ses reins, et les yeux orageux.

-Le professeur Rathbone a ses ennuis, comme j'ai les miens, comme vous avez les vôtres. Vous lisez tous les journaux et n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un mage noir sévit très probablement, et qu'il se rapproche de Poudlard.

-Tellement qu'il est même entre ses murs, grogna Melania.

Isis et Lizzie lui flanquèrent chacune un coup de coude pour la faire taire.

-Nous nous sentons tous inquiets et concernés, et réagissons de manières différentes. A présent, je veux voir des verres à pieds, ou cette classe connaîtra une invasion de blaireaux et renards.

Agitant sa baguette, elle redonna une table convenable à Arya et Lizzie.

.

-Dites-moi que c'est une blague ! hurla Lizzie.

Elles lui avaient fait part de leur envie de retourner dans le couloir qui menait à la classe de sortilège. La jeune Potter avait subitement pâli avant de reculer violemment.

-Allez-y sans moi, et débrouillez-vous sans ma cape ! Il est hors de question que je me mêle à ça.

-De toute façon, tu y es déjà mêlée, puisqu'on enquête ensemble, râla Melania. Où est passé ton courage de Gryffondor ?

Le teint de leur amie prit une couleur écarlate, et elle explosa de fureur.

-Tu sais toujours tout mieux que tout le monde, Mel ! Ce n'est pas toi qui sens cette chose lorsqu'on approche de ce fichu corridor ! Je suis sur le point de vomir à chaque fois, et je gagne une migraine pour les heures qui suivent ! Je ne peux pas me contrôler, d'accord ? J'en fais des cauchemars !

Elle pâlit plus encore et se mit à trembler de tout son corps. Isis s'approcha d'elle, et Arya fusilla la jeune Black du regard. Elle manquait cruellement de tact, soit, mais elle devait apprendre à ne pas dépasser les limites.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ce couloir aurait quelque chose à voir avec Rathbone, de toutes façons ? gémit la sorcière rousse, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Oh, très bien, puisqu'on le croise toujours là-bas, allons-y… Mais si je m'évanouis, vous expliquerez ce qui s'est passé à l'infirmière, et je me fiche que vous récoltiez une retenue !

Elles se blottirent les unes contre les autres, et pouvaient sentir les tremblements incessants de leur amie. Arya ne savait que faire pour la réconforter, d'autant qu'elle ressentait la même chose, certes différemment. Elle avait accepté d'y retourner à contrecoeur, sachant que le monstre tapi au fond d'elle se manifesterait, d'autant plus fort que six jours à peine la séparaient de la pleine lune.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on recherche ? demanda Isis.

-L'endroit où c'est le plus fort ? Peut-être qu'on trouvera l'entrée d'un passage, ou un objet caché, ou que sait-je encore, supposa Melania.

-Et je suis votre branche de noisetier, je suppose, geignit Lizzie, livide.

Après quelques pas, elle gémit. Des bruits de pas léger alertèrent Arya.

-Arrêtez vous ! ordonna-t-elle. Quelqu'un vient.

Rathbone avançait lentement, l'air de pouvoir à peine tenir sur ses jambes. Il se reprit rapidement, et plaqua une main contre sa bouche afin d'étouffer un sanglot. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues livides. De toute évidence, il allait affreusement mal. Il s'appuya contre le mur et le frappa avec fureur, avant de reculer comme s'il s'était brûlé. Son visage s'était transformé. A la lueur de la lune presque pleine, les traits déformés par la rage et la haine, les poings crispés sur sa baguette et un morceau de papier, il ressemblait au mage noir qu'il était. Il finit par s'éloigner rapidement, et le parchemin glissa de sa main tremblante sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Je crois que nous avons la preuve qu'il agit sous les ordres d'un maître, et que tout ne se déroule pas selon ses plans, commenta Melania, acide.

-Je vais vomir, gémit Lizzie.

Arya se défit de son pan de cape et s'agenouilla sur le sol afin de récupérer l'objet. Elle ne fut pas surprise de le trouver aussi immaculé que l'autre, dont elles n'étaient pas parvenues à percer le mystère, et s'en saisit. Aussitôt, une vive douleur irradia son corps, partant de ses mains. Des flammes léchèrent ses paumes et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites tandis que des flashs obscurcissaient sa vision. Rathbone, un poignard de feu à la main. Rathbone, exerçant de puissants sortilèges sans baguette. Des flammes, toujours autant de flammes, aussi douloureuses que celles qui embrasaient ses mains. Elle lâcha le parchemin immédiatement en poussant un cri perçant qui résonna comme celui d'un loup en détresse. Isis se rua vers elle, affolée, tandis que Melania soutenait une Lizzie pâle comme la mort.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Cette chose est maléfique, haleta Arya, la gorge sèche.

-Quoi, ce parchemin ? demanda son amie en le saisissant curieusement.

Elle le porta à hauteur de ses yeux marron et l'examina sous toutes les coutures sans paraître rien ressentir.

-Fichons le camp, siffla la jeune Potter. Isis, prend ce machin, on en parlera au dortoir. Et promettez moi qu'on ne reviendra ici que si c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Elle reprit des couleurs tandis qu'elles montaient les multiples escaliers, et sembla avoir retrouvé toute sa fougue lorsqu'elles parvinrent à la salle commune. La Grosse Dame pesta contre les jeunes qui ne respectaient rien.

-Harry Potter se comportait comme vous, à penser que j'allais lui ouvrir à n'importe quelle heure. Sans parler de James Potter et ses amis, toujours fourrés dans de mauvais coups ! Où êtes vous donc allées ?

Sous le calme olympien de Melania, elle finit par consentir à leur ouvrir le passage. Elles s'assirent et attendirent quelques instants dans le silence et la nuit avant de commencer à commenter ce qu'elles venaient de voir. Lizzie refusa de toucher au papier, et la quatrième haussa les épaules.

-Je sens un léger picotement, et de la puissance, mais rien de très… Qu'est-il arrivé à tes mains ?

Le bandage avait en partie épargné sa main gauche, mais des cloques s'étaient formées sur sa peau nue, et la douleur était insoutenable. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle le compara intérieurement avec la brûlure ressentie lors de sa transformation.

-C'est ce parchemin. J'ai vu Rathbone, puissant, dangereux. Il est sans aucun doute coupable, et il manie la magie noire avec un grand savoir faire, croyez moi.

-Et ce papier… Il provient de son maître, vous pensez ? s'interrogea Isis.

Elles s'endormirent sans avoir la réponse.

Le lendemain, Arya fut incapable de toucher quoi que ce soit. Ses amies se dévouèrent pour la nourrir, porter ses affaires et noter convenablement leurs cours afin qu'elle puisse rattraper. Elle étouffait un cri chaque fois que quelque chose effleurait ses mains meurtries.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à cette plante, Lupin ? demanda Dolowood en passant vérifier leur travail.

-Je n'y ai pas…

Il saisit ses mains et elle se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas réagir trop violemment.

-Où avez-vous été traîner, vous et vos amies ? Quelles plantes avez-vous touchées pour avoir les mains dans cet état ?

-Aucune, je le jure, gémit-elle.

-Professeur, vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'Arya entrerait volontairement dans une serre de botanique ? demanda Melania.

Malefoy ricana.

-Ni vous, je suppose, Miss Black. Des fois que vous attrapiez une furieuse envie de travailler avec plus d'acharnement. Voilà ce que je propose, j'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor –cinq pour l'impertinence de votre camarade, et quinze pour mon absence de questionnement. Et vous vous débrouillez seules. Bien, nous pouvons continuer. Lupin, puisque vous ne pouvez rien tuer aujourd'hui, venez faire un tour près de la Murlap, et voyez si vous êtes capable d'agir intelligemment.

L'essence de Murlap apaisa immédiatement sa souffrance, mais les cloques ne disparurent pas. L'enfant-loup redoutait particulièrement d'affronter Rathbone au prochain cours. Il se montra absent, presque agressif parfois, et déclara :

-Lundi prochain, je vous apprendrai à lancer un sort de protection. Pour le moment, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pouvez me dire sur…

Son regard glissa sur les mains d'Arya, et il s'affaissa imperceptiblement. Il resta sans voix une bonne minute avant de reprendre son cours, sans quitter des yeux la jeune sorcière.

-Il avait les mains gantées ! s'exclama-t-elle à la fin du cours. Il a été aussi affecté que moi. Peut-être que ce parchemin n'agit que sur les personnes maléfiques.

-Tu n'as rien de maléfique enfin ! rétorqua Lizzie au moment où elle réalisait ses mots.

Elle ne pouvait leur faire part de son énorme part d'ombre, et choisit de changer de sujet. Le jeudi matin, elle pouvait plier les doigts, mais guère plus. Tenir sur un balai lui paraissait impensable.

-Pour… Peu importe, soupira le professeur Regan, vous resterez avec moi, en regardant vos camarades prendre possession du terrain de Quidditch.

Ils testaient tour à tour les différents postes et paraissaient s'amuser. Regan ne les quittait pas des yeux, mais il se montrait étrangement peu loquace. Il finit par se tourner vers Arya.

-Miss Lupin, qu'avez-vous fait ?

Arya détestait mentir, mais elle devenait meilleure au fil des mois passés à dissimuler la vérité aux seules amies qu'elle ait jamais eu.

-J'ai commis une erreur, dit elle vaguement.

-…Ne vous laissez pas…embarquer dans quelque chose dont vous ignorez les tenants et aboutissants, Lupin.

Il était d'ordinaire un homme facile d'accès avec qui on pouvait discuter, en oubliant parfois qu'il était un professeur et non pas un simple adulte amical.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

Savait-il quelque chose ? Il se ferma soudain, et répéta sa phrase.

.

La pleine lune se lèverait bientôt. Par la faute de ses blessures, Arya avait fait perdre le match de Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Elle se sentait honteuse et n'avait cessé de s'excuser envers Enola.

-Je t'ai prise parce que tu avais du potentiel, s'exclama la capitaine, agacée. Je te garde, mais l'année prochaine, je te veux en excellente santé ! Débrouilles toi pour que ton poignet guérisse, et n'approche plus jamais cette chose qui t'inflige ces blessures.

Kate Blue l'accompagnait, soucieuse.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à tes mains, Arya ? demanda-t-elle juste avant de la laisser entrer dans le saule cogneur.

La jeune lycaon ne put se résoudre à lui mentir, et répondit honnêtement.

-Nous sommes allées dans un endroit ou nous n'aurions jamais dû nous trouver, et j'ai touché un objet ensorcelé. Je crois que c'est en train de se soigner.

-Arya. Tu es consciente que je dois te demander quel est cet objet.

-Pas votre livre, je vous le promets. Je suis navrée qu'il ait disparu, à propos.

La métamorphomage leva les yeux au ciel, puis lança le sort.

-File, ordonna-t-elle. Ne te transforme pas dans le parc.

Pour la première fois, Arya se sentit soulagée de voir la lune s'élever dans les air aussi rapidement.

La bête grogna. Elle se trouvait toujours enfermée dans cette horrible mansarde, mais commençait à comprendre que rien ne l'en ferait sortir. L'appel du sang et de la férocité était toujours aussi fort, mais se blesser ne servirait à rien. Elle devait apprendre à se contrôler. De toutes façons, elle savait exactement sur quoi se concentrer. Ses pattes avant la brûlaient de façon inimaginable et elle pouvait à peine marcher. Les blessures humaines s'effaçaient, d'ordinaire. Elle grogna sans pouvoir mutiler sa patte de prédilection. L'idée de planter les crocs là où quelque chose de dangereux avait souillé son sang la révulsait. Et la douleur était insupportable. Elle poussa un hurlement perçant. Quelque chose de maléfique régnait, elle pouvait le sentir d'ici et dans ces souvenirs alors qu'elle se trouvait endormie, ou peu importait. Peur. Danger. Fureur. Ses émotions la troublaient. Elle fut tentée d'essayer à nouveau de sortir, juste pour faire cesser ces choses qui dérangeaient son esprit, et fut réduite à jouer avec une chaise. Elle ne s'amusait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas courir. Et la force maléfique hantait son esprit.

Ereintée, Arya fut ravie de constater, une fois réveillée à l'infirmerie, que le monstre avait cessé de se blesser. Il lui semblait que la transformation s'était concentrée dans ses mains, tant elles la faisaient souffrir. L'infirmière lui appliqua un cataplasme à base d'essence de Murlap, et banda les deux à la fois.

-Revenez me voir d'ici deux semaines, ordonna-t-elle. Puisque vous n'êtes pas gravement blessée, je vous laisse aller en cours.

Au déjeuner, un hibou lui apporta enfin la réponse de Yoan.

 _Arya,_

 _J'espère que tu ne te mets pas en danger ! Tu as suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça, et puis, tu as le droit de vivre une vie tranquille et ennuyeuse, comme nous tous !_

 _Je souhaite que les pleines lunes soient de moins en moins dures, petite sœur. Tu commences vraiment à me manquer, j'ai tant de choses à te raconter, que je ne souhaite pas faire par écrit. C'est égoïste de ma part, mais je voudrais que nous soyons déjà en juin afin que je puisse te revoir et te parler._

 _Voici la liste des morts des dates quémandées –Fantine_ _m'a aidé à la faire, et je crois que je peux te remercier, chaque moment passé en sa compagnie est un délice-._

 _Sois prudente,_

 _Ton frère qui t'aime._

Après le double cours de potion, elle se rua dans le dortoir, et lut le carnet d'Isis. Une heure plus tard, elle eut finit sa comparaison.

-C'est ça. J'avais raison, souffla-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ?

Elle confronta les deux listes :

-Destiny Jarvis-Jason Dean. Adelaïde Dumas-Dorian Albastros. Abigail Mervin-Martin Astros. Ellen et Abel Caine- Christina Arios et Clemens Elvire. Pour chaque meurtre sorcier, un meurtre moldu est commis, ou l'inverse, et les deux victimes sont les opposées : regardez leurs initiales et leur sexe.

-Bien sûr, souffla Isis, ça paraît évident.

-Et la suite aussi, remarqua Lizzie. Ils sont deux, n'est ce pas ? Un sorcier- Rathbone- et une moldue, qui se sont associés. Et chacun emploi la méthode de l'autre monde afin de tuer impunément et de semer la confusion.

-Mais quel est l'intérêt ? demanda Melania en fronçant les sourcils.

Elles se regardèrent, un peu perdues, mais excitées et fières d'avoir démasqué l'une des méthodes.

-L'enquête continue, dit Lizzie.

Elles se prirent précautionneusement les mains, heureuses et unies. Elles avaient trouvé, alors que les adultes ramaient encore ! Arya se sentait bien et apaisée, en dépit de son secret, en dépit de ses blessures. L'idée l'effleura un moment qu'elles l'accepteraient peut-être entièrement si elle avouait la vérité, mais elle la repoussa, et profita de l'instant.


	11. Découvertes en tous genres

**Je suis de retour !**

 **J'aurais bien posté ce chapitre avant, mais mon ordinateur m'a abandonnée, et ma connexion internet n'a pas vraiment été des meilleures !**

 **Bref, voici donc le chapitre onze, avec un nouveau point de vue, quelque peu plus… mordant !**

 **Merci à The cat with blue eyes pour sa review et son soutien !**

Avril filait à toute vitesse, et les professeurs commençaient déjà à leur conseiller de prévoir un planning de révision en vue des examens de fin d'année. Arya, studieuse, comme toujours, s'y était mise et tentait de convaincre les autres de suivre son exemple, mais Melania et Lizzie pensaient que la dernière semaine de mai et les deux premières de juin leur suffiraient. La lourde ambiance qui avait régné dans le château s'effaçait avec les dernières neiges. L'ouvrage volé au professeur Blue n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, et aucune nouvelle mort criminelle n'était à déplorer. La pluie alternait avec le soleil, et, désoeuvrées, les quatre filles en profitaient pour explorer le château. Eviter le couloir maudit était devenue une habitude à laquelle elles ne faisaient même plus attention. Lizzie était convaincue que Poudlard comptait de nombreux passages cachés et autres secrets, qu'elle voulait absolument découvrir avant de partir.

-Il nous reste six ans et demi pour cela, fit observer Arya en haussant les épaules.

Malgré tout, elle se joignait toujours à elles dans leurs expéditions diurnes et nocturnes, s'attirant sa première retenue pour être de nouveau arrivée en retard au cours de sortilège. Melania se sentait grisée par la bonne humeur ambiante. Elle était heureuse de se trouver à Gryffondor, loin de sa famille et de leurs idéaux dérisoires, libre de s'épanouir selon ses propres valeurs –la prise de risque, l'aventure et le courage. Ses amies la laissaient exprimer ses idées, levant les yeux au ciel devant son franc-parler et sa langue acérée. Elle redoutait parfois les vacances d'été. Sa mère pouvait faire preuve d'une patience infinie avant de lâcher sa colère, et la beuglante qu'elle lui avait envoyée restait gravée dans son esprit. Son père s'était contenté d'une missive contenant un simple mot : _Déçu_. En un sens, ça avait été pire. Elle pensait parfois à sa petite sœur, qui rentrerait à Poudlard au moment où elle serait en troisième année. Elle aurait souhaité que Cassidy se détourne du chemin qu'ils avaient tracé pour elle, et suive sa propre voie, comme elle l'avait fait. Il lui restait quatre mois de vacances et des lettres pour la faire changer, en se basant sur l'admiration que sa cadette lui vouait.

-A priori, on ne connaîtra jamais le fin mot de l'histoire, soupira Lizzie un soir d'orage. Rathbone a prit peur, et cessé d'agir.

-Il va donc rester impuni ? s'indigna Isis.

-Non, rétorqua Melania. Il recommencera tôt ou tard. La seule chose que nous puissions faire est de nous tenir prêtes, et de ne pas perdre les preuves.

La pluie tombait incessamment depuis le début de la semaine, et elle commençait à s'ennuyer insupportablement. Le cours de balai volant du matin avait dû être annulé en raison du déluge, et sa seule source de distraction avec. Regan les faisait participer à des matchs de Quidditch amicaux, désormais. Erin et Isis arbitraient, et les autres testaient tous les postes. Lizzie se révélait bonne dans tous les domaines, bien qu'elle excelle particulièrement en tant qu'attrapeuse ou poursuiveuse. En voyant Arya évoluer ailleurs qu'à son poste habituel, Melania songeait qu'elle avait bien fait de tenter les sélections d'attrapeur. Elle ne possédait pas assez de force pour marquer des buts, craignait les cognards, et s'ennuyait à tourner autour des anneaux. Elle-même s'était découvert une passion pour le poste de batteuse, où elle se débrouillait admirablement.

-Tu pourrais peut-être tenter les sélections, l'année prochaine, avait suggéré Lizzie.

-Sans façons. Je ne vois aucun intérêt à être blessée pour de la compétition, même pour l'honneur de ma maison, avait-t-elle répondu.

Ses pensées s'égarèrent de nouveau sur la séance d'espionnage dont elle avait pris l'initiative à Noël. Le risque, l'exaltation d'être découverte et l'adrénaline qu'elle avait ressentis la poussaient à recommencer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Arya, qui caressait distraitement son chat en s'exerçant au sortilège de protection. Il était l'un des plus durs qu'elles aient eu à jeter, et Rathbone leur avait laissé un mois avant d'organiser un nouveau tournoi. Il semblait également de meilleure humeur, mais elles le devinaient tendu et sous pression. Elle se résigna à poser la question, en dépit de la prévisible réponse de son amie.

-Hors de question.

Melania soupira. Elle jouait avec sa baguette magique, et s'était évertuée, faute de mieux, à déchiffrer le parchemin en apparence vierge que la sorcière blonde avait reçu à Noël.

-Je m'ennuie !

-Tu n'as qu'à réviser ta métamorphose, proposa-t-elle en lui tendant un livre.

La jeune fille se renfrogna devant cette stupide proposition. Elle ne ferait que s'ennuyer plus encore. Elle peinait à comprendre un tel intérêt pour les études.

-Oh, allez Arya, fit elle en tapotant une nouvelle fois le papier, je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, grommela la sorcière.

Mel l'entendit à peine. Elle resta les yeux rivés sur l'encre qui remplissait peu à peu le parchemin. Elle déchiffra les écritures qui apparaissaient, choquée.

-Mel ? s'inquiéta Isis.

-Arya… Ce que tu as reçu à Noël est une carte.

Son amie se leva, intriguée, et se saisit de l'objet.

-Messieurs Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue sont fiers de vous présenter la carte du Maraudeur, lut elle. Comment tu as fait ?

-Je l'ignore, avoua Melania. J'ai juste tapoté…

-C'est ta phrase, intervint Lizzie, qui s'était approchée avec Isis. C'est une phrase clef, une phrase révélatrice. La formule est comme une clef qui sert à ouvrir une porte, et nul ne peut le faire d'une autre façon. Bravo, Mel !

-Merci, souffla Arya.

Elle l'étendit sur le sol, et elles la contemplèrent en silence, tentant d'en comprendre le fonctionnement.

-C'est la carte de Poudlard, comprit Lizzie… Et regardez, elle bouge…

Deux points indiquaient Alistair Warwick et Damien Delacour, prêt de la bibliothèque.

-On dirait bien que c'est le neveu de la directrice, commenta Melania, amusée.

Isis déplia un autre pan.

-Nous sommes là, dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, s'exclama-t-elle.

Elles observèrent les autres noms bouger, se déplacer, curieuses et exaltées.

-C'est un trésor précieux ! s'exclama Lizzie. Pourquoi te l'aurait-on donné ?

-Je crois que celle qui me l'a envoyée ignorait ce dont il s'agissait…

Melania ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux des points et des noms qui se déplaçaient, les yeux écarquillés.

-Vous rendez-vous compte ? Avec la cape et cette carte, nous pourrons hanter les couloirs du château impunément !

Elle était aussi sérieuse qu'amusée. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre d'excitation, et souriait largement. La jeune Lupin lui rendit son sourire, pourtant pâle et fatiguée. Elle contempla la carte, puis la replia et la serra, émue. Mel fronça les sourcils. Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune information sur l'expéditeur –son amie pouvant s'avérer plus têtue qu'elle-même parfois-.

-Celle qui te l'a envoyée doit vraiment compter pour toi, remarqua-t-elle.

Lizzie lui flanqua un coup de coude –elle allait finir par ne plus compter les bleus qui lui étaient infligés de la sorte !.

-La carte du Maraudeur, souffla Arya, pensive. Je me demande d'où elle vient. Qui donc a pu créer une telle chose ? Imaginez qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains… Il faut absolument que nous sachions l'effacer.

-Les Maraudeurs, sans doute, répondit Melania en haussant les épaules.

Son amie pensait toujours aux conséquences les plus graves. Elle tapota sa baguette et réitéra la phrase, sans succès. Elle tentèrent une à une plusieurs formules de conclusion, sans parvenir à trouver la bonne. Melania réfléchit à ce qu'elle aurait pu dire en d'autres circonstances, et s'efforça de vider son esprit. Enfin…

-Méfait Accompli !

L'écriture disparut et elles poussèrent un soupir soulagé.

-Tu m'inquiètes, parfois, avoua Lizzie. On ne connaît rien de ceux qui l'ont fabriqué si ce n'est leurs pseudonymes, et tu as réussi à te calquer sur leur mode de pensée alors qu'ils pourraient être de dangereux psychopathes.

-Détends toi un peu, lui ordonna la jeune Black.

-Cela dit, ajouta la sorcière rousse avec un sourire malicieux, puisque c'est la carte du Maraudeur et que nous la détenons… Autant nous appeler les Maraudeurs également, non ?

Melania répéta silencieusement le mot. Il résonnait agréablement à leurs oreilles, et elles n'avaient pas besoin de plus.

Elles passèrent leurs journées suivantes à observer curieusement la carte, et à déduire les affinités de chacun. Bientôt, cependant, Melania recommença à s'ennuyer, et à revenir à son idée initiale : écouter indiscrètement des conversations privées.

-Honnêtement, notre enquête n'avance pas. Les professeurs doivent savoir quelque chose, n'est ce pas ? Même si les meurtres ont cessés, ils doivent toujours être en état d'alerte. Les écouter pourrait nous fournir de nombreuses informations.

Cet argument se révéla plus efficace que n'importe quel autre sur la jeune Lupin, qui consentit à leur laisser la carte. Melania et Lizzie se portèrent volontaires, et elles commencèrent à chercher son nom. Elles le trouvèrent près du couloir de sortilèges.

-Oh non, gémit la jeune Potter. Isis, une ballade ça te dit ? Il est hors de question que je m'y rende.

-C'est étrange, commenta leur amie sans répondre, la carte n'indique pas son prénom.

Elles se penchèrent un peu plus, et constatèrent que sous les pas, seul était marqué . Melania se souvint du repas de Noël.

-Ewan Rathbone, indiqua-t-elle. Pourquoi la carte ne donne-t-elle pas son nom complet ?

-C'est un mage noir de haut niveau, fit remarquer Arya. Il doit être suffisamment puissant pour troubler un objet magique.

Elles reportèrent leur attention sur le parchemin, et constatèrent qu'il avait disparu.

-Il y a un passage secret par là ? demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux ondulés en fronçant les sourcils.

Elles secouèrent la tête, et déplièrent curieusement le papier afin de voir les autres ailes du château.

-Là ! s'exclama Isis, dans la salle des trophées.

-Comment s'y est-il prit ? demanda Lizzie.

Mais elles connaissaient déjà la réponse.

-Ca explique comment il a pu continuer à commettre des meurtres, tout en enseignant à Poudlard, commenta Arya, songeuse.

-Viens, Lizzie. Avant qu'il ne file de nouveau.

Elle enfila la cape, garda la carte repliée dans sa main, et elles descendirent les escaliers.

-Tout cela est stupide, maugréa son amie. Ca ne servira à rien d'autre qu'à satisfaire ta curiosité !

-Ose prétendre que tu ne t'amuses pas !

La sorcière rousse marmonna un peu plus puis elles traversèrent la grande salle et trouvèrent Regan et Rathbone plongés dans la contemplation de trophées. Melania fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

-Pourquoi se donnent-ils toujours rendez-vous dans des endroits déserts ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-A Noël, Regan a insisté pour que Rathbone vienne faire un tour dans le parc. Tu crois que c'est lui, son maître ?

Elles se plaquèrent contre le mur, assez proches pour entendre leur conversation.

-…t'inquiéter, disait Regan. Les élèves sont en sécurité.

Rathbone répondit à voix si basse qu'elles ne purent discerner un seul mot. Le professeur de vol répondit sur le même ton, puis enchaîna sur un tout autre sujet, qui concernait ses projets de vacances et de voyages.

-J'aurais aimé visiter l'Afrique Noire, expliqua Rathbone.

Melania se sentir furieuse de ne pouvoir connaître l'expression de leur visage, et d'être arrivée trop tard. Lizzie la tira en arrière.

-Où vas-tu ? murmura la jeune Black.

-Au dortoir, siffla son amie, et tu me suis. Arya a raison, ça ne nous regarde pas. Et je suis sûre que Regan est innocent. Quand à Rathbone…

Mel la suivit en fulminant, et se jeta sur son lit, frustrée, à peine furent-elles rentrées au dortoir.

-Je vais voir ma mère, leur apprit Arya.

Elle paraissait pâle et nauséeuse, et ses yeux bleus étaient brûlants de fièvre. Melania avait du mal à concevoir qu'elle puisse s'inquiéter autant, mais sa vision de la famille était dérangée par les fous qui lui servaient de parents.

-Fait attention à ton poignet, lança Isis. Il est suffisamment abîmé comme ça !

La sorcière blonde lui adressa un mince sourire contrit, puis quitta discrètement leur dortoir.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_ , marmonna Melania lorsqu'elle fut partie, et son livre de potion s'envola pour venir atterrir sur ses genoux.

Elle avisa Lizzie qui jouait avec Fenouil, et décida de tenter la formule apprise le matin même.

- _Locomotor Mortis_.

Son amie trébucha et le chaton s'écarta aussitôt en crachant.

-Tu te crois drôle ? demanda-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

-Je m'entraîne juste, répondit la jeune Black innocemment.

-Je crois qu'il faut faire quelque chose pour guérir ton syndrome d'hyperactivité, soupira Isis en levant ses yeux d'un livre espagnol.

Melania poussa une exclamation méprisante. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé la plupart de son temps libre de première année dans le dortoir où à la bibliothèque, à disserter sur Rathbone ou à rechercher des informations. Le caractère privé de leurs discussions ne leur permettait pas de s'installer dans la salle commune autrement que pour des devoirs et des parties d'échecs. Elle remarqua à ce moment là combien elles étaient fusionnelles. Elles passaient leur temps ensemble, et se connaissaient mieux que quiconque, et n'avaient jamais de secret les unes pour les autres, ou presque. Calmement, la jeune fille ferma les yeux, apaisée. Une amitié de cette force était rare. Elles connaissaient à peine les autres premières années, hormis Rowle et sa clique, et Henry Abbot. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et profiter de l'air frais. Dehors, la pleine lune brillait. Mel contempla le ciel magnifiquement étoilé, regrettant presque que ce ne soit pas le soir de l'astronomie, avant de se figer et de contempler la lune, la bouche bée. Elle brillait déjà le premier soir de septembre où Arya avait subitement déclaré devoir rendre visite à sa mère. La lune éclairait le couloir maudit de façon inquiétante, selon Lizzie. Arya disparaissait toujours en fin de mois…

-Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous sait quelle est la maladie de la mère d'Arya ? demanda-t-elle, prudente.

-Cancer, répondit Isis. Des cellules malades détruisent les cellules en bonne santé, en l'occurrence, il s'agit d'une leucémie –un cancer du sang.

Mel eut envie d'envoyer une réponse cinglante, mais elle n'y parvint pas. L'idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit quelques secondes plus tôt l'obsédait, et elle n'arrivait pas à la tourner en dérision. Arya était pâle, nauséeuse, presque malade…

-En est-on sûre ? questionna-t-elle de nouveau, plus calme qu'elle ne l'avait été.

Elle se tourna pour faire face à ses amies, qui levèrent les yeux vers elle, déconcertées.

-Je pense que les médecins… Mel, tu es livide ! Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Isis.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais resta sans voix. Elle se répugnait à accuser son amie de mensonge.

-Mel ? insista Lizzie.

-Arya disparaît toujours à la pleine lune, murmura-t-elle.

Une telle phrase n'engageait rien, n'accusait personne.

-Non.

Lizzie secouait virulemment la tête. Melania esquissa un faible rictus. Isis les dévisageait sans comprendre, ce qui rappela à la jeune Black les origines moldues de leur amie. Elle ne parvenait à prononcer le mot cependant, toujours sous le choc.

-Vous pensez que la mère d'Arya est… un loup-garou ? demanda enfin la jeune Pettigrow, sans trop y croire.

Lizzie et Melania s'entre-regardèrent. La jeune Potter avait brusquement pâli, elle aussi, tandis qu'elle avait recherché les souvenirs dans sa mémoire.

-C'est une…forte possibilité, dit enfin la sorcière rousse. Mais… il me semblait qu'elle était née-moldue.

-Elle ne l'a jamais confirmé, la contredit Melania.

-Mais pourquoi irait-elle la voir le soir de la pleine lune ? insista Isis. Je n'y connais peut-être pas grand-chose, mais ça me paraît dangereux… D'autant plus que, si au début, elle revenait le lendemain soir, donc elle restait avec sa mère pendant la journée, récemment, elle revient toujours au matin.

Et, songea Melania, elle avait un frère et un père, qui devaient être aptes à veiller sur sa mère en son absence.

-Pourtant, murmura Lizzie, ça tient debout, comme explication.

Elle refusait d'envisager l'autre possibilité.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris ! lança Melania.

Malgré ses efforts pour retrouver sa voix sarcastique, son ton était tremblant. Elle ferma les yeux et réfléchit intensément, tentant de trouver un élément qui viendrait fausser sa théorie. D'autres images lui venaient. Arya avait l'ouïe fine. Selon les moments du mois, elle était plus ou moins pâle, et, réalisa la jeune fille, cette particularité suivait les phases de la lune. Elle semblait toujours malade et fatiguée le matin de la pleine lune. Elle ne se prononçait jamais au sujet du couloir maudit, mais elle ressentait une force maléfique. Le seul point dérangeant était son piètre sens de l'orientation, un détail par rapport au reste. A présent, Melania se demandait comment elles avaient pu se montrer aussi aveuglément stupides.

-Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit ? s'emporta-t-elle.

Les épaules de Lizzie s'affaissèrent, comprenant qu'il était inutile de nier plus longtemps. Isis avait une expression un peu effrayée, qui se mua en peine.

-Mel…murmura la jeune Potter.

-Nous sommes ses amies ! Nous nous faisons mutuellement confiance, nous nous sommes juré de ne jamais nous trahir ! Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas eu suffisamment confiance en nous pour nous le dire ?

-Tout le monde à ses secrets, Mel. Arya n'a pas confiance en elle, tu le sais très bien. Elle n'a pas voulu nous perdre. La situation des loups-garous est bien loin d'être idyllique, les préjugés se muent en haine…

Melania balaya les paroles de Lizzie d'un geste de la main, mais elle se souvint de sa discussion avec l'enfant blonde, le lendemain de la pleine lune de décembre. « Lizzie, Isis et toi êtes mes premières amies. J'ai peur de vous perdre. » Elle envoya valser sa table de nuit sous l'effet de la rage.

-Nous allons partager le dortoir pendant sept ans. Pensait-elle vraiment que nous ne le remarquerions pas ?

Elle s'efforça de se calmer, le cœur serré par ce que leur amie devait endurer chaque mois et par la peur qui s'allumait dans ses yeux dès qu'elle se disputait avec l'une d'elles.

-Mel, l'avertit Lizzie. Nous ne pouvons pas l'accuser sans preuve. Que ce soit Arya ou sa mère, il faut que nous en soyons sûres.

-Mais de toute façon, gronda férocement la jeune Black, ça ne change rien. Arya est toujours la même, nous sommes d'accord ? Quoi qu'il arrive, nous la soutiendrons.

-Toujours, approuvèrent les deux autres.

Rassérénée, elle proposa à son amie aux cheveux roux de s'entraîner en duel avec elle. Elles avaient besoin de se changer les idées.

Arya revint le lendemain matin, livide, la main de nouveau en mauvais état. Melania détailla son comportement. Elle les salua faiblement, donna des nouvelles de sa mère, les yeux baissés, la gorge nouée, et changea rapidement de sujet. Lorsque Rowle les bouscula violemment, heurtant l'épaule gauche de leur amie, celle-ci chancela et se mordit la lèvre, les larmes aux yeux. Les trois autres se regardèrent, et Melania secoua tristement la tête. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur la nature de la jeune sorcière blonde.

-Alors Lupin, on ne tient plus debout ? ricana Rowle.

Les trois autres –Isis étonnamment comprise- sortirent leur baguette d'un seul mouvement.

-Vous voulez vraiment jouer à ça ? grinça Rowle.

-Je ne ferais pas trop la maligne, si j'étais toi, Black. Rappelle toi que nous nous croiserons aux dîners mondains, cet été, l'avertit Nott.

-Toi, c'est sûr, cracha-t-elle, et cet idiot prétentieux de Malefoy également. Rowle, certainement pas, c'est une sang-mêlée !

Le poing de la gamine s'abattit sur son nez, et le sang se mit à gicler. Faisant fi de la souffrance, elle lança sa baguette à Arya et se jeta sur elle, lui tirant les cheveux, lui lacérant le visage de ses ongles.

-Arrêtes ça ! ordonna son amie en la tirant en arrière.

Elle se prit un coup de Rowle à son tour, et montra les dents. Si Melania n'avait pas eu aussi mal, elle aurait éclaté de rire. La pleine lune laissait des ravages.

- _Federlum_!

Pour la première fois, Arya venait de prendre part à l'un de leurs duels. Une once de fierté s'empara de la jeune Black, qui profita de l'immobilisation de la Serpentard pour récupérer sa baguette, et lui lancer le sortilège de bloque-jambes.

-Je me dois de te remercier pour m'avoir servi de cobaye, Lizzie, lança-t-elle, moqueuse.

Nott riposta avec un sortilège de pétrification, qui atteignit la lycanthrope. Comme si cet enchaînement de catastrophe ne suffisait pas, Malefoy s'approcha d'eux. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Nott, qui se dégagea virulemment.

-Foutus Gryffondor ! cracha-t-il. Vous trahissez votre sang !

-Mon sang ne détermine pas ce que je suis, et j'ai le courage d'assumer mes idées. Pouvez vous en dire autant ? Vous êtes des lâches, Goyle, Malefoy et toi !

Malefoy dégaina sa baguette et lança un sort argenté qu'elle évita. L'envie de les pousser à bout l'envahit sans qu'elle puisse la contrôler. Isis se tenait le poignet en gémissant et Lizzie avait disparut de la circulation.

-Ruse, ambition ? Vous parler de valeurs !

-Tu prétends que les murmures sur ton admission à Gryffondor ne te gênent pas, mais tu te défends chaque fois que quelqu'un ose t'en parler en face, fit remarquer Malefoy. Et tu n'es pas si différente de nous : tu viens de traiter Rowle de sang-mêlé. Tu as beau combattre, tu te tiens droite. Tout ce que tu feras n'y changera rien, tu es une vraie Black !

Il possédait un don inouï pour blesser le autres.

-Tes précieux parents savent-ils que tu es un chapeauflou ?

La haine tordit ses beaux traits enfantins.

- _Federlum Maxima_ !

Un bouclier l'empêcha d'être blessé, et Blue et Rathbone, précédés de Lizzie, les immobilisèrent. D'un simple geste, ils réveillèrent Arya. La métamorphomage s'agenouilla à ses côtés et l'aida à se relever.

-Potter, emmenez vos trois amies à l'infirmerie, mais je vous informe que vous venez d'écoper d'une retenue collective vendredi soir. Vous quatre également. Nott, emmenez Rowle et Goyle, et si jamais vous vous battez en route, j'enlève 200 points à chaque maison.

-Mr Malefoy, venez avec moi.

Le ton de Rathbone était glacial, et Melania vit dans le regard des trois autres la même peur que dans la sienne : qu'allait-il lui faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas supporter son cousin, mais ne souhaitait ni sa mort, ni son ascension vers la magie noire.

-Désolée, mais vous alliez vous entretuer, s'excusa Lizzie. Et Rathbone discutait avec Blue, donc je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de le prévenir également.

-Un jour, j'effacerais ce sourire suffisant du visage de Rowle, râla Melania, les dents serrées.

Les trois autres lui adressèrent un sourire contrit. La jeune fille regarda Arya, et sa découverte lui revint. Une discussion s'imposerait bientôt, à moins qu'elle ne choisisse d'être honnête avec elles avant. Elle passa une main sous son nez afin d'essuyer les litres de sang qui avaient ruinés sa robe de Gryffondor.


	12. Les disparus retrouvés

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, relativement rapidement, cette fois^^ C'est toujours plus simple avec un ordinateur en état de fonctionnement !**

 **Un grand merci à The cat with blue eyes (et bravo pour avoir deviné, aussi), ainsi qu'à A Squib in Hogwarts !**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre qui bouge pas mal à plusieurs niveau vous plaise :) !**

Le 21 avril 2171 resterait gravé dans les mémoires. Pour le jour de Pâques, les elfes avaient fait honneur au chocolat pour les différents repas. Le soleil brillait au dehors, annonçant la possibilité pour les Maraudeurs de sortir dans le par cet de profiter de cette accalmie avant les réelles révisions des examens et la tonne de devoir qui allait s'abattre sur les élèves. Lorsque les hiboux vinrent distribuer le courrier au déjeuner, ceux qui recevaient le journal hoquetèrent de stupeur, et un murmure enfla dans la salle entière. Arya vit Lizzie déchiffrer la une, pâlir brusquement puis se mettre à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Elle se leva en un éclair, et lut par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune sorcière rousse, qui semblait en état de choc. **LES DISPARUS RETROUVES : SIX MORTS, TROIS SURVIVANTS** , titrait la gazette. S'ensuivait la liste des survivants. Arthur Jevenson, Edmund Potter, Maria Stevenson. Lizzie ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle lui enleva le journal des mains pour le passer à Melania et Isis, ni lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son épaule. Elle tremblait un peu plus fort, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, ses yeux hagards fixant le vide.

-Il est vivant, Lizzie, souffla Arya.

Devant son manque de réaction, Melania se leva et la gifla violemment. La jeune Potter émergea enfin.

-Il est en vie, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Oh Merlin, je n'y croyais plus. Que lui ont-ils infligé ?

Déjà toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers elle.

-Potter, tu le savais ?

-Est-ce que ta mère t'a écrit pour le raconter ?

-Comment a-t-il disparu ?

-Ca à quelque chose à voir avec…

Les questions se bousculaient, et les trois autres se regardèrent, exaspérés.

-Bon, fit Melania, je vais régler ça.

Isis et Arya esquissèrent un sourire. Du haut de ses onze ans, elle ne parviendrait pas à faire taire une horde de sorciers curieux.

-Le mieux que nous puissions faire est d'emmener Lizzie au dortoir, observa Isis.

Elles se levèrent, et d'autres les suivirent immédiatement, prêts à les assaillir de nouveau. Arya remarqua qu'un attroupement s'était également formé au niveau des frères Jevenson, ainsi qu'aux tables de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et, surprise, Serpentard. Melania dégaina sa baguette.

-Elizabeth n'a certainement pas besoin de ça en ce moment, imbéciles.

Le professeur Blue se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, et demanda doucement :

-Lizzie, voulez-vous bien me suivre ?

Elle se tourna vers l'attroupement, ses cheveux bleu électrique virant à l'écarlate.

-Les curieux qui nous suivent feront perdre dix points à leur maison –même si c'est la mienne.

Hormis la teinte de sa chevelure, elle paraissait très calme. En observant le tremblement de ses mains, et la lueur inquiète de ses yeux, Arya devina qu'elle était en vérité bien trop agitée.

Une fois leur amie éloignée, toutes trois avaient été tentées de se rasseoir et de finir leur petit-déjeuner, malheureusement l'intérêt suscité par le père de Lizzie se détourna sur elles, et elles furent assaillies de question. Arya serra les dents, et entraîna fermement une Melania enragée hors de la Grande Salle. Elle avait également empêché Isis de se servir de sa baguette.

-Je suppose que nous rendre dans le parc à présent serait une erreur stupide, grogna le jeune fille aux cheveux ondulés.

-Attendons Lizzie, proposa Isis.

Leur amie revint un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Elle avait les yeux rouges mais brillants, et un sourire éclairait son visage.

-Ils me renvoient chez moi, durant une semaine, annonça-t-elle. La directrice pense que nous auront besoin d'affronter ça tous les quatre et de passer un peu de temps ensemble.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Arya.

Lizzie pleurait de nouveau, de joie et de soulagement. Elle empaqueta rapidement sa baguette et ses livres, se retourna pour les saluer et quitta le dortoir. Désoeuvrées et quelques peu désorientées, les trois filles décidèrent de prendre l'air. La journée durant, elles furent accostées par des inconnus curieux, et devaient les écarter avec patience et fermeté.

-Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Lizzie déteste autant la notoriété de sa famille, râla Melania alors qu'elles venaient de se défaire d'un Serdaigle trop curieux.

Elles s'allongèrent sous un arbre et profitèrent d'un instant de répit.

-Je me demande ce qui s'est passé, commenta Isis, songeuse.

-L'histoire fera la une des journaux, rétorqua la jeune Black.

Arya s'était plongée dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard, volume 1_ et les écoutait distraitement. Au loin, elle discernait le saule cogneur dont les branches fouettaient les élèves qui pariaient sur le nombre de pas qu'ils pouvaient faire pour s'en approcher. Son cœur battait à toute allure, mais elle s'efforçait de garder une apparence calme et égale. Le regard inquisiteur de Melania lui brûlait la nuque. Depuis quelques temps, elle sentait qu'elle l'observait, et priait pour qu'elle ne découvre jamais la vérité.

.

Lizzie atterrit dans sa cheminée et observa la salle de séjour, blanche et familière qui était la sienne. Epoussetant ses vêtements afin d'éviter de salir le sol, elle fit prudemment un pas au dehors. De nombreux adultes avaient pris place sur les fauteuils immaculés, ou restaient debout, des carnets et des plumes à la main. Elle n'en connaissait pas la moitié de vue, et aucun personnellement. Les questions et remarques fusaient, et elle se sentit épuisée d'avance. Le silence se fit soudain, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle leva lentement les yeux, et sa vue se brouilla de nouveau.

-Elizabeth !

L'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde se leva et courut vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Les flashs crépitèrent.

-Je suggère que vous nous laissiez, à présent, commenta acidement sa mère.

Elle ne fut pas écoutée et se crispa. Une vieille femme se mit debout à son tour, et agita une canne en argent sculptée.

-Mesdames et Messieurs qui n'avez rien à envier aux fouines, je vous conseille de foutre le camp immédiatement, sans quoi je vous flanque dehors à coups de pieds et de canne. Et vous pouvez démolir ma réputation, je n'en ai rien à faire, d'ici dix ans je serais morte.

Ce laïus eut le mérite de les laisser sans voix et d'être convainquant. La maison Potter fut vidée d'individus indésirables en quelques secondes, et Lizzie éclata de rire devant la fougue de sa grand-mère. Son père s'agenouilla pour se trouver à sa hauteur.

-Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir de nouveau contempler ces yeux si semblables aux miens, murmura-t-il. Je suis heureux de te revoir, ma petite fille.

Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait que lorsqu'elle vit la tâche humide laissée sur la chemine blanche de son père. Elle passa ses bras autour de son coup, et le serra de toutes ses forces.

-Papa…

Pouvoir prononcer ce mot avait la saveur du miel. Elle le répéta incessamment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente l'homme vaciller sur ses genoux, et s'écarta pour l'observer avec effarement. Il était décharné, ses joues creusées de cernes et de coupures, et ses yeux verts semblaient ailleurs, comme s'il voyait toujours les images de sa captivité.

-Papa…

-Je suis là, répondit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Tout va bien.

-Edmund, tu devrais venir te rallonger, conseilla la mère de Lizzie.

Il secoua la tête avec une vigueur surprenante.

-Edmund Potter, tu te rallonges sur ce canapé ou je t'envoie au lit ! menaça la grand-mère Potter.

Vaincu, l'homme esquissa un faible sourire en direction de sa fille et obéit.

-Où est Peter ? demanda Lizzie.

-Je l'ai laissé une heure dans sa chambre, il dessine.

-Quand l'heure sera-t-elle écoulée ?

-D'ici dix minutes.

-Je m'en charge, annonça-t-elle.

La jeune fille se dirigea d'abord dans sa propre chambre, et s'assit contre son lit en essuyant ses joues. Jamais elle n'avait vu son père aussi faible. L'envie de vengeance lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Si jamais Rathbone était également responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé, elle lui ferait payer. Elle se releva, rassérénée par cette idée, et poussa la porte de la chambre de son frère.

-Peter ?

L'enfant ne réagit pas, et choisit avec application un pastel pêche.

-Je suis rentrée un peu plus tôt que prévu… je repars dans sept jours. Papa est revenu. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui s'est passé, mais il est auprès de nous, maintenant.

Elle craignait sa réaction. Lors de la disparition de leur père, le diagnostique venait de tomber, leur permettant de gérer la période de crise qui suivit plus facilement. Quelques semaines plus tard, mère et fille avaient dû se résigner à abandonner l'espérance, et à dire à Peter que son père ne reviendrait plus jamais, alors que l'espoir habitait toujours leur cœur.

-Papa ne reviendra plus jamais, dit platement Peter.

Lizzie émit un bruit de sanglot et essuya de nouveau son visage strié de larmes.

-Nous nous sommes trompées, Peter. Papa est revenu. Quelqu'un lui a fait du mal, mais comme il est très fort, il a réussi à s'en sortir.

Elle s'approcha de son frère et regarda son dessin. C'était la porte d'entrée, avec des journalistes qui forçaient le passage pour entrer, et une aura qui émanait de chacun d'entre eux.

-Pourquoi la sienne est-elle noire ? demanda-t-elle.

Peter n'utilisait jamais de noir. Il associait cette couleur avec le mal, et avait besoin de s'en protéger. Son frère lui répondit dans une langue inconnue, et elle sentit une sueur glacée couler le long de son dos.

-Tu as mangé, Peter ?

Il la regarda sans réagir. Prudemment, elle repoussa ses feuilles et lui saisit la main. Il se débattit.

-Peter, il faut que tu manges.

L'enfant commença à hurler, et sa mère vint prendre le relais. La jeune sorcière se glissa dans la salle de séjour. Sa grand-mère caressait les cheveux de son père, comme on l'aurait fait avec un enfant qui vient de faire un cauchemar. L'homme tremblait violemment.

-Non, Maman, dit-il à voix basse. Regarde.

Il attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort, mais seule une faible poussière en sortit. Lizzie s'enferma dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, furieuse et désemparée.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son père était assis au pied de son lit. L'enfant se remémora la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté et gémit. Il se leva et se plaça sur son lit.

-Lizzie… Les choses vont être dures, pendant un moment. Je vais devoir me réintégrer à la vie active, et les journaliste vont être aux aguets de la moindre information, non seulement envers nous, mais également envers les huit autres familles. Le pire est pour celles en deuil. Tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience.

-Mais…

Elle se blottit près de lui.

-Je suis affaibli et un peu désorienté, ce qui est parfaitement normal. Etre auprès de vous m'aidera. Je t'en demande trop, mais j'ai besoin que tu sois forte.

Elle acquiesça.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui t'est arrivé ? Vraiment, depuis le début. S'il te plaît.

-Lizzie…

Il passa une main sur son visage exténué.

-J'étais en mission pour le ministère. Nous pensions combattre un simple truand noir, mais il s'est avéré bien plus puissant que ce que n'importe qui peu imaginer. J'ai entendu parler des crimes commis ces derniers mois, et je peux te garantir qu'il en est l'auteur. Des forces maléfiques hantent de nouveau le monde des sorciers, avec l'implication d'un pouvoir plus puissant que jamais.

-Mais où étais-tu ?

-Je ne sais… Nous étions dans un repère secret, sous terre, humide et illuminé par une technologie moldue.

Lizzie se rappela les déductions auxquelles elles étaient parvenues, quelques semaines plus tôt. Une moldue était impliquée dans l'affaire.

-Au vu de la chaleur et de l'humidité qu'il faisait, je pencherai pour un pays du sud de l'Amérique. Nous étions neufs, et nous nous entraidions. Nous n'avons cessé de mettre nos connaissances à profit afin d'élaborer un plan. Si l'un d'entre nous était particulièrement faible, nous réorganisions la nourriture et l'eau pour qu'il en ait un peu plus. Nous avons réussi à tenir longtemps ainsi, sans qu'aucun de nous sept ne meure –les deux autres, malheureusement, avaient été condamnés avant notre arrivée. Nous avions un calendrier pour ne pas perdre l'esprit, et racontions des anecdotes impliquant nos familles. En août, l'intérêt de notre geôlier a peu à peu diminué, il oubliait parfois de nous fournir de quoi survivre. En septembre, ses visites se faisaient de plus en plus rare. En janvier, il est revenu avec un ouvrage…

Edmund se tut, comme s'il hésitait à en dire plus devant sa jeune fille. Le cœur de Lizzie battait à toute allure, alors qu'elle se rappelait que le livre du professeur Blue avait disparu durant les vacances de Noël.

-Est-ce que ça a un lien avec ta magie disparue ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

La nausée s'emparait peu à peu d'elle. Comment pouvait-on retirer sa magie à un sorcier ?

-Parmi les incantations qu'il a jeté, oui, il y avait celle là, admit son père. Mais ma magie n'a pas « disparue », elle a été arrachée à mon corps, et entreposée je ne sais où.

Lizzie s'efforça de ne pas montrer qu'elle était sur le point de vomir, mais il l'avait compris, et changea brutalement de sujet, abrégeant son histoire.

-Lorsqu'il est revenu la semaine dernière, nous étions prêts, et nous nous sommes évadés ensemble. Des moldus nous ont recueillis le temps que nous regagnions assez de force pour alerter les autorités, et me voilà.

Il s'efforça d'avoir l'air enjoué, mais pensait visiblement à ceux qui avaient péri pour qu'eux trois survivent.

-A quoi ressemblait-il ? Le mage noir ?

-Il était parfaitement normal, répondit son père d'une voix monocorde qui indiquait qu'il avait répondu à cette question une bonne centaine de fois. Il avait la peau pâle, des cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus.

Sa fille se mordit violemment la langue pour ne pas réagir.

-Elizabeth, commença dangereusement son père, je t'interdis de t'impliquer dans cette histoire, est-ce clair ?

Elle acquiesça, le sang emplissant sa bouche.

La semaine passa à toute vitesse. Lizzie savourait le bonheur de se trouver avec son père. Elle fut heureuse, cependant, lorsqu'elle dut retourner à Poudlard. Les journalises qui déclenchaient la sonnerie, glissaient leurs têtes dans leur cheminée, les espionnaient à toute heure l'épuisaient. Garder Peter à l'écart du monde devenait de plus en plus dur. Ses amies commençaient à lui manquer. Elle avait de nouvelles informations à ajouter à l'enquête, en dépit des ordres de son père. Ils arrivaient trop tard, elle était déjà mêlée à cette histoire. En voyant la pleine lune briller dans le ciel, elle pensa à Arya. Elles n'avaient pas encore trouvé le bon moment pour discuter avec elle.

-Maman ? demanda-t-elle avant d'entrer dans la cheminée.

Sa mère lui sourit tendrement. Edmund était en train de discuter avec son fils.

-Comment t'y prendrais-tu si tu avais découvert un important secret concernant une de tes amies, mais que tu sais qu'elle refusera de te l'avouer d'elle-même ?

-Je ne lui dirais pas que je suis au courant. Si ton amie ne te l'a pas dit, Lizzie, c'est que cela ne te concerne pas.

La sorcière rousse se mordit la lèvre.

-Le problème, c'est que je dois lui dire que je sais. Je ne peux pas l'aider, mais je pense qu'elle vivrait mieux si elle arrêtait de nous cacher la vérité.

-Dans ce cas, je choisirais un endroit calme, d'où elle ne peut pas s'échapper, et où personne ne peut entendre, et je serais patiente, rassurante, lui montrerai qu'elle peut me faire confiance.

Le dortoir serait parfait, songea Lizzie. Elle remercia sa mère puis prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et retourna à Poudlard.

.

Quelques jours après le retour de Lizzie, le Vrai Sorcier publia une interview des trois survivants, à la fureur de la Gazette, qui se vengea en rapportant la façon dont ils avaient été reçus dans les différents foyers, et en dénigrant les familles. Mais l'intérêt du public était porté sur le journal rival, et peu y firent attention. La sorcière rousse avait rapporté les paroles de son père, et Isis les avait notées dans le carnet, ajoutant ainsi quelques informations non dévoilées lors de l'interview.

-Pâle, brun, yeux bleus, ça pourrait être n'importe qui, fit observer Arya en changeant de position.

La coupe de quidditch approchait, et Enola leur imposait un rythme d'entraînement épuisant, en plus des examens qu'elles révisaient. La jeune lycanthrope avait les muscles sans cesse engourdis, et la pleine lune récente n'arrangeait rien.

-Ca correspond à Rathbone, en plus de toutes les autres preuves que nous avons déjà, rétorqua Isis.

Arya resta silencieuse.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Melania.

-C'est juste… Tout le porte coupable, mais quelque chose m'échappe. Un élément. Je suis sûre que j'ai oublié…

Elle avait l'impression de savoir sans pouvoir s'en souvenir. Depuis plusieurs jours, cette idée insupportable détournait son attention du reste.

-Il a en lui une douceur naturelle, qui me dérange dans nos convictions, intervint d'un coup Isis.

-Je l'ai croisé, sans son masque de bonté, et il n'a rien de doux, crois moi, rétorqua Lizzie.

Depuis le retour de son père, elle faisait preuve d'une férocité nouvelle à l'égard de leur professeur.

-Au début de l'année…

-Finis tes phrases ! la tança Melania, impatiente.

Arya avait aussitôt admiré son professeur, tout en sentant quelque chose d'étrange chez lui. Plus âgée, elle en serait probablement tombée amoureuse. Il avait pris le temps de discuter avec elle…

-Le livre ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? Souvenez vous, j'ai gagné le tournoi avec le sortilège _Federlum_ , et il m'a remis un livre rare. Il m'a dit que si l'école était au courant de son existence, il serait probablement dans la réserve !

-Pour moi, ça ne fait qu'une nouvelle preuve de sa culpabilité, rétorqua Melania. Un livre dangereux a disparu, et il en possède de toute évidence une collection à laquelle il porte un grand intérêt.

Arya hocha la tête, se sentant bien plus légère.

-Il m'a dit qu'il en possédait également un exemplaire. Comment ai-je pu me montrer aussi stupide ? Il me suffit de le lire, alors peut-être trouverais-je un indice qui nous permettra de l'accuser.

Sans plus attendre, elle fouilla dans sa valise, s'installa sur son lit et ferma les rideaux de velours rouge sous le regard amusé d'Isis, songeur de Lizzie et exaspéré de Melania. Elle passa ses doigts sur la couverture verte et or, la plus belle qu'elle ait vu jusqu'alors. Elle ouvrit la première page, et déchiffra le sommaire. N'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle cherchait, elle entama le premier chapitre.

-Chapitre 1, lut-elle silencieusement, médicomagie avancée et nécromancie.

Elle se mit à trembler. Pourquoi offrir ce livre à un élève, de première année qui plus est ? Les images bougeaient, quelques enluminures ornaient les débuts de paragraphes. L'ouvrage à lui seul, sans en lire le contenu, valait la peine de le posséder. La médicomagie se révéla passionnante, en dépit de nombreux termes inconnus, mais elle ne trouva rien qui fasse écho à ce qu'elles cherchaient, hormis un petit article : _Après extradition de la magie, un sorcier se trouve démuni et affaibli._ Les quelques lignes expliquaient que les conséquences variaient en fonction de la puissance de la victime, et de sa force mentale. Arya nota que la magie pouvait être rendue par transfusion, et s'arracha à sa lecture morbide pour tour les pages et sauter volontairement la nécromancie. Elle tomba sur les loups-garous, et les poils de sa peau se hérissèrent. La maladie était incurable, transmissible par le sang et les gènes, mais on pouvait être un porteur sain. Elle en apprit plus que jamais sur elle-même, et aurait pu lire les neuf autres pages d'un coup si un encadré n'avait attiré son attention. Potion tue-loup, indiquait le titre. Elle se leva d'un bond, la rage l'envahissant.

-Arya ? fit Lizzie.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Isis.

Sans répondre, après avoir pris soin de refermer l'ouvrage, la jeune lycaon se rua dans les couloirs, et atteignit le bureau du professeur Blue hors d'haleine. Elle frappa et entra.

-Arya ? demanda Kate, interloquée.

-Pourquoi, cracha Arya en tremblant, pourquoi personne ne m'a dit qu'il existait une potion tue-loup ?

La jeune femme se leva et ferma la porte à clef.

-Calme toi, ordonna-t-elle doucement.

Ses cheveux étaient aussi bleus qu'à l'accoutumée, mais son expression douce et peinée tranchait avec son comportement lors des cours.

-Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Une telle rage ne l'avait plus habitée depuis ses neuf ans, la nuit d'après la transformation. Elle sentait le monstre se révolter en elle, son sang bouillir dans ses veines, ses mâchoires claquer… Kate recula légèrement, effrayée. Une ombre passa dans son regard.

-Arya ! Calme toi immédiatement !

Elle souffrait. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi proche de l'état de transformation, alors qu'elle se trouvait au beau milieu du cycle. L'atmosphère de mort et de magie noire qui hantaient le château la perturbaient.

-Arya, souhaite-tu que j'appelle le professeur Rathbone ? Je peux te l'expliquer moi-même, mais il sera plus à même de…

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle écarquilla les yeux, hoqueta et retrouva sa lucidité, mortifiée.

-Pardonnez-moi, souffla-t-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Dans ces moments là, elle savait qu'elle était autant monstre qu'humaine.

-Nous ne te l'avons pas dit car c'est inutile. Cette potion pourrait sans peine être fabriquée à Poudlard par le professeur Veira, et administrée à un loup-garou… Mais pas à toi. Je suis navrée, Arya, mais quand tu es née, tes parents ont effectué des tests, et ils ont démontrés que tu étais allergique au remède.

L'espoir qui l'avait habitée l'espace d'un instant la quitta, et elle chancela.

-Ainsi, je ne pourrais jamais…

-Et le professeur Veira ne te laissera jamais toucher à certains ingrédients, mais tu ne t'en apercevras qu'à partir de ta cinquième année.

Les larmes brouillèrent sa vue.

-Comment le savez vous ?

-Oh, Arya… Je te connais depuis ta naissance. J'avais à peine onze ans lorsque tu es née, mais nos parents se côtoyaient souvent, et j'appréciais beaucoup Mélinda et Klaus. Je leur ai promis de veiller sur toi. C'est pour cela que j'avais l'objet que je t'ai donné à Noël. As-tu découvert ce dont il s'agit ?

Elle acquiesça sans répondre, et Kate n'insista pas.

Le professeur Rathbone s'enquit de sa santé un peu plus tard, et elle se sentit mal et épuisée des soupçons qu'elle ne pouvait révéler, faute de preuves concrètes. Il n'avait pas l'air en excellente forme non plus. Le match opposant Gryffondor à Serdaigle sortit Poudlard de sa torpeur et des révélations des dernières semaines. Le professeur Regan avait la mine fatiguée, également.

-Comment peut-on être sûres qu'il n'est pas complice de Rathbone ? insista Melania en fronçant les sourcils.

-On ne peut pas, mais je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas le cas, asséna Lizzie.

-Mais regarde…

-Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, Mel ! J'ai un match dans cinq minutes, je ne vais pas t'expliquer maintenant...

Arya rit, mais son amie aux cheveux flamboyants l'entraîna fermement en direction des vestiaires. Quelques instants plus tard, elles décollaient sous les commentaires d'un des frères aînés des jumeaux Weasley. Enola lui lança un regard d'avertissement, et Arya hocha la tête. Elle devait se saisir du vif d'or à la première occasion, le retard accumulé par Serdaigle lors du match contre Serpentard les plaçant en dernière position, à moins qu'ils ne s'emparent du vif d'or. La balle dorée s'amusa particulièrement, cependant. Elle ne cessait de voleter, de se nicher dans les coins, épuisant en une heure la patience des deux attrapeurs. Serdaigle menait de dix points. Enfin, Arya vit le vif près de la cheville de Lizzie. Elle accéléra, la main tendue. Un cognard détourna l'attention de son amie, et elles auraient chuté toutes deux au sol si la jeune Potter n'avait pas été une si bonne joueuse. Arya leva un poing victorieux et une immense clameur s'éleva des gradins rouge et or.

-Gryffondor l'emporte ! hurla le jeune Weasley dans le microphone.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la coupe leur revenait.

-Bien joué, Lupin, lança Enola.

Arya répondit par un large sourire. Puis, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle eut l'occasion de se détendre pleinement lors de la fête dans la Salle Commune, oubliant Rathbone, son livre, sa lycanthropie.


	13. Révélations

**Hello !**

 **Je remercie The cat with blue eyes pour son commentaire enjoué !**

 **Et comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, la fin de l'année approche… Et la fin du mystère aussi !**

 **Sauf que bien sûr, tout n'est pas aussi simple que ça^^**

 **Enjoy :)**

L'état d'excitation apporté par les retrouvailles des sorciers disparus finit par retomber peu à peu, au grand soulagement des Maraudeurs. Elles pouvaient désormais reprendre leurs discussions sur l'enquête sans craindre d'être dérangées, espionnées ou simplement entendues. Au sortir d'un cours de sortilèges, Coop Jevenson, qui sortait de la bibliothèque, les apostropha.

-Lizzie, je voulais te dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens. Depuis des semaines, Tom et moi sommes sans cesse interrogés à propos de notre frère, et je regrette vraiment le temps de l'anonymat. J'ai hâte de finir l'année, au moins en septembre les curieux auront oubliés ! Bref, je tenais à m'excuser, pour la première fois ou nous nous sommes parlés.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit la jeune fille, gênée. Alors… Est-ce que ton frère t'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, à toi aussi ?

-Bien plus qu'ils n'en feront jamais part dans les interviews, hein ?

Son sourire ironique le faisait paraître plus enfantin. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, mal à l'aise.

-Ravi d'avoir mis les choses au clair ! Il faut que je retourne étudier… Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas !

Il retourna auprès de ses camarades. Le visage de Lizzie avait pris une teinte aussi rouge que sa chevelure. Arya eut envie de se moquer gentiment mais se retint, sachant que Melania s'en chargerait à sa place.

-On pourrait faire cuire un œuf sur tes joues, ricana la jeune Black.

-Oh, tais toi ! marmonna son amie. Il agit sans doute comme ça avec tout le monde.

-Ca ressemblait plus à une excuse pour te parler qu'à autre chose, si tu veux mon avis, répliqua malicieusement Isis.

La sorcière rousse cessa de répondre, mais fut incapable de réprimer le sourire qui se peignait sur ses lèvres. Arya rit doucement.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ?

Elle haussa les épaules sans répondre, lui jetant un regard explicite. Leur amie inspira profondément jusqu'à faire disparaître toute rougeur de ses joues.

-Allons déjeuner, maugréa-t-elle.

Elles descendirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Les professeurs étaient attablés comme à leur habitude.

-Rathbone n'a pas l'air bien, commenta Arya.

L'homme avait les traits creusés, des cernes immenses et le regard morne. Elle tenta de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait lu dans _Secrets et Révélations de la Magie_.

-La magie noire peut épuiser le corps, récita-t-elle, si les sorts ne sont pas utilisés de la bonne manière, ou s'ils sont détournés…

-Sa main a noirci, chuchota Isis.

De fait, la main droite du professeur paraissait calcinée.

-Que disent les experts qui ont rédigé ton bouquin à ce sujet ? demanda Melania.

-Il peut avoir détruit un Horcruxe, ce qui signifie qu'il mourra dans les prochains mois, ou bien avoir…

-Attend une minute, la coupa Lizzie.

Son visage avait brusquement perdu toute couleur.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un Horcruxe ?

Arya fronça les sourcils. La note de bas de page la rapportait à la partie nécromancie qu'elle avait délibérément passée. Elle secoua négativement la tête.

-Détruire un Horcruxe nécessite de la magie noire, mais c'est en théorie une bonne action. Harry Potter… Peu importe, ce serait une trop longue histoire, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça.

Elle tremblait légèrement et son cœur battait la chamade. Arya la dévisagea, songeuse, puis se reconcentra sur ses souvenirs.

-Il a pu détourner un sortilège ou une potion de la mauvaise manière. Il suffit qu'il se soit coupé pour avoir été infecté.

-Comment un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, justement, peut-il pratiquer la magie noire et, en plus, se blesser ? demanda Isis, incrédule.

-Il y a toujours un point où ils basculent et font des erreurs, répondit Melania en haussant les épaules.

-Dans ce cas, nous allons en profiter, et utiliser sa faille pour prouver qu'il est coupable.

La lecture de l'ouvrage avait achevé de convaincre Arya de la culpabilité du sorcier. Elle éprouvait désormais un féroce désir de lui faire assumer la conséquence de ses actes.

.

-Joyeux Anniversaire, Arya !

La jeune sorcière releva la tête et sourit largement en guise de remerciement. Elle rayonnait. Pour la première fois, des amies lui souhaitaient son anniversaire. Cette sécurité et proximité dans l'amitié la rassurait et lui procurait une chaleur nouvelle. Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle d'excellente humeur, mais les visages inquiets douchèrent son enthousiasme. Lizzie, comme à son habitude, s'empara du journal en première.

-Oh non… souffla-t-elle. Je pensais que Rathbone avait pris peur…

Ses poings se crispèrent, froissant le papier, et un éclair de rage brilla dans ses yeux émeraude. Elle posa le journal à plat afin qu'elle puissent toutes déchiffrer la une.

 **PRE AU LARD, UNE MAISON EXPLOSE, DEMEMBRANT UNE FAMILLE ENTIERE.**

-C'est affreux comme titre, gémit Isis.

-Explosion de gaz, indiqua Arya.

-Je n'ai pas pris mon carnet. Je pensais… Je ne sais pas, que ça s'était arrêté !

Melania ricana sans joie, et reporta son attention sur son petit-déjeuner.

-J'ai bien une proposition, mais je doute qu'elle convienne à Arya.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules, une fureur nouvelle la gagnant. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement d'adultes, l'homme s'en prenait à présent à des enfants, au hasard et sans raison. Elle était prête à parier qu'ils avaient également décimé une famille moldue. La jeune Black se pencha sur la table de façon à n'être entendue que de ses amies.

-On devrait fouiller son bureau, grâce à la cape. Vendredi prochain. Après tout, nous n'avons pas cours, mais lui, si.

-On trouvera peut-être quelque chose sur la moldue avec qui il s'est associé, renchérit la jeune lycaon.

Elles hochèrent la tête avec conviction, et leurs pensées se détournèrent des meurtres.

Lorsque elles entrèrent dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal le lundi suivant, elles furent frappées par l'énergie qui émanait du sorcier. Il évalua leurs sortilèges de protection, les invita à bien réviser leurs examens, qui se déroulaient un mois plus tard, et enchaîna sur un cours théorique sur la guérison des morsures de serpents. Les Maraudeurs gardèrent les yeux rivés sur sa main, qui était redevenue blanche.

-Il a tué cette famille pour satisfaire je ne sais quoi, et se guérir, marmonna Melania, écoeurée.

-Mais pourquoi s'associer avec une moldue, si ce n'est pas par amour ? demanda Lizzie, les dents serrées.

Arya avait emprunté le carnet noir d'Isis pour essayer d'y voir plus clair et consigner ses hypothèses sur papier. Elle tentait de dresser le profil psychologique de leur professeur en fonction de ses déductions et de ce à quoi elle avait assisté en cours.

-Il ne méprise pas les moldus, et il est malin, répondit-elle.

-Etes vous sûres qu'il ne s'agit pas d'amour ? insista Isis.

-Oui, répondirent en cœur Arya et Lizzie.

Les deux autres haussèrent les sourcils, puis levèrent les yeux au ciel en parfaite synchronisation. Arya griffonna encore un long moment sur le carnet, rayant des mots, en ajoutant, traçant des flèches.

-Voilà, dit elle enfin, le soulagement l'envahissant. Rathbone est un mage noir puissant, cultivé et intelligent. Selon moi, il a voyagé suffisamment, dans de nombreux pays, pour apprendre à apprécier les différentes cultures et à ne pas mépriser les moldus. Lorsqu'il a commencé à monter en puissance, il a voulu le faire de manière sûre, et brouiller les pistes. Or, quel autre moyen de le faire que de s'allier avec quelqu'un pouvant utiliser des méthodes que le monde des sorciers, par mépris, ne connaît pas bien ? Cette femme moldue a été attirée par le pouvoir… Mais je ne parviens pas à cerner leurs motifs –il se sait découvert, pourquoi ne pas menacer le ministère ? Ils frappent au hasard, comme s'ils…s'amusaient.

-Exactement, lança Melania. Ils s'amusent, ils se délectent de la terreur qu'ils infligent, de l'incompétence des brigades magiques et moldues, de leur cruauté et de leur pouvoir. Ils agissent différemment, sans faire de distinction entre les sangs purs et les autres, pour le simple plaisir.

Elles méditèrent silencieusement ces informations, qu'Isis nota presque mot pour mot.

Le vendredi, elles crochetèrent la porte à la manière moldue –Yoan avait une fois embarqué sa jeune sœur dans une sortie entre adolescents, où ils s'étaient mis en tête d'ouvrir une vieille maison en ruine. Bien qu'ayant un souvenir cuisant des hurlements qui s'étaient abattus sur son frère de la part de Sadji et du commissariat, et du regard glacial d'Edmund, qui lui ordonnait de ne plus jamais suivre son aîné dans de telles inepties, Arya le bénit, et tordit un bout de métal. L'Alohomora n'avait pas fonctionné.

-C'est une preuve de plus qu'il a quelque chose à cacher, commenta Melania.

Lizzie lui flanqua un coup de coude sans répondre. Elles étaient sensées être discrètes, et énoncer l'évidence à voix haute ne leur était d'aucune utilité. La lourde porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement. Elles laissèrent la cape à l'entrée et refermèrent derrière elle. Silencieusement, elles se mirent à fouiller. Lizzie inspecta ses affaires personnelles, Arya son bureau, Melania la pile de feuilles entassées dans un coin, et Isis fit le tour de la pièce. Tout en étant concentrées sur leurs tâches, elles tendaient l'oreille.

-Regardez ! s'exclama la jeune Black.

Elle s'attira trois regards courroucés et baissa la voix.

-Il y a toute une pile de journaux… Le plus ancien remonte en janvier 2168, comme nous l'avons découvert ! Et il y a aussi tout ce qui à trait aux disparitions, et d'autres, en langues inconnues… Isis, tu veux bien m'aider ?

La sorcière brune s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

-Je comprends mieux l'espagnol que le portugais… Ca c'est de l'africain, désolée. Et le chinois est hors de ma portée. Il a vraiment voyagé dans le monde entier avant de venir ! C'est daté de septembre 2153, il y a dix-sept ans !

Arya s'acharna sur un tiroir, où elle découvrit de nouveaux papiers blancs. Elle s'en écarta prudemment, ouvrit avec facilité un autre tiroir, dans lequel il n'y avait rien d'autre que des figurines de Quidditch et autres babioles confisquées au cours de l'année. Elle les posa sur le bureau, et chercha pour un double fond. Un léger bruit de pas l'alerta.

-Quelqu'un vient, déclara-t-elle.

Pour une raison inconnue, les autres ne mirent pas sa parole en doute et se ruèrent aussitôt sous la cape. Elles s'écartèrent de la porte, et entendirent leur professeur de vol discuter avec le propriétaire du bureau.

-Merde !

Lizzie bâillonna leur amie avant qu'elle ne les trahisse réellement, et elles patientèrent. La conversation se déroulait dans une langue inconnue dans laquelle elles ne purent saisir que le prénom de Regan –Alexeï. Sitôt que la porte s'ouvrit plus grand, elles se glissèrent à l'extérieur et fuirent sans se retourner.

-Maudis soit Rathbone et sa connaissance des langues, et tant qu'on y est, Regan et ses origines russes ! grogna Melania.

Le cœur d'Arya battait à toute vitesse, et ses sens décuplés par l'imminence de la pleine lune n'arrangeaient rien. Elles s'allongèrent sur le sol du dortoir, la carte ouverte pour vérifier qu'elles n'avaient pas été suivies, le carnet à leurs côtés.

-On s'est engagé dans quelque chose de bien trop dangereux, déclara calmement Lizzie. Et on ne peut en faire part à un adulte car personne ne nous croirais –nous ne serions que quatre gamines effrontées qui enfreignent le règlement et débordent d'imagination. Mais j'ai vu des choses étranges dans la malle de Rathbone, et je suis sûre que si on avait eu un peu plus de temps… Ecoutez, nous devrons peut-être le stopper seules.

Elles acquiescèrent, leurs respirations redevenant peu à peu normales.

-Il faut que nous puissions nous faire confiance les unes aux autres. Plus qu'à personne d'autre. Nous ne devons pas avoir de secrets entre nous, car ils seront nos failles, or les trois autres pourront les pallier.

Le cœur d'Arya manqua un battement et elle s'efforça de ne pas montrer son affolement. Les trois autres lui jetèrent un regard étrange. Lizzie se mordit la lèvre.

-Ecoutez… Ce que je vais vous dire ne dois jamais, jamais arriver aux oreilles des médias.

L'attention d'Isis et Melania glissa de la jeune lycanthrope pour se fixer sur la sorcière rousse. Pour une fois, la jeune Black tint sa langue.

-Vous vous souvenez de Peter ? Mon frère. Il est atteint du syndrome d'Asperger, ou d'une variante, je ne sais pas vraiment. Le diagnostic est tombé juste avant la disparition de mon père, et ma mère, ma grand-mère et moi avons dû faire notre possible pour le protéger et le garder à l'écart des médias. Si jamais ils venaient à l'apprendre, nous ne serions jamais laissés en paix, or Peter a besoin de stabilité, de calme et de patience.

Arya tenta de se rappeler de ce qu'elle avait lu à ce sujet, et Isis se lança dans une explication pour la sang-pur.

-Ma mère est médecin, expliqua la jeune Pettigrow.

Lizzie avait les yeux emplis de larme, et sa posture trahissait une volonté farouche de défendre son petit frère contre quiconque oserait s'en prendre à lui, de quelque manière que ce soit, même verbalement. Il était son point faible, et elle le savait. Révéler ce secret avait dû lui coûter. Arya regarda pensivement les deux autres. Melania dénigrait ouvertement les valeurs de sa famille, mais elles savaient toutes quatre qu'elle tenait à ses proches malgré elle, et que si sa mère la déshéritait, elle aurait besoin de leur soutien. Isis était sans histoire, ou presque. Son père avait disparu en Amérique du Sud, et ne connaissait pas l'existence de sa fille. Elle n'avait que sa mère. Seule elle portait toujours deux lourds secrets –son adoption et sa lycanthropie. L'un allant avec l'autre, elle ne pouvait leur dire. Les dévisageant une à une, sentant les liens qui les unissaient, elle hésita. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Le dire à voix haute, devant ses amies, c'était accepter que leur regard change, qu'elles apprennent quel monstre elle était. Elle se força à se détendre et afficha un visage égal.

-Je ne suis pas née moldue, dit-elle.

Ses amies se tournèrent vers elle, intriguées.

-J'ai été adoptée par des moldus, mais mes parents étaient des sorciers. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux.

Les mots éraflaient douloureusement sa gorge tandis qu'elle sentait un poids se défaire de ses épaules. Les rumeurs avaient toujours parcouru son village, mais partager cette information avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille se révélait soulageant. Elle tenta de lutter contre la nausée qui l'envahissait, mais demeura muette, secouée de tremblements incontrôlables.

.

N'ayant trouvé aucune trace de magie noire dans le bureau de Rathbone, elles avaient décidé de fouiller le château –et les passages secrets répertoriés sur la carte. Elles y passaient une partie de la nuit, et leurs vendredis après midi, sachant que les vacances risquaient de permettre au mage noir de s'échapper définitivement. Malheureusement, Poudlard était immense, et elles finirent par se séparer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Lupin ?

La voix arrogante de Malefoy la fit se retourner. Instinctivement, elle s'empara de sa baguette. Le gamin mit ses mains dans ses poches et la toisa.

-Je te signale qu'à part la salle commune des Serpentards et les cachots de potion, il n'y a rien par ici… A moins que tu ne veuilles voler des ingrédients ?

Interloquée, elle fut incapable de lui répondre.

-Tu t'es perdue ?

-Certainement pas, rétorqua-t-elle, vexée.

Son piètre sens de l'orientation était à présent connu de tous, et elle se sentait légèrement humiliée.

-Dans ce cas… Il est minuit passé, et tu hantes les cachots.

-Tu ne dors pas non plus, fit-elle remarquer, sur la défensive.

L'expression curieuse de l'enfant blond se referma avant de se muer en colère.

-Ce que je fais ne regarde pas les sangs de bourbe !

-Et qu'en est il de vos professeurs, Mr Malefoy ?

Ils se retournèrent d'un bond, et Arya ferma les yeux, effondrée. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore mise ?

-Vous dormez debout Miss Lupin ? Dans ce cas je mettrai votre escapade jusque dans cette salle commune sur le compte du somnambulisme, et me contenterai de vous enlever une vingtaine de point et de vous donner une retenue.

La jeune lycaon s'estima heureuse que ce soit le professeur Dolowhood qui les ait surpris. Kate Blue aurait été furieuse, Rathbone imprévisible, et Veira impitoyable. Le directeur des Serpentard ne se mêlait pas de ce qui ne le regardait pas, se contentant de distribuer des punitions fourbes.

-Mr Malefoy, je me contente de vous enlever dix points si vous vous montrez galant et faîtes visiter votre salle commune à votre camarade. Je vais considérer que c'est la curiosité inconsciente qui l'a menée ici, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Sur ce, j'espère pouvoir dormir sans être dérangées par des affaires adolescentes.

-Désolée, marmonna Arya à l'adresse du jeune Serpentard.

Il la fusilla du regard, et donna le mot de passe au portrait. Un étudiant s'était endormi sur ses devoirs, le batteur aux cheveux rouges s'exerçait aux sortilèges d'apparitions et se contenta de leur jeter un regard agacé. Elle observa la luminosité verte, notant l'humidité des lieux et les crânes qui l'ornaient. En comparaison avec la salle commune de Gryffondor, colorée, joyeuses, celle-ci paraissait morbide. La cheminée de marbre noir et les obsidiennes accentuaient la sensation de magie noire, et la jeune sorcière cessa de se demander pourquoi cette maison avait une si mauvaise réputation.

-Tu aimes bien cet endroit ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Il lui lança un nouveau regard noir, et elle commença à remarquer la ressemblance avec sa cousine.

-C'est ma maison, répondit-il furieux. C'est lisse, apaisant, mystérieux.

Elle tenta de se placer de son point de vue, et dut admettre que la pièce dégageait une certaine beauté.

-Ce n'est pas un peu loin de la surface, des étoiles ?

-On est sous le lac, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il la reconduisit à l'extérieur et elle s'arracha brutalement à l'étrange atmosphère des lieux. L'expression de Malefoy s'était adoucie, et il la fixait d'un regard argenté inquisiteur.

-Curiosité satisfaite ? demanda-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et, pour la première fois, se demanda à quoi ressemblaient les salles communes de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Elle ignorait jusqu'à leur emplacement.

-Oui, sourit-elle. Si jamais l'envie te prend de te rapprocher des étoiles, un soir, à la même heure, je te rendrais la pareille en te faisant visiter la tour des Gryffondor.

L'expression de son visage changea brutalement. Il pâlit, son regard s'assombrit, et il cracha :

-Jamais. Maintenant, fiche le camp !

Il resserra sa main gauche sur sa baguette. Peu désireuse d'entamer un duel nocturne, elle obéit. Ses amies avaient déjà regagné le dortoir.

-Bon, déclara malicieusement Lizzie, au moins nous avons toutes écopé d'un retenue durant nos expéditions nocturnes, à présent.

Elles s'étaient faites prendre par Minstead, qui s'était montré bien plus sévère.

Malgré tout, elles ne trouvèrent rien de plus que ce que la carte indiquait. La révision de leurs examens et la peur d'échouer pour cause de fatigue les poussa à abandonner provisoirement leurs recherches. La proportion de devoirs avait soudainement augmenté, et elles peinaient à dégager suffisamment de temps libre pour même repenser à l'enquête. Le vendredi après midi, elles se détendaient dans le parc, s'amusant à faire voleter des feuilles, à déranger les créatures vivant dans le lac. Le soleil caressant leurs joues les engourdissaient, et Arya finit par s'endormir. Elle rêva d'un jeune homme brun qui aurait pu être Rathbone, plus jeune. Il était gai, insouciant, entouré de ses amis. Comme elles, ils vagabondaient dans un couloir nocturne. Une gerbe d'eau l'atteignit au visage, la réveillant.

-Un couloir…marmonna-t-elle.

Isis, Melania et elle échangèrent un regard, toute gaieté soudain disparue.

-Lizzie, se lança la sorcière brune, il reste un endroit où nous n'avons pas été, peut-être le plus important.

Elles avaient fini par occulter son existence de leur esprit. La sorcière rousse comprit immédiatement de quoi il retournait et devint subitement livide.

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle.

Les pièces se mirent simultanément en place dans leur esprit. La carte datait d'avant leur naissance, or Rathbone, et même Minstead étaient arrivés à Poudlard récemment. Leur professeur de sortilèges avait trempé dans la magie noire, alors, peut-être, par curiosité, avait il fait des essais. Et le couloir maudit était proche de la salle des sortilèges.

-Il y a un passage secret non répertorié, dit enfin Arya.

Elles savaient parfaitement où il se trouvait.

-Il y a un trou, dans le portrait de la baguette de sureau ! Rathbone a dû comprendre comment le neutraliser… Il a d'abord inondé sa propre salle, par l'intermédiaire d'Henry, puis la salle de sortilèges !

-Il y aura établi son repère, comprit Melania.

-Mais que peut-on y faire ? demanda Lizzie. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour m'en approcher !

-Mais Rathbone peut s'échapper durant l'été, il faut agir maintenant ! s'exclama la sorcière blonde.

-Ca m'étonnerait. Son repère est ici, fit observer Isis.

Pour la première fois, elles se retrouvaient en réel désaccord. Arya se résigna à ne rien faire, attendant le bon moment pour en parler à Kate Blue. Melania, furieuse, se laissa tomber contre un arbre les bras croisés. Elle fusilla Arya du regard, mais se tut, arrêtée par Lizzie.

La semaine des examens commençait le lendemain, avec la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Arya révisait dans la salle commune, mais les trois autres étaient déjà parties se coucher. Ses paupières tombaient, et il lui semblait qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur les cours qu'elle relisait. L'année s'était écoulée à une vitesse surprenante, et elle était plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, malgré le monstre qui grognait en elle et menaçait de faire s'écrouler ce qu'elle s'efforçait de construire, malgré les mystérieuses machinations de Rathbone et ses meurtres. Un bras mat referma soudain son livre. Elle se redressa d'un bond et se retrouva face à l'adolescent qu'elle avait battu lors des sélections de Quidditch.

-Arya Lupin, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête, épuisée et désorientée.

-Tu devrais aller dormir. Ces révisions de dernières minutes ne feront que t'embrouiller, crois moi. Tu t'en sortiras parfaitement, à condition d'avoir profité d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il lui adressa un rictus charmeur et suivit son propre conseil. Résignée, la jeune sorcière rangea ses livres et monta dans le dortoir. Elle le trouva encore allumé, et les trois autres, en pyjama, levèrent les yeux vers elle.

-On a été stupides, n'est-ce pas ? fit Melania.

La fatigue empêchait la jeune lycaon d'avoir les idées claires. Elle secoua la tête sans répondre.

-Avec cette histoire, avec l'enquête, avec Rathbone.

La jeune Black reconnaissait rarement ses torts, et Lizzie était obnubilée par ce qu'avait subi son père. Seule Isis avait pu amener le sujet de conversation. Arya hocha misérablement la tête.

-On aurait dû avertir un adulte il y a longtemps, acquiesça-t-elle. Ne serait-ce que pour lui faire part de nos soupçons, quitte à se faire rembarrer.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Lizzie.

-On finit les examens, répondit Arya. On ira voir Kate Blue après.

Elle se rendit compte de son erreur lorsque les trois autres braquèrent sur elle un regard incrédule. Le cœur battant, elle tenta de trouver une explication le plus vite possible, qui justifierai que la jeune femme l'ait prise sous son aile, qu'elle ait développé de l'affection pour la métamorphomage.

-Je…

-Arya, la coupa Lizzie.

Elle avait l'air épuisée, vidée de toute énergie.

-On sait que tu es un loup-garou, dit Melania.

Arya sentit les brumes l'envahir et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle gémit doucement, le sang battant à ses tempes, le cœur au bord des lèvres, peinant à respirer. Elle chercha à répondre, sans y parvenir, et choisit lâchement de s'enfuir.

-Je rêve ! Tu es une Gryffondor, non ?

-Tais toi, Mel ! ordonna Isis.

Lizzie s'était visiblement désintéressée de leurs querelles, préférant agir.

- _Federlum_.

Sa maîtrise du sort était exemplaire et elle venait de le répéter en vue de l'examen. Arya fut soudain incapable de bouger, chaque cellule de sa peau la brûlant. Sans rien ajouter, la jeune Potter se plaça devant la porte afin de l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

-Calme toi, d'accord ? On le sait depuis longtemps –presque trois mois. Mel espérait que tu nous ferais suffisamment confiance pour nous le dire, mais je crains qu'elle n'ait été un peu optimiste, ou complètement stupide.

Dès qu'elle fut capable de bouger, Melania la saisit fermement par les bras, et l'immobilisa.

-Ecoute moi, Arya, ordonna-t-elle, cinglante. Nous sommes tes amies. On a partagé ton dortoir pendant un an –tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'en sept ans, on ne remarquerait rien ? Et d'ailleurs, ça ne change rien. Tu restes Arya, notre amie. Tu vas juste pouvoir arrêter de nous mentir et nous allons pouvoir t'aider.

Haletant, l'enfant blonde finit par se calmer suffisamment pour que Melania la lâche, et tomba au sol, les joues striées de larmes.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Ce n'est pas une fois par mois, c'est tout le temps ! Les sens plus affinés, le cycle de la lune influant sur la pâleur de mon visage, le monstre qui grogne, qui se manifeste, tout le temps ! Je suis ce monstre, je suis dangereuse.

-Tu as plutôt l'air…

-Effacée et calme, la coupa Lizzie avec un regard meurtrier. De toute façon, Mel te l'a dit, ça ne change rien. Nous allons t'aider, et toi également. Je suis à peu près sûre que le couloir t'affecte, puisque le papier t'a blessée. Nous ne devons avoir aucun secret les une pour les autres, et jamais nous ne te trahirons. Jamais nous ne nous trahirons.

Arya cessa peu à peu de trembler. Elle les regarda dans les yeux, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et esquissa un sourire, qui lui fut rendu au triple. Parvenant à peine à y croire, elle se mit debout et essuya ses larmes.

-Je crois vraiment que nous devrions aller dormir, dit-elle. Plus tard… Après les examens, je vous dirais la vérité, sur ma famille. Ils m'ont recueillie plus qu'adoptée.

Elle se glissa sous ses draps, plus apaisée qu'elle n'avait jamais cru l'être.


	14. A travers les brumes

**Nous avons atteint le pénultième chapitre de cette première année ! Si nous suivons la logique, cela signifie que la solution est donnée ici^^**

 **Je serai curieuse de savoir si certains parmi vous avaient deviné…**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est que le début d'une longue aventure, qui comportera encore beaucoup d'années –et non, pas sept. Je suis plutôt partie pour neuf parties, à vrai dire, certes pas toutes aussi longues que celle-ci.**

 **Je remercie The cat with blue eyes, qui me pousse à continuer à chaque review !**

 **Et si jamais tout n'est pas clair, je suis bien sûr à votre disposition pour répondre aux questions^^**

L'examen de Défense contre les forces du Mal comportait une épreuve théorique et une épreuve écrite, et durait toute la journée. Des questions couvraient la plupart des sujets de l'année, puis les premières années durent rédiger vingt centimètres sur la façon dont ils réagiraient face à un mage noir, tout en étant conscients qu'ils venaient à peine de débuter leur scolarité. Arya oublia ses doutes, ses peurs, et toute chose qui n'avait aucun rapport avec la matière sitôt que ses yeux se posèrent sur la feuille d'examen, et ressortit quelques heures plus tard, le poignet et les doigts douloureux. L'après-midi, elle dut faire face à un mannequin magique et montrer qu'elle pouvait utiliser le sortilège du saucisson, de protection, et _Federlum_. Lorsque son tour s'acheva, Melania et elle s'assirent le long du couloir afin d'attendre Isis et Lizzie qui n'étaient pas encore passées.

-Je pense que c'est la plus lourde des épreuves qu'on ait à passer, soupira Arya. Demain, métamorphose et botanique !

-Tu as révisé la botanique ? demanda Melania, moqueuse.

Arya rougit légèrement.

-Pas vraiment, en fait, je me suis concentrée sur ce que j'étais sûre de réussir.

Son amie éclata de rire, puis redevint tout à coup sérieuse et saisit son poignet bandé. Le monstre le mordillait moins fort qu'avant, mais il tombait dessus, ou se débrouillait pour rouvrir les plaies chaque mois.

-C'est une blessure que tu te fais quand tu te…transformes, n'est ce pas ?

Arya pâlit et s'obligea à se calmer. Elle se doutait que la conversation reviendrait tôt ou tard, et de la part de Melania. Elle acquiesça, peu désireuse de rentrer dans les détails.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Mel… J'ai promis de tout vous expliquer après les examens.

-Certes. Puisque tu es adoptée, quel est ton vrai nom ?

La jeune lycaon pesta et jura entre ses dents devant la curiosité insatiable de la jeune Black.

-Lupin. Je suis inscrite à Poudlard depuis ma naissance, sous mon vrai nom. Je ne veux pas parler de ça à un endroit où tout le monde pourrait nous entendre, d'accord ? Si jamais les archives du ministère n'avaient pas brûlé, mon existence serait illégale, et je serai arrivée ici avec mon nom d'emprunt –Maybe.

Elle avait enfin réussi à faire taire son amie. Isis ressortit quelques instants plus tard, un peu pâle.

-Je suis sûre d'avoir raté, soupira-t-elle. Je me demande pourquoi ce n'est pas Rathbone qui nous fait passer les épreuves. C'est sans doute stupide, mais ça m'aurait rassurée.

Arya fronça les sourcils et resta silencieuse alors que Lizzie revenait à son tour, et se rappela que l'homme les avait surveillés lors de l'épreuve du matin. Pourquoi, en effet, ne les avait-il pas notés lui-même ? Elle se figea.

-Nous avons vraiment été stupides, confirma-t-elle.

Les trois autres la dévisagèrent, incrédules.

-Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, nous étions portées par l'excitation et la vengeance, et nous n'avons rien dit parce que nous pensions nous faire renvoyer pour avoir violé à peu près tous les articles du règlement intérieur.

-Nous n'avons rien dit parce que nous n'avions pas assez de preuves pour être crues, la corrigea Lizzie.

-Certes, mais nous aurions au moins dû faire part de nos soupçons à quelqu'un –je suis sûre que Kate Blue nous aurait écoutées !

-Dans ce cas, allons-y maintenant, proposa Isis. Rathbone semble avoir disparu.

Elles se précipitèrent dans leur dortoir, s'emparèrent du carnet noir, et vérifièrent briévement la carte, sans que son nom n'apparaisse, puis allèrent frapper au bureau de la directrice des Gryffondor. Elles restèrent sans réponse, et se concertèrent un instant avant de pousser la porte. La pièce était parfaitement organisée, et sur le bureau, trônaient deux photos, d'un bel homme métisse aux cheveux noirs qui leur adressa un sourire charmeur en les voyant, et d'une petite fille aux boucles dorées, qui rit lorsque ses cheveux se teintèrent de mèches roses. Au mur, un calendrier indiquait la date du jour, annoté d'une inscription _Anniversaire de Véga_.

-C'est sa fille, commenta Melania.

-Elle est rentrée chez elle pour le week-end, murmura Arya, sous le choc.

La seule personne disposée à les écouter avait quitté les lieux. Elle songea à Regan, mais il était trop proche du mage noir pour les croire.Dolowhood aurait sans doute fait attention à elles s'ils n'avaient pas été en pleine période d'examen.

-On n'a pas le choix, lança Lizzie. On retourne dans le bureau de Rathbone, on cherche des preuves, et on va voir la directrice. Arya, il n'est toujours pas revenu ?

La sorcière blonde consulta de nouveau la carte, mais il n'apparaissait nulle part. Elle secoua la tête, et elles déambulèrent de nouveau dans les couloirs à toute vitesse. Elles bousculèrent deux élèves qui les incendièrent. Confuse, Arya s'excusa rapidement avant de repartir, la trachée en feu.

-La porte n'est pas fermée ! haleta Lizzie.

-Tant mieux, on n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'amuser à la crocheter, fit remarquer Melania.

-Tu réfléchis parfois ? Ca veut dire qu'il n'a pas pris le temps de le faire, et qu'il se fiche bien des conséquences si quelqu'un découvre ce qu'il fabrique. Autrement dit… Il va agir ce soir !

Ne prenant pas le temps d'écouter une nouvelle joute verbale, Arya se glissa entre elles et retourna s'acharner sur le tiroir aux figurines.

-Regardez ! s'exclama Isis.

Un papier blanc de la taille de la Carte du Maraudeur avait été déplié sur le bureau. Les deux autres cessèrent de se disputer et la rejoignirent, intriguées.

-Et si les papiers avaient reçu le même sort que la carte ? demanda Melania.

-Dans ce cas nous ne pourrons jamais les déchiffrer, commenta sombrement Lizzie.

Sans répondre, la jeune Black sortit sa baguette, et se mit à marmonner tout un tas de phrases incongrues, meurtrières, mystérieuses. Isis se mit à l'imiter dans un espagnol hésitant. Arya réfléchit. Elle avait cerné la personnalité de Rathbone. Malheureusement, elles ne connaissaient que peu de sa vie personnelle, mais elle doutait qu'il ait commis l'erreur de protéger ses manigances avec une formule sentimentale.

-Attendez, dit Lizzie, je viens de me rappeler… _Mater ad mater,_ _Maledicti_ _Cellarium_ _._

L'encre noire commença à s'écouler sur le parchemin devenu vieux et racorni. Elles se penchèrent dessus en fronçant les sourcils. Des cercles concentriques portaient des noms de villes, dates, et d'autres noms qui ne leur étaient pas inconnus.

-C'est un organigramme, murmura Arya. Un schéma des différents meurtres, chacun se rapprochant un peu plus de l'Europe, de l'Ecosse…

Le dernier cercle, contenait seulement un lieu et une date. _Poudlard_ _, 10 Juin 2171_.

-Oh non… souffla Isis.

-On y va. Maintenant, décréta Melania.

Arya secoua la tête.

-Bon sang ! On n'a pas le temps de réfléchir, hurla Lizzie.

S'arrachant enfin à sa torpeur, Arya s'élança à la suite de ses amies jusque dans le couloir de sortilèges. Elles entrèrent dans la salle de classe déserte, et s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas du tableau, qui crachait furieusement des étincelles brûlantes.

-Ensemble, dirent-elles.

Elles avancèrent sous une pluie de feu liquide, et passèrent leur doigt dans l'encoche faite, avant de déchirer entièrement la toile.

Un couloir de pierre s'étendait devant à elle à l'infini, glacial, effrayant.

- _Lumos_ , murmurèrent-elles en cœur.

Il y faisait aussi humide que dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Des torches s'enflammèrent sur leur passage, illuminant les pierres d'une lueur rougeoyante. Elles avaient cessé de courir et avançaient aussi prudemment que possible, sans connaître la longueur du corridor, ni ce qu'elles allaient trouver au bout. Peu à peu, la désagréable sensation qu'Arya éprouvait dans le couloir s'infiltra de nouveau en elle, jusqu'à devenir plus intense lorsqu'elles pressèrent le pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lizzie. Elle était livide et se mordait la lèvre, les poings serrés et les yeux vitreux. Après un long moment, elles tournèrent enfin, et sentirent le dénivelé se former plus nettement sous leurs pieds. Elles s'enfonçaient un peu plus sous terre, plus profondément même que sous le lac. Lizzie trébucha, et Isis et Melania la rattrapèrent tant bien que mal. Face à leur inquiétude, la jeune fille rousse serra les dents et ordonna de continuer à avancer. Arya sentit la nausée l'envahir, et pressa un poing devant sa bouche.

-Je ne peux pas, balbutia leur amie.

Elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes et tremblait de tout son corps. Les trois autres échangèrent un regard dans la pénombre. Doucement, elles soutinrent la jeune Potter et l'aidèrent à avancer. Arya éclairait la voie, pensive. Soudain, Lizzie poussa un cri et tomba à terre. Elles s'agenouillèrent à son chevet, mais il leur apparut aussitôt qu'elle avait perdu conscience. Les yeux révulsés, elle était prise de violentes convulsions.

-Lizzie !

Elles échangèrent un nouveau regard, plein d'angoisse et de résignation.

-Je vais rester ici, décréta Isis. J'ai beaucoup appris de ma mère. Il faut que l'une d'entre vous aille chercher du secours, et que l'autre avance. D'une même voix, elles répondirent :

-Mel.

-Arya.

Elles se regardèrent sans savoir si elles devaient éclater se rire ou s'agacer.

-Mel, dit doucement Arya, tu es plus forte que moi, plus courageuse, et tu as connaissance de la magie noire.

Sans relever ce dernier point insultant, la jeune fille rétorqua :

-Tu es capable de te perdre, et Lizzie a besoin d'aide le plus rapidement possible…

-Et tu crois que c'est mieux de m'envoyer dans un endroit que je ne connais pas ?

Elle maudit la peur gémissante présente dans sa voix. Melania quitta le chevet de Lizzie pour venir se placer devant elle, plus sérieuse que jamais. Elle plongea ses yeux argentés dans les siens, et s'expliqua avec un calme inhabituel.

-Tu es un loup-garou, Arya. Il y a une part animale en toi, tu l'as dit hier. Elle sentira le mal, le bien, l'endroit ou se rendre. Nous ne sommes que des enfants, des sorcières qui viennent de débuter leur apprentissage. Toi, tu as une férocité qui te sauvera la vie.

Arya recula violemment. Elle refusait d'accepter le monstre, d'accepter de se fier à son jugement malsain. Il ne faisait pas partie d'elle, il n'avait pas à empiéter sur sa vie tant qu'elle était humaine, et sûrement pas alors que le cycle venait de recommencer. Melania la dévisageait, impitoyable, impartiale, et impossible à raisonner. Elle ferma les yeux. La nausée la tenaillait toujours, la sensation la dérangeait, mais il y avait autre chose. Une force, qui la poussait à continuer. Elle réalisa qu'elle ignorait s'il s'agissait de la part humaine ou animale de sa personne. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle s'efforça de se calmer, et de reprendre une respiration normale, avant de hocher la tête en signe de reddition.

-Vas-y, Arya. Cours. Je ne serais pas longue à atteindre l'infirmerie, mais il faudra que je m'explique.

Elles se relevèrent, et s'élancèrent dans des chemins opposés sans se retourner, tandis qu'Isis avait couché Lizzie sur le côté, replié l'une de ses jambes, allongé un bras, et s'efforçait de dégager ses voies respiratoires.

.

Arya ignorait combien de temps il lui faudrait pour trouver Rathbone. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait la rapprochait des puissances maléfiques et l'éloignait un peu plus de la surface du château. Elle craignait que le meurtre d'un élève –ou d'un enseignant, et cette idée la glaça lorsqu'elle l'effleura- n'ait été commis, et priait pour arriver à temps. Elle serrait sa baguette à s'en faire mal, consciente qu'une enfant de 11 ans n'était pas de taille à affronter un mage noir seule, mais espérant le retarder. Les couloirs souterrains formaient un dédale impressionnant, et elle devait sans cesse s'arrêter pour écouter ce que lui disait son corps avant de prendre la direction où la sensation de mal-être se faisait la plus forte. Elle courait le plus vite possible, la trachée et les poumons en feu, la gorge sèche et le cœur battant. Le dénivelé se faisait un peu plus rapide. La nausée revint soudainement, plus forte que jamais, l'obligeant à ralentir et à reprendre son souffle. Elle s'adossa contre la pierre humide et plaqua une main devant sa bouche. Ses yeux accoutumés à l'obscurité discernaient une vague lumière au fond, lui indiquant qu'elle touchait au but. Se mordant la lèvre, elle décida de s'approcher silencieusement et d'éteindre sa baguette.

- _Nox_ , souffla-t-elle.

Sa principale source d'éclairage disparut, et elle dut se fier à la lueur verdâtre qui émanait du fond. La peur comprimait sa poitrine, et le sang battait furieusement à ses tempes. Les poils de ses bras s'étaient hérissés, et une partie d'elle lui hurlait de faire demi tour. Elle discernait à présent une porte aussi noire que les obsidiennes qui ornaient la salle commune des Serpentards, d'où émanait une forte lumière verte. Un hurlement de femme retentit, glaçant son sang dans ses veines. Elle rassembla son courage, et parcouru les derniers mètres à une vitesse impressionnante, dopée par l'adrénaline. Elle poussa la porte et se retrouva dans une cavité baignant dans la même lumière verte que la salle commune qu'elle avait visitée contre son gré quelques jours plus tôt. Des dizaines d'étagères avaient été accrochées sur les murs qui paraissaient faits de terre. Des crânes de marbre, de cristal, ornaient le bois noir. Des bocaux étiquetés où scintillaient une lueur douloureuse à regarder et indescriptible étaient protégés par une vitrine. Une bibliothèque contenait des titres effrayants et des livres à l'aspect terrifiant ou simplement peu encourageant. De nombreuses baguettes étaient entreposées sur la première des étagères, des épées, revolvers, lasers, tasers et autres armes moldues étaient accrochées au mur où entreposés aux côtés d'artefacts magiques en tout genre. Les murs suintaient la magie noire. A gauche, un pentagone inversé illuminait la pièce, lui donnant cette couleur si particulière. Au centre de la figure géométrique était posée un autel de marbre noir, d'où pendaient des chaînes. Arya s'arrêta net et tressaillit. Rathbone se tenait près de la bibliothèque, en face du pentagone les mains crispées sur sa baguette. Il se retourna en l'entendant arriver.

-Arya !

Ses yeux bleu nuit étaient écarquillés par la peur, il transpirait.

-Qu'est-ce que… Va-t-en immédiatement ! Pars !

Désormais, elle n'avait plus peur. Elles avaient eu raison depuis le début il était coupable. Son repère témoignait des forces maléfiques qui l'habitaient. Elle pensa au père de Lizzie, qui avait faillit sombrer dans la folie, aux traitements infligés aux disparus, aux meurtres de familles innocentes, moldues et sorcières, et au jeu que cela avait été, pour lui et sa complice. Elle tremblait de rage. Rathbone s'approcha d'elle, jetant des regards inquiets aux alentours. Elle pointa sa baguette en avant pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Les sortilèges qu'il leur avait appris en cours d'année allaient se révéler utiles, mais elle devrait frapper la première.

-Arya, écoute moi. Tu dois t'enfuir, maintenant !

L'enfant eut un instant de doute. Elle se souvint des quelques détails qui l'avaient dérangée lors de leur enquête, et pensa à la façon dont la bête prenait sa place à la pleine lune, annihilant toute pensée cohérente. L'homme était-il sujet à une possession de la sorte ? Elle serra les dents. De ce qu'elle avait lu, pour ne plus répondre de ces actes d'une telle manière, il fallait la plupart du temps s'être adonné aux sciences occultes. Un nouveau hurlement retentit, suivit d'un sanglot.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle, le dégoût perçant dans sa voix.

L'expression de Rathbone se durcit. Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, et s'exhorta de cesser de trembler. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et une voix masculine parvint à leurs oreilles.

-Voyons Reyna, tu n'as tout de même pas cru que je tenais plus à toi qu'au pouvoir.

Elle ressemblait à celle de Rathbone, mais d'une intonation qu'il n'avait jamais employée. Les bruits de pas se firent entendre, et un homme entra dans la pièce. Arya se mordit la langue pour ne pas réagir. L'homme était le double parfait de leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du mal, jusqu'aux yeux bleu nuit. Rathbone se tendit, s'éloigna légèrement de son élève et pointa sa baguette sur le nouveau venu. Il se stoppa en les voyants, puis éclata de rire.

-Eh bien, mon cher frère, tu es enfin venu te joindre à la fête. Qui est cette humaine, ton sacrifice ?

-Bonjour Ethan, répondit Rathbone comme si la situation était parfaitement normale.

-Tu m'as donné bien du fil à retordre, Ewan. Il est temps que tu rentres au bercail.

-Tu sembles bien sûr de toi.

Ethan éclata d'un rire maniaque et renversa la tête en arrière.

-Allons, Ewan, tu es fait comme nous, comme moi plus particulièrement. La même source de pouvoir coule dans tes veines, et tu la sens. Tu ne peux pas la nier, elle te force à rechercher la connaissance, la puissance. Tu en connaissais bien plus que nous sur la magie noire, à une époque, ce n'est plus le cas, je le crains.

Il s'immobilisa soudain, et ses yeux se révulsèrent.

-Attends moi un instant, veux-tu. Vas-y, prends place… Souhaites-tu boire quelque chose ? Tu sais de quelles bouteilles il s'agit, sers toi. Après tout, ceci est également ton refuge.

Rathbone était devenu livide. Il serrait les poings, et son expression semblait étrangement familière à Arya. Melania avait la même, lorsque les autres lui parlaient des Black et de leurs tendances pour la magie noire, tout comme Lizzie lorsqu'on lui parlait de son père ou de son nom. L'enfant se maudit intérieurement, alors que l'élément qui lui manquait lui parut tout à coup évident. Les paroles de Rathbone, lors de leur entrevue au début de l'année lui revinrent en mémoire. _C'est étrange, n'est ce pas ? De sentir quelques chose de puissant et incontrôlable au fond de soi. D'entendre ceux qui savent la vérité sur vous dire que ce n'est rien, alors qu'ils ignorent la sensation, et que vous savez que ce n'est pas une fois par mois, mais constamment ?_ L'homme savait de quoi il parlait, pas seulement grâce à ses voyages et à ses connaissances, mais parce qu'il le vivait. Il avait une puissance maléfique enfouie au fond de lui et luttait.

-Il est le coupable, n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes jumeaux.

Rathbone la regarda, bienveillant, comme si elle avait été en classe et répondu presque correctement. Une lueur triste brillait dans son regard.

-En quelque sorte. Arya, comment êtes vous venue jusqu'ici ?

-Nous avions remarqué que vous étiez absents, répondit elle honnêtement. Melania Black, Lizzie Potter, Isis Pettigrow et moi.

Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mentir, à présent. Elle lui exposa le plus rapidement possible leurs soupçons et découvertes de l'année écoulée, jusqu'aux fouilles de son bureau. Rathbone pâlissait un peu plus à chaque mot.

-Je savais que vous étiez impliquée, je l'ai compris dès que j'ai vu les cloques sur vos mains, mais j'ignorais à quel point.

Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage.

-Je vous dois des éclaircissements, il me semble. Je sais que mon frère est coupable depuis bien longtemps, mais j'ai refusé de le livrer au ministère. Ils ne comprendraient pas plus que vous ne l'avez fait. Il n'est pas seulement un puissant sorcier maléfique, nous sommes… L'apogée du mal, si vous voulez. Ensemble, nous somme plus puissants que quiconque, ou presque. Moi seul pouvais le stopper, je l'ai cherché, nous nous sommes entrecroisés, avons mutuellement tenté de nous détruire, de nous menacer.

Ethan revint, l'air satisfait.

-Encore en train de te justifier ? Allons, amène ton sacrifice, et tue la. Ce sera ensuite mon tour. A moins que tu n'ais oublié comment faire ?

Il perçait dans sa voix les intonations moqueuses d'un frère aîné. Rathbone plaça doucement Arya derrière lui, et intercepta une boule de flamme du bout des doigts.

-Je suis venu ici pour t'arrêter et non pour accomplir tes desseins.

Ethan fit venir un poignard d'une simple ondulation de la main. Il le lança à son frère, qui l'attrapa avant qu'il n'aille se planter sur les parois de la caverne.

-Mais tu es là, et il y a une fille à tes côtés. Le destin te force à t'accomplir.

-Je lutterai contre mon destin.

Ils avaient sortis leurs baguettes, à présent, et lançaient des sortilèges informulés à l'aide de leurs mains nues.

-Tu crois pouvoir m'arrêter Ewan ? Tu es bien naïf ! Nous sommes peut-être de puissance égale, mais dès que j'aurais sacrifié Reyna, je pourrais te réduire en poussière d'un claquement de doigts.

-Une formule du livre que tu as dérobé, je suppose ?

Ethan éclata de nouveau d'un rire machiavélique, sans cesser de parer et de lancer des sorts.

-Nous avons un grand avenir, et je ne te le laisserai pas le gâcher.

Arya comprenait peu de ce qu'elle entendait, mais fini par discerner que les meurtres n'étaient pas le sujet de leur discorde. Il y avait autre chose en jeu, bien plus ancien et puissant. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre la raison pour laquelle il s'était adonné à de telles pratiques alors qu'il avait tant à perdre.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle vint se placer devant son professeur, et regarda son jumeau. Il haussa les sourcils, la folie allumant une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux.

-Pourquoi avoir tué ces sorciers et moldus, pourquoi vous être allié avec une moldue, au risque de tout détruire, de révéler votre pouvoir aux yeux de tous ? Pourquoi avoir agi seul, si vous tenez à accomplir votre destin en compagnie de votre frère ?

L'envie de savoir mélangée à l'adrénaline lui faisait oublier toute prudence. La démonstration d'une forme de magie qu'elle ne connaissait pas la rendait curieuse. Peu à peu, la salle était envahie par des brumes noires, obstruant sa vue. Elle avait cru sentir les puissances maléfiques s'infiltrer dans sa peau quelques temps plus tôt elle comprenait à présent qu'il n'en était rien. La fumée se répandait dans son sang, dans ses voies respiratoires, à l'odeur putride de mort, et à la sensation de feu. Ses yeux la brûlaient, elle voulait hurler mais ses sens la quittaient tour à tour. Un bras musclé la saisit et l'enserra fermement, l'empêchant de se dégager. Lorsque enfin, tout se dissipa, la lumière émeraude avait redoublé d'intensité, et une femme était enchaînée sur l'autel de marbre noir. Rathbone relâcha son emprise sur elle pour tenter de barrer la route à son jumeau. Celui-ci le repoussa sans peine.

-Pourquoi ? Dis leur, Reyna, pourquoi. Par jeu, tout simplement. Avec autant de pouvoir qui coule dans mes veines, l'ennui est mon pire ennemi. J'ai rencontré Reyna Edelweiss alors qu'elle souhaitait se venger de sa sœur, qui avait épousé l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sais tu que la jalousie peut être un pire motivateur que la haine ? Je l'y ai aidé –un simple Avada Kedavra, et il lui a suffit de jouer les éplorées et de quelques sortilèges d'amnésies pour la faire écarter de tous soupçons. Puis nous avons découvert que nous étions l'opposé l'un de l'autre, et…

Arya connaissait déjà les explications qui suivirent, et sentit une once de fierté l'envahir pour l'avoir deviné avec l'aide de ses amies.

-Nous nous sommes laissé griser par le succès et le pouvoir, hoqueta soudain la femme. Nous voulions savoir quel serait le génie qui comprendrait –des gamines de onze ans, comme c'est vexant ! Malheureusement, le ministère s'en est mêlé et nous avons du suspendre notre jeu… Mais Ewan est une bonne cible, également.

Elle avait la peau diaphane et de longs cheveux bruns. Son visage tuméfié devait avoir été magnifique. Elle dévorait Ethan des yeux, fous et amoureux, et parlait de ses meurtres avec passion et jouissance. Ils s'étaient menés l'un et l'autre vers la folie meurtrière, l'appel du sang et de l'adrénaline. A présent, elle se trouvait de nouveau trahie par l'homme qu'elle aimait, qui s'apprêtait à la sacrifier sur l'autel du pouvoir. En dépit de son dégoût pour la meurtrière, l'enfant se sentait haineuse contre le sorcier.

-Tu crois pouvoir m'échapper, enfant ? Mon frère te sacrifiera, ou je te sacrifierai pour lui, et il aura beau lutter, sa vraie nature reprendra le dessus.

-Arya, ordonna Rathbone, reviens près de moi.

Son ton était doux mais ferme. Il avait retrouvé sa détermination et ressemblait à l'homme qu'il avait été au début de l'année. Elle se sentait de nouveau parfaitement en confiance à ses côtés, et charmée par sa douceur. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser un geste, de nouvelles brumes envahirent la pièce, faisant hurler Reyna. Puis les jumeaux réapparurent, vêtus des mêmes robes de sorciers vertes. Ils avaient le même regard affolé.

-Arya ! Viens près de moi ! dit l'un des deux.

-Ne l'écoute pas ! hurla le second.

L'enfant blonde resta un moment interloqué. Elle ne les connaissait pas assez pour pouvoir les reconnaître, ni ensemble, ni séparément. Ils avaient exactement la même expression, douce et affolée. Pourtant, son choix mènerait à la salvation ou la déchéance du monde des sorciers et du bien. La raison pour laquelle Melania l'avait envoyée –des semaines plus tôt lui semblait-il- lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait une partie animale, plus instinctive que les humains, apte à discerner le mal. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été mordue, elle accepta qu'elle devrait désormais vivre avec le loup, et qu'il empiéterai sur sa vie, parce qu'il faisait partie d'elle. Sans lui, elle n'était plus la même. Fermant les yeux, elle s'efforça de retrouver la sensation qu'elle avait parfois, en dépit du fait que ce soit le milieu du cycle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de réveiller la bête tapie, le loup avait senti le mal, lui aussi. Il grognait, il l'avertissait. Elle inspira profondément, et attendit le résultat, puis, sans hésiter, se dirigea vers l'homme le plus proche de l'autel. Il l'attrapa au poignet et l'amena d'un bond vers la bibliothèque, sa baguette à terre et sa main brandie, prête à ériger un bouclier.

-Tu as perdu quoi qu'il arrive, Ewan !

Ethan prit un poignard orné d'une obsidienne, s'entailla le poignet, lécha le sang, puis fit de même avec les poignets, les cheville, la tête de Reyna, qui hurlait face à la douleur, les yeux révulsés. Il semblait ailleurs, concentré sur un rituel inconnu. La nausée frappa de nouveau l'enfant-loup, qui crut s'évanouir. Rathbone sortit un poignard de sa botte, orné de marbre blanc cette fois.

-Je suis navré, murmura Arya. De vous avoir cru coupable. Je regrette de ne pas avoir suivi vos cours avec attention, ils étaient la plupart du temps passionnants.

Ewan lui adressa un pâle sourire.

-Merci, Arya. J'aurais bien aimé assister à votre épreuve pratique, malheureusement… Je suis sûr que vous aurez une excellente note.

Pendant que son jumeau psalmodiait en latin, espagnol et portugais, il parcourait les étagères à toute vitesses, ouvrant des flacons, inspectant les étranges objets magiques.

-Reculez, Arya, ordonna-t-il.

Elle obéit, le suivant du regard, intriguée.

-Puis-je vous aider ?

Il la dévisagea un instant, et lui fit signe d'approcher d'un signe de tête. Il enroula une ficelle autour de trois de ses doigts, et accrocha le poignard à l'extrémité. Il le reprit ensuite précautionneusement, et appliqua dessus tout un tas de substance en marmonnant également dans une langue étrangère. Ethan se redressa soudainement, les yeux devenus d'un noir d'encre. Il jura dans une langue latine qu'elle ne put reconnaître, et sortit du pentagramme. Elle attira l'attention de son professeur, et il se retourna à temps pour maintenir son jumeau à distance. Lorsqu'ils engagèrent un nouveau duel, elle l'observa lutter comme elle luttait contre son corps qui se métamorphosait en loup, et quand il tomba à terre, son premier réflexe fut de se ruer à ses côtés. En voyant les yeux d'Ethan braqués sur elle, elle comprit que ce n'était pas la chose à faire, et se rappela qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant de onze ans. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps Melania était partie chercher du secours, mais elle avait du se perdre dans le dédale, sans quoi les professeurs l'auraient rejointe, à présent. Ethan l'attrapa violemment par le poignet et l'approcha du pentagramme. Un voile rouge tombait sur ses yeux, et elle crut s'évanouir. Son corps s'arqua pour résister.

- _Impero_.

Elle sentit sa volonté lui échapper, puis Ethan la relâcha à quelques centimètres de la figure géométrique.

-Entre dans le cercle, Arya.

La rage perçait de sa voix, il se faisait menaçant, et déterminé à l'obliger à entrer de sa propre volonté. Il pointa sa baguette sur la jeune sorcière, qui réagit instinctivement et planta profondément ses dents dans sa main, en attrapant sa baguette. Pendant que l'homme reculait dans le pentagramme, elle lança :

- _Federlum_ !

Il ne s'y attendait pas, et se retrouva immobilisé. Elle recula prestement, et se heurta à Ewan, qui lui sourit, le visage rayonnant de fierté. Il reprit son poignard orné de marbre, et agita sa baguette.

- _Incendio_ !

Les flammes jaillirent dans le cercle. Comme son jumeau, il s'entailla le poignet et recueillit son sang avec sa lame.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, Arya.

Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, et elle put voir les larmes couler sur ses joues. Toute sa tristesse, sa détermination et sa fierté étincelaient dans ses yeux de nuit.

-Il y a tant de choses… J'aurais voulu que tu ne sois jamais impliquée dedans, tu auras suffisamment à faire avec… Mais à présent… Toi et tes amies…vous devrez apprendre à vous connaître, intérieurement. Lis le livre que je t'ai donné, il te sera utile. Et prends garde, nous ne sommes pas seuls…

Il s'emmêlait dans ses explications, voulant lui dévoiler tout ce qu'il savait.

-Le loup, qui est en toi, il faut que tu apprennes à l'accepter. Il t'a sauvé la vie ce soir, il recommencera.

Il jeta un regard en arrière. Ses flammes empêchaient Ethan de passer, mais il ne tarderait pas à les contrer. Arya sentait les larmes glisser sur ses joues également.

-Dévoile la vérité… Et dis à Alexei… Dis lui…Il le sait déjà… J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire en face, et je… Merci, Arya. En me permettant de contrer mon frère, tu as accompli une grande action.

Il se releva, l'embrassa sur le front, puis serra son poignard dans sa main droite et plongea dans les flammes. Elles prirent une teinte émeraude, blanche, puis noires et enfin rouge tandis qu'une sensation de brûlure et de mort dévorait l'enfant-loup de l'intérieur. Elle vit des brumes écarlate envahir la caverne puis perdit enfin conscience.


	15. Résolutions

**Nous voici arrivés au chapitre clôturant cette première année !**

 **Le prochain chapitre marquera donc fatalement le début de la seconde année… Ce qui signifie, bien entendu, que cette histoire risque d'être très, très longue.**

 **Dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ?**

 **Bref.**

 **Je tiens à remercier chaque personne m'ayant laissé un commentaire : Griseldis, A Squib in Hogwarts, clem2605, EldaThren, L.I.E.**

 **Et The cat with blue eyes, qui m'a soutenue tout au long des chapitres et m'a encouragée à continuer cette histoire.**

 **Merci ! :D**

 **J'aurais souhaité réussir à paraître plus enjouée, mais comme vous tous sans doute, les Fusillades de Paris me laissent hébétée et endeuillée.**

 **Pray for Paris**

 **A day will come where peace and hope will reign.**

Son corps entier la brûlait, ses muscles souffraient de courbature, et la migraine cognant à ses tempes se mélangeait à une violente nausée. Arya ouvrit difficilement ses yeux, et découvrit les contours flous et blancs, désormais familiers de l'infirmerie. Elle tenta de se redresser mais il lui sembla qu'elle pesait trop lourd. Tandis que les brumes s'évanouissaient lentement de son esprit, elle essaya de se remémorer ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant la dernière pleine lune pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cet état, mais contrairement à d'habitude, aucun flash ne lui apparaissait. Elle se tourna et découvrit Lizzie, allongée dans le lit voisin. Lorsqu'elles l'entendirent bouger, Isis et Mélania, assises aux pieds de leurs lits d'hôpital, se relevèrent et s'approchèrent d'elle.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Isis avec douceur.

Il sembla à Arya que sa bouche était emplâtrée. Elle leur jeta un regard confus, et s'efforça longuement de retrouver sa lucidité. Un voile rouge ne cessait d'obstruer sa vision, tel des brumes écarlates, et le crépitement de flammes résonnait sans fin à ses oreilles. Un froissement de tissu, suivit d'une quinte de toux, leur indiqua que Lizzie était réveillée. Elles se tournèrent vers elle, mais Arya pouvait à peine distinguer son visage, mis à part les deux émeraudes qui lui servaient d'yeux. Luttant contre les maux de tête et l'envie de vomir, elle parvint enfin à se redresser à son tour, et à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

-Qui m'a retrouvée ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Isis et Melania eurent l'air infiniment soulagée de l'entendre s'exprimer normalement.

-J'ai couru, en me demandant si je devais d'abord avertir l'infirmière ou la directrice. Puisque je risquais de me faire sérieusement allumer, j'ai demandé à l'infirmière d'aller chercher la directrice, et j'ai réussi à la convaincre de ne pas poser de questions pour le moment. Lorsqu'elles sont revenues, je me suis longuement expliquée. Ca a été pénible, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles m'aient vraiment crue, mais puisque Lizzie était en danger, elles sont venues. L'infirmière s'est occupée de Lizzie, et je pense que la directrice avait senti les forces maléfiques –nous les avions toutes senties je crois. Elle est partie immédiatement à ta recherche, mais nous avons fait plusieurs fois fausse route, jusqu'à ce que des brumes écarlates nous guident. Le professeur Delacour a levé sa baguette, et elle les a écarté… Tu étais dans la caverne, recroquevillée et inconsciente. Les flammes léchaient les parois, bien qu'il fasse frais, et Rathbone avait disparu. Nous t'avons ramenée à l'infirmerie, puis le professeur Blue et elle sont reparties, pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle était sérieuse, grave et inquiète, sans trace de son habituelle ironie. Le fait de se rendre vraiment compte que leurs investigations s'étaient révélées utiles, justes, et que ce n'était pas un jeu l'avait transformée.

-Depuis combien de temps sommes nous là ? demanda Arya.

-Deux jours, répondit Lizzie. Je me suis réveillée deux ou trois fois.

Elle avait repris des couleurs et ne tremblait plus, mais elle paraissait toujours affaiblie. Arya se rallongea.

-Que s'est il passé ? demanda Melania.

Sa curiosité naturelle avait repris le dessus. Isis lui flanqua un coup de coude, assorti d'un regard désapprobateur, qu'elle ignora. La sorcière blonde laissa affluer ses souvenirs, le regard vague. Elle se sentait étrange. Vivante. Dans le repère d'Ethan Rathbone, elle s'était résolue à plusieurs reprises à l'idée d'être sacrifiée, puis s'était débattue pour empêcher le mage noir d'accomplir sa sale besogne et d'y entraîner son frère. Elle avait quelques instants oublié où elle se trouvait, fascinée par les formes de magies qu'elle découvrait et les duels qui se déroulaient devant ses yeux. Rathbone s'était sacrifié sous ses yeux pour empêcher son frère d'accomplir leur destin… Elle avait compris ce qui allait se passer, au moment où elle avait vu le sang perler sur sa peau. Il avait péri dans les flammes, à présent, et elle se sentait mal de l'avoir cru coupable. Elle revint à la réalité, et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait de nouveau, silencieusement. Ses amies la regardaient avec inquiétude.

-Nous nous sommes trompées, articula-t-elle difficilement.

-Nous le savons, dit doucement Lizzie.

-Regan est intervenu alors que Blue et Delacour vous rendaient visite à l'infirmerie, lui apprit Melania. Il a expliqué ce qu'il savait, et il s'est avéré qu'il savait beaucoup de choses. Son jumeau, sa puissance, son destin maléfique qu'il refoulait… tout ce que nous ignorions, en plus des meurtres.

Oui, songea Arya, cette chose dont elle avait entendu parler, comme d'une prophétie, à propos des deux frères étant, ensembles, l'apogée du mal.

-Arya, est-ce que tu en sais plus ? demanda Isis. Nous ne savons toujours rien de ces meurtres, ni ce qui s'est passé… Elles ont juste retrouvé la baguette de Rathbone.

-La moldue, Reyna Edelweiss, et Ethan Rathbone sont bien coupables. Ils faisaient ça pour s'amuser. Ils se sont pris au jeu, ont été dopés par l'adrénaline, alimentés par leur folie, confirma-t-elle d'une voix vacillante.

Elle avait la gorge sèche. Isis lui tendit un verre d'eau d'un air entendu. Lentement, elle leur raconta ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle les avait quittées, jusqu'à ce que leur défunt professeur saute dans les flammes, armé d'un poignard. Elle se remémora les dernières phrases décousues, conseils, volontés, qu'il lui avait adressées, et sentit sa gorge se nouer. La jeune Pettigrow lui fourra une chocogrenouille dans les mains et lui ordonna de manger. Les compétences qu'elle avait apprises auprès de sa mère infirmière avaient été utiles, et probablement permis d'éviter à Lizzie un séjour à l'hôpital des sorciers. Arya lui prit la main, elle saisit celle de Melania, qui la tendit à leur amie rousse.

-Les Maraudeurs, dit celle-ci. Ensemble, et à jamais. C'est notre amitié qui nous a permis de triompher.

Elles acquiescèrent à l'unisson, apaisées.

Kate Blue et le professeur Delacour poussèrent les portes de l'infirmerie sitôt qu'elles apprirent le réveil –définitif- des jeunes Lupin et Potter. Elles marchèrent vigoureusement vers, elle. Les yeux de la métamorphomage avaient viré au rouge, et lançaient des éclairs. La directrice semblait calme, mais son corps entier était tendu. Melania et Isis se levèrent.

-Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ? demanda Kate, furieuse.

Elles baissèrent les yeux d'un même mouvement. Le professeur de métamorphose commença à faire les cents pas.

-Il fallait avertir un adulte capable d'intervenir ! Et ce, dès que vous avez commencé à avoir des soupçons ! Même si nous ne vous avions pas écoutées, vos paroles auraient résonné dans notre esprit, et nous aurions fini par nous poser des questions. Plus tard, dans le pire des cas, vous auriez dû nous donner ce carnet où étaient répertoriées vos preuves, elles étaient suffisantes pour que nous enquêtions ! Et comment vouliez vous qu'on sache que ce couloir était suspect, puisque nous ne le ressentions pas ?! Il fallait nous en parler ! Vous aviez des informations que vous auriez dû transmettre au ministère de la magie : il y avait un mage noir en train de faire son ascension pour l'amour de Merlin !

Ses cheveux changeaient de couleur à chacune de ses phrases, elle hurlait presque, agitée comme jamais.

-Comment avez-vous pu partir à la recherche d'un mage noir seules ? Vous êtes à peine au début de votre apprentissage ! Lizzie aurait pu avoir de graves séquelles, Arya aurait pu être tuée ! Sans parler du fait qu'elles ont manqué les examens de métamorphose, botanique, et sortilèges !

Melania ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais se ravisa sagement. Kate semblait en avoir terminé, et la directrice pris la relève. Elle était bien plus calme, glaciale, même.

-Mesdemoiselles, au cours des derniers mois, par vos ballades nocturnes, vos intrusions dans la vie personnelle et dans les bureaux de vos professeurs, vous avez violé bien des articles du règlement intérieur de Poudlard –et je ne veux même pas savoir comment vous vous y êtes prises pour récolter aussi peu de retenues !-. Vous vous êtes montrées imprudentes, et comme l'a signalé le professeur Blue, vous avez de surcroît manqué certains de vos examens, sans compter ceux d'astronomie et d'histoire de la magie se déroulant ce soir et demain, et les potions de vendredi, mais peut-être serez vous sorties d'ici là. La pratique peut aisément être repassée, mais pas la théorie.

Arya se mordit la lèvre sans savoir quoi répondre. Le professeur Delacour échangea un regard avec leur directrice de maison, et toutes deux esquissèrent un sourire. Stupéfaites, elles relevèrent la tête, attendant la suite.

-Maintenant que nous sommes au clair, reprit la directrice, passons à la partie la plus agréable. Je vous exempte donc de théorie, mais vous repasserez les épreuves pratiques la semaine prochaine, mis à part la Défense contre les Forces du Mal bien entendu. Ensuite, il me semble que vous devez être récompensées.

-Vous avez fait honneur à la maison Gryffondor, de par votre courage et votre volonté, ajouta Kate Blue.

Une étincelle de fierté brillait dans ses yeux devenus violets.

-De ce fait, déclara la directrice, je donne trente points chacune à Gryffondor pour la force morale dont vous avez fait preuve, dix de plus à Miss Potter pour le courage dont elle a fait preuve en traversant le portrait tout en sachant ce qu'elle risquait, et vingt à Miss Lupin pour son sang froid et son courage alors qu'elle affrontait un mage noir. A présent, j'aimerai que vous nous racontiez plus en détail ce qui s'est passé.

Arya réitéra son récit, en éludant cette fois la plupart des recommandations d'Ewan Rathbone. Elles ne regardaient qu'elle-même et ses amies, et lui étaient adressées. Kate et la directrice échangèrent de nombreux regards soucieux, puis partirent enfin, et elle put accueillir la torpeur du sommeil avec joie.

Mis à part la botanique, le rattrapage des examens pratiques s'étaient relativement bien passés. La dernière semaine s'écoula lentement, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elles n'avaient plus en tête le fait qu'un dangereux meurtrier arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard. Professeurs et élèves avaient rendu hommage à Ewan Rathbone dans le plus grand respect. Les élèves se sentaient choqués et peinés par la mort du professeur. Ils regrettaient ses cours vivants et intéressants.

-Je me demande qui ce sera, l'année prochaine, commenta Melania un après midi où les premières années s'étaient réunies autour du lac.

-Quelqu'un de moins bien, je suppose, soupira Erin Londubat avec mélancolie.

Arya resta silencieuse. Elle revoyait sans cesse les derniers instants de l'homme, et la noblesse dont il avait fait preuve. Par ailleurs, elle songeait à son frère et ses parents adoptifs. Le professeur Blue leur avait envoyé une lettre afin de les informer des derniers évènements, de même qu'aux Potter, Black, et Pettigrow. Melania s'efforçait de ne pas montrer qu'elle en était affectée, mais elle redoutait de toute évidence son retour dans la maison familiale.

-Entre Gryffondor et le fait que je me sois en quelques sortes dressée contre un mage noir, je ne vais pas passer de très bonnes vacances, avait-elle déclaré amèrement.

Bien des élèves les arrêtaient dans les couloirs pour entendre leurs versions, mais elles répétaient inlassablement que celle donnée par la directrice était conforme. Coop Jevenson était passé voir Lizzie à l'infirmerie, et elle s'était attirée les piques de Melania et les regards moqueurs des deux autres. Rowle et les autres répétaient qu'elles avaient voulu se montrer intéressantes, et qu'elles avaient simplement eu beaucoup de chance, mais peu les écoutaient. Le banquet final fut décoré en rouge et or, honorant les Gryffondor qui avaient remporté la coupe des quatres maison. Le professeur Delacour se leva et le silence tomba.

-A la quatrième place, annonça-t-elle, Serdaigle, avec 378 points.

Les applaudissements et sifflets tombèrent mollement sur les Serdaigles qui arboraient tous un air sombre.

-A la troisième place, Serpentard, avec 386 points.

Melania jubilait, et leva les pouces dans leurs direction, ouvertement moqueuse. Malefoy lui adressa un regard furieux, et Rowle referma ses doigts sur sa baguette.

-A la seconde place, Poufsouffle, avec 387 points.

Les Serpendards semblèrent soudain furieux de s'être vus attribués la troisième place alors qu'il leur manquait à peine deux points. Les Poufsouffles s'applaudirent, ravis.

-A la première place, Gryffondor, avec 535 points.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement éclata, en même temps que des cris de joies provenant de la table des Gryffondor. Le score phénoménal réalisé par leur maison provenait des cent cinquante points attribués aux Maraudeurs, les projetant de la troisième à la première place. Arya éclata d'un rire heureux. Lors de la pleine lune, quelques jours plus tôt, ses amies lui avaient souhaité bon courage, et se trouvaient à l'infirmerie le lendemain matin après que l'infirmière eut soigné ses plaies. Elles tenaient à elle, et ce simple fait lui suffisait. Elle se désintéressa de la conversation et jeta un regard aux professeurs. Regan tenait mollement sa fourchette, le regard ailleurs. La jeune lycaon se souvint une énième des dernières paroles de Rathbone. Dès que la décence le lui permit, le professeur de Vol quitta la table, et Arya se leva de son banc pour le suivre.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda Melania.

Elle indiqua l'homme du menton, et Lizzie hocha la tête. Avant que leur amie n'ait pu protester, la sorcière rousse la fit taire d'une simple phrase. Arya franchit discrètement les portes de la Grande Salle, et trouva l'homme dehors, sur le parvis. Il serrait les poings.

-Professeur ? hésita-t-elle.

Rathbone savait qu'elle le ferait, et pourtant il s'était refusé à lui transmettre un message entier. Regan se retourna soudainement. Il était aussi pâle qu'elle, les yeux rougis et cernés.

-Miss Lupin, la salua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il fuyait son regard, les mains crispées sur la rambarde de pierre. Son élève s'approcha lentement et vint se placer à ses côtés, fixant à son tour le parc qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux.

-Il pensait à vous. Il voulait… Il m'a dit de vous transmettre un message, mais il savait que je ne pouvais pas vous le dire à sa place.

Il se tourna vers elle, comme s'il tentait de déchiffrer ses pensées. Arya n'avait rien d'autre à l'esprit que Rathbone, ses derniers instants et sa propre peine.

-Vous savez déjà ce qu'il voulait vous dire en face.

Sa vue s'était brouillée, elle s'obligea à respirer profondément et planta son regard dans celui de Regan. D'ici quelques heures, il ne serait plus son professeur, seulement l'arbitre de ses matchs de Quidditch. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle était navrée, mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Elle n'était pas un adulte et ce n'était pas son rôle. L'homme sembla le comprendre, malgré tout, et hocha la tête. Ses yeux gris étaient également brillants.

-Merci, Miss Lupin.

Il faillit ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa. Elle hocha la tête puis retourna auprès de ses amies.

Elles s'installèrent dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express désert, et restèrent silencieuses quelques instants. Arya avait sorti un livre moldu, Melania fixait le paysage, absente, Lizzie caressait les plumes de son hibou, qui crachait en direction de Fenouil. Son chaton avait grandi durant l'année. Ses griffes s'étaient acérées, il était un peu moins joueur, et bien plus adulte. Isis s'amusait avec un casse-tête chinois.

-Il faudra que vous veniez chez moi, pendant les vacances, dit tout à coup la jeune Potter. Mes parents seront ravis de vous accueillir. Et puis, Mel, ça te fait une solution de secours si tes parents te mènent la vie trop dure.

Toutes trois la remercièrent, et elles commencèrent à discuter.

-Arya, intervint Mel, la sortant de son livre, nous avons décidé de t'aider. On ne sait pas encore comment, mais nous allons rendre les pleines lunes plus supportables.

-C'est impossible, grimaça la jeune lycaon à regret.

-Ne pars pas défaitiste, la réprimanda Isis. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es allergique à un remède qu'il n'y a pas des solutions de rechange, même si elles ne sont pas aussi efficaces !

-Nous y réfléchirons cet été, ajouta Lizzie. Et nous aurons toute l'année prochaine. Maintenant qu'Ethan Rathbone a disparu, le monde des sorciers va redevenir paisible !

-Je ne pense pas, murmurèrent Arya et Melania.

Devant les regards interrogatifs des deux autres, la jeune Black expliqua :

-Ewan Rathbone a prévenu Arya qu'il y en aurait d'autres… Et il nous a mises en garde, toutes les quatre. Nous allons devoir éclaircir un nouveau mystère.

-Rien ne dit que ce sera l'année prochaine, répliqua vertement Lizzie.

Isis et Arya les écoutèrent se chamailler, désabusées, jusqu'à ce que le train commence à ralentir, et que King's Cross apparaisse derrière les vitres. Elles descendirent, puis se serrèrent tour à tour dans les bras. Sur le quai, les Potter firent de grands signes à leur fille. Peter s'agitait dans les bras de sa mère. Plus loin, les Black, droits et fiers, attendaient, tendus. Isis et Arya regardèrent leurs amies retrouver leurs familles, et virent, affligées, la mère de Melania la gifler froidement. Elles franchirent ensuite la barrière. Sadji, Edmund et Yoan l'attendaient, et leurs visages s'éclairèrent en la voyant. Elle leur sourit largement. Même s'ils ne l'avaient pas mise au monde, même si ses parents étaient encore en vie, ils l'avaient élevée et l'aimaient. Sadji la serra dans ses bras.

-Tes parents t'ont confiée à nous pour te protéger, pas pour que tu te mettes en danger ! la réprimanda-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

Arya se sentit coupable de l'avoir effrayée ainsi, et la dévisagea. Elle respirait correctement et s'était remise de sa pneumonie. Edmund posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je suis fier de toi, dit-il.

Yoan la souleva du sol et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Bon dieu, Arya ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas te fourrer dans des situations impossibles ! Heureusement que tu vas bien ! Tu as plein de choses à me raconter, et je veux voir des tours de magie !

-Navrée, rétorqua sa sœur, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école, jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans. Et je crois que tu as pas mal de choses à me dire, également, je me trompe ?

L'allusion à Fantine eut le mérite de faire rougir le jeune homme. Il se saisit ensuite du poignet bandé de l'enfant, qu'il examina avec inquiétude.

-Le loup n'a pas apprécié l'enfermement, expliqua-t-elle avec un détachement nouveau. Je pense qu'il sera heureux de retrouver la forêt.

Elle tentait de suivre les conseils de Rathbone, et y parvenait à peu près. Elle avait accepté que le loup faisait partie d'elle depuis qu'elle avait eu besoin de lui, et tentait à présent de le comprendre. Yoan esquissa un sourire.

-Tu as grandi, Arya. Je suis heureux que tu aies retrouvé ton monde.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

-Moi aussi. Mais ce monde est aussi le mien, en partie. Vous m'avez manqué.

Il prit sa main, et l'une des valises dont ne se chargeaient pas ses parents. Arya lança un regard à la barrière. Elle reviendrait deux mois plus tard, sans avoir la crainte d'être seule, ou que ses amies n'apprennent son secret et la haïssent. Elle se sentait parfaitement heureuse.


	16. Souvenirs Brûlants

**Joyeuses Fêtes et Bonne Année 2016 à tous !**

 **Nous voici donc au début de la deuxième année des quatre filles à Poudlard… Cette** **note est assez importante** **, alors ce serait mieux de la lire jusqu'au bout^^**

 **Cette année sera très courte, par rapport à la précédente, avec moitié moins de chapitre. Elle sera principalement centrée sur Arya. Il s'y passera moins de choses, le final sera moins grandiose.**

 **Mais il y a une raison à cela. L'intrigue s'est en quelque sorte terminée en juin précédent, il faut donc en lancer une nouvelle, et c'est le but de la deuxième année. Année qui est également assez sombre, et il est important de se rappeler qu'Arya n'a que douze ans et qu'elle est terrifiée à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre qu'elle est un « monstre ».**

 **Certaines choses peuvent surprendre, ou paraître redondantes. Quoi qu'il arrive, vous pouvez poser des questions, je fais attention à chaque détail, et j'ai bien sûr les réponses à tout ce qui se passe. En théorie. La plupart des éléments seront expliqués dans le futur.**

 **Pourquoi cette note ? Parce que je sais que cette deuxième année peut être dure à lire, mais je vous demande de vous accrocher, parce que ça peut valoir le coup. Parce que la troisième année est bien plus riche, mais que j'avais besoin de cette transition.**

 **Voilà, j'en ai terminé de mon discours explicatif^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même cette année, elle n'est pas ennuyeuse pour autant )**

Un poignard de feu dans les mains, Rathbone monta sur le cercle de pierre. En contrebas, les citoyens d'Athènes étaient toujours préoccupés par leur petite vie morne et sans intérêt. Les flammes léchaient délicieusement ses mains, le soleil couchant donnait au ciel une couleur rouge sang. Il brandit le poignard, prêt à exercer son pouvoir. Arya hurla. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, mais elle ne possédait aucun moyen de voler jusqu'à lui, et sa baguette ne lancerait jamais un sort aussi haut.

-Arya !

Ewan Rathbone la tira en arrière, le visage ruisselant de sueur.

-Va-t-en, Arya.

-Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser seul !

La luminosité était verte, à présent, ils se trouvaient dans une cave qui transpirait la magie noire.

-Laissez moi vous aider !

L'homme secoua la tête, et sortit un poignard de sa propre manche.

-Je n'ai que peu de temps, et je dois accomplir cette tâche seul. Tu dois partir, Arya. Fuis, retrouve tes amies.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser.

-Si. Toi et tes amies…vous devrez apprendre à vous connaître, intérieurement. Lis le livre que je t'ai donné, il te sera utile. Et prends garde, nous ne sommes pas seuls…

Les brumes émeraude, onyx et écarlates envahissaient la caverne, obstruant la vision de la jeune sorcière. Rathbone disparut. Arya laissa échapper un hurlement de désespoir, et se réveilla en sursaut. Le cœur battant, les yeux écarquillés, la vision brouillée par les larmes naissantes, elle mit plusieurs instants avant de comprendre qu'elle se trouvait chez elle, et que le jour devait être levé depuis quelques heures. Elle posa une main sur son front, s'obligeant à se calmer, la bouche sèche.

Allongée dans l'herbe verte, Arya lisait paresseusement son livre de botanique de première année. Elle tentait de rattraper son retard dans cette matière, sans parvenir à se concentrer. Les rayons du soleil caressaient son visage pâle, illuminant ses cheveux blonds. Il était un peu plus de midi, et le mois de Juillet laisserait bientôt place au mois d'Août. La magie commençait réellement à lui manquer. Elle avait regagné le monde des moldus avec enthousiasme, ravie de revoir sa famille adoptive, qu'elle avait quittés neuf mois plus tôt, mais elle s'était habituée à écrire à la plume, à manger des sucreries aux goûts étranges et effets inattendus, à fermer ses doigts sur sa baguette en bois de rose et à agiter le poignet, de sorte que des étincelles en sortent. Poudlard, son école de magie, lui manquait, ses couloirs glaciaux et mystérieux, la salle commune de Gryffondor, sa maison… Et surtout, ses amies lui manquaient. Lizzie Potter, Melania Black et Isis Pettigrow partageaient son dortoir et toutes quatre étaient si proches qu'elles n'avaient aucun secret les unes pour les autres. Malheureusement, pendant les vacances, seule Lizzie pouvait communiquer avec elle, car Arya n'avait pas de hiboux, pas plus que Melania ou Isis. Sadji, sa mère adoptive, les appela pour déjeuner et elle étira ses bras engourdis par la chaleur, avant de jeter un regard mélancolique à sa pile de livres. Lorsqu'elle se rendrait au chemin de Traverse, pour y acheter ses fournitures scolaires, elle passerait chez Fleury et Bott pour s'en acheter de nouveau, car elle connaissait par cœur ses manuels de première année, qui lui étaient à présent inutiles. Le seul livre qui lui restait inconnu était _Secrets et Révélations de la magie_ … Arya s'efforça de le chasser de ses pensées. L'ouvrage contenait un savoir impressionnant et presque effrayant, et elle peinait à se plonger dans sa lecture, d'autant qu'il exerçait sur elle une fascination déconcertante. Elle l'ouvrait rarement, se contentant de passer ses doigts pâles sur la couverture, effleurant les dorures, les symboles gravés, le titre en relief. Elle s'installa sur une chaise d'aluminium poli, et posa son verre dans le distributeur d'eau avant d'appuyer sur l'option avec glaçons. Elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir, et se maudit silencieusement pour son inconscience. L'été n'était pas aussi chaud que les précédents, où la canicule avait forcé les journalistes à passer d'incessants messages rappelant aux parents de ne pas laisser sortir enfant ni personnes âgées entre dix et dix-sept heures, mais elle risquait tout de même une insolation à force de rester en pleine soleil à l'heure la plus chaude de la journée. Sadji s'assit en face d'elle et lui servit quelques crudités ainsi qu'un steak saignant, à peine dégagé du barbecue.

-Yoan est en retard, soupira-t-elle.

Arya sourit. Son frère passait son temps à la bibliothèque, où son amie Fantine avait décroché un emploi provisoire le temps de l'été.

-Il ne devrait plus tarder, répondit-elle.

Elle découpa sa viande en fines lamelles, et commença à manger. Edmund travaillait, et il ne rentrerait pas avant huit heures du soir. Elle craignait parfois que Sadji ne se sente seule durant la journée, alors qu'elle-même ne cessait de lire, de faire ses devoirs de vacances, et de guetter une réponse de Lizzie. Elle s'asseyait parfois en sa compagnie et évoquait des souvenirs de Poudlard, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise. Elle savait que sa mère adoptive avait été terrifiée lorsqu'elle avait reçu la lettre du professeur Delacour, l'informant de ses exploits dans les souterrains du château. Par ailleurs, la jeune sorcière se sentait tourmentée, et ne cessait d'hésiter à en parler à la femme qui l'avait élevée, avant de se raviser.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda brusquement Arya.

Sadji leva vers elle des yeux affectueux, et sourit chaleureusement.

-Je vais bien, Arya. Et je te retourne la question. Je sais que tu es seule, ici, et que cela doit te coûter d'être éloignée de ton monde. Est-ce que tu souhaites inviter tes amies ?

Arya resta songeuse, et essaya d'imaginer Lizzie et surtout Melania vivre dans le monde moldu. Elle esquissa un sourire, avant de secouer la tête.

-Lizzie a proposé de nous inviter, murmura-t-elle. Je suppose que nous nous retrouverons chez elle.

Une étincelle de tristesse et de doute passa dans les yeux de sa mère adoptive, et la jeune sorcière se mordit la lèvre. Yoan arriva à ce moment, haletant, le front couvert de sueur. Il prit place près de sa sœur, et s'excusa :

-Désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Arya laissa échapper un rire narquois, et il lui flanqua un coup de coude. Ils bataillèrent avec la nourriture quelques instants avant que son frère ne demande :

-Pourrais-je inviter Fantine à dîner, samedi prochain ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Sadji avec un sourire.

Ils débarrassèrent et ressortirent dans le jardin. Arya s'attendait à ce que Yoan retourne à la bibliothèque, mais à sa grande surprise, il posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tu as envie de faire quelque chose de particulier ?

Malicieusement, elle se jeta sur lui pour le faire tomber à terre, et il se mit à la chatouiller. Elle se débattit un instant, puis le serra dans ses bras. Tout au long de l'année précédente, elle avait pu correspondre avec lui, mais sa présence les matins de pleine lune lui avaient manqué les premiers temps, sa douceur naturelle, son réconfort instinctif…

-J'aimerai bien aller en forêt, admit-elle.

Il se releva aussitôt, et lui tendit la main.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y !

Le jardin des Maybe donnait sur la forêt, mais Arya refusait de s'approcher de la barrière blanche, tordue et griffée. La symbolique était trop forte. Son frère et elles firent le tour afin de s'engager sur un sentier de promeneurs qu'ils connaissaient par cœur.

La jeune Lupin n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu son frère aussi nerveux pour autre chose qu'un évènement qui la concernait elle. Il se planta devant l'immense miroir de la salle de bain, s'inspectant longuement, effaçant les plis de sa chemise brodée d'argent. Il coiffa ses cheveux bruns, puis passa la main dedans afin de les ébouriffer négligemment. Il était parfaitement rasé, et beau. Ce style vestimentaire lui convenait entièrement. Arya, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, le contemplait avec admiration, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin rencontrer Fantine –elle l'avait déjà vue une ou deux fois enfant, mais n'en gardait qu'un souvenir flou.

-Tu as des cernes, remarqua Yoan en effleurant sa joue.

Elle se crispa. La pleine lune s'était déroulée deux jours plus tôt. Le loup avait été ravi de retrouver sa forêt familière, de pouvoir courir aussi vite et longtemps qu'il le souhaitait, savourant sa liberté. Elle ignorait comment il réagirait lorsqu'il serait de nouveau enfermé dans la cabane hurlante. Lui faudrait-il un nouveau temps d'adaptation ? Les marques sur son poignet commençaient à s'estomper. Quelques flashs lui revenaient en mémoire. Le loup s'était amusé à chasser des écureuils, puis un faon, qui s'était échappé, et avait pris la fuite devant un majestueux cerf. La sorcière se sentait rassurée qu'il n'ait tué aucune proie, bannissant ainsi le sang de son esprit et de son corps. Elle avait besoin de calme et de sérénité.

-Tu ne dors pas bien, ajouta son frère. Je t'ai entendu gémir en me levant.

Arya se mordit la lèvre. Ses nuits étaient hantées par la mort de Rathbone, et elle sentait une culpabilité grandissante monter en elle. Yoan s'agenouilla sur le tapis de bain afin de se retrouver à sa hauteur.

-Racontes-moi. Tes mauvais rêves partiront si tu en parles.

Elle lui décrivit les flammes, la caverne, et son refus de fuir, puis la disparition systématique de son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Son frère resta un instant silencieux, puis murmura :

-Tu n'y es pour rien, Arya. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Tu devrais être fière de t'être montrée aussi brave. Je le suis. Tu n'aurais rien pu y changer, petite sœur. Il serait mort, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il la serra ensuite contre lui, à l'instar du jour où elle avait fuit après avoir découvert sa lycanthropie. D'une simple tirade, il avait su la réconforter et éloigner les sentiments qui la tourmentaient depuis que ses cauchemars avaient débuté, au début de la semaine. Comme toujours, il savait apaiser ses peines et se craintes. Elle enfoui sa tête dans son épaule, et sentit l'odeur de l'eau de toilette envahir ses narines.

-Tout va bien se passer, Yoan, dit elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle le laissa ensuite se relever, et le contempla une nouvelle fois.

-Tu es magnifique, estima-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire et ses yeux étincelèrent. Le carillon retentit, et ils descendirent dans le hall d'entrée. Yoan ouvrit la porte, et Fantine entra. Elle sembla du même avis que sa sœur, car elle resta un instant silencieuse avant de déclarer :

-Tu es… _Très beau_.

Même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprirent les deux derniers mots, ils saisirent l'idée générale. Un faible accent français perçait de la voix de la jeune femme. Elle-même était vêtue d'une robe de satin rose, et avait relevé ses cheveux bruns en chignon, laissant tomber quelques mèches sur ses épaules.

-Bonsoir, Arya ! Tu as beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois !

Durant le dîner, il parut évident que Yoan et elle s'appréciaient beaucoup. Ils se dévoraient mutuellement des yeux. Arya surprit Edmund et Sadji qui échangeaient un regard amusé plein de sous-entendu, et elle sourit. Son frère avait mûri depuis la première fois qu'il avait rencontré la jeune française, cinq ans auparavant. La conversation dévia sur son pays natal, et la sorcière fut saisie par la curiosité. A cause de sa lycanthropie, ses parents n'avaient jamais vraiment osé partir à l'étranger, et l'emploi du temps imprévisible d'Edmund compliquait également les choses.

-Quand repartez-vous en France, Fantine ? demanda Sadji.

-A la fin des vacances, répondit-elle en reposant son verre de vin.

Yoan pâlit brusquement, et une expression peinée naquit sur son visage. Fantine tremblait légèrement, et coula un regard dans sa direction.

-J'ai une fille, expliqua-t-elle, et je voudrais la voir grandir. Je suis venue ici pour perfectionner mon anglais et pouvoir rentrer dans l'école supérieure d'ingénieur, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre l'avion tous les week-ends.

Les yeux de biche du jeune homme s'élargirent, et il retint une exclamation de surprise. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient si crispées qu'elles étaient devenues livides. Arya comprit aussitôt qu'il l'ignorait. Il accusa le choc en silence.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Andréa, murmura la jeune femme. Elle a juste trois ans, j'ai manqué son anniversaire. Elle porte mon nom, son père n'est pas au courant. Est-ce que… Tu veux la voir ?

Elle fouilla dans son sac de cuir souple, et en sortit un porte-monnaie, guettant la réaction son ami. Lorsqu'il sourit et acquiesça, elle sourit à son tour, et lui tendit la photographie 3D2I. Sadji et Edmund, qui avaient observé un instant de silence et d'immobilité, se détendirent. La jeune sorcière se colla à l'épaule de son frère. La petite fille était adorable, avec ses cheveux de miel et ses grands yeux plissés car le soleil l'éblouissait. Elle agitait la main en direction de l'objectif.

-Elle est superbe, dit le jeune homme en souriant largement. Si jamais tu dois l'emmener ici, je voudrais la rencontrer.

Après le repas, les deux jeunes adultes s'étendirent sur les chaises longues, sous les étoiles. Arya les observa avec inquiétude et espérance. Elle admirait la gentillesse naturelle de son aîné. Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule.

-Tu devrais leur laisser un peu d'intimité, déclara Edmund en la menant doucement vers le canapé.

Il s'assit auprès d'elle. Cette simple présence forte et protectrice la rassura.

Gwen frappa à sa vitre tôt dans la matinée, la tirant du sommeil. La jeune lycaon se redressa et le livre lequel elle s'était endormie glissa par terre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, et récupéra le parchemin avant de lui tendre la coupelle d'eau qui lui était destinée.

 _Salut Arya !_

 _J'espère que la pleine lune s'est bien passée… Je suppose que passer la nuit dans la forêt est plus aisé que dans la cabane hurlante._

 _Que penses-tu de venir passer le mois d'Août à la maison ? Mes parents nous conduiraient ensuite sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis à la voie 9 ¾ ! J'ai envoyé une lettre à Mel et Isis également. Isis m'a dit qu'elle devait y réfléchir, mais Mel arrivera dès que possible ! Je crois que plus le temps passe, moins elle supporte d'être enfermée dans la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black._

 _Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour la prochaine pleine lune, mes parents sauront s'organiser pour qu'il n'y ait aucun danger –ni pour toi, ni pour les alentours. Je suis désolée, j'aurais du te demander la permission de leur en parler, mais je leur fais entièrement confiance, et personne d'autre ne le sauras, je te le promet._

 _Réponds moi vite,_

 _Lizzie_

Arya grimaça en lisant les nouvelles de Melania. Lizzie la tenait informée de l'évolution des choses –lorsqu'elle parvenait à communiquer avec elle-, et tout semblait se dérouler selon les prédictions de leur amie. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle parvint au dernier paragraphe, puis s'obligea à se calmer. Lizzie paraissait vraiment désolée, et n'avait du réaliser son erreur qu'après l'avoir faite. Elle s'efforça de réprimer le sentiment de trahison, sachant que la sorcière aux cheveux flamboyants avait agi au mieux. Elle mettait tout en œuvre pour lui permettre de venir, et tournait ses phrases de façon à ce qu'elle ne se sente pas coupable. Une chaleur nouvelle naquit en elle, et elle ferma les yeux, esquissant un sourire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à demander la permission à Sadji et Edmund, puis à donner sa réponse à Gwen. Elle se sentait incroyablement joyeuse à l'idée de retrouver les Maraudeurs et de voir à quoi ressemblait une habitation sorcière.

Lizzie et sa mère allaient venir la chercher à l'aide du réseau de cheminée. Sadji s'affaira afin de leur dégager le passage. Elle semblait étrangement nerveuse, et son mari ne cessait d'effleurer son épaule, son bras, son dos, afin de la rasséréner. Arya se rendit compte que sa mère adoptive n'avait jamais réellement assisté à un phénomène magique, hormis ses transformations et l'apparition de Kate Blue, le professeur de métamorphose, l'année précédente. Cette fois, la magie serait utilisée dans un but bénéfique, qui lui apporterait du bonheur, et la femme devait redouter que quelque chose tourne mal. La jeune lycaon avait vérifié de nombreuses fois ses bagages afin d'être sûre de ne rien oublier –bien qu'elle puisse racheter ses fournitures au Chemin de Traverse-, et s'était réveillée à l'aube. Elle tenait fermement Fenouil dans ses bras, inquiète de la façon dont réagirait le chat au transport magique. L'horloge sonna dix heures. Sadji prit sa fille adoptive dans ses bras.

-Passe une bonne fin de vacances, et une très bonne année scolaire, Arya. Et sois prudente.

Edmund se contenta d'une brève fait forte étreinte silencieuse, puis Yoan lui fit ses adieux à son tour.

-Ne fais rien d'insensé, cette année, comprit ? ordonna son frère. Je ne veux pas te perdre, alors si un mage noir rode à nouveau dans les couloirs, fuit jusqu'au bureau de la directrice !

Arya esquissa un sourire, mais son cœur manqua un battement alors que les dernières paroles de Rathbone résonnaient de nouveau à ses oreilles. Combien de temps le monde de la magie connaîtrait il cette accalmie avant d'être une fois encore plongé dans la terreur ? Quelques flammes vertes étincelèrent dans la cheminé, et elle chassa ces sombres pensées de son esprit avant de se tourner pour accueillir son amie. Lizzie lui offrit un sourire rayonnant et la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait quelque peu grandi, avait lissé ses cheveux flamboyants, mais la même énergie pétillait dans ses yeux extraordinairement verts. La cheminée luit de nouveau, et Kylie Potter en sortit. Elle se présenta aux Maybe, qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement, puis se tourna vers Arya :

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Arya. Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre fille sera en sécurité avec nous.

Edmund et Sadji mesurèrent tout ce qui se cachait dans les mots plein de tact de la sorcière, puis leur regard se posèrent vers Lizzie.

-Arya nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, Lizzie. Merci de l'accueillir.

-Nous le faisons avec plaisir, répondit Kylie.

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard joyeux. La sorcière blonde remarqua que les yeux de sa mère adoptive brillaient un peu trop, et elle mesura enfin ce qui se passait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ils rencontraient une de ses amies, qui la prenait entièrement et sans préjugés. Sa propre gorge se noua.

-Allons-y ? proposa la femme brune.

Elle se saisit de la valise d'Arya, et lui tendit un bocal rempli de poussière verte. La lycanthrope en prit une poignée, serra un peu plus son chat qui se tortillait désespérément pour s'enfuir, et annonça :

-Lumos Cottage, Godric's Hollow !

Elle atterrit quelques instant plus tard sur un tapis indien, Fenouil crachant et feula, laissant de grandes estafilades sanglantes sur son bras nus. Elle vacilla, et un homme la rattrapa aussitôt.

-Attention !

Elle croisa son regard, et sut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait du père de Lizzie.

-Tu devrais laisser partir ce chat avant que ton bras soit aussi inutile que ton poignet, conseilla une voix moqueuse et familière.

Elle suivit ce conseil, et Fenouil se réfugia sous le canapé de cuir blanc en crachant. Melania Black s'approcha d'elle.

-Ravie de te revoir enfin ! lança-t-elle, narquoisement.

Malgré son expression toujours aussi sarcastique et hautaine, Arya nota une certaine tristesse dans son regard d'acier, et une légère marque rosâtre sous son œil droit. Melania grimaça, peu désireuse de s'étendre sur le sujet.

La maison Potter était située au bout du quartier sorcier de Godric's Hollow, et protégée depuis l'année passée par de nombreux sortilèges anti-intrusion, et une variante du sortilège de Fidélitas, destinés à repousser les journalistes trop curieux. Elle ressemblait à une maison moldue, en dépit de l'absence d'appareils high-techs, et des portraits et photos accrochés au mur qui bougeaient et commentaient ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. La chambre de Lizzie se trouvait au début du couloir, et était remplie de livres sur le quidditch, de figurines miniatures des joueurs de son équipe préférées. Les murs violet pâle sur lesquels étaient accrochés des posters divers, des dessins de Peter et quelques étagères où étaient entreposées quelques objets magiques donnaient à la pièce une atmosphère douce et sereine. La sorcière rousse s'assit sur son lit gigantesque, et déclara :

-La mère d'Isis la conduit ici, elle arrivera dans l'après-midi. Avec Mel, on se partage le lit, et on s'était dit qu'on mettrait des matelas par terre, mais si ça ne vous convient pas…

-C'est parfait, la rassura Arya.

Elles restèrent un instant silencieuse, avant que la jeune lycaon se décide à aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

-Comment va ton père ?

Le regard de son amie s'assombrit. Edmund avait été enlevé par Ethan Rathbone et séquestré de longs mois durant en compagnie de huit autres sorciers, dont deux seulement avaient survécu. L'homme qui l'avait accueilli lui avait semblé en forme, mais ses joues étaient creusées par les cernes, et il paraissait quelque peu ailleurs.

-Il se remet lentement. Il va beaucoup mieux qu'au début, et il essaie de ne pas me montrer à quel point il est affecté… Mais sa magie est toujours séparée de son corps, et il en souffre. Un membre du Département des Mystères nous tient informé de l'évolution des choses, et je sais qu'ils recherchent la magie de tous les anciens prisonniers, mais ils sont également en train d'analyser ce qui se trouvait dans le repère de Rathbone.

Elle se reprit et sourit.

-Mais il va bien, et il est là. C'est tout ce qui importe.

Elle se leva soudain.

-Il faut que tu rencontres Peter ! Je vais venir avec toi, et tu vas suivre mes instructions, d'accord ? Mel, tu te tiens un peu à l'écart !

Leur amie leva les yeux au ciel et secoua ses boucles blond foncé. Lizzie les emmena en bas, en face de la chambre de ses parents, et poussa une porte. Le benjamin des Potter, qu'Arya avait aperçu sur la voie 9 ¾, leur tournait le dos, assis à une table de dessin. Melania se tint dans l'encadrement de la porte, et les deux autres s'avancèrent. Peter crayonnait le visage de la jeune Black en rouge, une étrange ombre grise se détachant d'elle, tandis que le fond était vert. L'œuvre était incroyablement bien réalisée pour un enfant de cet âge.

-Peter, dit doucement sa sœur, je te présente Arya Lupin. C'est l'une de mes amies, tu te souviens ? Comme Melania Black et Isis Pettigrow.

L'enfant se tourna vers elles, et la sorcière blonde constata qu'il possédait les mêmes yeux que son père et sa sœur. Il la dévisagea longuement avant de poser son crayon et de se lever, puis de tendre une main dans sa direction. Arya sentit le loup remuer au fond d'elle et un malaise l'envahit. Miraculeusement, l'enfant s'éleva dans les airs jusqu'à se retrouver à sa hauteur, et caressa sa joue.

-Tu es beau, dit-il, et ses yeux brillèrent d'enthousiasme.

Le cœur d'Arya se mit à cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine, alors que l'enfant redescendait au sol.

-Arya Lupin, dit Peter d'une voix monocorde. Tu es l'amie de Lizzie, et tu vas rester 32 jours.

-C'est ça, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Lizzie posa une main sur son épaule, et attrapa un cadran qu'elle posa sur la table à dessin.

-Maman arrive dans 35 minutes, Peter. Jusque là, tu peux continuer à dessiner.

Elle dirigea ensuite son amie vers la sortie de la chambre.

Isis arriva après le déjeuner. Une fois qu'elles se retrouvèrent toutes quatre dans la chambre, une sensation étrange envahit Arya. Le loup reconnaissait ses amies, et elle se sentait complète. Elle frissonna en repensant à Peter. L'enfant avait vu aussi bien sa part animale que sa part humaine…

-Biens, fit Melania, maintenant que nous sommes réunies, nous allons pouvoir discuter.

Lizzie lui lança un regard de reproche, et Isis lui flanqua un coup de coude. Arya fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules.

-Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? demanda-t-elle.

Le souvenir de la gifle glaciale qu'avait reçue la jeune Black sur le quai restait brûlant dans sa mémoire. Une expression neutre se peignit sur le visage de son amie, contrastant avec l'orage de ses yeux.

-Aussi mal que je l'avais pressenti. Le charmant portrait de Walburga Black installé dans l'entrée m'a traitée d'immondice et de traîtresse aux vertus de ma famille sitôt que j'ai franchi la porte, et notre elfe de maison a refusé de m'obéir, ou même de nettoyer ma chambre. De toutes façons, ça m'a permit de redécorer cette affreuse tapisserie verte. Ils m'ont fait payer ma participation à la chute de Rathbone –ils n'ont pas comprit qu'il se fichait bien de l'idéologie sang-pur ! Et ma sœur m'a supplié de revenir dans le droit chemin, et m'a proposé de m'aider en cachette ! Bon sang, je la méprise !

Mais elle se tordait les mains, peinée. Arya lui pressa le bras en guise de réconfort, tandis qu'Isis passait un bras autour de ses épaules, et que Lizzie soupirait :

-Oh, Mel…

Leur amie haussa les épaules avec un sourire contrit.

-Je m'y attendais. Et pour rien au monde je ne regrette d'être à Gryffondor !

Après un instant de silence, la sorcière rousse se tourna vers la lycanthrope.

-Au fait, Arya, ma grand-mère a aménagé la cave avec un tapis de sol en mousse et des murs en écorce ! On scellera la porte sitôt que la transformation commencera, et tout se passera bien.

A ce moment là, Arya se rendit compte qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune honte lorsque son amie évoquait sa lycanthropie. Elle ne paniquait pas, son cœur gardait un rythme normal, et aucune sombre pensée ne lui venait à l'esprit. Toutes les trois avaient réussi à banaliser sa particularité, en l'acceptant sans poser de questions, sans imposer de tabou. Elle la remercia.

-Je ne veux pas que vous veniez, ou que vous y assistiez, ajouta-t-elle fermement en direction de Melania.

Ses trois amies échangèrent un regard malicieux.

-Tu te souviens que nous avions décidé de t'aider, durant tes transformations ? demanda Isis.

-Nous avons passé tout le mois de juillet à faire des recherches, l'informa Lizzie, chacune avec les moyens que nous possédions. Et nous avons trouvé.

Elle attrapa un livre dissimulé sous son lit, et le lui fourra dans les mains.

-Hors de question ! s'exclama Arya en pâlissant.

-On ne te demandait pas ton avis, se moqua la jeune Black.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas enfreindre la loi et prendre de tels risques, pas pour moi.

-Je trouve que le risque est amusant, au contraire, rétorqua Lizzie. De toutes façons, nous le ferons, quoi qu'il arrive. Ainsi, nous pourrons te soutenir sans prendre le risque d'être mordues et de nous transformer en loups-garous également.

Les regards des trois autres étaient braqués sur elle. Sachant d'expérience qu'elle avait perdu la partie, elle soupira et acquiesça. Les mains de la sorcière blonde se crispèrent sur le livre tandis qu'elle relisait inlassablement le titre : _Les Animagi dans l'Histoire._


	17. Une rentrée ordinaire

Je ne vais pas faire un trop long paragraphe.

 **Je vais juste rappeler quelque chose d'élémentaire** : les **auteurs écrivent pour leur plaisir autant que pour le vôtre** , à partir du moment où ils publient ici. **Ils prennent du temps** , sur leurs loisirs, sur leurs devoirs parfois pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'écart entre les chapitres.

Ils ne demandent pas de salaire.

 **Juste de faire savoir que vous êtes là.**

…

 **Un Eternel Renouveau** est probablement **mon plus gros projet**. Celui qui me demande du temps, parce que tous les personnages sont des OCs, **tous ont un background précis** , et j'explore de nouveaux côtés de la magie.

 **Est-ce que vous êtes là, lecteurs, ou est ce que je peux laisser tomber cette fic et me concentrer sur d'autres** ?

Oui, il n'y a pas le Trio, que des OCs, pas de Drarry ou de slash visible–non, je ne flame pas, je constate, je n'ai rien contre le slash. **Est-ce pour cela que mon histoire est dédaignée ?**

…

 **Rappelez vous juste qu'à partir du moment où on publie ici, c'est aussi pour vous**. Je connais cette histoire, je sais où elle va, je connais mes personnages.

 **Mais en ce moment, je crains de ne plus avoir envie de continuer** à mettre ce savoir par écrit, et encore moins en ligne.

 **J'ai l'impression que ça n'intéresse personne.**

…

 **Enfin, profitez quand même de cette rentrée –si vous êtes là-, et** **merci The cat with blue eyes** **pour ton soutien :3**

…..

Courir dans la gare de King's Cross en poussant un chariot où s'entassaient divers bagages et artefacts magiques en compagnie de Lizzie, Melania et Isis pouvait se révéler dangereux et éprouvant. Les passants qui ne couraient pas eux-mêmes afin de pouvoir attraper leur train leur lançaient des regards étranges, ou grommelaient sur l'excentricité ou le manque de savoir vivre des jeunes. Enfin, elles dépassèrent les voies huit et neuf, et s'engagèrent afin de traverser le poteau qui menait au Poudlard Express. Kylie portait Peter tout en jetant des regards nerveux autour d'elle, essoufflée. Le père de Lizzie avait du se rendre à Ste Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers. Arya savait que son amie était peinée que son père ne l'accompagne pas, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute. Le Serpentard aux cheveux rouges que Melania et elle avaient aperçu au banquet de Noël l'année précédente traversa la barrière d'un pas crispé.

-Allez-y, les encouragea Kylie. La voie est déserte, mais ça ne durera pas.

Melania s'avança la première, puis Isis. Arya serra les mains sur son chariot, et Fenouil protesta. Un sentiment de peur mêlé d'excitation monta en elle. Elle retournait à Poudlard, pour une année entière ! Elle ne l'admettrait jamais devant la jeune Black, mais les cours commençaient à lui manquer. Quelque peu tendue, elle marcha jusqu'à la barrière, la traversa, et se retrouva devant la locomotive étincelante.

-Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce spectacle, commenta Isis tandis que leur amie aux cheveux flamboyant les rejoignait.

Il était presque onze heures. Une foule de sorciers adultes et adolescents se mêlaient sur la voie 9 ¾, se serrant dans les bras en guise d'adieu, donnant d'ultimes recommandations, promettant d'écrire. Lizzie embrassa son frère, et les trois autres effleurèrent sa petite main. Elles s'étaient toutes attachées à l'enfant durant les trois semaines passées au cottage Potter, et ses grands yeux verts inquisiteurs, ses phrases monocordes mais toujours justes, son comportement lointain leur manqueraient.

-Lizzie, lança soudain sa mère.

La sorcière rousse se retourna, une moue butée sur le visage. Toutes quatre savaient parfaitement ce qui allait suivre.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes de nouveau en danger cette année, compris ? Tu…

-…es une Potter, et mon nom attire suffisamment l'attention comme ça, compléta-t-elle, exaspérée.

-Ne sois pas insolente, Elizabeth !

Elles montèrent dans le train alors que l'horloge commençait à sonner. La plupart des wagons étaient déjà pleins, et elles durent marcher un bon moment avant d'enfin trouver un compartiment vide. Arya se plaça près de la fenêtre, et posa le panier de Fenouil à terre. Elle le laisserait sortir lorsque le trajet aurait commencé. Isis se mit à côté d'elle, et Lizzie et Melania s'assirent sur la banquette en face. La jeune Black ferma la porte du compartiment et le train s'ébranla.

-Une fois à Poudlard, nous pourrons commencer les recherches pour devenir des animagis, lança-t-elle.

Son regard narquois provoquait la lycanthrope qui secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Lizzie la coupa :

-Ecoutes, Arya, notre décision est prise. Nous t'aiderons, et nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour ça.

Le sujet avait tant de fois été abordé au cours des dernières semaines qu'elles commençaient toutes à être à court d'argument, et la sorcière blonde savait qu'elle perdrait la partie. Pourtant, l'idée d'enfreindre non seulement les règles de l'école, mais également celles du monde magique lui déplaisait fortement… Mais elle ne pouvait pas les laisser se débrouiller seules. Elles étaient les Maraudeurs, elles devaient rester unies. Elle se redressa en massant douloureusement son épaule. La pleine lune remontait à deux jours, et son corps souffrait toujours de courbatures. La cave des Potter, transformée en forêt protégée le temps d'une nuit avait à peine satisfait le loup, qui aurait voulu courser des écureuils. La grand-mère de Lizzie avait pris la précaution de jeter un sort de silence, afin de préserver l'intimité de la transformation. Aryaaimait beaucoup cette petite femme ridée, avec ses répliques mordantes et son tact inexistant. C'était une puissante sorcière, qu'elle admirait énormément. Elle passa une main sur son front pour atténuer son mal de tête.

-Très bien. Si vous trouvez la méthode, je vous aiderai. Mais je désapprouve.

-Sans blague, se moqua Melania.

Isis posa une main sur son épaule droite.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous.

Arya leva les yeux au ciel, puis se pencha pour libérer son chat, qui avait commencé à protester vigoureusement. Aussitôt, il sauta sur les genoux de la sorcière rousse, qui poussa un cri. Dans sa cage, Gwen hulula furieusement, et Fenouil passa la patte à travers les barreaux. Il se prit un coup de bec, et feula avant de se réfugier dans les bras de sa maîtresse, sous les rires des quatre sorcières. Arya ouvrit finalement l'un des livres qu'elle avait acheté chez Fleury et Bott, tandis que Lizzie et Isis se lançaient dans une bataille explosive, et que Melania commentait.

.

Le train finit par ralentir, et s'arrêter. Elles se frayèrent difficilement un chemin parmi la masse d'élèves.

-Eh, salut vous quatre ! lança Erin Londubat, une Serdaigle de leur année.

Emilie Crivey, sa meilleure amie, leur adressa à son tour un signe amical, auxquelles elles répondirent.

-Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plaît, lança l'homme gigantesque qui les avait conduites à Poudlard par le lac l'année précédente.

-On dirait qu'on va devoir monter dans les diligences, cette année, commenta Lizzie.

Arya se retourna et aperçut des grands chevaux noirs, osseux aux yeux blancs. Elle se figea, et le loup se débattit furieusement en elle, poussant un grognement.

-Arya ? demanda Isis, inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? gémit-elle en indiquant les créatures.

-Des diligences, répéta Lizzie, inquiète elle aussi.

Arya se mordit la lèvre et se fit violence pour avancer. Le loup la tirait en arrière de toutes ses forces et elle n'avait qu'une envie : l'écouter.

-Non. Ce qui tire les diligences.

-Elles avancent toutes seules, répondit son amie aux cheveux rouges, angoissée cette fois.

-On dirait que tes lectures ont fini par te donner des visions, ajouta Melania.

Les trois autres lui lancèrent un regard furieux. Un véhicule s'arrêta à leur hauteur, et la créature osseuse tourna la tête dans leur direction. La jeune lycaon hoqueta. Melania la poussa en avant, appuyant sur sa morsure au passage. Elle grimaça.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, lança une voix grave et claire à l'accent français derrière elle, ce sont des Sombrals. Tu es Arya Lupin, n'est ce pas ?

Les quatre Gryffondor se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Un garçon à peine plus âgé qu'elle les observait. Il était purement magnifique, ses cheveux d'un blond argenté baignés par le clair de lune, ses yeux turquoise brillant d'intelligence et de bonté. Même la jeune Black en resta sans voix. Le garçon secoua la tête en riant, et Arya sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle n'avait jamais vu plus bel humain. Le Sombral renâcla avec impatience.

-Nous devrions monter, ou nous arriverons en retard au banquet, observa l'élève.

Le blason de sa maison indiquait qu'il appartenait à Serdaigle. La sorcière blonde déduisit aisément qu'il entrait en troisième année. Le garçon saisit doucement son poignet. Ses doigts étaient agréablement frais. Il l'entraîna vers les étranges chevaux, et posa sa main par-dessus la sienne. Le loup protesta vigoureusement, et Arya ressentit une vague de fureur. Il n'avait pas le droit de dicter sa vie ainsi ! Peu importait qu'il en ait peur, elle était humaine, et le Sombral n'était pas effrayé.

-Ils sont très affectueux, expliqua le Serdaigle, et très utiles. Ils peuvent te conduire à n'importe quel endroit si tu le leur demandes. A condition que tu les vois, bien sûr. La plupart des gens pensent qu'ils portent malheur, mais c'est faux. Si tu les vois, c'est simplement triste, parce que ça signifie que tu as assisté à la mort de quelqu'un.

Arya revit Rathbone se sacrifier dans les flammes, et son cœur se serra alors qu'elle sentit le sel des larmes lui brûler les yeux.

-Viens, insista le garçon, nous devons monter.

Rassérénée, elle obéit, et s'assit à côté de Lizzie sans le quitter des yeux, envoûtée par ses prunelles turquoise. La diligence se mit en marche.

-Je suis Damien Delacour, se présenta-t-il. Ma tante m'a parlé des nombreuses créatures présentes dans la forêt interdite. Il n'est pas difficile de vous reconnaître. Vous avez pas mal fait parler de vous l'année dernière.

Arya comprit enfin pourquoi il lui semblait si beau et familier. La rumeur courait que la directrice possédait du sang de Vélane, et quiconque avait rencontré son neveu ne pouvait en douter.

.

Le couloir du Hall était presque désert lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à Poudlard. Damien les salua, puis s'éclipsa discrètement pour retrouver ses amis. Les Maraudeurs restèrent un instant silencieuses, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de parler de l'effet enchanteur du garçon. Les premières années patientaient toujours dans les escaliers.

-Eh bien, eh bien, lança soudain une voix aigre.

Melania se tendit aussitôt, Lizzie aggripa sa baguette, Isis grogna et Arya fit volte face, exaspérée. Dans un coin, Rowle, Goyle et Nott les fixaient, haineux.

-On dirait que vous voulez encore vous faire remarquer, cracha la seule fille du groupe.

-Au moins nous ne sommes pas cachées dans l'ombre en attendant que vous arriviez, railla Melania.

Arya lui flanqua un coup de coude. Déclencher une bagarre avant même que le festin n'ait commencé serait mal vu.

-Tout tourne toujours autour de toi, pas vrai Black ? Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que Goyle voulait simplement entrevoir son frère ? lâcha Nott, méprisant.

-Un peu d'amour familial ? se moqua la jeune fille. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il sera comme toi : un parfait sang-pur, méprisant, vicieux, et incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de sa baguette.

-Mel… souffla Isis, dans l'espoir de la calmer.

Elle se décontracta légèrement, et Arya crut qu'elles allaient enfin pouvoir gagner la table de Gryffondor, quand Rowle intervint :

-Je me demande ce que vous avez prévu d'inventer cette année ? Après tout, Lupin, quoi de mieux pour une sang de bourbe d'être reconnue parce qu'elle a stoppé un mage noir, et survécu alors qu'un professionnel à échoué ?

Arya ignorait si c'était l'insulte profanée contre elle-même ou l'évocation de Rathbone de cette voix méprisante, ou encore le loup qui était encore bien présent, mais elle dégaina aussitôt sa baguette, devancée par Lizzie et Melania. Nott éclata de rire.

 _-_ _Federlum_!

Rowle se figea aussitôt.

- _Stupefix_ !

Un éclair rouge jaillit, et Lizzie tomba au sol, immobile. Kate Blue se rua aussitôt vers eux, la liste dans une main, ses cheveux aussi écarlates que ses yeux. Elle ranima la jeune Potter d'un mouvement de baguette, et explosa :

-Bravo ! Quelle bonne idée de commencer l'année par un duel ! Comme je ne peux pas vous enlever de points, je vous mets en retenu tous les sept. Je vous priverai bien de festin, mais j'ai à faire. Je ne veux plus d'incident jusqu'au mois d'Octobre si vous ne tenez pas à passer une semaine complète à récurer les chaudrons, est-ce clair ?

Arya baissa les yeux, la gorge serrée. Elle tenait le professeur de métamorphose en grande estime, et se sentait honteuse d'avoir répondu aux provocations des Serpentards. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers leur tablée respective.

-Pour la consigne de ne pas se faire remarquer cette année, ça commence bien, soupira Lizzie.

Elle s'assit près de Coop Jevenson, qui l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

-Comment vas-tu ?

Les mains de Lizzie se crispèrent sous la table.

-Bien, répondit-elle, tremblante.

Arya réussit à dissimuler son amusement, et Isis fit taire Melania.

-Est-ce que ton père va mieux ?

-Eh bien… Il s'est remis, hormis pour…

-Je sais. Arthur aussi. Ravi de voir que tu n'as pas renoncé aux bonnes habitudes, au fait, ajouta-t-il en désignant Rowle et ses acolytes qui les fixaient d'un air meurtrier.

Lizzie éclata de rire et se détendit quelque peu. Le professeur Blue commença à appeler les élèves, et la sorcière blonde se sentit étrange. L'année précédente, elle se trouvait au milieu de la Grande Salle, tremblante, angoissée d'être seule, que quelqu'un découvre son identité… Elle avait parcouru un long chemin, depuis. Elle croisa soudain le regard argenté de Scorpius Malefoy, et esquissa un sourire auquel il ne répondit pas. Il affichait une moue butée, crispait les poings sur la table, et ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il semblait tourmenté, et son visage était si pâle qu'Arya aurait pu passer comme en bonne santé à côté de lui. Elle applaudit un nouveau venu à Gryffondor sans lâcher le garçon des yeux. Que s'était-il passé pendant les vacances pour lui avoir fait perdre sa sempiternelle moue arrogante ? L'arrivée de nourriture sur la table chassa ces questions de son esprit, et elle écouta distraitement Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête raconter son histoire aux premières années, leur arrachant un cri d'horreur. Enfin, le professeur Delacour se leva, et le silence tomba immédiatement.

-Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, lança-t-elle, ainsi qu'au professeur Tres, qui remplacera le professeur Rathbone au poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Les élèves applaudirent sans enthousiasme, et Arya se sentit de nouveau envahit par la tristesse. Il avait été un excellent enseignant, très apprécié de l'ensemble des élèves et du personnel. Elle dévisagea le nouveau professeur. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et à la peau bronzée. Il paraissait indifférent à l'accueil qui lui était réservé. La directrice rappela ensuite le règlement, et à la mention des sorties nocturnes, sont regard se fixa sur les Maraudeurs, qui rirent discrètement.

-Gryffondor, suivez moi ! lança soudain le frère de Coop.

Ils montèrent les escaliers.

-Tu crois que tu arriveras à mémoriser le chemin, cette année ? souffla Melania avec un rictus narquois.

Arya soupira alors que les deux autres éclataient de rire. A la lueur du feu allumé dans la salle commune, une douce chaleur l'envahit. Elle était de retour à Poudlard, en compagnie de ses meilleures amies, et en dépit des souvenirs qui revenaient parfois la hanter, l'année s'annonçait paisible et heureuse.

.

Le petit déjeuner matinal fut troublé par un cri de Melania :

-Dites moi que c'est une blague !

Arya fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur son propre emploi du temps afin de comprendre ce qui exaspérait tant son amie tandis que Lizzie lui flanquait un coup de coude, de nombreux regards s'étant tournés vers elles.

-Histoire de la magie en première heure le lundi et le mardi matin. Ils veulent vraiment qu'on s'endorme ! railla-t-elle.

Isis et Arya levèrent les yeux au ciel en parfaite harmonie.

-Tiens, le cours d'astronomie est passé au lundi soir, remarqua Lizzie.

Arya se désintéressa ensuite de la conversation, pensive. Mais rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis l'année précédente. Les professeurs les gratifièrent du programme et des enjeux de la deuxième année, la seule nouveauté étant les maisons mélangées durant les cours. La métamorphose se passait désormais en compagnie des Serpentards, au grand mécontentement de Melania et Lizzie. A minuit, toutes quatre grimpèrent jusqu'au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, heureuse que la chaleur apportée par l'été ne se soit pas encore dissipée. Le professeur Moon leur distribua distraitement une carte du ciel.

-Remplissez là avec ce dont vous vous souvenez de l'année précédente, dit elle, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles. Nous reprendrons le programme en conséquence.

Arya saisit une plume puis s'éloigna de la masse d'élèves afin de pouvoir mieux se concentrer. Elle se mordilla pensivement la lèvre puis replaça à peu près correctement les planètes, se félicitant intérieurement d'avoir quelque peu étudié durant le mois de juillet. A l'opposé de sa position, Malefoy levait les yeux vers le ciel avant de se pencher sur sa carte et d'annoter toutes sortes d'informations. Son visage se détendit au fur et à mesure qu'il observait les étoiles.

.

Tous les Gryffondors appréhendaient le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en même temps qu'ils éprouvaient une vive curiosité à l'idée de découvrir un nouveau professeur. Après la récréation du mardi matin, ils se rangèrent patiemment contre le mur de la salle. Le professeur Tres sortit de l'encadrement de la porte, les observa les bras croisés, puis déclara :

-Entrez.

Echangeant un regard avec Lizzie, Arya obéit sans broncher et s'assit à côté de la sorcière rousse. Elle balaya la salle du regard, stupéfaite. L'année précédente, Rathbone avait tapissé les murs d'affiches vivantes, installé des bibliothèques comportant quelques livres et beaucoup d'artefact magiques, et empilé des coussins pourpres contre les murs. A présent, la salle était entièrement dénudée, et Tres n'avait pas jugé utile de la redécorer.

-Bonjour, et bienvenue en deuxième année, lança-t-il d'une voix froide. Vous découvrirez le programme au fur et à mesure, je ne vois donc pas l'intérêt de vous l'énoncer. Commençons tout de suite.

Il se mit alors à parler de la magie noire dans l'histoire, puis de ce que les sorciers avaient inventé pour la contrer. Il leur donna comme devoir de rechercher au moins trois maléfices inconnus et leurs contresorts.

-Super, comme cours, ironisa Melania en sortant.

-Tu exagère, Mel, répliqua Lizzie. Il n'est pas aussi dynamique que le professeur Rathbone, mais il connaît tout aussi bien le sujet.

Arya ne répondit pas, et se mordit la lèvre. A ses yeux, Rathbone possédait plus de connaissances en la matière que n'importe qui, et il avait probablement été le meilleur professeur de Poudlard.

-Il est ordinaire, dit Isis en haussant les épaules, et cela clôt la discussion.

-Continue jusque dans les cachots si tu veux, nous on va déjeuner, lança soudain Melania avec un rictus narquois.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire et Arya sourit avec résignation. Au moins, certaines choses demeuraient inchangées.

.

Au bout de deux semaines, tous les élèves s'étaient cependant rendus à l'évidence et étaient tombés d'accord sur un point : ils regrettaient intensément Rathbone. Ils prenaient des notes sous la dictée de Tres en soupirant à l'idée de ce qu'aurait fait leur ancien professeur, et attendait avec impatience de pouvoir passer à la pratique, ou au moins d'étudier une créature vivante.

-Lupin… Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous massacrez ces racines ?

Arya baissa les yeux sur les bouts de bois qu'elle tenait et qui se tortillaient furieusement. Elle leva les yeux vers le professeur Dolowood.

-Je suis juste en train de les maintenir en place, le temps que la terre ait séché, marmonna-t-elle sous les ricanement de Rowle et ses amis.

L'homme posa sa main calleuse sur son poignet gauche sans ménagement, posa une autre main terreuse sur sa propre main.

-Desserrez _très lentement_ vos doigts, je vous prie.

Elle obtempéra, quelque peu inquiète. Les racines lui glissèrent des mains, et elle retint un gémissement de douleur alors que sa paume la piquait si fort qu'elle eut l'impression de l'avoir plongée dans une lotion irritante. Dolowood essuya précautionneusement ses biens, agita légèrement sa baguette, et plaça doucement les racines dans le pot. Enfin, il se tourna vers elle.

-Sachez Lupin que les racines de Geheim ont la propriété de se défendre, même lorsqu'elles sont coincées…

Il la contempla, désabusé.

-Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de vous consigner dans la serre numéro 1 jusqu'à votre cinquième année, soupira-t-il, sarcastique.

La main de la lycanthrope la démangeait furieusement. Elle coula un regard vers la jeune Murlap qu'elle avait repérée lorsqu'elle avait mis les pieds dans la serre numéro 3 pour la première fois. Tous les élèves buvaient les paroles du professeur de botanique. Arya pria pour que la sonnerie abrège son calvaire et qu'elle puisse filer à l'infirmerie si le directeur des Serpentards continuait d'exprimer une jouissance sadique face à sa souffrance, mais ils n'en étaient qu'au milieu de la première heure.

-Allez voir cette plante, puisque vous y tenez tant ! Et ne la tuez pas, vous en aurez besoin dans les prochains mois !

La sorcière blonde murmura un remerciement puis fila apaiser la douleur.

-L'avantage, plaisanta Lizzie alors qu'elle passaient devant la classe de sortilèges, c'est qu'il ne te mettra jamais en retenue en compagnie de lui-même, de peur que tu n'abîmes ses plantes.

Arya sourit puis chercha des yeux une table libre dans le fond de la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait pas précisément besoin de silence pour lire –une année dans un dortoir partagé avec les jeunes Potter et Black lui avaient appris à faire abstraction du bruit-, mais il était préférable que personne ne tombe sur les livres qu'étudiaient ses amies. Elles tenaient leur promesse de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque, et parcouraient inlassablement les étagères avant de ramener d'énormes livres, de les feuilleter et de les inscrire dans un sommaire particulièrement compliqué dans le carnet noir d'Isis. La jeune lycaon savait parfaitement que, quel que soit le temps qu'elles y passeraient et l'énergie qu'elles devraient déployer, elles parviendraient à leur but, et se contentait donc de lever les yeux au ciel devant leurs gémissements sur la lourdeur des ouvrages et des courbatures engendrées.

.

Les noms de Lizzie et Arya résonnèrent dans la salle commune, et elles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, surprises. Une adolescente noire et musclée leur fit signe d'approcher.

-Salut Enola, lança Lizzie.

Leur capitaine de Quidditch hocha la tête. Coop, qui était assis à côté d'elle, adressa un clin d'œil aux deux secondes années, et les joues de la sorcière rousse s'empourprèrent.

-Je vous cherche depuis la rentrée, mais on dirait que vous n'êtes jamais ici ! Enfin, l'entraînement de Quidditch reprend le premier mardi d'octobre, compris ? Comme il n'y a eu aucun départ, il n'y a pas besoin de faire de sélections. Arya, comment va ton poignet ?

Arya remua instinctivement son poignet gauche. Durant les vacances, la blessure avait pu se refermer, mais elle devinait au comportement agité du loup qu'il n'apprécierait guère d'être de nouveau enfermé.

-Pas trop mal, pour l'instant.

-Il a intérêt à le rester, l'avertit la jeune fille en la gratifiant d'un regard noir.

-Détends toi un peu, Enola, elle n'a certainement rien demandé, pas vrai ? lança Coop avec son éternel sourire.

Arya hocha la tête, gênée, puis elles retournèrent s'asseoir près du feu, alors que Lizzie reprenait une couleur normale.

-Un seul commentaire… la prévint-elle.

-Je n'ai rien dit, rétorqua la sorcière blonde en écarquillant innocemment ses grands yeux bleus.

Elle avait envie d'éclater de rire, et toutes deux le savaient très bien. Elles se rassirent au pied du canapé, contemplant le feu. Le week-end était une bénédiction. Entre leurs allées et venues infructueuses à la bibliothèque et les devoirs, les Maraudeurs étaient épuisées.

-Au fait, Arya, lança soudain Melania, on vient avec toi jeudi.

La lycanthrope sursauta et se retourna à temps pour avoir la satisfaction de la voir grimacer suite au coup de coude furieux d'Isis.

-Montons dans le dortoir, la coupa Lizzie.

Une fois installées sur leurs lits respectifs, la jeune Black répéta ses paroles.

-C'est hors de question !

-Pas dans la Cabane Hurlante, va ! On t'accompagne jusqu'au Saule Cogneur !

Arya n'eut pas envie de protester. Au cottage Potter, elles l'avaient soutenue jusqu'au soir, l'avaient amenée jusqu'à la cave, et avaient parfaitement respecté ses demandes. Le lendemain, elles l'avaient attendue à l'entrée, puis avait patienté jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait pris une douche pour déjeuner en sa compagnie. Il était logique, en connaissant le caractère de ses amies, qu'elles veuillent être présentes le plus possible. Elles la soutenaient, et parfois Arya peinait encore à croire qu'une telle chose soit vraie, alors qu'elle-même haïssait toujours la souffrance et les réactions importunes du loup dans sa vie.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Melania leva les yeux au ciel.

.

Kate n'avait même pas protesté lorsqu'elles étaient apparues toutes les quatre dans son bureau à l'heure fatidique. Arya n'avait pas pu parler seule avec elle depuis leur altercation de l'année précédente, lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était allergique au remède. Elle se demanda si la métamorphomage leur en voulait toujours pour s'être battues en duel le jour de la rentrée.

-Où est ta carte ? souffla Isis alors qu'elles marchaient dans le parc.

-Dans ma valise, dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, volume 3. Pourquoi ?

-On voudrait faire un saut dans la réserve, cette nuit. Tu sais, pour…

Arya soupira. Elle devinait parfaitement les motivations de ses amies, étant donné le peu de résultats qu'elles obtenaient en fouillant la bibliothèque de fond en comble par des moyens légaux. D'un hochement de tête, elle leur donna l'autorisation.

-Arrêtez vous là, mesdemoiselles, lança soudain Kate.

Ses yeux turquoise prirent une teinte orageuse lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la jeune lycaon.

-Tout va bien se passer, murmura-t-elle. Bonne chance.

Arya la remercia, puis se fraya un chemin jusqu'aux racines de l'arbre, qui s'agitait furieusement. Le loup grogna, et elle fit un bond de côté, évitant agilement une branche qui voulait l'aplatir.

- _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ , dit-elle, et l'arbre s'immobilisa, lui permettant de s'engouffrer dans le passage secret.

La Cabane Hurlante n'avait pas beaucoup changé. De nouveau, quelqu'un avait fait le ménage, réparé les chaises, le piano, renforcé les défenses. Arya inspira profondément avant de se dénuder et d'attendre la douleur.

.

Le loup poussa un grognement de fureur en reconnaissant son environnement. Il refusait d'être de nouveau enfermé, pour quelque durée que ce soit ! Il se jeta contre la porte, espérant cette fois briser les défenses. Il avait besoin de sang, de chasser, de satisfaire son instinct meurtrier. Le lapin qu'il avait dévoré dans la forêt habituelle lui revint en mémoire et il se mit à saliver, puis se jeta contre une fenêtre en hurlant de frustration. Il avait besoin de liberté ! L'envie de tuer se faisait de plus en plus forte, mais à part d'étranges objets dégageant les effluves savoureux d'être vivants, il ne pouvait rien traquer. La lune brûlait son échine, et le besoin de blesser se fit de plus en plus fort. En désespoir de cause, il s'infligea une morsure à la hanche, et lécha le délicieux liquide écarlate qui en coula. Sa satisfaction fut de courte durée. Il y avait en lui une profonde frustration, une colère qui voulait éclater, or il ne le pouvait pas, et il n'y avait rien sur quoi il puisse se défouler. Après avoir tenté de massacrer tous les meubles et s'être sonné en se jetant une nouvelle fois contre un mur, il retrouva son activité favorite : mordiller sa patte avant gauche. Il y déchaîna sa rancœur, et pourtant quelque chose l'empêcha de trop se mutiler. Il aurait besoin de cette patte… Levant la tête, il hurla à la mort, appelant sa meute inexistante.

.

Arya regagna difficilement le parc, fourbue, saignant, étant obligée de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle à chaque pas, jusqu'à tomber sur le sol. Elle était épuisée, et avait deviné juste en pensant que le loup haïrait l'enfermement. Kate la récupéra juste avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol.

-J'ai dissuadé tes amies de venir, expliqua-t-elle. Je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'elles te voient une fois que tu seras soignée.

La sorcière blonde hocha la tête, haletant un remerciement. La métamorphomage la soutint jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et elle perdit conscience à peine allongée. Elle se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, un pansement sur la hanche, le poignet bandé et une crème apaisant la violente migraine qui cognait à ses tempes.

-Tout est à recommencer, marmonna-t-elle. Il est vraiment furieux.

L'infirmière lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

-Vos amies viendront certainement vous voir après la récréation.

Arya repoussa les couvertures et se redressa avec un cri de douleur.

-Je dois aller en cours.

Imperturbable, la jeune femme l'obligea à se rallonger.

-Pas dans cet état. A priori, le loup n'est pas le seul à devoir réapprendre à accepter certaines choses.

L'enfant eut envie de hurler. Soit, elle était un loup-garou, mais il était inutile de les comparer ! Ils n'avaient rien en commun, et c'était une cohabitation forcée ! Elle apprenait à l'accepter, parce que Rathbone le lui avait demandé, parce que le loup l'aidait et la prévenait du danger, mais elle refusait d'admettre qu'ils puissent se ressembler. Ses trois amies la rejoignirent peu après ses protestations muettes.

-On t'a apporté des chocogrenouilles ! lança Isis.

Arya leur offrit un large sourire, et se saisit d'une boîte de chocolats. Elle trouva la carte de Rowena Serdaigle et la tendit à la sorcière brune. Toutes quatre s'étaient juré dans un moment d'ennui de réussir à collecter les sept cent cartes que rassemblait la collection, et leur amie née-moldue se chargeait de les garder en attendant qu'elles puissent les ranger dans leur dortoir.

-Alors ? demanda Melania. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Lizzie et Isis soupirèrent, et Arya se rembrunit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer.

-Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez dans la réserve ? se renseigna-t-elle, changeant habilement de sujet.

Toutes trois lui adressèrent le même sourire malicieux.

-On dirait bien ! Sauf qu'on va devoir les étudier dans le dortoir, puis les ramener avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de l'emprunt clandestin, lui indiqua Lizzie.

Melania éclata de rire et Arya leva les yeux au ciel. Elles ne seraient jamais raisonnables !


	18. Animagi

**Oh, un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Chers fantômes, vous le devez à deux lectrices.**

 **Guest** : Je vois ce que tu me racontes, et c'est **exactement** ce que je **dénonce**. Et pour répondre à ta question, **j'écris pour moi**. Je l'ai dit sur mon profil, je sais ce qui se passe, j'écris pour moi, et je suis tentée de le garder pour moi parfois. Je publie pour **moi** … et pour **vous**. Après, je trouve dommage que tu aies atteint 17 chapitres, donc probablement lus, et que tu viennes me dire ça sans même me laisser un avis sur ta lecture. Mais bon.

 **Elodidine, The Cat with blue eyes : un énorme merci encore, et j'espère que ce chapitre où se lance l'action vous plaira.**

La pluie tombait à torrents, et Arya jeta un regard mélancolique à la tour des Gryffondors. Elle parvenait à peine à repérer le vif d'or entre les gouttes et la brume, mais Enola ne les lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne jugerait pas leurs performances suffisantes. Lizzie passa devant elle à toute allure, faucha le souaffle à Sylvan Akori et l'envoya dans les buts. Thomas Golden, leur gardien, la manqua de peu et Arya soupira. S'il ne parvenait pas à stopper au moins la moitié des but, elle n'était pas prête de regagner la salle commune pour rendre le devoir de potion que Veira exigeait d'elle pour le lendemain. Un éclair doré vint la narguer, et elle effectua une pirouette, manquant de peu d'être déséquilibrée et de tomber. Son poing se referma enfin sur la précieuse balle, et elle cria à Enola :

-Je l'ai.

Elle ne sut pas si son capitaine l'avait entendue en dépit de la pluie battante, où si elle avait jugé qu'il valait mieux mettre un terme à la séance avant que son gardien ne tombe de son balai, mais le sifflet salvateur retentit enfin, et ils se posèrent au sol. En montant les escaliers qui menaient au portrait de la grosse dame, Lizzie souffla :

-Tu sais qu'on est sur la bonne voie ?

Arya lui lança un regard désabusé. Après des heures et des heures de recherches, elles semblaient avoir réuni suffisamment d'informations pour classifier les étapes et vérifier qu'elles pouvaient tout faire sans danger. Bien qu'elle continue de désapprouver, la sorcière blonde se joignait régulièrement à elle afin de dénicher d'éventuelles erreurs, et de suivre leur progression.

-Je sais, répondit-elle. Mais vous n'y arriverez pas avant de longues années. Nous sommes début novembre, et vous n'avez même pas commencé les premières expériences. Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup ?

Lizzie soupira, et leva ses yeux verts vers le plafond.

-Oui.

Leur nouvelle technique consistait à répondre fermement, sans donner plus d'arguments pour l'empêcher de nourrir ce débat stérile. Arya se mordit la lèvre, et donna le mot de passe.

-Viens dans le dortoir, insista son amie.

-Désolée, répondit-elle, mais il me reste un paragraphe et la conclusion à propos des conséquences que peut avoir une potion d'enflure mal préparée.

-Quoi ? Tu es en retard dans tes devoirs ? railla Melania qui s'était rapprochée d'elles en compagnie d'Isis.

-Je vais le rendre à l'heure, protesta la lycanthrope, piquée au vif. Si tu n'avais pas eu la merveilleuse idée de jouer un tour à Rowle hier soir, et que je n'avais pas eu à corriger vos… Essais, j'aurais déjà fini !

Le regard de son amie se fit un peu plus narquois encore et elle décida de laisser tomber. Depuis que les cours avaient repris, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Les frasques de ses amies la tenaient parfois éveillée tard le soir, et leur professeur de potions leur donnait plus de travail encore que l'année précédente.

.

A la surprise générale, le professeur Tres leur demanda ce vendredi matin de sortir leurs baguettes. En deux mois et demis de cours, ils n'avaient étudié que des créatures malfaisantes en portraits animés, ou quelques épreuves théoriques afin de se défendre contre les forces du mal, ainsi que leurs origines –les cours du professeur Rathbone avaient été bien plus approfondis et passionnants.

-Nous allons apprendre le sortilège de Flipendo, qui vous permettra de repousser votre ennemi à quelques mètres, déclara Tres de sa voix glaciale.

Il fit un moulinet avec sa baguette, et le sac d'Henry fut projeté contre le mur du fond. Arya songea qu'elle ne s'habituerait jamais à la nudité de la salle de classe, ni à la froide indifférence de l'homme. Il paraissait ne jamais les regarder vraiment, parlant uniquement de son cours, répondant à leurs questions avec distance.

-Mettez vous devant vos sacs, et imitez-moi.

Ils s'exécutèrent avec enthousiasme. La pratique dans cette matière leur manquait cruellement depuis le mois de juin.

- _Flipendo_ !

Au bout de la troisième tentative, Arya vit avec satisfaction son sac parcourir la moitié du chemin. Elle avait toujours été douée dans cette matière. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle atteignit enfin le mur. Tres réagit à peine, n'accordant aucun point à Gryffondor, ni même un mot de félicitations. La sorcière blonde se demandait parfois s'il connaissait même leurs noms.

.

Un vent glacial soufflait par la fenêtre sans vitre, et les parchemins des Serdaigles et Gryffondors étaient constellés de gouttes de pluies et d'encre coulée. Ils peinaient à maintenir leurs feuilles sur leurs tables, tandis que le professeur Sinistra leur parlait des révoltes des gobelins.

-Arya, souffla Melania.

Elle ne répondit pas, jetant un coup d'œil au tableau afin d'orthographier correctement le nom des principaux leaders. Elle se doutait que son amie s'ennuyait, mais elle devait rester concentrée sur le cours, or les révoltes lui déplaisaient particulièrement, ce qui rendait la tâche difficile. Certaines lois sorcières lui échappaient parfois, et il lui arrivait de songer que les loups-garous auraient très bien pu être considérés comme des elfes de maisons, et qu'elle était chanceuse que le ministère ignore son existence. La chasse au loup n'était pas terminée. Elle sentait l'animal s'agiter en elle et son poing se crispa sur sa plume, faisant s'écouler un peu trop d'encre sur le parchemin. La pleine lune arrivait, mais leur premier match, contre Serdaigle, approchait également, et elle voulait qu'il se calme, afin de réduire le plus possible les dommages infligés à son poignet. Isis lui enleva doucement la plume des mains.

-On a trouvé la bonne méthode, enfin ! On va pouvoir l'essayer !

Arya sursauta et faillit renverser son encrier. Elle lança un regard à la directrice des Serdaigles, et reprit sa plume des mains de la jeune Pettigrow.

-Est-ce que ça ne pouvait pas attendre un peu ?

-Non ! rétorqua Lizzie, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux illuminés par l'excitation.

Arya se mordit la lèvre, et fut surprise de l'effet que la nouvelle eut sur elle-même. Elle fut distraite la journée entière, et Isis dut redoubler d'attention en botanique afin de l'empêcher de provoquer une catastrophe. Après le dîner, elles purent enfin regagner leur dortoir, ayant bâclés leurs devoirs pour le lendemain. Lizzie sortit un lourd ouvrage du double fond de sa malle, où elle gardait également les dessins de Peter, et Isis ouvrit son carnet noir et le posa devant elle. Toutes les étapes y étaient listées, ainsi que la durée probable, les niveaux de difficultés, les problèmes qu'elles risquaient de rencontrer. Tout était prévu. Elles avaient travaillé dur, longuement, afin de sécuriser la manœuvre. La sorcière blonde sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle tourna précautionneusement les pages du grand manuel dérobé dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

-On va commencer par savoir en quel animal on va se transformer, expliqua Isis. Ce n'est pas très compliqué, il suffit de lancer un sort, en s'assurant qu'on a bien vidé son esprit, et qu'on est complètement détendu.

Arya regarda les dessins tracés d'une main habiles, les caractéristiques des animaux classées par familles, les signes distinctifs…

-Je vais me joindre à vous, déclara-t-elle.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Lizzie.

-Certainement pas ! se récria Isis. Arya, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Tu es un loup-garou, les deux animaux ne pourront pas cohabiter !

La jeune lycaon secoua la tête.

-Les animagi fonctionnent en fonction de nos âmes, et les humains gardent leur conscience. De toutes façons, je comptais seulement faire la première étape. Je suis curieuse.

Elle voulait savoir, la soif d'apprendre qui la caractérisait se faisant plus forte à chaque instant.

-Je lance simplement le sort, il ne peut rien m'arriver… Et si ça tourne mal, j'arrête immédiatement.

Ses trois amies s'entre-regardèrent.

-Je vous promets de ne plus jamais essayer de vous dissuader, ou faire la moindre remarque négative après ça, ajouta-t-elle.

Melania leva ses yeux argent dans sa direction, et esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Je crois que ça en vaut la peine.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire, mais hochèrent la tête à leur tour. Arya rit doucement et haussa les épaules.

-On est les Maraudeurs, dit-elle. On prend les risques ensembles.

Elles ne trouvèrent rien à objecter.

.

Faire le vide dans leurs esprits et lancer le sort spécifique se révéla bien plus dur qu'elles ne l'avaient imaginé, cependant. Elles essayèrent un mercredi entier, entre leurs cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Sortilèges, sans parvenir au moindre résultat, malgré les signes d'une fatigue intense leur indiquant que leur magie était tout de même à l'œuvre. Parfois, quelques gerbes d'étincelles dorées émanaient d'elles, et une étrange sensation les envahissait, mais sans concrétisation. Arya sentait le loup s'agiter sous l'effort et la colère, et lui ordonnait de se tenir tranquille. Un soir, elles finirent leur devoir sur les origines de la magie noire pour le professeur Tres, s'aidant des souvenirs des cours de l'année précédente, et montèrent dans leur dortoir.

-On réessaie ? proposa Lizzie.

Arya s'allongea sur son lit. La migraine cognait violemment à ses tempes, et elle souhaitait profiter du temps qui lui restait pour lire un peu. Melania et Lizzie s'assirent au centre du dortoir et fermèrent les yeux, rejointes peu après par Isis. Le silence inhabituel qui régnait apportait à la sorcière blonde l'occasion de se plonger dans _Secrets et Révélations de la Magie_ , dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose sur le lien entre les animagi et les loups-garous.

-Arya, lança Melania après un moment, arrête la théorie ennuyeuse, et viens nous aider.

Réprimant un sourire, elle se laissa glisser à bas de son lit, et s'approcha d'elles. Sitôt qu'elle passa devant la fenêtre, sa peau s'enflamma. Elle se retourna, effarée, et vit que l'obscurité tombait sur le parc. Les trois autres furent debout en un éclair. Elles n'avaient pas réalisé qu'il était si tard. La jeune Black jura, mais Arya avait déjà détalé hors du dortoir. Elle dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au Hall d'entrée, au bord de la nausée. La migraine cognait plus violemment que jamais, elle souffrait, chaque parcelle de son corps la brûlait. Elle ne ralentit pas, poussa la porte et courut jusque dans le parc, alors que chaque symptôme de la transformation était présent. Elle se maudissait d'avoir laissé passer l'heure, de s'être laissée fasciner et emporter par cet ouvrage, de ne pas avoir été assez prudente. Si elle mettait qui que ce soit en danger, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle glissa dans l'herbe détrempée, se releva, voyant à peine où elle allait tant la douleur était forte. Son nom fusa dans la nuit –Lizzie l'appelait. La lune montait toujours plus haut dans le ciel. Devant le saule cogneur, Kate Blue demeurait immobile. Lorsqu'elle la vit arriver, elle pâlit dangereusement. Elle leva sa baguette, dégageant le passage secret. Arya se força à avancer, luttant contre le loup, de toutes ses forces. Elle sentait sa présence, il voulait s'imposer, il avait soif de liberté. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, et se força à avancer de nouveau le pied, mais la douleur l'avait immobilisée. Comme si elle était sous l'emprise du _Federlum_ , mais d'une douleur décuplée. Son épaule la brûlait plus que jamais. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur et de frustration, luttant contre le monstre qui essayait de s'emparer d'elle, se jetant au sol, rampant, se relevant.

-Non !

Le cri de la métamorphomage la ramena à elle-même, et elle tourna la tête à droite. Lizzie, Melania et Isis l'avaient suivie, et couraient vers elle. Elles étaient en danger ! Elles devaient fuir ! La souffrance atteignit un seuil insupportable, alors que ses os s'allongeaient ou se raccourcissaient, donnant lieu à de nouveaux hurlements.

- _Silencio_ !

La directrice de Gryffondor la réduisit au silence, de façon à ce que ses cris ne la trahissent pas dans Poudlard. Sa gorge était en feu, elle se courba en deux et tomba au sol, à peine consciente de ce qui l'entourait, et tentant pourtant de garder sa conscience humaine. Elle ne pouvait pas blesser ses amies, jamais.

-Ecartez vous !

Une force invisible la frappa de plein fouet, et ses ongles se transformèrent en griffes. Arya abandonna l'idée de regagner la Cabane Hurlante, abandonna l'idée de lutter, et perdit conscience.

.

Le loup grogna. Il souffrait, plus qu'il n'avait jamais souffert. Les effluves humains non loin de là étaient alléchants. La peur, en revanche, leur donnait une odeur âcre qu'il n'était pas sûr d'aimer. Il se tourna vers les humains, et recula. Ceux là étaient intouchables, jamais. Un éclair rouge le frappa, et il poussa un grognement menaçant, avant de se diriger où son instinct le portait : vers la forêt interdite, où d'autres proies l'attendaient, mais surtout, où il serait en liberté, où il pourrait courir à travers les arbres, découvrir une nouvelle forêt. Celle à la barrière blanche ne recelait plus aucun mystère.

.

Lorsque Arya reprit conscience, elle tremblait de froid et de douleur, couchée sur un sol, dans un environnement qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle roula sur le dos, gémissant, et la mémoire lui revint alors que le vent agitait la cime des arbres au dessus d'elle. Les larmes perlèrent sans qu'elle put les en empêcher. Elle s'était montrée inconsciente, et le professeur Delacour pouvait la renvoyer sans qu'elle ne trouve la décision injuste. Ses amies avaient assisté à sa transformation, alors qu'elle avait toujours insisté pour être seule. Une branche craqua et elle roula de nouveau sur le sol, les épines des sapins s'enfonçant dans sa peau nue. Elle trouva la force instinctive de se relever, et une vague de colère la submergea. Le loup avait pris le contrôle sur elle ! Elle s'était efforcée de lutter, jusqu'à entrer dans le passage secret, mais il l'en avait empêchée ! Sa colère se transforma en profonde haine contre cette chose avec laquelle elle devait vivre, mais qui lui empoisonnait l'existence. Un bruit de sabot la fit se retourner. Devant elle, se trouvait un centaure. Cette vision la ramena à son enfance, alors qu'elle ignorait encore ses origines, et qu'elle discutait de la forêt derrière leur jardin avec son frère. Le centaure était un homme aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, à la peau brune qui se fondait harmonieusement avec sa robe baie.

-Que fais-tu là, humaine ?

Elle recula, et prit conscience de sa nudité.

-Ceci est notre territoire, l'informa le centaure, le regard dur.

Arya se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Si elle ouvrait la bouche, elle explosait de fureur et de tristesse.

-Je crois le savoir, murmura son interlocuteur. Tu es le louveteau qui a erré dans nos bois cette nuit. Tu as de la chance que nous ne touchions pas aux petits, et que nous sachions que tu es également une élève. Et que tu aies eu assez de bon sens pour ne pas nous attaquer.

Arya eut envie de hurler. Elle n'était pas cette chose, et elle n'avait pas eu le bon sens de ne pas les attaquer ! C'était le loup, pas elle.

-Oh, fit le centaure, pensif, tu es entière, crois moi.

Elle n'avait pas non plus apprécié l'appellation de louveteau. Le vent qui soufflait hérissait ses poils, et elle tremblait de froid, de honte, de peine.

-Viens, jeune louve, ordonna le centaure.

Elle fut tentée de ne pas obéir, tant qu'il ne la considérerait pas comme humaine, mais fit appel à toute sa raison. Elle n'avait pas le choix, étant perdue dans la forêt interdite. Elle marcha aux côtés du centaure, jusqu'à discerner enfin le château dissimulé par la brume.

-Arya ! hurla une voix familière.

Le professeur Blue se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Un profond malaise envahit la jeune sorcière. La métamorphomage se recula, lui passa doucement une robe de sorcier, et l'enveloppa dans une couverture, avant de poser une main protectrice sur son épaule droite, et de la ramener contre elle. Jamais, à part Sadji, personne n'avait eu l'air plus maternel envers elle.

-Merci, Jessup, soupira la jeune femme.

-Faites attention à elle, la prochaine fois, répondit le centaure avant de s'éloigner au galop.

Kate Blue la prit de nouveau dans ses bras, les yeux un peu trop brillants.

-Oh, Arya ! Comment vas-tu ?

La jeune Lupin pleurait, et elle la serra un peu plus fort.

-Je suis navrée, murmura Kate, j'aurais du venir te chercher en ne te voyant pas arriver.

-Non ! hurla Arya. C'est moi ! C'est de ma faute ! Et de la faute de ce fichu loup ! Je devrais…

-Chut, souffla la directrice des Gryffondors, rien du tout. Tout va bien. Tu vas aller à l'infirmerie, puis tes amies viendront te voir, elles sont mortellement inquiètes, crois moi.

-Je dois aller en cours !

-Pas aujourd'hui. Allez, calme toi, tout va bien. Ca ne se reproduira jamais, je te le promets. Personne ne te blâme. Viens, tu as besoin d'être réchauffée.

Arya haletait, parvenant à peine à respirer. L'infirmière lui fit prendre une douche avant de soigner ses écorchures, et de l'installer au lit avec une potion au goût répugnant. Enfin, elle autorisa Lizzie, Melania et Isis à rentrer. Elles se précipitèrent à son chevet. Isis lui tendit des chocogrenouilles, Lizzie lui caressa les cheveux, et Melania s'assit sur son lit, plus sérieuse que jamais.

-Ne penses même pas à nous dire à quel point tu es dangereuse, ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre là. Nous sommes tes amies, et la seule chose qu'on pense, c'est que tu as du en baver cette nuit.

Arya voulut se dégager, mais la jeune Pettigrow la maintint fermement.

-Ca ne change rien, on te l'a déjà dit ! dit-elle avec une fermeté qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

La sorcière blonde sourit faiblement, le sel des larmes lui brûlant les yeux, avant de s'endormir.

.

Arya profita du week-end pour se remettre de l'épreuve qu'avait constitué la pleine lune. Les Maraudeurs prirent l'air dans le parc en dépit de la bruine glaciale, discutant de tout et de rien. Isis avait raison : rien n'avait changé. La jeune sorcière se sentait mieux d'heures en heures.

-J'ai eu une lettre de mon père ! lança soudain Lizzie. Il dit que les experts ont enfin identifié toutes les substances de la cave d'Amérique Latine, et qu'ils vont se pencher sur le repère dans Poudlard, maintenant. Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on va croiser pas mal d'inconnus, près de la classe de sortilèges… Minstead ne va pas être content.

Elle s'efforçait de paraître joyeuse, mais ses yeux verts fixaient l'horizon avec tristesse.

-Ils n'ont pas retrouvé la magie disparue ? demanda doucement Isis.

Lizzie pâlit, et sembla sur le point de vomir, avant de secouer la tête. Melania décida de changer de sujet.

-Au moins, ton père t'écrit plus que des lettres contenant un seul mot, plaisanta-t-elle.

Son ton était un peu trop bas, cependant. Le seul courrier qu'elle recevait provenait de sa petite sœur, qui lui proposait son aide, et son soutien. Elle leur en avait lu un extrait à voix haute, un matin.

 _Tu verras lorsque je serais à Poudlard, je pourrais t'aider. Même si tu es à Gryffondor, nous nous croiserons dans les couloirs, et tu vaudras toujours plus que tous ces idiots réunis. Le Choixpeau a confondu ambition et témérité, c'est tout._

-J'aimerai bien que cette idiote se retrouve autre part qu'à Serpentard, avait grogné leur amie en secouant ses boucles blondes.

Isis et Arya avaient échangé un regard, jugeant préférable de ne rien dire. Elles s'estimaient heureuses d'être en harmonies avec leurs familles, en dépit des quelques soucis normaux qu'elles connaissaient.

.

Après la récréation du mardi matin, elles montèrent jusqu'en classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et se rangèrent devant la salle. Le professeur Tres se planta devant les deuxièmes années de Gryffondor, les bras croisés. Son regard croisa celui d'Arya, et elle frissonna face à l'éclat de haine pure qui y brilla un instant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Lizzie, mais son amie ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. Haussant les épaules, elle gagna sa place calmement. Comme à son habitude, les affaires de Tres étaient déjà prêtes, le sujet du cours déjà écrit au tableau. _Correction des devoirs sur les origines de la magie noire_. Il distribua les copies sans un regard pour ses élèves, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant la jeune lycaon. De nouveau, elle entrevit cette étincelle glacée de haine et de fureur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa note et elle hoqueta de stupeur devant le huit tracé en rouge. L'homme, qui rendait sa copie à Jimmy Weasley se tourna brutalement vers elle.

-Un problème, Lupin ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, il s'adressait directement à un élève, d'une voix si glaciale, si brûlante de haine, qu'Arya frémit, interloquée, avant de secouer la tête. Elle lut les annotations sur sa copie, mais comme usuellement, il n'y en avait aucune. Elle réfléchit, ébranlée par sa note. Elle avait toujours obtenu d'excellents résultats, et les connaissances qu'elle avait apprises de Rathbone lui avaient été fort utiles. Le professeur se détourna d'eux, et commença à expliquer ce qu'il attendait d'eux.

-Lupin, croyez vous tout connaître de la magie noire, suite à vos idioties de l'année précédente, pour ne pas vous permettre d'écouter ?

Elle revint à elle, s'extirpant des souvenirs enflammés qui hantaient son esprit.

-Racontez nous donc, Lupin. Que ressent-on face à la magie noire ?

Arya ne voulait pas s'en souvenir, mais la fureur à peine perceptible qui émanait de Tres la força à plonger dans sa mémoire.

-On se sent… mal, murmura-t-elle. La magie noire s'infiltre en nous, et nous glace, nous fait ressentir un profond malaise.

-Ceci, cracha l'homme, est vrai lorsque l'on est soit même quelque peu maléfique.

-Arya a raison, la défendit Lizzie. C'est exactement…

Il ne l'écoutait pas, ses prunelles marron entièrement fixées sur la sorcière blonde.

-La magie noire est dangereuse, et peut-être grisante, corrompre n'importe qui. Lorsque l'on se sent mal, comme le dit si bien votre camarade, c'est qu'on a déjà quelques affinités, mais pas suffisamment pour se sentir bien… Apaisé.

Il s'adressait de nouveau à toute la classe, mais la haine qui sortait de sa bouche atteignait directement Arya. Elle sentait ses joues livides la brûler, et l'envie de mordre Tres surgit tout à coup. Elle refoula le loup au fin fond d'elle-même, jugeant qu'il lui avait attiré suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça. A la fin du cours, elle resta un moment figée, jusqu'à ce que Lizzie la tire gentiment vers la sortie.

-Ne l'écoutes pas, Arya, conseilla-t-elle en accélérant le pas pour rejoindre leurs deux amies qui les devançaient. Tu n'as rien de maléfique, et moi aussi j'ai senti le mal, l'année dernière. Plus que vous trois, même, et même si je crois qu'on a tous une partie d'ombre, je ne pense pas que la mienne sois exagérément développée.

-Mais pourquoi…

La question mourut dans sa gorge nouée. Son amie secoua ses cheveux flamboyants.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'en est soudainement pris à toi. Il était peut-être de mauvaise humeur, et nos exploits de l'année passée l'auront agacé.

Elle frotta gentiment son épaule droite, et la sorcière blonde se sentit rassérénée. Ce n'était qu'un incident, il lui suffirait de faire profil bas lors du prochain cours, et elle se fondrait de nouveau dans la masse.

.

Le comportement étrange du professeur disparu bientôt de l'esprit des Maraudeurs. Le samedi suivant, elles se sentaient parfaitement au point pour la formule, et dans un état de sérénité parfaite. Le samedi après-midi, elles s'enfermèrent dans leur dortoir, le rangèrent, et s'assirent au centre de la pièce, leur baguette tenue largement dans leurs mains, pointées sur leur cœur. Il régnait un silence apaisant. Arya ferma son esprit à toute pensée négative, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur un souvenir calme. Elle se remémora la nuit qui avait failli mettre fin à sa malédiction, la sérénité qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle s'était allongée sur l'herbe fraîche, en admirant la lune inoffensive éclairer son jardin. Doucement, elle murmura la formule, et sentit une lueur émaner de ses mains et de sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Lizzie et Melania observaient déjà des formes devant elles, provenant d'une même lumière dorée issue de leur propres corps. Melania fixait, impassible, une étrange créature, semblable à un croisement entre un chien et une autre créature. Lizzie, quant à elle, ouvrait de grands yeux devant une majestueuse panthère noire aux grands yeux émeraude, à la queue incroyablement longue. Elles se détournèrent de leurs futurs animagi, curieuses. Isis avait également un animal devant elle –une effraie aux grands yeux noirs et au bec mordoré, qui s'effaça rapidement. Arya se risqua enfin à regarder son propre animagi, et comprit pourquoi les trois autres fixaient la forme, stupéfaites. Baignant dans l'or, se tenait une louve, magnifique, au poil blanc et crème, à l'exception d'une tache brune sur le dos. La louve la fixait tranquillement de ses grands yeux bleus. Une fureur nouvelle s'empara d'elle, sa sérénité disparu, et le sortilège avec. Lizzie et Melania retournèrent à leurs contemplations, mais leurs animagi s'évanouirent à leur tour.

-Je n'ai pas bien eu le temps de voir le mien, soupira Isis, déçue.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu le retrouveras bien assez tôt, la rassura Lizzie.

-Dans une glace, railla la jeune Black.

Toutes trois éclatèrent de rire, mais la tristesse de leur amie restait perceptible. Arya aurait voulu la réconforter, mais elle se sentait trop déroutée pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre que la forme qu'aurait pris son animagi. Ainsi, le loup agissait tout de même sur sa vie, quoi qu'elle veuille faire. Il la tourmenterait à jamais.

-Plains toi, soupira Melania, je ne sais même pas ce que je vais devenir.

Leur amie rousse restait silencieuse, les yeux brillants, ravie, et les trois autres la comprenaient. Puis, elle devint songeuse, et même craintive.

-Arya… Ca risque de ne pas te plaire, mais… Le loup...

-La louve, la coupèrent Arya et Melania.

Elles s'entre-regadrèrent, entre amusement et exaspération.

-La louve… Elle était en tous points semblable au moment où tu t'es transformée, à l'exception des yeux. A la pleine lune, ils étaient ambrés.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, et Arya partit s'allonger sur son lit, fixant les rideaux rouges tandis que l'excitation reprenait ses amies, qui discutaient de la prochaine étape. Les yeux, songea-t-elle, étaient le miroir de l'âme. Elle se demanda, pour la première fois, si son animagus aurait aussi été une louve si elle n'avait pas été un loup-garou, et réalisa qu'elle l'ignorait. Mais elle était un loup-garou, et c'était ainsi, et les paroles de Rathbone lui revinrent de nouveau en mémoire. Elle devait l'accepter. Quelle que soit la réponse, elle ne pouvait rien y changer, juste apprendre à vivre avec. Une nouvelle pensée lui vint, et un frisson d'excitation la parcourut. Après tout, elle pouvait en tirer un avantage. Elle rejoignit ses amies.

-Tu vas pouvoir nous aider ! s'exclama Lizzie, coupant la réplique mordante de la jeune Black.

Elle lui expliqua la prochaine étape.

-Je continue, l'interrompit Arya.

Toutes trois la dévisagèrent, interloquées.

-Si c'est le même loup, alors la cohabitation ne posera pas de problèmes. Je veux continuer, à vos côtés.

-Arya, il nous faudra faire des potions, et tu y seras peut-être allergique ! s'écria Isis.

-Et si quelque chose tourne mal, nous devrons nous expliquer… C'est trop dangereux, ajouta Lizzie.

-Je croyais que le risque était amusant, répliqua-t-elle.

Melania éclata de rire, et leva sur elles des yeux narquois.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi !

Lizzie et Isis s'apprêtèrent à protester, mais la jeune Black leva les yeux au ciel, puis passa une main dans les cheveux de son amie, pour les ébouriffer. Arya ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi elle s'engageait, mais elle s'en fichait. Au fond d'elle, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.


	19. Harcèlement

**Longtemps. Très longtemps, trop longtemps s'est écoulé depuis la parution du chapitre 18. Je pensais, sincèrement, ne jamais publier la suite. Et puis j'ai pris une décicision. Je n'aime pas voir cette histoire incomplète, et qu'elle me trotte dans la tête, empêchant mes autres projets d'y tourner.**

 **Cette histoire... J'en connais la fin, la destinée de la plupart des personnages, leurs secrets, leurs amours, leurs métiers. C'est une histoire colorée, relativement légère, qui fait se sentir bien la plupart du temps je crois. Mais elle parle d'adolescents et je ne suis plus une adolescente. Ce ne sont plus les problématiques que j'essaie de comprendre aujourd'hui. Et je suppose qu'elle n'attirait pas forcément assez de gens pour que j'ai envie de la continuer, aussi. En partie.**

 **J'ai la chance de m'être arrêtée sur cette histoire à un moment clef, qui permet de la boucler entièrement. Elle fait ainsi 35 chapitres, que vous aurez les uns après les autres à quelques jours d'intervalle. Vous aurez le fin mot d'une intrigue, vous aurez les débuts de leurs amours, la réponse à certaines questions. Le reste... Eh bien, j'ai toujours mon plan pour les seize chapitres qui suivent donc si jamais ça me reprend, cette histoire perdra son statut "complet" et reviendra. Sinon, ç'aura été une belle aventure, mes essais dans un univers magique avec mes propres ajouts, des personnages qui ont tous un background même ceux qui aparaissent à peine, une intrigue policière en première année, un méchant pas forcément bien manié mais qui, peu à peu, me permet de me tourner vers des méchants de pire envergure.**

 **Oui, je crois que ce n'est pas un échec, que j'ai eu raison d'écrire ces 35 chapitres, qu'ils m'ont accompagnée dans ma construction d'auteur et d'humain.**

 **J'espère que vous prendrez autant plaisir que moi à les lire, que vous vous attacherez à ceux que vous désirez, et que vous passerez du bon temps.**

 **Continuons dès à présent sur un Harcèlement.**

 **Pour rappel :** _2172, deuxième année des descendantes directes des Maraudeurs. Arya, hantée par la mort de Rathbone, se fait harceler sans raison apparente par Très. Elle a du mal à gérer ses émotions, d'autant plus qu'un manque d'attention de sa part a mené une transformation en loup-garou dans le parc de Poudlard._

Il s'avéra cependant que Tres ne lui permit pas de redevenir invisible durant les cours. Il multipliait les remarques à son encontre, mais surtout, ses yeux la fixaient avec une telle haine que l'estomac d'Arya se tordait désormais à l'idée d'aller en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Qu'est-ce que… l'interrogation d'Isis mourut dans sa gorge.

-Je ne sais pas, admit la sorcière blonde à contrecoeur.

Pourtant, des suppositions désagréables lui venaient à l'esprit, qu'elle s'efforçait de refouler.

-Avec un peu de chance, ça sera passé après les vacances, soupira Lizzie.

Melania restait toujours silencieuse à ce sujet, mais Arya voyait ses yeux lancer des éclairs à l'évocation de l'homme, et ses jointures se crisper jusqu'à en devenir blanche lorsqu'il lui lançait une remarque désobligeante en cours.

-N'en parlons plus, soupira-t-elle le vendredi matin, alors qu'ils sortaient du dernier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de la semaine.

Elle essuya discrètement ses yeux. Le professeur s'était montré particulièrement dur, et la fatigue due aux multiples devoirs demandés dans les diverses matières la rendait plus fragile.

-Ca doit pourtant cesser ! s'exclama Lizzie.

-Après les vacances, peut-être, murmura-t-elle.

Elle attendait Noël avec impatience. Suite aux séances d'entraînement de Quidditch et aux devoirs, elles avaient décidé de suspendre momentanément la pratique sur la transformation en animagi, se contentant de récolter quelques informations à l'occasion. Durant les vacances, elles pourraient enfin les reprendre, et toutes ses inquiétudes et idées noires seraient balayées de son esprit. La pleine lune de Novembre continuait de la hanter, et le loup avec. Elle avait toujours imaginé l'animal comme immense, terrifiant, noir aux dents blanches étincelantes. Hors, selon les dire de ses amies, il était petit –« Encore un louveteau, avait dit Melania, vue la grosseur démesurée des pattes. »-, mais surtout crème, avec une tâche plus foncée qui s'étendait sur le dos. Arya se sentait stupide. Dans les flashs qui lui revenaient, elle se remémorait toujours la course poursuite à travers la forêt, et ses pattes blanches qui martelaient le sol. Elle avait simplement assimilé le loup au monstre qui était dépeint dans les contes moldus, au monstre qu'elle avait toujours imaginé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se force à l'accepter. Et pourtant, elle avait trouvé son animagus beau, en dépit de son horreur face à une nouvelle manifestation lupine.

Le lundi suivant, le professeur Blue avait décidé de former des équipes en métamorphose, mais de séparer les groupes habituels.

-Je sais que ce sont les vacances en fin de semaine, et croyez moi, je les attends autant que vous, mais j'aimerai bien que pour une fois, vous réussissiez à transformer vos lapins en pantoufles de vair, plutôt qu'en chaussons à têtes.

Quelques rires se mêlèrent aux grognements qui avaient suivi l'annonce.

-Et puisque je commence à en avoir assez de distribuer des retenues pour duels, ces binômes seront intermaison.

Nul ne protesta –tous savaient que la métamorphomage ne l'aurait pas supporté, mais l'atmosphère de la classe fut soudain plus froide. Les Gryffondors avaient ce cours en commun avec les Serpentards, mais ils prenaient soin de s'installer le plus loin possible les uns des autres. Kate Blue sépara habilement les Maraudeurs de leurs adversaires rituels, et mit Nott avec Henry, Goyle avec les jumeaux, et Rowle avec Matteo. Le jeune né-moldu avait beau haïr les moqueries des Serpentards sur ses origines, il était d'un naturel calme et patient, qui empêcherait le cours de tourner en apocalypse. Alors que Lizzie, Melania et Isis étaient réparties avec des élèves qu'elles connaissaient à peine, Arya se retrouva face à Malefoy. Il s'installa à sa table sans un mot. Depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu à la rentrée, il semblait un peu plus joyeux –si tant est que ce mot s'appliquait à l'arrogant attrapeur-, un peu mieux. Elle se demandait parfois s'il avait des amis à Poudlard, car il restait la plupart du temps seul, notamment en Astronomie, où il fixait le ciel avec une ferveur déconcertante. Elle tint sa langue, cependant, sachant qu'il serait devenu hargneux si elle avait osé poser la question. Elle se saisit de la boîte contenant les deux lapins, et l'ouvrit. Ils avaient un beau pelage immaculé, et leurs yeux fixaient les sorciers avec inquiétude et résolution, comme s'ils avaient vécu cette expérience un peu trop souvent. Après de nombreux essais peu concluants –les scarabées, beaucoup plus petits et au squelette externe, étaient bien plus faciles à transformer-, ils obtinrent une paire de pantoufles de vair convenable, mais qui bondissaient sur la table, faisant trembler les encriers.

-Intéressant, railla Malefoy.

Arya tourna la tête vers lui, et remarqua qu'un léger sourire amusé se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle rit brièvement à son tour. Il y avait quelque chose de comique à voir ces chaussons sauter, puis s'éloigner prestement de l'encre qui jaillissait, par peur de tâcher leur belle fourrure. Le jeune Serpentard avança une main pâle vers une pantoufle, et commença à la caresser. Elle cessa aussitôt de sauter pour se frotter à la main, la pointe –anciennement museau- effleurant les doigts de l'attrapeur avec méfiance. La sorcière blonde sourit, puis approcha sa main vers l'autre lapin-pantoufle, qui réagit de la même manière. Les regards des deux adolescents se croisèrent. Les yeux de Malefoy, si semblables à ceux de sa cousine, étaient dépourvus d'animosité, et il semblait plus détendu qu'au début du cours.

Une fois que tous les lapins eurent été remis dans leurs boîtes, les élèves sortirent d'un même mouvement pour aller déjeuner. Arya remit lentement ses affaires dans son sac.

-Je vous rejoins, murmura-t-elle.

-Le temps que tu trouve la Grande Salle, il sera temps de dîner, se moqua Melania.

-On t'attends dehors, la coupa Lizzie, soucieuse.

Arya hocha la tête, reconnaissante. Elle attendit que Kate Blue ait également rangé ses affaires pour s'approcher de son bureau. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de reparler de la dernière pleine lune.

-Tout va bien ? demanda la métamorphomage avec sollicitude.

La jeune sorcière hocha la tête, quelque peu tendue.

-Ca ne se reproduira jamais, murmura-t-elle.

-Non, répondit Kate en secouant sa tête, une douceur infinie luisant dans ses yeux roses.

Elles restèrent un instant silencieuses, puis la directrice adjointe fit le tour de son bureau pour s'y adosser et se placer face à son élève.

-Comment s'est passé ton trimestre ?

Arya se mordit la lèvre. Quelques semaines plus tôt, elle aurait sourit et résumé les frasques de ses amies en quelques phrases innocentes, mais la haine soudaine dont faisait preuve Tres la rongeait.

-Bien… Le professeur Rathbone me manque.

Une expression de tristesse se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas, murmura-t-elle. Il était très apprécié.

Arya revit le visage cerné de Regan lors de l'arbitrage des deux premiers matchs de Quidditch de la saison et son cœur se serra.

-Le professeur Tres est très différent de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune lycaon se tendit, mais elle ne sentit chez son interlocutrice que de la curiosité.

-Oui, répondit-elle prudemment. Ses cours sont plus classiques, et… Il est plus… distant.

La sorcière acquiesça, et croisa les bras.

-Avec les adultes également. Il ne parle presque jamais, et est très discret. Il écoute à peine ce qui se dit dans la salle des professeurs… Hormis lorsqu'il a appris pour ta lycanthropie, bien sûr.

Le cœur d'Arya manqua un battement, mais elle s'efforça de demeurer égale.

-Quand était-ce ?

Kate grimaça.

-Le mois dernier, lorsque tu as passé la nuit dans la forêt interdite. Tous les professeurs devaient contrôler que les élèves ne sortent pas, pour votre sécurité. Nous avons pas mal parlé de toi et tes amies, je dois avouer. La question principale était : votre but est-il de battre le record de retenue obtenues en sept ans ?

Elle sourit, amicale, et Arya se força à sourire nerveusement à son tour. La métamorphomage venait de l'informer des raisons du changement de comportement de Tres. Il ne l'avait pas choisie comme cible par hasard, mais parce qu'elle était un loup-garou, et qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Comme tant d'autres sorciers, comme le ministère de la magie, il haïssait les loups-garous. Elle salua son professeur rapidement, puis rejoignit ses amies dans le couloir.

-J'ai cru que j'allais étrangler cet imbécile, conclut Melania. Notamment après ce qu'il a infligé au lapin.

-Tu aurais pu éviter de lui conseiller de goûter son sang, afin de voir s'il était d'un ascendant de lapins sorciers, donc sang-pur, répliqua Isis en levant les yeux au ciel.

Arya ne parvint même pas à sourire face aux sarcasmes de la jeune Black. La conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le professeur Blue retentissait sans arrêt à ses oreilles.

-Arya ? s'inquiéta Lizzie.

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de répondre.

-Ce soir, marmonna-t-elle.

Elles trouveraient une solution. Toutes les trois sauraient la réconforter. A la pensée que trois personnes, ses amies, éprouveraient de la compassion et de la fureur, pour un sujet qui la concernait, elle se sentit rassérénée. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne serait jamais seule.

-Peut-être Lupin a-t-elle quelque chose à ajouter ?

Arya se mordit la lèvre. Sa façon de prononcer son nom, d'y mettre tout son venin, la troublait un peu plus chaque jour.

-Non, professeur, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Dommage… Etant donné que le sujet est loin d'être terminé. Je vous signale, Lupin, que les lutins de ce type vivent dans des endroits particulièrement marécageux… Où je suis sûr que vous ne vous plairiez pas.

Le sous-entendu était cruel. Elle serra les poings, et se mordit la lèvre un peu plus profondément.

-Et comment Arya pouvait-elle le savoir ? cingla Melania, excédée.

-En ouvrant son livre.

Le contraste était incroyable. Son ton était redevenu froid et indifférent, ses yeux glaciaux ne quittaient pas la jeune lycaon. Or, son amie ne pouvait plus la défendre. Ses remarques sarcastiques ne venaient que lorsque l'autre l'attaquait également, mais Tres semblait se ficher de n'importe qui n'était pas Arya Lupin. Le cours prit enfin fin, et elles sortirent dans le plus grand silence.

-Il est… commença Isis

-Je sais, la coupa Arya.

Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Jamais. Lizzie lui pressa le bras, et elles montèrent s'installer dans le canapé de la salle commune.

-Je rentre à la maison, pour les vacances, lança joyeusement la sorcière rousse. Et vous êtes invitées, au fait !

Isis secoua la tête.

-Je ne veux pas laisser ma mère seule pendant les fêtes.

-Moi je viens ! lança Melania.

Arya réfléchit. Elle n'avait pas inscrit son nom sur la liste des élèves qui restaient à Poudlard, espérant que l'éloignement de Tres lui permettrait de souffler un peu. Mais son frère lui manquait, et elle hésitait à rentrer le voir. Elle savait qu'il la soutiendrait autant que possible.

Finalement, Yoan l'informa dans une lettre qu'il passait Noël en France, en compagnie de Fantine et de sa fille. Elle décida de laisser ses parents adoptifs seuls –ils en avaient rarement l'occasion, entre les voyages d'Edmund et leur aîné qui demeurait toujours chez eux- et accepta l'invitation de Lizzie.

-Isis ? fit la jeune Potter. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir, même la deuxième semaine ?

Leur amie sourit, gênée.

-Désolée, mais je ne veux vraiment pas laisser ma mère seule.

Arya effleura doucement sa main en guise de soutient. Elle savait que la jeune sorcière s'inquiétait pour sa mère, qui était seule dans un petit village. Elle finit son verre de jus de citrouille et suivit à contrecoeur ses amies jusqu'en salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, se sentant soulagée à l'idée que ce serait le dernier cours avant longtemps. Elle avait parfois l'impression de sa battre en duel avec le professeur, parant tous ses coups sans jamais l'attaquer, et sortant du combat épuisée. Ce matin là ne différa guère des autres, jusqu'à la fin. Quelques flocons de neige se mirent à tomber sur le parc de Poudlard.

-Intéressant, murmura l'homme en s'approchant de la fenêtre. Vous devriez tous bien vous couvrir… Sauf vous, Lupin. Votre espèce ne craint pas le froid, me semble-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang alors que sa vision se brouillait, et jeta un regard affolé vers les garçons. Jim et John s'agitaient, sans rien entendre, Matteo prenait des notes, mais Henry fronça les sourcils.

-Ne réagit pas, souffla Lizzie, alors qu'Isis attrapait le poignet de Melania pour l'empêcher de jeter un sort à Tres.

A la sortie du cours, la fureur de la jeune Black n'était pas retombée.

-Je vais…

-Ferme-la, Mel. Ce n'est pas ce dont Arya a besoin, l'interrompit durement la jeune Potter. Crois moi, le mieux est de laisser passer.

-Aucun… Je le hais ! cracha –t-elle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir ma famille en face de moi.

-Ne t'en prend pas à lui parce qu'il te rappelle tes parents, et que tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à eux, cria soudain la lycanthrope.

Les trois autres lui lancèrent un regard choqué.

-Il me déteste à cause de ce que je suis, et il n'est pas le seul ! Toute la communauté magique me déteste, et c'est un miracle que j'ai été acceptée ici, et que vous ne m'ayez pas rejetée, même si je n'ai toujours aucune idée de pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ! Alors, Melania Black, si tu le hais à cause de ce qu'il représente, règle d'abord tes comptes avec tes géniteurs !

Sa rage explosait enfin, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et le loup s'agitait un peu plus, l'encourageant à grogner –l'approche de la pleine lune n'arrangeait rien.

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, alors tu es aussi remplie de préjugés que tous les idiots de Poudlard, et que Tres, dit Melania, glaciale.

Ses yeux argent étaient devenus orageux, et la fixaient soudain avec la même cruauté que Tres. Elle tremblait de fureur.

-Pour ton information, on se fiche bien que tu sois un… parce que tu es notre amie, et que nous n'avons pas de préjugés.

-Arya, ferme-la avant que tu ne regrettes tes paroles, dit Lizzie en la repoussant d'une pression sur l'épaule droite. Et ne penses même pas à même pas à t'excuser, la conversation s'arrête là. Tres est ignoble, il est injuste, point. On trouvera une solution si ça ne s'arrête pas.

Les deux filles s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes de plus, puis descendirent les escaliers en silence. La sorcière blonde sentit la colère faire place à une profonde culpabilité.

-Tout va bien, souffla Isis. Mel a déjà oublié, crois moi.

Le pire, songea-t-elle, c'est que son amie avait raison. La rancune ne comptait pas parmi les défauts de la jeune Black, ni la susceptibilité. Elle inspira profondément et se força à se calmer.

Edmund Potter semblait aller mieux. Il était un peu moins pâle, un peu moins hagard, et ses cernes avaient diminuées. En ce jour de Noël, il était même plus joyeux que les Maraudeurs ne l'avaient jamais vu. Il offrit un pétard surprise à sa fille et la coiffa allègrement du diadème de laurier qui en était sorti, avant de faire pleuvoir de la neige synthétique dans ses épais cheveux. Espièglement, celle-ci en prit une pleine poignée, et la lança sur ses deux amies.

-Eh ! protesta Melania en tentant de chasser les faux flocons de ses boucles blond foncé, ils vont rester dans mes cheveux pendant des mois !

-Vraiment ? railla Arya en dispersant un sachet d'étoiles dorées sur elle à son tour.

-Je te jure que…

Elle ouvrit un nouveau pétard, et lui lança à la figure les paillettes qui en sortirent. Arya éternua, à moitié aveuglée. Soudain, de nouveaux flocons lui tombèrent sur le visage et les bras, et elle étouffa une exclamation.

-C'est glacé !

Lizzie fronça les sourcils, et chassa à son tour la neige qui tombait sur elle avant de se tourner vers Peter. Son petit frère souriait, pour la première fois depuis que ses deux amies l'avaient rencontré.

-Oh, Peter, souffla son aînée, émerveillée, c'est magnifique.

Au dessus de la table, un nuage blanc déversait de la neige, et les deux parents Potter se regardaient, les larmes aux yeux.

-Eh quoi ? lança la grand-mère, vous croyiez que mon petit fils ne savait pas faire de magie ?

Lizzie ne répondit pas, et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, incapable de réprimer le sourire qui se peignait sur son visage.

La neige n'avait pas cessé de tomber, et la gare de King's Cross s'était transformée en une gigantesque mare de boue et d'eau sale, dans laquelle les Maraudeurs pataugeaient péniblement. Lorsque le chariot d'un Serdaigle l'aspergea d'eau, Fenouil cracha et se réfugia dans le fond de sa cage.

-Joyeuse Année 2172, soupira Lizzie.

-Allons, répliqua Isis qui venait de les rejoindre, elle sera exceptionnelle ! Au moins, on n'affrontera pas de mage noir, cette fois ! Je n'ai entendu parler d'aucun meurtre.

-Non, juste un professeur tyrannique, railla Melania, en flanquant un coup de coude vengeur à Arya.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son estomac se contractait. Elle avait essayé de ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait le mardi suivant. Peut-être Tres se serait il fait à l'idée qu'elle était un loup-garou, durant les vacances, et que personne n'y pouvait rien ? Elle le chassa de nouveau de ses pensées, et embraya sur un sujet plus joyeux.

-Ton père va beaucoup mieux, Lizzie !

-Oui, marmonna la sorcière rousse, mis à part le fait qu'il passe son temps à faire des allers-retours entre le cottage et Sainte Mangouste.

-Franchement, tu as décidé d'être défaitiste ? grogna la jeune Black. Tout va bien, notre expérience avance, et on a une idée de tour à jouer à Rowle. Qu'est ce qui pourrait tourner mal ?

-Tout ne va pas bien, Mel ! rétorqua Lizzie en lâchant son chariot, les mains sur les hanches.

Les deux autres s'éloignèrent prudemment, les laissant à leur dispute, et rejoignirent Kylie et Peter. Le petit garçon fixait chaque passant, profondément concentré.

-C'était un plaisir de t'avoir à la maison, Arya, dit la jeune femme. Et j'espère vous revoir bientôt, toutes les deux. Pour les vacances d'été, peut-être ? Nous pourrions rencontrer tes parents Isis, et déjeuner tous ensemble ?

-Ce serait un plaisir, assura la sorcière brune.

-Merci, murmura son amie. Pour m'avoir accueillie et… pour le reste.

La mère de Lizzie secoua ses longs cheveux bruns.

-Comme le dirait ma belle-mère : « Ne t'excuse pas, c'est à nous de le faire puisqu'on t'inflige cette horrible cave comme abri. ».

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire devant cette imitation parfaite de Marigold Potter.

-Et puis, honnêtement, je crois qu'elle adore exercer sa magie pour décorer, plaisanta à nouveau Kylie.

Melania et Lizzie, qui avaient enfin fini leur joute verbale, passèrent la barrière juste derrière elle, et elles montèrent ensemble dans le Poudlard Express. Elles s'installèrent dans le premier compartiment vide qu'elles trouvèrent, et résumèrent leurs vacances à Isis, la remerciant au passage pour les disques moldus qu'elle leur avait offerts à chacune. La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit soudain, et elles se retrouvèrent face au jeune Delacour.

-Bonjour à vous quatre, lança-t-il.

Elles échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Il secoua ses cheveux soyeux et leur offrit un sourire rayonnant.

-Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez, expliqua-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas resté avec ta tante pour Noël ? demanda Melania.

Isis, assise à côté d'elle, lui flanqua un coup de coude. Damien éclata de rire.

-J'ai de la famille en France, il faut quand même que je la vois de temps à autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait un rire magnifique, cristallin, et se tenait adossé au mur du compartiment avec une grâce hors du commun. Il posa ses yeux myosotis sur Arya, qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

-Tu n'as pas rencontré d'autres créatures magiques, à part les Sombrals ? plaisanta-t-il gentiment.

Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

-Sans doute parce que vous n'êtes qu'en deuxième année. Si vous prenez le Cours de Soin au Créatures Magiques en option, vous aurez sans doute la chance de découvrir plus en détail la faune et la flore du monde magique.

-Damien ? appela une voix.

Le garçon se retourna, et son visage s'éclaira.

-Aly ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il entra entièrement dans le compartiment, pour laisser la place à un garçon qui portait également les armoiries des Serdaigles.

-Je vous présente Alistair Warwick, mon meilleur ami.

Melania et Arya le connaissaient de vue : elles avaient déjeuné en sa compagnie au repas de Noël, l'année précédente. Il avait des traits fins, des cheveux bruns qui retombaient sur sa nuque, de beaux yeux bleus, et aurait aisément pu être confondu avec une fille tant il était androgyne. Elles le saluèrent poliment. Alistair sourit.

-Alors vous êtes celles qui ont stoppé Rathbone l'année dernière ? Désolé, je manque de tact…

Damien sourit de plus belle, et secoua la tête avant de poser sa main sur le bras de son ami, qui se détendit aussitôt.

-On va vous laisser, dit-il. Je voulais juste prendre de vos nouvelles. Joyeuses fêtes !

Ils sortirent, et le silence revint. Arya eut l'impression de s'extirper d'un rêve particulièrement agréable.

-Ce garçon est vraiment étrange, commenta Isis. Il a une aura…

-Enchanteresse, compléta Melania. Je plains ceux qui l'entourent à plein temps.

Arya hocha la tête avant de se lever.

-Je vais faire un tour, murmura-t-elle.

Plus le train s'approcha de la gare de Pré au Lard, plus son angoisse se faisait étouffante. L'air frais du couloir l'apaisa et elle fit quelques pas vers le fond du train afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Elle se heurta à Scorpius Malefoy.

-Regarde où tu vas ! cracha-t-il.

Son ton violent la fit instinctivement reculer.

-Les Gryffondors ! soupira-t-il avec mépris. Incapables et égoïstes !

Elle serra sa main sur sa baguette. Elle ne lui avait jamais reproché l'arrogance et l'égoïsme des Serpentards !

-Cesse de me dévisager, Lupin ! Je suis un sang-pur, il est normal que je sois beaucoup plus beau qu'un sang de bourbe !

Elle découvrit ses dents, et envisagea de les planter dans son cou, afin de faire disparaître sa moue satisfaite et insupportablement arrogante, avant de remarquer qu'il était aussi pâle qu'elle –ce qui était un exploit : malgré la pâleur légendaire et héréditaire des Malefoy, la pleine lune venait de passer, et le visage de la sorcière blonde était livide. Des cernes violettes entouraient ses yeux et descendaient bas sur ses joues, il était tendu, si tendu que les jointures de ses mains étaient devenues blanches sans raison apparente, et qu'il serrait les dents à s'en faire mal, et hormis son regard haineux et furieux, il était évident qu'il allait mal. Elle peinait à réconcilier cette vision avec le garçon avec lequel elle avait fait équipe, deux semaines auparavant. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer durant les vacances ?

-Fiche le camp, Lupin ! cracha-t-il.

La haine dégoulinait de ses paroles, de la même façon que lorsque Tres lui parlait… A l'exception faite que Malefoy ne la regardait pas. Ses yeux argent étaient rivés sur quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir.

-Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour lui ? râla Melania en cours de potion. Il se conduit parfaitement normalement : en crétin arrogant.

-Mais regarde-le, insista Arya.

En levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune Black glissa un coup d'œil vers son cousin.

-Bon, il a l'air malade. Bonne nouvelle. Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui l'a troublé, ou qui l'empêchera de jouer au Quidditch, ou de martyriser des élèves innocents.

Son amie faillit s'étrangler. De toute évidence, elle détestait réellement Scorpius Malefoy, parce qu'il se rattachait aux valeurs de sa famille alors qu'elle faisait tout son possible pour se rebeller contre elles.

-Inquiètes toi plutôt pour toi ! Je te signale qu'on a une potion à faire, pour réaliser notre expérience, et qu'il faut que tu vérifies que tu n'es pas allergique aux ingrédients !

Prudemment, Arya saisit une peau de serpent, et jeta un coup d'œil en direction du professeur Veira, qui ne réagit pas. Elle hocha la tête en direction d'Isis, qui cocha discrètement une case de son carnet noir.

-J'ai l'impression de ne vous causer que des soucis, soupira-t-elle.

-Mais non, se moqua Melania, au contraire, tu nous évites des retenues. La seule chose qui me dérange, c'est ton sens de l'éthique surdéveloppé.

La jeune lycaon leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.


	20. Un véritable enfer

**Attention, j'ai publié un chapitre hier, mais le site ne l'a pas pris en compte. Si vous n'avez pas lu le chapitre 19 : Harcèlement, vous devriez le faire, surtout que j'y expliques aussi certaines choses !**

 **Précédemment :** _Yoan, frère adoptif d'Arya, retrouve une jeune fille française rencontrée en vacances avec laquelle il était sorti. Fantine a désormais une petite fille de trois ans, Andréa. Yoan et Fantine se rapprochent de plus en plus, au point qu'il passe les fêtes de Noël en France, en compagnie de Fantine et Andréa_.

Le match de Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle approchait, et Enola Shackebolt paraissait de plus en plus tendue à chaque entraînement. La neige fondue et les rafales de vent rendaient difficile la localisation du vif d'or, et déséquilibrait les balais un peu anciens de Sylvan Akori et Séléna Parkers. La jeune capitaine avait passé les séances d'entraînement à deux par semaine jusqu'au dernier samedi de février. Arya se sentait épuisée. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de percevoir sa forme animagus, peu importe le nombre d'heures qu'elle passait à tenter de se détendre. Les vacances de Noël n'avaient pas amoindri la rancœur de Tres à son encontre ; dès le premier mardi de la rentrée, il avait recommencé à la persécuter avec plus de véhémence que jamais.

-Allez, Arya, l'encouragea Isis un vendredi soir. Détends-toi.

La jeune née-moldue lui massait les épaules dans l'espoir de lui faire oublier sa fatigue et la pleine lune qui approchait, mais Arya était encore trempée et sa robe maculée de boue. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une douche brûlante et de longues heures de sommeil. Lizzie sortit enfin de la salle de bain, et la sorcière blonde se leva d'un bond.

-Je prends la suite, annonça-t-elle, prenant Melania de vitesse.

Elle voulait s'échapper à tout prix du dortoir, des pensées morbides qui lui traversaient l'esprit.

-Laisse, marmonna Isis. Avec un peu de chance, quand elle reviendra, elle sera assez détendue pour qu'on réessaie les exercices correctement.

La jeune lycaon ne se sentit pas même blessée par son amie. Elle savait qu'elle était facilement irritable, ces temps-ci, et probablement pas d'excellente compagnie, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se corriger. Elle se déshabilla, et laissa l'eau abonder sur son corps, ses cheveux, son visage, fermant les yeux pour tenter de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'aux gouttes brûlantes qui dégoulinaient sur son corps. Avant de passer à la seconde étape pour devenir animagus, toutes quatre devaient absolument pouvoir fermer les yeux et créer cet hologramme baigné de poussière dorée sans un effort, hors elle-même peinait à simplement l'entrevoir sous ses paupières closes. Les yeux éclatants de haine de Tres la hantaient chaque fois que son nom était prononcé, chaque devoir qu'elle devait lui rendre. Elle ne parvenait même plus à penser à Rathbone sans que leurs images se superposent, et la douleur de la perte du professeur avait fait place à la douleur de la violence du nouveau. Elle se crispa et serra ses paupières à s'en faire mal, passant une main sur son épaule gauche et traçant les contours des crocs du loup-garou qui l'avait mordue, et qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Elle ne parvenait même pas à en vouloir à son agresseur : elle savait mieux que quiconque l'incapacité à se contrôler qui découlait obligatoirement de la transformation. L'eau piquait la plaie à l'approche de la pleine lune. Ses doigts caressèrent ensuite la peau abîmée de son poignet, les morsures, les plaques de croûtes marronnâtre. Enola avait soupiré lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le bandage, lors du premier entraînement de l'année, et Arya avait été incapable de lui fournir une explication décente, et se contentait de ne jamais laisser sa blessure entraver ses mouvements. Elle repoussa ses longs cheveux hors de ses yeux, et jugea qu'il était temps de sortir. En attendant le retour de Melania, elle attrapa le premier livre qui lui tomba sur la main, et sentit ses yeux la piquer.

-Mel va te tuer, si tu t'endors, l'avertit Lizzie.

La sorcière blonde soupira mollement, mais consentit à se lever lorsque la jeune Black revint, plus énergique que jamais.

-Allons-y, déclara-t-elle, ravie.

Toutes quatre s'assirent à leurs places habituelles, et fermèrent les yeux. Arya se rendit compte que la fatigue l'avait détendue. Elle effleura sa baguette, et lança le sort avant de fermer doucement les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine d'intense concentration, elle sentit la chaleur caractéristique de l'apparition émaner de son corps, et s'obligea à rester détendue. L'image de la louve se formait dans son esprit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, et découvrit l'animal qui lui faisait face, la même fatigue se reflétant dans ses yeux bleus. Arya sourit, et la louve découvrit lentement les crocs, la queue battante à mesure que l'excitation de la sorcière montait. Il s'agissait de tenir le plus longtemps possible face à sa forme animagus. Sans la quitter des yeux, elle observa lentement ses pattes, légèrement trop grandes par rapport au reste de son corps. La louve était encore jeune, et son pelage blanc paraissait aussi doux qu'un nuage. Arya avait beau haïr le loup qui sommeillait en elle, elle aimait sa forme animagus. Un bruit la fit sursauter et elle relâcha son attention avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

-Une demie heure ! annonça Lizzie avec un large sourire.

Rayonnantes, elles pressèrent les mains des autres. Un nouveau record venait d'être établi. Melania feuilleta le livre.

-Ils disent que lorsque la réflexion de l'animagus commence à refléter nos réactions, nous avons franchi un palier.

-Ma chouette est restée statique, soupira Isis.

-C'est sans doute parce que tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi, répondit gentiment la jeune Potter.

-Mais les vôtres ont réagi, non ?

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard gêné.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Isis, dit Arya, ça arrivera bientôt. Et tu n'es pas plus loin de la deuxième étape que nous, tu as tenu aussi longtemps.

L'enfant brune esquissa une moue peu convaincue. Les maraudeurs s'étirèrent d'un même mouvement, grimaçant sous l'effet des courbatures. Ce niveau de magie avancée dévorait une grande partie de leur énergie, et elles n'aspiraient plus qu'à dormir, à présent.

Un livre claqua sur la table de Lizzie et Arya.

-Miss Lupin se croit sans doute trop supérieure pour commencer l'exercice en même temps que tout le monde ?

Arya serra les dents. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de sortir sa baguette, et ni Mattéo, ni Henry, n'avaient sorti les leurs.

-Peut-être pense-t-elle qu'à un certain moment du mois, ses performances magiques sont décuplées ?

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa baguette. L'homme était injuste, et l'allusion directe à sa nature de lycanthrope l'avait tétanisée. Les garçons de Gryffondor ne mettraient pas longtemps à comprendre si Tres continuait ainsi, et il paraissait improbable qu'ils soient aussi tolérants que ses amies. Elle se sentait heureuse de ne pas appartenir à Serdaigle, où la capacité de déduction de ses camarades lui aurait probablement été fatale.

-Répondez, Lupin.

La voix claqua, glaciale et violente.

-Je m'y mets immédiatement, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne savait jamais comment répondre, chacune de ses phrases semblant empirer la situation, et Tres l'interrogeait sans cesse, prenant un plaisir sadique à assister à son martyre.

-Trop tard, Lupin. Faîtes moi donc la démonstration de votre supériorité.

Arya se savait bonne en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal –du moins l'était-elle l'année précédente- mais pas au point de réussir un sort du premier coup, juste après la démonstration du professeur. Les doigts tremblants, elle prit une profonde inspiration, et tenta d'intimider le lutin de Cornouailles qui la provoquait depuis sa minuscule cage posée entre la jeune Potter et elle-même.

-Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, cracha Tres.

Jim Weasley laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur.

-Monsieur, s'interposa Matteo, ni moi ni Henry n'avions sorti notre baguette non plus. Arya n'a tout simplement pas eu le temps. Vous êtes injuste avec elle.

Il n'avait plus rien du garçon timide qu'il était ordinairement. Ses yeux gris étincelaient de fureur derrière ses mèches brunes, son ton était parfaitement calme et ferme, et pour la première fois, son appartenance à la maison rouge et or était évidente. Tres se retourna soudainement, comme s'il voyait l'élève pour la première fois.

-Où vous croyez vous pour m'indiquer le nom de vos camarades aussi familièrement ?

Matteo ne broncha pas, il s'excusa d'un murmure à peine audible, puis indiqua :

-Vous vous en prenez beaucoup trop à Lupin. Elle ne vous a rien fait, et elle a toujours été douée dans cette matière.

Tres s'immobilisa une seconde, puis se détourna sans répondre. Il se planta de nouveau devant le bureau de Lizzie et Arya.

-Le cours est fini, indiqua-t-il.

Les garçons sortirent, mais aucune des filles ne bougea.

-Peut-être vos camarades de classe seraient-ils moins enclins à vous défendre, s'ils savaient quel monstre vous êtes, ne pensez vous pas, _Arya_?

La jeune lycaon se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlée. Elle avait cru que la fureur du professeur allait s'abattre sur Matteo, mais Tres agissait toujours de façon indifférente avec les autres élèves. Seule _elle_ semblait exister à ses yeux. Chacune de ses phrases tournait autour d'elle, pour la désarçonner, la faire souffrir. Elle peinait à comprendre pourquoi un professeur ne pouvait pas se maîtriser, tenter d'oublier sa haine pour les loups-garous alors qu'il était en cours.

-Fichez-lui la paix, avertit Melania.

Son regard se tourna brièvement vers elle.

-Fichez le camp, cracha-t-il.

Elles sortirent dignement de la classe.

-Je suis désolée, Arya, murmura Lizzie. Matteo a eu raison d'intervenir, nous aurions du en faire autant.

La sorcière blonde secoua la tête et fit volte face.

-Non. C'est après moi qu'il en a, rien de ce que vous pourriez dire ne changera son comportement, ou sa haine. Matteo ne comprend pas, mais vous, si. On ne peut rien faire d'autre que laisser couler. C'est la seule solution.

Elle esquissa un sourire maladroit destiné à les rassurer, puis descendit les marches sensées mener à la Grande Salle.

-J'espère que tu sais au moins que tu n'es pas un monstre, souffla Isis lorsqu'elle la tourna gentiment pour la remettre dans la bonne direction.

Arya essuya ses yeux humides. Elle était un monstre, mais elle commençait à l'accepter.

Arya filait à toute vitesse, portée par le vent, en direction du vif qui virevoltait au pied du but gardé par un Poufsouffle.

-Lupin semble avoir repéré quelque chose qui a échappé à Gwen.

La voix de Moran, un Serdaigle de troisième année, résonnait dans tout le stade tandis que les Gryffondor poussaient un hurlement de joie. Un cognard la fit malheureusement dévier, et lorsqu'elle se redressa, le vif d'or avait disparu. Elle grogna entre ses dents, et reprit de la hauteur afin de le repérer de nouveau. Un peu plus bas, Lizzie interceptait le souaffle –heureusement, car Thomas Golden avait été mis hors jeu dès les premières minutes du match, et les buts de Gryffondor, dépourvus de gardien, étaient extrêmement vulnérables. Les Poufsouffles menaient d'une bonne centaine de points, et Arya savait que si elle n'attrapait pas la balle dorée avant l'attrapeur adverse, sa maison pouvait dire adieu à la Coupe de Quidditch pour cette année.

-Potter passe le souaffle à Akori… Ah, Jackson l'intercepte… Ouch, ça doit faire mal, il a reçu un cognard de Shackebolt…

Arya aperçut de nouveau le vif d'or, quelques dizaines de mètres en dessous d'elle. Elle jeta un regard à Gwen, qui l'avait repéré également. Elle plongea aussitôt en piqué, et ravit la balle des doigts fins de son adversaire avec un cri de triomphe et de douleur. Des applaudissements éclatèrent dans le stade, et elle soupira de soulagement. Malgré sa fatigue, et malgré le harcèlement de Tres, elle avait réussi.

Depuis l'intervention de Matteo, Tres cessait ses remontrances, mais ses regards haineux redoublaient d'intensité, et il avait trouvé un nouveau moyen pour la tourmenter sans que ses camarades de classes n'en sachent rien. Dès le cours suivant, il annonça qu'ils étudieraient les loups-garous pour une bonne partie du reste de l'année. Le cœur d'Arya manqua un battement, et une sensation glacée l'envahit. Lizzie lui pressa discrètement le bras. La sorcière blonde lança un regard inquiet en direction des garçons, mais aucun d'entre eux n'affichaient rien d'autre qu'une mine quelque peu surprise, et intéressée.

-Pour commencer, sortez un parchemin, et rédigez un paragraphe sur les connaissances que vous avez en la matière.

Arya obtempéra immédiatement, et intercepta les yeux orageux de Melania. Elle se raidit.

-Dis à Mel de ne rien faire d'idiot, supplia-t-elle en direction de son amie aux cheveux flamboyants.

Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que pourrait écrire la jeune Black sur son parchemin, et quelle pourrait être la réponse de Tres. Elle essaya ensuite de se concentrer sur le devoir, mais ignorait quoi marquer. Si jamais elle en indiquait trop, l'homme lirait son parchemin en exemple devant leur classe, peut-être même les autres, et certains risquaient de deviner. Si elle n'en indiquait pas assez, en revanche, il l'humilierait pour ne pas en savoir plus alors qu'elle était concernée. Elle se mordit profondément la lèvre, et sentit le goût du sang s'infiltrer dans sa bouche. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la sensation jouissive qu'éprouvait le loup lorsqu'il se mordait ; c'était un goût de rouille, dégoûtant.

-Lupin, vous aurez une retenue pour votre passivité. Je veux vous voir dans mon bureau jeudi soir.

Elle étouffa un hoquet de stupeur. Ce serait la nuit de la pleine lune, et il le savait parfaitement.

-Professeur… commença-t-elle.

-Sans faute, répondit-il, aussi glacial qu'ironique.

Une lueur de triomphe étincelait dans ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait argumenter sans se trahir, et il le savait. Désabusée, elle s'adossa contre son siège, attendant de voir quel calvaire il lui infligerait. Melania suggéra de fabriquer du polynectar, et de s'y rendre à sa place, mais Lizzie lui fit remarquer qu'il remarquerait l'astuce, et Arya refusa catégoriquement. Elle ignorait si la potion ne risquait pas de transformer son amie en loup également.

-Et puis il faut un mois pour la fabriquer, ajouta-t-elle fermement.

Le soir même, toutes quatre se rendirent silencieusement jusqu'au Saule Cogneur, et Kate sembla s'alarmer de leur silence, mais respecta leur intimité. Le loup n'ayant pas fait trop de dégâts sur son corps, l'infirmière l'autorisa à retourner en cours le vendredi matin. Arya hésita entre prétendre qu'elle se sentait mal, et n'affronter Tres que le mardi suivant, et se rendre en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal afin qu'il ne puisse faire aucune allusion devant les garçons. La peur l'emporta, ainsi qu'une envie du fond de ses tripes de lui prouver qu'il ne pourrait pas l'atteindre. Elle ne réagirait pas, et il n'aurait aucune prise sur elle.

-Vous croyiez vous en tirer ainsi, Lupin ? demanda Tres sans même la regarder. Je veux vous voir ce soir, ainsi que toute la semaine prochaine.

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. _Ne cède pas_ , songea-t-elle. _Ne cède surtout pas_. Elle acquiesça docilement, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il la garda chaque soir bien après minuit, lui faisant astiquer toutes les coupes et médailles en argent de la Salle des Trophées, puis les armures. L'argent n'avait aucun effet sur l'enfant-loup, pas plus que l'eau bénite ou les croix sur les vampires, mais elle connaissait les légendes moldues, et savait que Tres cherchait à l'atteindre. Les larmes aux yeux, elle frotta sans broncher, en priant pour que le professeur Veira n'ait jamais l'idée de glisser dans une conversation qu'elle était allergique à certains ingrédients.

-Tu devrais en parler au professeur Blue, conseilla Lizzie à voix basse un matin.

-Pour quoi faire ? Il pourra nier, prétendre que je l'avais bien mérité.

-Mais nous pourrons témoigner, insista la sorcière rousse.

Arya secoua la tête.

-Laisse, conseilla Melania.

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune lycaon se servit du jus de citrouille d'une main tremblante. La Grande Salle fut soudain envahie par des dizaines de hiboux et de chouette. Un hibou grand duc se posa devant elle, et lui tendit une lettre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, l'écriture de son frère diffusa en elle une douce chaleur.

 _Salut Petite Sœur !_

 _Sais-tu le mal que j'ai eu à dénicher un hibou qui veuille bien porter une lettre ? Je me suis senti un peu idiot, à aborder tous les volatiles nocturnes que je croisais._

 _Ma vie a été pas mal chargée et chamboulée, ces derniers temps, et je ne sais pas par où commencer. Ne t'affoles pas, ce sont en général de bonnes nouvelles, mais j'ai eu besoin de pas mal de temps pour m'y faire._

 _Comme tu le sais, j'ai passé Noël en France, avec Fantine. Nous sommes tous les deux en couple –je sais très bien que tu es en train de sourire, et que tu t'en doutais déjà. J'ai rencontré Andréa, elle est adorable._

 _Ce qui m'amène aux nouvelles… Te souviens-tu de son âge, et du fait que Fantine ait dit que son père ignorait son existence ? Le lendemain de Noël –je crois qu'elle voulait éviter de gâcher les festivités-, Fantine a demandé à ce que nous ayons une conversation sérieuse. Je suis le père d'Andréa, Arya. Je ne sais plus très bien si je lui en veux ou pas, notre couple a survécu à cette annonce en tous cas. J'apprends à l'aimer –ce qui n'est pas difficile- et à me comporter en père. Elle est adorable, et nous avons les mêmes yeux. J'ai tenu à annoncer la nouvelle de vive voix à Papa et Maman. Ils l'ont bien pris, et accusé le choc bien plus vite que moi, et ont demandé à la voir. Nous partons en France à Pâques._

 _Je me sens étrange, Arya. Je suis père depuis plus de trois ans, et je n'ai pas vu ma fille grandir, pas pu prendre mes responsabilités. Et pourtant, lorsqu'Andréa m'appelle Papa, mon cœur déborde de joie._

 _Nous voudrions que tu sois sa marraine, petite sœur. Je ne voudrais personne d'autre que toi pour mon premier enfant._

 _J'espère que tout va bien pour toi à Poudlard –je t'en supplie, dis moi qu'aucun autre mage noir ne t'est tombé dessus !-, et je t'embrasse._

 _Ton Frère, Yoan._

Arya lut et relut la lettre, à peine consciente de ce qui se passait autour. Son frère avait une fille. Elle imaginait le choc qu'il avait du avoir, et regrettait de ne pas avoir pu être à ses côtés pour l'aider à encaisser. Enfin, elle sourit. Il semblait heureux, et rien d'autre n'importait. Les dernières lignes la rendaient perplexe, et elle hésita. Pouvait-elle vraiment être la marraine d'une enfant, alors qu'elle était si dangereuse les soirs de pleine lune ? Pourtant, Yoan y tenait. Rien d'autre n'importait. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle sentit une joie pure l'envahir. Andréa Maybe –ou Madeleine- serait sa filleule.

L'hiver glacial laissa la place au printemps, et les Maraudeurs purent de nouveau s'asseoir près d'un arbre sur la rive du lac. Désormais, chacune d'entre elle parvenaient à invoquer leur animagus sitôt qu'elles s'asseyaient sur le sol, et elles avaient prévu de commencer la seconde étape dès que possible. Melania subtilisait des ingrédients en potion, et elles les stockaient dans une malle à double fond appartenant à Lizzie, dissimulée sous le lit.

-Je m'ennuie, soupira Melania.

-Sans doute parce que nous sommes immobiles depuis quinze secondes, railla Lizzie.

Isis et Arya échangèrent un regard amusé. La jeune Black leva les yeux au ciel.

-Regarde qui vient, lança-t-elle soudain en se saisissant de sa baguette.

Rowle, Goyle et Nott se promenaient le long du lac, et les fusillèrent du regard.

-De quoi nous amuser un peu. Vous venez ?

Lizzie se leva aussitôt.

-Il y a pas mal de temps que je rêve d'essayer un sort trouvé dans un livre de mon père, affirma-t-elle.

-Lizzie…

Arya attrapa sa manche pour la retenir. La rouquine se dégagea rapidement, et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Arya soupira et se rallongea sur l'herbe humide.

-Je vais voir ce que ça donne, lança Isis. Tu viens ?

Comprenant qu'elle pouvait difficilement laisser les autres Maraudeurs, elle consentit à attraper sa baguette en bois de rose et à se joindre à elles.

-Franchement, Black, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire de tes journées que d'attaquer des rivaux, tu es pathétique, cracha Rowle.

Arya avait un peu de mal à les provoquer délibérément, mais elle se doutait que Melania voulait se venger de la fois où sa robe de sorcière avait été repeinte en verte. Nott avait même agrémenté la teinture d'un « traîtresse » rouge sang. A ce souvenir, elle sentit la colère affluer et lança sans remords un sortilège basique pour colorer leurs cheveux d'un magnifique rose éclatant.

-Espèce de…

-Bonne chance avec le shampoing, lança Lizzie avant de froncer les sourcils en marmonnant.

Nott toucha sa propre chevelure et soupira avant de riposter d'un sortilège de chatouilles. Melania le projeta dans la boue d'un _Flipendo_.

-Stop ! ordonna soudain une voix grave.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers le professeur Veira.

-Black et Potter nous ont attaqué sans raison, cracha Rowle.

-Mes yeux sont toujours bons, Miss Rowle. Filez, tous les trois.

L'homme se tourna ensuite vers les Maraudeurs. Melania leva effrontément le menton, et les yeux verts de Lizzie étincelaient.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous fassiez remarquer ? soupira le professeur de potion. Je vous donne une retenue à chacune.

Il s'éloigna aussitôt. Arya fusilla ses amies du regard.

-Franchement, tous ces duels ne mènent à rien !

Isis resta silencieuse.

-Tu as raison, Arya. Je vais trouver un moyen de leur faire regretter ça, grogna Melania.

La sorcière blonde songea qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. A la limite, les duels étaient simples et vites terminés. La rancœur de son amie pour leurs rivaux la pousserait sans doute à verser une potion dans leur jus de citrouille.

Bien entendu, ce fut Tres qui tint à se charger de sa retenue. Il l'accueillit avec l'ombre d'un sourire victorieux.

-Bonsoir, Lupin. J'ose espérer que vous avez fini votre devoir pour demain.

-Oui, monsieur.

Elle savait qu'il la relâcherait bien après minuit, et avait anticipé les deux rouleaux de parchemins sur la meilleure façon de reconnaître un loup-garou dans son entourage. Elle savait que sa note serait désastreuse, mais avait pris soin de formuler chaque phrase de façon neutre.

-Récurez ce sol.

Il lui tendit une brosse à dents. Elle resta un instant bouche bée, devant l'absurdité de la punition, puis s'agenouilla et obéit. Sa position était humiliante, et elle se sentait bien trop vulnérable. Le loup s'agita, la poussant à mordre l'homme. Tres s'assit sur sa chaise, et l'observa, sans chercher à dissimuler sa haine.

-Les monstres dans votre genre ne méritent pas mieux. Votre position, plus tard, sera certainement semblable à celle là… Ou bien à Azkaban, ce qui n'est pas vraiment mieux.

Elle serra les dents, et continua à frotter en dépit de ses genoux déjà douloureux. Il continua à déverser sa rage, sa haine, son dégoût, expliquant pourquoi elle était un monstre, relatant des anecdotes d'enfants dévorés par des loups-garous, même en dehors de la pleine lune, sans jamais sembler s'adresser à elle. La nausée se faisait plus forte à chaque instant. Vers une heure du matin, il l'autorisa à faire une pause, puis lorsqu'elle revint, changea entièrement de sujet, et lui parla directement.

-Votre mort aurait été bénéfique à tous. Vous devez être un fardeau. Vous êtes née-modlue, n'est-ce pas ?

Deux heures plus tard, elle ne tint plus et releva la tête vers son tortionnaire en montrant les crocs. Il se contenta de faire jaillir des flammes vertes, puis rouges, dans la cheminée. Arya recula immédiatement, le souvenir de la mort de Rathbone lui revenant à l'esprit. Lorsque le jour se leva, il la laissa enfin retourner à son dortoir.

-Où étais-tu ? l'accueillit Lizzie.

Elle était livide, et pâlit un peu plus lorsque son amie lui fit un court résumé de sa nuit.

-Ca doit cesser ! Il faut que nous prévenions quelqu'un.

-Ce n'est pas la peine. Il ne m'a jamais attaquée physiquement, et il ne transgresse aucun règlement. Il est inattaquable.

La sorcière rousse eut l'air désespérée. Dans un sens, Arya aurait préféré que Tres la malmène physiquement. La douleur passerait plus vite que l'épuisement moral qu'il lui infligeait chaque fois. Toute la journée, elle fut incapable de répondre aux questions, faillit provoquer une catastrophe en botanique, et fit perdre une vingtaine de points à Gryffondor.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas meilleurs. Les ignominies déblatérées par l'homme continuaient de résonner à ses oreilles, chaque cours avec lui la paralysait et lui donnait une excuse pour la mettre en retenues. Chaque fois, il procédait de manière différente, la relâchant au bout d'une heure à peine, ou après une nouvelle nuit blanche, lui parlant ou restant muet. Ne jamais savoir à quoi s'attendre accentuait son stress.

-Tu as des cernes énormes, commenta Melania.

-C'est la pleine lune, ce soir, cingla-t-elle.

-Ils sont violets, répondit son amie sans tenir compte de son irascibilité.

Chaque mot résonnait douloureusement dans la tête d'Arya. La migraine cognait à ses tempes à lui en donner la nausée, elle avait envie de se rouler en boule et de pleurer. Elle savait que Tres la tourmenterait de nouveau durant son cours.

-Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, conseilla Lizzie.

-Il me le fera payer.

Elle comprima son poing contre sa bouche. Se ruant dans la salle de bain, elle contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Ses lèvres étaient presque inexistantes, des cernes violets creusaient ses joues blanches, ses yeux bleus lui renvoyaient son regard terne et vide. Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte paille, ses épaules semblaient plus frêles que jamais, et ses côtes saillaient sous sa peau livide. Elle enfila sa robe de sorcière et attrapa son sac trop lourd pour se joindre à ses amies. Melania lui barra le passage et ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège.

-On va être en retard, geignit la jeune lycaon.

-Tant pis, on n'ira pas du tout.

Isis et Lizzie, restées en retrait, les observèrent, silencieuses.

-Arrêtez de tout faire tourner autour de ma lycanthropie ! hurla Arya.

Son mouvement de bras projeta son sac à la figure d'Isis, mais sa colère était telle qu'elle n'y prêta pas attention.

-Arrêtez de faire comme si vous n'aviez aucun problème ! Tout tourne autour de moi ces temps-ci, et j'en ai assez !

-Tu t'enfermes dans ton lit, remarqua la jeune Pettigrow. On a abordé un tas d'autres sujets, mais tu n'y as pas prêté attention.

La chambre commença à devenir floue, et la honte submergea la sorcière blonde. Elle avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait en dehors de Tres et de son harcèlement.

-Arya, il faut que tu en parles, déclara Melania.

Son expression était sérieuse, elle avait quelque peu pâli, et toute trace d'orgueil avait disparu de ses traits.

-Nous pouvons le faire si tu veux, mais il faut que ça cesse. Tu es dans un état pitoyable.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle vacilla. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler.

-Non, murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. On ne peut rien faire. Il ne fait rien de mal, et j'ai peur de sa vengeance. Je ne suis simplement pas assez forte pour lui résister.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, son corps endolori secoué de sanglots.

L'air frais apportant les fragrances du printemps lui faisait du bien. Ses cheveux voletaient en arrière alors qu'elle était adossée au chambranle de la grande porte donnant sur le Hall. Elle s'était échappée du déjeuner, se sentant oppressée par les yeux haineux de Tres, et les regards inquiets de Kate Blue et Regan posés sur elle.

-Lupin ?

Arya sentit une présence à côté d'elle, et tourna la tête pour voir Scorpius Malefoy fixer un même point vide au dehors avec ses yeux argentés.

-Tu ne vas pas bien du tout.

Elle se crispa, mais le dévisagea. Il semblait, en revanche, aller mieux qu'à leur dernière discussion.

-Tu sais, tu devrais agir. C'est ce que font les Gryffondors, non ?

L'amertume dans sa voix était nettement moins perceptible qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Mais les Serpentards ont de bonnes méthodes, également. Faire preuve de ruse, ou d'intelligence, appelle ça comme tu veux.

Il ne souriait pas, le regard toujours ancré à l'horizon, incroyablement sérieux.

-C'est ce que j'essaie de faire, je crois, murmura-t-il d'une voix soudainement brisée.

-Je suppose que j'ai enduré sans broncher trop longtemps, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle se redressa, et ils se tinrent debout, côte à côte, à sentir le vent effleurer doucement leurs visages et chasser leurs idées noires.


	21. Répit et Abandon

L'épuisement chronique d'Arya lui avait valu de nombreux devoirs supplémentaires à faire durant les vacances de Pâques, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'attendre le vendredi soir avec impatience. Elle s'était surveillée, et Tres n'avait pu trouver de motif pour la mettre en retenue. Elle passerait donc deux semaines loin de lui, et pourrait récupérer. Les examens de fin d'année approchaient, et elle souhaitait réviser. L'idée d'échouer en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal alors qu'elle avait obtenu une excellente note l'année précédente la démoralisait, mais elle comptait bien ne pas se laisser distraire. Sa bonne humeur revint au fur et à mesure qu'approchait sa délivrance.

-Bon, lança Lizzie, nous avons une potion, qui doit mijoter durant deux mois, je vous rappelle. Où est-ce qu'on la fait ?

-Dans le dortoir ? suggéra Isis. Personne n'y vient jamais, à part nous… Ou dans notre salle de bain.

-En gros, résuma Arya, il nous faudra la boire durant les derniers jours de juin, puisqu'il s'ensuit une période de vérification. Si jamais elle est mal préparée…

Elle grimaça, préférant ne pas y penser. Melania leva les yeux au ciel devant sa paranoïa, et elle lui lança son oreiller à la figure. D'un mouvement de baguette négligent, celle-ci l'envoya valser à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

-Mel ! protesta-t-elle alors que les deux autres éclataient de rire.

Elle se résolut à attendre que les elfes de maison lui en fournissent un nouveau lorsqu'ils nettoieraient le dortoir plutôt que d'aller le chercher dans le parc –ou le lac, et décida d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas cherché un livre à lire pour le plaisir depuis une éternité. Elle écuma les rayonnages, désireuse de trouver un ouvrage traitant de l'histoire de la communauté sorcière lors des procès de Salem. Les deuxième années de Gryffondor et Serdaigle avaient commencé à aborder ce sujet lors des cours d'Histoire de la Magie, et elle le trouvait passionnant. L'atmosphère calme, studieuse et poussiéreuse de la bibliothèque acheva de la détendre entièrement pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Mr Goethe, le bibliothécaire, lui adressa un léger sourire en la voyant approcher, un lourd livre entre les mains.

-Cela faisait un moment que vous aviez disparu, murmura-t-il.

Il s'agissait d'un petit homme habillé d'un costume gris aux fines rayures blanches, aux cheveux gris poussiéreux et aux yeux marron inquisiteurs. Il se faisait relativement discret, mais reconnaissait chaque élève et possédait une excellente mémoire. Il inscrivit son nom sur le registre, et la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle repartait. En passant devant la salle de sortilèges, Arya poussa légèrement la porte déjà entrouverte. Le passage de la baguette de Sureau avait été ouvert, un homme marmonnait en inscrivant des objets dans un carnet, un autre sortit un bocal qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Elle esquissa une moue contrite. Une délégation du ministère de la magie avait été envoyée quelques mois plus tôt, et ils fouillaient la caverne et le labyrinthe du passage secret durant les heures où la salle était libre et les week-ends.

La salle commune de Gryffondor était déserte, à l'exception de quelques cinquièmes et septièmes années qui révisaient déjà leurs BUSE et ASPIC.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu révises déjà ? soupira Melania.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'en tire bien sans réviser que tout le monde est dans le même cas que toi, fit observer Isis.

La jeune Black avait à peine jeté un œil à ses manuels l'année précédente, et s'en était tirée avec un peu plus de la moyenne. Si jamais elle s'était donnée la peine de travailler, elle aurait été l'une des meilleures de leur promotion.

-La seule matière qu'Arya ait besoin de réviser est la botanique, railla leur amie.

Lizzie fit avancer son cavalier, qui s'empara de la tour d'Isis. Aussitôt, son fou se mit à invectiver la jeune née-moldue pour ses mauvais choix. Melania tripotait ses boucles blondes, songeuse.

-Je me demande comment vont se passer mes vacances, cette année.

-Il est un peu tôt pour s'en inquiéter, tu ne crois pas ? répondit la sorcière rousse en prenant le fou de son adversaire avec un sourire victorieux. De toutes façons, tu peux toujours venir chez moi.

-Ou chez moi, proposa Arya.

Elle savait que Sadji serait ravie de rencontrer son amie, en dépit du caractère bien trempé et de la verve de celle-ci.

-Un séjour chez les moldus ? Tentant, mais je doute que mes chers géniteurs me laissent y aller.

La sorcière blonde haussa les épaules et retourna à la métamorphose. Elle esquissa pourtant un sourire en imaginant la réaction de Melania face au transécran, aux photos presque immobiles, aux voitures… Isis coucha son roi en signe de reddition.

La Grande Salle était majoritairement occupée par les deuxièmes, cinquièmes et septièmes années. Des brochures jonchaient les tables habituellement recouvertes de couverts et de plats luxueux.

-Intéressant, railla Melania en reposant une brochure bleu nuit dont Isis s'empara.

Elles devaient faire leur choix pour les options qui seraient ajoutées à leur emploi du temps l'année suivante.

-La divination paraît un peu… Aléatoire, non ? commenta la sorcière brune en mordillant sa lèvre.

-Qui sait, se moqua la jeune Black, d'ici quatre ans, tu sauras peut-être prédire l'arrivée du prochain mage noir. Mieux que les journaux.

-Ce qui n'est pas difficile, répliqua Lizzie en repoussant un papier intitulé « _Elargissez vos horizon : Comprenez les moldus_ ». Mais je pense que pour réussir vraiment, il faut avoir un réel talent, et qui serait déjà perceptible.

-Tout ça n'est qu'un ramassis de stupidités, si tu souhaites mon avis, rétorqua la sorcière aux boucles dorées.

Les laissant à leurs chamailleries, Arya ouvrit une brochure relativement colorée portant simplement le titre de « _Magie Avancée_ ».

 _La magie peut revêtir différentes formes, et recèle de nombreux secrets. Pourquoi existe-t-il des cracmols et des nés-moldus ? Pourquoi les enfants peuvent-ils exercer sans baguette, et pas les adultes ?_

Elle fronça les sourcils devant cette introduction en matière, et tourna les pages avant de s'arrêter sur une photo où un jeune homme faisait voler une plume avec juste son doigt.

 _Le cours que je vous propose n'étudie pas, bien sûr, les aspects sombres ou expérimentaux de la magie, mais approfondi le potentiel. Vous aurez la possibilité de jeter un sort sans aide de votre baguette magique, et d'étudier les différentes formes de magie._

Au dos, un avertissement indiquait « _Cette matière requiert du travail personnel et de l'énergie_ ». La jeune lycaon reposa le papier, et se laissa aller à rêver. Le combat esthétique des jumeaux Rathbone l'avait fascinée, l'année précédente.

-Je crois que j'ai choisi mes deux options, lança-t-elle.

-Deux seulement ? lança Melania, moqueuse.

Arya lui tira la langue, et rajouta son nouveau choix en dessous d' « Etude des Runes ». Elle avait hésité à prendre les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, mais elle se doutait que certains animaux sentiraient probablement le loup en elle, et qu'ils ne l'apprécieraient pas.

-Je vais prendre Arithmancie et Divination, lança Lizzie avec un regard féroce à la jeune Black pour la dissuader de faire un quelconque commentaire.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel avant d'annoncer ses propres choix :

-Divination, pour rire un peu, et Etude des Moldus. Je suis sûre que mes parents vont détester, mais comme rien ne m'intéresse vraiment…

-Moi je prends Soin aux Créatures Magiques et Magie Avancée, fit anxieusement Isis.

Arya lui sourit. Elles auraient au moins un cours commun.

-Maintenant que tout est clair, j'irais bien faire un tour aux cuisines, lança Melania en se levant d'un bond.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré devant l'incapacité de leur amie à rester immobile.

Le mardi matin, alors que les Serdaigles et Gryffondors sortaient d'Histoire de la Magie, Arya s'approcha du professeur Sinistra. Elle voulait lui poser quelques questions sur le livre emprunté à la bibliothèque. La directrice des Serdaigle sourit en la voyant approcher.

-Professeur, croyez-vous qu'Abby et Betty Paris ont vraiment subi un envoûtement, que Tituba était vraiment une sorcière, ou était-ce tout simplement deux enfants qui s'amusaient et ont prétendu être envoûtées, attirant par hasard les soupçons sur de vrais sorcières ?

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant.

-Les témoignages divergent selon les livres, Miss Lupin. Pour ma part, je pense que ces fillettes ont fait des expériences, une peut-être parmi elle était dotée de magie, et qu'elles ont pris peur.

Arya hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Le professeur remonta ses lunettes argentées, puis sourit de nouveau.

-Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux. Ces vacances vous ont fait du bien. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir sourire… Et bavarder.

La sorcière blonde se mordit la lèvre à l'évocation des réprimandes dont Melania et elle avaient écopées durant les deux dernières heures. Elle salua la jeune femme, puis rejoignit ses amies qui l'attendaient en bas de la tour. Arya sentit son estomac se contracter alors que la récréation se terminait et qu'elles montaient jusqu'en classe de Défense Contre les Forces du mal. Chaque fois, Tres franchissait un pas dans la cruauté à son encontre.

Deux semaines plus tard, tous les efforts qu'avaient fait Arya afin de se reprendre durant les vacances étaient anéantis. Elle avait de nouveau maigri, et de nouveaux cernes violets creusaient ses joues livides. Tres semblait décidé à la détruire. Il lui avait donné quatre nouvelles retenues, et il avait corrigé à haute voix leurs devoirs sur la façon de se protéger d'un loup-garou, commentant les suggestions avec une cruauté jouissive. Elle n'avait pu regagner son dortoir qu'à l'aube. Après s'être endormie à plusieurs reprises en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, elle avait récolté une autre retenue –qui avait certes été plus agréable que les autres, le professeur Sinistra lui ayant demandé de réécrire ses notes au propre. Elle passait son temps libre à dormir, peinait à faire ses devoirs, et ne trouvait pas un moment pour réviser ses examens. Prétextant de mauvais résultats à son contrôle, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal la retint un mercredi après midi entier, parlant de magie noire. Arya n'en pouvait plus. Le professeur Minstead lui donna également une retenue pour n'avoir pas rendu son devoir de sortilèges à l'heure, puis Tres une semaine car elle ne s'était pas présentée à celle qui avait lieu le soir de la pleine lune. Ses capacités à attraper le vif d'or dans son état d'épuisement complet diminuaient peu à peu, et Enola rallongea les séances d'entraînement, ajoutant à sa torture.

-Je vais démissionner, bredouilla Arya au début du mois de mai alors que Lizzie et elle se changeaient.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, siffla son amie. Le quidditch est le seul moment de loisir dont tu disposes ces temps ci, et ta seule occasion de te défouler, de montrer ce dont tu es capable. Tu renoncerais vraiment au plaisir de voler, de jouer ?

-Je suis pitoyable, gémit la jeune lycaon.

Lizzie l'attrapa violemment par le bras.

-Si tu fais ça, tu laisses Tres gagner, tu en es consciente ?

Arya, qui avait sursauté lorsqu'elle avait attrapé sa chair maigre et endolorie par les heures passées à récurer divers objets, cria, puis montra les crocs, juste avant que les mots lui fassent l'effet d'une gifle.

-Ca suffit, Arya. Ou tu en parles à quelqu'un, ou tu te reprends. Tu es pleinement responsable de ce qui t'arrive ! On dirait que tu y prends plaisir.

La sorcière blonde repoussa violemment son amie, qui tomba douloureusement contre le mur.

-Que j'y prends plaisir ? hurla-t-elle. Que j'y prends plaisir ? Prends ma place, ensuite, tu auras le droit de me juger ! Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que j'endure tous les soirs ? Tu es bien au chaud dans la salle commune, alors que Tres parle, encore, encore et encore, sur… Tu sais quoi, sans me regarder, puis sur la magie noire, sur mes devoirs.

Lizzie se releva tant bien que mal, et lui saisit les épaules, puis planta ses yeux verts dans les siens.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour en parler au professeur Delacour ? Fais-le, Arya, ou nous le ferons !

Elle la secoua. Arya hurla de plus belle, et se dégagea violemment, avec la terrible envie de se jeter sur la sorcière rousse.

-Non ! Jamais, tu m'entends ! Vous n'avez pas le droit. Tu ne comprends pas, Tres cherchera à se venger ! Il me hait, et il pourrait menacer d'aller tout raconter au ministère de la magie ! Je ne veux pas finir à Azkaban, je préfère encore être libre et en mauvaise santé !

Elle était hystérique, hurlant sa rage et son désespoir, son impuissance, tous ces sentiments qu'elle refoulait depuis maintenant des mois. Elle ignorait pour quelle raison Tres n'avait pas encore été voir le ministère de la magie. Il la terrorisait, et elle savait que Kate, même si elle la croyait, lui signalerait qu'il était autorisé à lui donner des retenues. Lizzie l'attrapa de nouveau, elle chercha à se dégager et toutes deux chutèrent au sol. La rouquine l'immobilisa, puis d'une voix claire et parfaitement calme, la résonna.

-Calme toi, Arya. Tout va bien.

Elle la tenait fermement, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Ecoutes moi, Arya, personne ne te fera de mal. Je suis là. Melania et Isis sont dans le dortoir. Nous allons les rejoindre, d'accord ?

Elle glissa doucement mais toujours fermement sa main dans la sienne.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Enola et Liam venaient d'entrer dans le vestiaire, alertés par les cris. Lizzie, la tenant toujours, expliqua :

-Tout va bien. Nous nous sommes disputée, mais tout va bien maintenant.

Elle avait cette même voix étrangement calme et ferme, qui fit froncer les sourcils de leurs aînés. Alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration, Arya se souvint qu'elle avait déjà entendu son amie s'exprimer ainsi : quand elle s'adressait à son petit frère. Elle venait de la calmer grâce à sa connaissance des situations de crise. La honte la submergea, et elle hocha faiblement la tête pour confirmer les dires de la poursuiveuse.

La serre de botanique était un cauchemar vivant. Les plantes dangereuses qui croissaient à l'intérieur risquaient de provoquer des catastrophes chaque fois qu'Arya s'approchait d'elle. Isis devait redoubler d'attention pour éviter le pire. La sorcière blonde venait de passer une autre nuit en compagnie de Tres, qui lui avait cette fois fait faire une rédaction sur ce qui s'était exactement passé lors de la mort de Rathbone. Raviver ses souvenirs alors qu'elle était si fragile avait presque eu raison de son self-contrôle, et elle n'était pas loin d'avoir une nouvelle crise. Ses yeux la brûlaient, elle tenait à peine debout et une boule dans la gorge l'empêchait de respirer.

-Fais gaffe ! grogna Nott lorsqu'elle faillit renverser le contenu acide de son arrosoir sur lui.

Rowle leva aussitôt la tête, prête à en découdre, mais Arya le remarqua à peine. Elle resserra ses doigts tremblants sur l'objet et serra les dents pour éviter de laisser les larmes couler.

-Réagis, Lupin, siffla Malefoy entre ses dents.

Son habituelle fureur avait laissé place à la lassitude, et elle fut incapable de trouver l'énergie de prendre soin de plantes dont elle ignorais jusqu'au nom. Les remarques de Dolowhood glissèrent sur elle sans qu'elle les entende, et elle se contenta de hocher la tête lorsqu'il lui indiqua qu'elle devrait effectuer une retenue avec le garde-chasse. Depuis qu'elle ne parvenait plus à maintenir son attention en cours, elle se doutait que le directeur des Serpentard finirait par sévir à son tour.

-Astronomie… Marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de se tenir au programme de révisions qu'Isis avait élaboré pour elle.

-Je maintiens que je vais me procurer du polynectar pour l'année prochaine, si jamais ça continue, grogna Melania.

-Oh non, répondit Lizzie. On va trouver un moyen d'arrêter ça, même si je dois en parler avec mes parents pendant les vacances. J'ai ta permission ?

Arya hocha la tête. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucune honte. D'ici une heure, elle serait en train de disserter sur la magie noire, et son influence sur les loups-garous –après lui avoir fait nettoyer tout l'argent du château et sa salle de classe, Tres s'était rabattu sur une punition plus classique. Seul l'instinct de survie et son orgueil la maintenaient éveillée.

Le dernier match de l'année verrait s'affronter Serpentard et Gryffondor. Comme l'année précédente, les tensions qui régnaient entre les deux maisons avaient redoublé. Tous les membres des équipes de Quidditch faisaient l'objet de tentative de mauvais sorts. Cole, le capitaine de Serpentard avait fini à l'infirmerie avec des dents de cinquante centimètres. En représailles, des quatrième année verts et argents avaient profité d'un cours de potion pour arroser Enola Shackebolt d'une potion d'enflure.

-Vous êtes prêts ? demanda leur capitaine, dont la main était redevenue normale quelques jours plus tôt.

Tous hochèrent la tête. La tension qu'ils éprouvaient se dissiperait dès qu'ils s'envoleraient. Le coup de sifflet indiquant le début retentit. Arya avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Son poignet suintait, car le loup s'était acharné dessus deux semaines plus tôt, le mordant plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle souffrait de terribles courbatures. Un cognard lui frôla l'épaule et elle serra les dents avant de braquer à droite. Son balai tremblait, elle peinait à maintenir le cap. Gryffondor marqua, et elle revint brutalement à la réalité, désireuse de chercher le vif d'or.

-Malefoy semble avoir repéré quelque chose, mais Lupin est trop occupée à ne pas tomber pour s'en soucier.

Elle manqua de s'étrangler, et aperçut le regard furieux que le professeur de métamorphose braquait sur le commentateur. Elle plongea pour rattraper Malefoy, mais celui-ci était déjà remonté près des buts. La balle dorée leur avait échappée. Un nouveau but de Gryffondor lui redonna du courage. Un éclair jaune lui passa devant le nez, et elle tendit le bras, trop tard. Son poignet gauche la trahit, et elle chuta d'une dizaine de mètres avant de pouvoir redresser le cap. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles. Un coup de sifflet indiquant la fin du match retentit : l'attrapeur de Serpentard venait d'attraper le vif. Arya regagna le sol en se mordant la lèvre. Elle avait piètrement volé et en était pleinement consciente. Dès qu'ils furent dans les vestiaires, Enola laissa éclater sa colère, et elle ne put même pas la regarder en face.

-Qu'on perde parce que tu n'as pas réussi à attraper le vif d'or, ça arrive, et je ne vais pas te le reprocher. Mais tu n'as même pas essayé ! On aurait dit que tu montais sur un balai pour la première fois de ta vie ! Et regarde ton poignet !

Son bandage était souillé de pus et de sang. Elle-même en eut un haut-le-cœur.

-Il me semblait que je t'avais prévenue que ça ne devait pas se reproduire ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques, mais je ne peux pas garder un joueur à moitié infirme ! Tu dois pouvoir attraper la balle de tes deux mains !

-Calme-toi, Enola, intervint Liam avant de la tirer en arrière.

La jeune fille fulminait, mais Arya comprit pourquoi le septième année était intervenu lorsqu'elle sentit une larme perler sur sa main. Une vague de fureur l'envahit et elle eut envie de hurler sur son capitaine, mais Lizzie l'entraîna rapidement hors du vestiaire.

-Je vais lui parler, promit-elle. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu fais toujours partie de l'équipe, et tu en feras encore partie l'année prochaine. Maintenant, va à l'infirmerie.

Arya voulut protester, mais Isis, qui arrivait derrière, l'y emmena fermement. Elle cessa aussitôt de résister. Son destin n'était même plus entre ses mains.

Le soleil brillait, et il faisait bon en cette fin de journée de mai. Kate Blue marchait à ses côtés, l'emmenant vers le Saule Cogneur. Arya avait dissuadé ses amies de venir. Elle voulait être seule. Lizzie avait réussi, après une longue argumentation, à raisonner Enola, mais Arya savait que si Tres était toujours présent l'année suivante, elle ne parviendrait jamais à retrouver ses capacités.

-Arya, je m'inquiète pour toi.

La jeune sorcière baissa la tête.

-Tu as l'air d'aller très mal. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais que nous parlions ?

Elle était sa directrice de maison, mais également l'adulte du monde magique qui se souciait le plus d'elle. La jeune lycaon la regarda ; ses yeux avaient pris une teinte vert foncée reflétant son inquiétude, et ses cheveux étaient devenus noirs. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

-Je vais y aller, murmura-t-elle finalement.

Son corps commençait déjà à la brûler. Sans un regard en arrière, elle se glissa dans le tunnel, se déshabilla et pénétra dans la Cabane Hurlante avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

Le loup grogna. Tout son corps était endolori, et ses pattes le portaient à peine. Le visage d'un homme lui apparut. L'envie de planter ses crocs dans son cou se fit forte, mais il ne songea même pas au goût de son sang. Lorsqu'il le tuerait, il ne laisserai pas une seule goutte maléfique souiller sa langue et son corps. La révolte le fit hurler à la lune. Il était prisonnier et ne pouvait rien faire ! Quelque chose l'étriquait, le blessait au plus profond de son âme. Chaque mot prononcé lui lacérait le corps. Et l'homme, maléfique, il l'avait senti, il avait remué… Comment le faire entendre ? Il était épuisé, abattu, impuissant. La seule chose à laquelle il aspirait était se rouler en boule, et profiter d'une nuit de repos.

Arya se réveilla recroquevillée sur elle-même. Aucun flash-back de la nuit précédente ne lui vint : le loup avait dormi. Il était aussi épuisé qu'elle, et elle lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas avoir laissé la fureur l'emporter jusqu'à se briser de nouveaux os. Mais elle dut reconnaître que les précédentes pleines lunes, bien que douloureuses, avaient été quelque peu libératrices. Le loup avait exprimé la rage qu'elle se refusait à laisser sortir. Il souffrait autant qu'elle, ils souffraient à deux. Parce qu'il faisait partie d'elle, et qu'ils étaient plus liés qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Elle soupira, vaincue, avant de se lever. Une nuit, complète, libératrice, enfin ! Elle devait avoir toujours aussi piètre allure –ses côtes saillaient sous sa peau blanche, et elle était si livide qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer le cycle lunaire sur son visage. Kate Blue parut soulagée lorsqu'elle la vit arriver, et la sorcière blonde trouva le courage de lui sourire. L'infirmière, jugeant son état inquiétant, la laissa se reposer à l'infirmerie pour la journée, et lui posa quelques questions sur son apparence inquiétante, sans toutefois entrer dans son intimité. Lorsque Lizzie, Melania et Isis vinrent lui rendre visite à la fin des cours, elle avait prit sa décision. Elle se sentait plutôt bien, et la nuit passée à dormir l'avait fortifiée. D'ici deux jours, elle serait de nouveau détruite et impuissante.

-Je vais parler à Tres. Demain. J'aimerais que vous m'attendiez dehors. Au… Au cas où…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, on sera là, murmura Isis en prenant sa main.

Lizzie fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Je suis seule avec lui presque tous les soirs, répondit Arya, perdue. Il me hait mais il est professeur… Il ne peut pas m'attaquer.

Elle n'en était plus si sûre, à vrai dire. Il la tourmentait à tel point qu'elle se demandait s'il ne possédait pas un côté sombre relativement important… Sans compte son discours étrange à propos du bien-être de la magie noire, qui lui revint soudainement en mémoire.

Le lendemain, elle attendit que tous les élèves sortent de la salle. L'homme paraissait toujours ne pas les voir. Il était assis à son bureau, en train de lire une copie. Arya s'approcha, le cœur battant mais déterminée. Elle était à Gryffondor, et elle ferait appel à son courage !

-Lupin, persifla Tres. Si c'est pour me dire que vous ne pouvez pas venir à la retenue de demain soir à cause de celle écopée en sortilèges, sachez que vous n'aurez qu'à venir après.

Elle faillit renoncer, puis les paroles de Malefoy lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle pouvait tout faire changer.

-Je sais que vous me haïssez, mais vous êtes à la limite de la légalité. Je ne vous ai jamais attaqué, et je suis aussi humaine que vous en ce moment. Si un membre de votre famille a été tué par un loup-garou, j'en suis désolée, mais ne reportez pas votre fureur sur moi. Vous me tourmentez sans cesse, et vous devez cesser.

Elle hésita à l'informer qu'elle finirait par prévenir un adulte, avant de ravaler ses paroles. Elle gardait cet atout pour plus tard, et il valait mieux qu'il n'en sache rien, afin qu'il n'ait pas le temps de préparer une défense. Tres leva les yeux vers elle, et une lueur de triomphe passa dans son regard.

-Vous aurez une nouvelle retenue pour cet affront, Lupin, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Celle-ci est peut-être méritée, mais pas les autres. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être mordue.

Il se leva, et posa les mains à plats sur son bureau.

-Il y a un tas d'autres choses que vous avez choisies, Arya Lupin, cracha-t-il.

Elle tressaillit, le cœur battant de plus belle, et sentit une sueur glacée couler le long de sa nuque.

-Vous avez en face de vous un adversaire que vous n'imaginez pas.

Le loup s'agita. Le bureau commença à vibrer.

-Je peux vous détruire. Je peux vous torturer, torturer le peu d'affection qu'un monstre comme vous peu recevoir.

Il secoua la tête au mot monstre, et l'expression de son visage changea soudain.

-Vous n'imaginez pas ce que vous êtes, et je ne vous laisserai pas vous mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Il éclata d'un rire glacial, cruel.

-Je peux, et je vais, vous détruire.

Arya aurait du fuir, mais quelque chose, dans sa voix, dans son visage, la retint. Son expression était si familière, tout d'un coup... Où l'avait-elle vue ? Qui, un jour, s'était tourné vers elle en éclatant de ce même rire cruel, avec cette même formation de traits ? Elle recula vers la porte, son instinct et le loup lui hurlant de ne surtout pas lui tourner le dos, puis rejoignit ses amis, et vacilla jusque dans les bras de Lizzie.

-C'était cruel, murmura la rouquine.

-Oui, répondit férocement Melania. Et cela veut dire que nous allons devoir agir. Ensemble.

Ensemble. Ce mot rassura la sorcière blonde. Elles étaient les Maraudeurs, et ensemble, elles pouvaient tout.


	22. Dans les flammes

L'avertissement effrayant de Tres n'avait en rien modifié son comportement lors des retenues. La semaine des examens apporta un peu de répit à Arya. Malgré le peu de temps qu'elle avait eu pour réviser, elle remplit parfaitement son parchemin d'Histoire de la Magie, le sujet étant les procès de Salem. Elle échoua lamentablement en botanique, au point de finir à l'infirmerie, les mains aspergées d'un liquide irritant qui lui provoquèrent de douloureuses plaques d'urticaires deux jours durant. Elle avait fait l'impasse sur cette matière, jugeant préférable de se concentrer sur l'histoire des baguettes et les sortilèges. Elle finit la semaine épuisée mais soulagée, sachant qu'elle avait réussi du mieux que possible. Ses notes ne seraient peut-être pas hautes, mais elle était sûre d'avoir la moyenne. Elle attendait les vacances avec impatience. Lors des derniers jours de juin, les Maraudeurs trouvèrent refuge sous l'arbre habituel près du lac. Arya arrachait nerveusement l'herbe verte. La migraine cognait à ses tempes et les courbatures usuelles d'une journée de pleine lune la faisaient souffrir.

-Tu ne tiendras pas une autre année comme ça, annonça soudain Lizzie, soucieuse.

La sorcière blonde soupira. La conversation tournait auparavant autour des projets qu'elles avaient pour l'été, et elle aurait préféré que cela continue. La menace de Tres lui avait coupé toute envie d'avertir un adulte. Elle refusait que d'autres souffrent à cause d'elle.

-Je pense que ma mère sera ravie de visiter une maison sorcière, dit Isis.

Arya lui lança un regard reconnaissant. Leur amie aux yeux émeraude avait proposé un déjeuner réunissant toutes les familles avant qu'elles ne passent le mois d'Août chez elle, comme l'année précédente. Yoan serait ravi de découvrir enfin son monde, et ses parents adoptifs aimeraient rencontrer ses amis.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que les miens restent au Square Grimmaud, maugréa Melania.

Elle arracha une pâquerette et la lança rageusement au loin.

-Quand je pense que ma sœur rentre à Poudlard l'année prochaine !

-Tu devrais être heureuse de pouvoir la voir plus souvent, répondit Lizzie, le regard voilé de tristesse.

Isis passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Il semblait improbable que Peter puisse un jour rentrer à l'école de sorcellerie, en dépit des dons magiques dont il faisait déjà preuve.

-Tu sais, murmura Arya en venant s'asseoir près de la jeune Potter, le professeur Delacour m'a acceptée, et a mis en place une structure pour pallier aux difficultés. Elle en fera peut-être de même pour ton frère.

Son amie secoua la tête.

-Peter ne peut pas être socialisé. Il faudrait que tout le monde sache comment faire en cas de crise. Et sa magie est si étrange que j'ignore s'il pourrait la faire passer à travers une baguette.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard peiné. Melania continuait de grommeler contre Cassidy.

-Arrête un peu ! explosa Lizzie. Ta sœur te rejoindra peut-être à Gryffondor !

-Certainement pas, elle partage trop les opinions de nos chers parents.

-Mais elle cherche sans cesse à t'aider !

Soupirant de lassitude, Isis et Arya se rallongèrent sur l'herbe humide. L'après midi touchait à sa fin. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant qu'elles ne montent toutes dans le Poudlard Express pour regagner le monde moldu. A la pensée qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer Andréa, la jeune lycaon sentit un frisson d'excitation la traverser. Son frère lui avait envoyé quelques photos, et avait annoncé qu'ils comptaient faire une cérémonie. Il aimait profondément sa fille, et apprenait chaque jour à la connaître un peu plus. Dans sa dernière lettre, il lui avait appris qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Fantine de revenir au Pays de Galles, avec sa fille afin qu'ils puissent former la famille qu'aurait du avoir Andréa depuis le début.

-Eh ! Regardez ! lança soudain Melania, interrompant sa bataille d'eau avec Lizzie.

Tres, enveloppé dans une cape noire, se dirigeait vers la forêt interdite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va y faire ? demanda la sorcière rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas, répliqua férocement la jeune Black, mais je ne vais pas laisser passer cette chance.

Trois paires d'yeux inquiets de tournèrent vers elle. Ses yeux gris brillaient de colère et de détermination.

-Arya a déjà essayé de lui parler. Il n'a pas écouté, et l'a menacée. Maintenant, nous allons le confronter toutes les quatre, et lui faire entendre raison. Puis nous irons voir la directrice.

-Entièrement d'accord, répondit Lizzie en se levant.

Elle obligea la lycanthrope à se lever également. Arya sentit le loup s'agiter. Elle fusilla ses amies du regard, mais tendit la main à la quatrième Maraudeur. Malefoy lui avait conseillé d'agir par elle-même, elle suivrait de nouveau son conseil. La situation n'avait que trop duré.

-Nous avons été aussi stupides que l'année dernière, n'est-ce pas ? soupira la jeune Pettigrow en remettant une mèche brune en place.

Arya comprit immédiatement le sous-entendu. Elle avait, par fierté, par peur, par honte, laissé la situation s'envenimer. Quand apprendrait-elle enfin la leçon ? Quand déciderait-elle de s'en remettre enfin aux adultes ?

-Remédions à tout ça, lança Melania.

Elle suivit aussitôt l'homme dans la forêt interdite, les trois autres sur ses talons.

* * *

La forêt était dense, et semblable aux flash-back qui hantaient parfois la mémoire de la sorcière blonde lorsqu'elle repensait à la nuit qui avait déclenché ses malheurs. Elle redoutait de tomber sur une créature peu recommandable, ou sur des centaures. Elle ignorait si tous se montreraient aussi indulgents que Jessup. Les feuilles mortes, branches et épines de pins crissaient sous leurs pas. Tres n'était nulle part en vue, et elle continuait à se demander pour quelle raison l'homme avait pénétré dans la forêt interdite. Il recherchait probablement des informations pour l'un de ses prochains cours… mais la fin de l'année approchait. Quel sujet pourrait-il bien commencer ? Son cœur commença à battre alors qu'une sensation de rage l'envahissait. Elle ordonna au loup de se tenir tranquille, sans effet. Il s'agitait de plus en plus, et elle se retourna instinctivement avant de hurler. Une araignée de la taille d'un pneu de voiture faisait claquer ses mandibules.

-Je _déteste_ les araignées, gémit Isis.

-Et moi dont, s'étrangla Lizzie.

-Je rêve, soupira Melania.

Sans manifester la moindre inquiétude, elle s'approcha de l'arachnide, et agita sa main pour la chasser, ses doigts prudemment refermés sur sa baguette. L'animal finit par filer à l'aide de ses huit pattes. Arya grimaça. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ces choses atteindre une telle taille. Frissonnant, elle continua d'avancer, suivant ses amies, leur faisant confiance pour retrouver le chemin inverse. Lizzie s'arrêta soudain brutalement, et leva silencieusement le doigt vers une clairière. Tres se tenait debout, dos à elle, observant un élément mystérieux. Lizzie tremblait, et son visage avait quelque peu pâli. Elles se donnèrent la main, et pénétrèrent ensemble dans l'endroit dénué d'arbres. Une branche craqua, et le professeur se retourna. Il leur adressa un sourire cruel, et ses yeux brillèrent de délectation.

-Tiens donc. Vous quatre ne retiendrez dont jamais la leçon ?

-Laissez Arya tranquille, ordonna la sorcière rousse.

Il haussa les sourcils, peu impressionné. Melania pointa sa baguette sur lui.

-Vous la martyrisez depuis le début de l'année. C'en est assez.

Elle se tenait droite, soudain, et son léger accent aristocratique était plus prononcé que d'habitude.

-Se conduire ainsi envers une élève est impardonnable. L'année prochaine, vous la traiterez comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Arya sentit une vague de courage et de révolte monter en elle.

-Je suis humaine, répéta-t-elle. Vous devez prendre sur vous, pour dépasser votre haine des loups-garous.

Tres éclata de rire, et le son résonna de façon inquiétante dans la forêt.

-C'est là qu'est votre plus grande erreur, Lupin. Je vous hais, vous, et n'ai fait qu'exploiter votre faiblesse. Elle fut aisée à deviner.

La sorcière blonde tressaillit, peinant à comprendre. Avec un nouveau rire cruel, Tres brandit la main, et des flammes dorées en sortirent, les encerclant tous les cinq. Les souvenirs affluèrent aussitôt dans la mémoire de la jeune Lupin. Rathbone, la mettant en garde. Son jumeau, éclatant d'un rire cruel. Rathbone, plongeant dans les flammes. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, refusant d'y croire. Lentement, Tres leva sa main au dessus de ses cheveux, et sa peau flamboya. Il l'abaissa sur son visage, son cou, le reste de son corps. Sa chevelure s'allongea et s'assombrit, ses yeux prirent une teinte bleu nuit, sa peau s'éclaircit. Les Maraudeurs hoquetèrent. Elles avaient devant elles l'exacte réplique de leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal l'année précédente, à l'exception de son expression cruelle. Il ressemblait plus à Ethan Rathbone, en cet instant. Le cœur d'Arya se serra lorsqu'elle songea que le sacrifice du professeur avait été vain.

-La situation vous apparaît-elle plus clairement, Arya Lupin ? Ou aurez vous besoin de vos amies ?

Il posa son regard sur elles, comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois.

-Je suis Ewart Rathbone, mesdemoiselles. Je suis le troisième frère, leur triplé. Je possède la même puissance magique qu'eux, les mêmes connaissances. Si Ethan n'avait pas eu la merveilleuse idée de s'amuser l'année dernière –bien que je ne puisse le lui reprocher- et si Ewan n'avait pas essayé de lutter contre sa nature, ils seraient toujours tous deux en vie. Nous sommes nés avec un pouvoir plus grand que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Ensemble, nous ne connaissions aucune limite dans le mal. Mais j'ai laissé Ethan faire –il pouvait ramener notre frère à notre destinée. Si seulement, Arya, si seulement tu n'avais pas été là, le monde magique aurait connu un bouleversement. Mais je vais te torturer longuement, comme je l'ai fait durant cette année. Je me suis amusé, et je compte m'amuser encore. Te tuer serait bien trop ennuyeux.

Les quatre filles le regardaient, fascinées d'horreur. Les paroles des frères Rathbone résonnèrent une énième fois dans l'esprit de l'enfant-loup. Ethan Rathbone s'était toujours exprimé au pluriel. Elle avait naïvement cru qu'il s'agissait de lui et Reyna.

 _-Il est le coupable, n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes jumeaux._

 _Rathbone_ _la regarda, bienveillant, comme si elle avait été en classe et répondu presque correctement. Une lueur triste brillait dans son regard._

 _-En quelque sorte._

Ils étaient trois, et dans un sens, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Trois était l'un des chiffres les plus courant dans la magie –avec sept. _Et prends garde, nous ne sommes pas seuls…_ Il l'avait avertie, dans le peu de temps dont il avait disparu. Elle sentit les larmes affluer.

-Je vais vous détruire.

Elle serra la main de Lizzie, si fort que son amie laissa échapper un gémissement.

-Vous… Et vos amies. Sans elles, vous ne seriez pas là, ce qui signifie qu'elles aussi peuvent me contrer.

Melania laissa échapper un rire méprisant, et Isis la frappa sur le bras. Arya devina sans mal la raison de l'amusement de son amie. Il paraissait improbable qu'un sorcier aussi puissant puisse être effrayé par des gamines de douze ans.

-Je suis entré à Poudlard dans le but d'identifier celle qui était responsable de l'anéantissement de mon destin. Sans votre erreur de temps et votre transformation, je ne l'aurais probablement su que bien plus tard… Car les professeurs parlent un peu trop, dans leur intimité. La nuit de votre transformation, ils ont évoqué les ennuis que vous sembliez attirer comme un aimant.

Rathbone lui adressa un nouveau sourire glacial, plus terrifiant encore à présent qu'il avait repris sa véritable apparence. D'un même mouvement, les Maraudeurs sortirent leurs baguettes et la pointèrent sur le sorcier. Elles allaient se défendre, même piégées par ce cercle enflammé qui les retenaient prisonnières.

- _Federlum_ !

Ce sort lui avait sauvé la vie l'année précédente. L'homme s'immobilisa. Elles disposaient d'un peu moins de deux minutes.

-Que fait-on ? murmura Isis.

-On lutte, répondirent Lizzie et Melania d'une même voix.

-On s'en est sorties l'année dernière, reprit la rouquine. On recommencera.

-De toutes façons, murmura Arya, même seul, il est dangereux. Il possède une puissance magique hors du commun, et prend un plaisir sadique à faire souffrir les autres.

Elles devaient l'arrêter. Un court instant, elle vit dans le regard de ses amies, même dans les yeux de Melania, la même incertitude, la même gravité. Comment quatre filles au début de leur apprentissage pouvaient-elle arrêter un sorcier maléfique alors qu'elles étaient piégées dans le feu ? Rathbone recommença à bouger au moment où une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il était déjà tard. La nuit tomberait bientôt, et la lune, pleine, se lèverait. Humaine, elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Mais animale ? Ses amies lançaient tous les maléfices qu'elles connaissaient, et il les déviait d'un geste de la main, faisant sortir de nouvelles gerbes de flammes. Il devait avoir une arme. Les deux autres possédaient un poignard. Contre une arme humaine, leurs sortilèges ne pouvaient que peu de choses. L'obscurité était presque totale. En ripostant à son tour, Arya restait concentrée sur la lune. Elles devaient tenir, encore quelques minutes. Son cœur battait à toute allure. Le loup risquait d'attaquer tous ceux présents, c'était de la folie… Et puis elle se souvint de la rage qui brûlait en elle, de la sensation fugace qui surgissait en elle lorsque son regard croisait celui de Tres en retenue, et du sentiment d'acceptation qu'elle avait eu lors de sa première rencontre avec Melania, Isis et Lizzie. Le loup les avait reconnues, il ne leur ferait aucun mal. La jeune Potter, sous l'effet de la magie noire, tremblait de tous ses membres, et avait perdu toute couleur, mais elle continuait à lancer le sortilège. Les premières étoiles apparurent dans le ciel. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle désirait la transformation. Elle ne lutterait pas. Elle avait besoin du loup, comme le loup avait besoin d'elle. Ils étaient liés, et ils lutteraient ensemble contre Rathbone. La lune se leva enfin. Elle s'agrippa à son amie aux cheveux flamboyants.

- _Ferdelum_ , murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Tant que vous le pouvez.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, sentant sa peau s'enflammer, accueillant la brûlure de la lune avec délectation. Elle se refusait à hurler, dut-elle s'écorcher la peau pour rester silencieuse. Elle devait prendre l'homme par surprise. La douleur était insoutenable, ses os s'allongeaient. Isis lui lança un regard d'horreur, mais elle secoua la tête. Elles devaient avoir confiance. Elle laissa sa conscience humaine l'abandonner.

La louve bondit sur ses pattes, alertée du danger. Elle reconnut les humaines, les sorcières, qu'elle avait senties la dernière fois. Elles étaient là, toujours intouchables, ni par elle, ni par un autre, humain ou animal. Jamais. La chaleur des flammes était étouffante, et elle fut prise un instant de panique. Ce feu là était plus dangereux qu'aucun autre. Faisant volte face, elle aperçut le sorcier. Enfin. Elle allait pouvoir se venger, le tuer de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Quelques souvenirs humains lui revinrent en mémoire, des flammes, des jumeaux, puis un triplé, l'humiliation, la déchéance.

-Vois-tu, Arya, ce sera toujours ta faiblesse.

La louve découvrit les crocs. Elle pouvait le vaincre. L'homme sortit un poignard.

-Non ! hurla Elizabeth.

Elle grogna alors que l'arme frôlait l'épaule de l'humaine. Il avait osé l'attaquer. On ne touchait pas à sa meute. Jamais. Elle bondit, toutes griffes dehors, mais il la repoussa du revers de la main et elle retomba sur ses pattes. Comment l'arrêter ? Avant l'aube. Pouvait-elle franchir les flammes, en sautant, et aller chercher de l'aide ? Elles étaient bien trop hautes, et elle ne pouvait pas abandonner les sorcières. Impossible. Le sorcier lança un sort, et elle rentra les griffes avant de renverser Isis sur le sol de tout son poids.

-Merci, bredouilla l'humaine.

Puis le sorcier s'immobilisa, et commença à psalmodier un langage inconnu, leur laissant à toutes du répit, et du temps pour réfléchir à une solution.

* * *

Le combat durait depuis trop longtemps. Elles étaient toutes épuisées. La louve saignait abondamment de l'épaule, mais elle n'en fit pas grand cas. Les blessures de sa prison étaient d'ordinaire pires. Les incantations de l'humain avaient du épuiser sa magie, à lui aussi. Les flammes commençaient à vaciller. La louve laissa affluer tous ses souvenirs justifiant sa rage, s'abandonnant complètement à son instinct, au mépris du danger. Tuer cet humain, et laisser les animaux s'abreuver de son sang souillé par le mal. Elle se coucha, gémit alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Melania, couchée derrière lui, attrapa une baguette et lança un sort. Il se retourna et s'immobilisa. En profitant, la louve se releva d'un bond et le plaqua enfin au sol. Des bruits de sabots se firent entendre et son poil se hérissa. Les chevaux-humains l'effrayaient. Sa peau commença à s'embraser alors qu'une lueur rouge émanait de l'horizon. L'humain revint à lui, et entendit les chevaux-humains à son tour. Il profita d'un instant où son attention se relâchait pour l'envoyer dans les flammes, qu'il éteignit d'un simple souffle avant de disparaître. La louve commençait à perdre conscience.

* * *

Chaque parcelle de son corps la faisait souffrir, et elle était entièrement nue. Elle battit des cils, éblouie par la luminosité. Des bruits de sabots résonnaient douloureusement à ses oreilles, et elle tourna la tête, alertée par le bruit.

-Arya ?

Isis rampa vers elle, couverte de terre et le visage strié de larmes. Son amie fit un effort pour se remémorer les évènements récents.

-Où est Rathbone ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par la douleur.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il a transplané, répondit Melania depuis l'autre bout de la clairière. Isis, Lizzie est blessée !

Une silhouette brune apparut soudain dans leur champ de vision. Malgré sa vision floue, la sorcière blonde reconnut Jessup, accompagné d'un centaure gris aux cheveux blonds, et d'un autre à la robe et à la chevelure noires. Sa gorge se noua.

-Et bien, jeune louveteau, on dirait que tu vas devoir apprendre à te contrôler un peu mieux, lança le centaure noir avec acidité.

-Attends, l'arrêta le gris. Je sens de la magie noire. Que s'est-il passé ici ?

-Un mage noir s'est fait passé pour un professeur, nous a attaqué, et s'est enfui, résuma Lizzie d'une voix éteinte.

Arya sentit le soulagement l'envahir. Elle était consciente ! Elle s'obligea à se relever, et tendit la main à Isis, qui grimaça lorsque son pied droit toucha le sol. De toute évidence, elle s'était tordue la cheville. Melania remit leur amie rousse debout, et elles se tournèrent pour faire face aux centaures.

-Nous sommes désolées si nous avons pénétré sur votre territoire, déclara respectueusement Arya.

Sa nudité la dérangeait soudainement, mais les trois centaures ne semblaient pas s'en apercevoir.

-Jessup, puisque tu la connais, raccompagne le louveteau et les poulains à la lisière de la forêt. Encore. Et prends garde, louveteau. Notre patience à des limites.

Elle hocha la tête, trop préoccupée pour s'occuper de l'identité qu'ils continuaient de lui attribuer. Lorsque enfin elles aperçurent le château, Jessup s'immobilisa.

-Prenez garde. Vous avez offensé un mage noir, et il ne vous le pardonnera jamais. Vous êtes potentiellement un danger pour lui.

Sur cette mise en garde, il s'éloigna au galop. Les quelques pas qu'elles parcoururent jusqu'à se trouver hors de la forêt interdite semblèrent durer une éternité. Elles s'effondrèrent sur l'herbe à peine sorties du bois.

-Lizzie, comment va ton épaule ? demanda Isis.

Elle s'approcha pour examiner la blessure laissée par le poignard.

-La plaie est saine, c'est donc une simple coupure, souffla-t-elle, visiblement soulagée. J'ai pensé qu'il pouvait avoir ensorcelé son arme.

La sorcière rousse secoua la tête, et se tourna vers la jeune lycaon.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Arya hocha la tête. Elle prenait peu à peu conscience du nouveau pas qu'elle avait franchi. Elle s'était alliée au loup. Elle l'avait laissé prendre possession de son corps… Parce qu'elle était la louve.

-Heureusement que tu étais là, murmura Isis.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Heureusement que vous étiez là.

Melania était anormalement silencieuse et ses yeux gris fixaient le vide, hagards. La sorcière brune la prit dans ses bras, sans qu'elle cherche à se dégager.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua-t-elle enfin.

Les trois autres laissèrent échapper un son semblable à un rire devant cette situation inhabituelle. Soudain, deux chats apparurent devant elle. Fenouil cracha, le poil hérissé, avant d'apercevoir sa maîtresse et de se réfugier dans ses bras. Ce contact chaud et doux contre sa peau la rasséréna. L'autre chat, tigré de brun, vint renifler Lizzie avec curiosité.

-Chenille ! lança une voix.

Un garçon aux cheveux rouges se jeta sur son animal, avant de les contempler, stupéfait. Son regard s'arrêta sur la plaie de Lizzie, les visages terreux de Melania et Isis, et le corps nu d'Arya qui sentit ses joues chauffer.

-Cole, dit Lizzie, est-ce que tu pourrais nous aider ?

Il les connaissait, pour être le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il.

Il ne ressemblait en rien à Rowle, Nott, Goyle ou Malefoy. Son visage fin ne trahissait nulle animosité, et ne portait aucune trace d'arrogance. L'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux.

-On a décidé de faire une course poursuite dans la forêt interdite, railla Melania.

Isis lui flanqua un coup de coude, et Arya songea qu'elle avait finalement retrouvé sa verve habituelle.

-Tres, murmura-t-elle finalement. C'est un imposteur, et un mage noir.

Le visage du sixième année s'assombrit.

-Cela n'augure rien de bon pour le futur.

-Enfin un Serpentard qui a la tête sur les épaules ! soupira la jeune Black en roulant exagérément des yeux.

Il se tourna vers elle, sérieux comme la mort.

-Je suis de sang-pur, comme toi, mais si je suis dans cette maison, c'est à cause de mon ambition et de ma ruse, qui prédominent chez moi, comme le courage et la force prédominent chez toi… Ainsi que des qualités oratoires, je dois le reconnaître.

Il se passa une main sur le front, et regarda de nouveau le sang teinter le sol de rouge.

-Je vais chercher l'infirmière. Chenille, reste là, et fiche la paix à ce chat une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il s'élança vers le château, et revint quelques minutes plus tard. L'infirmière les dévisagea, effarée.

-Tout le monde pensait…

Elle s'interrompit, et jeta un coup d'œil au capitaine de Serpentard.

-Merci beaucoup, Mr Cole. Vous pouvez retourner à votre salle commune.

Elle passa un pyjama à Arya, et celle-ci remercia silencieusement le jeune homme d'avoir averti l'infirmière de sa situation. Il se retourna une dernière fois avec inquiétude.

-Que vous est-il passé par la tête, toutes les quatre ?

Elle pinça les lèvres devant la plaie de Lizzie.

-Nous ne sommes pas assez stupides pour ça ! lança soudain Melania.

Toutes se tournèrent vers elle, interloquées.

-Et aucune de nous n'a été mordue, ajouta-t-elle.

Arya comprit soudainement ce à quoi avait immédiatement songé l'infirmière, et eut un mouvement de recul horrifié.

-Non ! Jamais… Jamais nous ne serions restées trop tard, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient présentes pour ma transformation ! Cela n'arrivera jamais, jamais !

La culpabilité l'envahit lorsqu'elle pensa à la potion qui finissait de mijoter dans la salle de bain. La jeune femme se détendit aussitôt.

-Dans ce cas, venez avec moi.

-Non ! s'écria Lizzie. Non, nous devons absolument voir le professeur Delacour… Ainsi que le professeur Blue ! Immédiatement ! Nous ne sommes pas blessées, juste épuisées, et c'est une urgence ! Plus que nos plaies minimes !

L'infirmière contempla son épaule, ainsi que celle d'Arya, fit apparaître des bandages, répara la cheville d'Isis d'un simple mouvement de baguette, et hocha la tête.

-Elles sont dans le bureau du professeur Delacour, en train d'écrire à vos parents.

Arya rêvait d'aller dormir, mais le choc des récents évènements ainsi que l'adrénaline la maintenaient éveillée.

* * *

Lorsqu'elles atteignirent le haut des marches après maintes grimaces et qu'elles pénétrèrent dans le bureau, la métamorphomage et la directrice se levèrent immédiatement. Sans les interrompre, elles écoutèrent, effarées, Arya faire le récit de ce qu'elle vivait depuis le mois de décembre, puis Melania narrer les évènements de la nuit précédente. Lorsque enfin la jeune fille blonde se tut, un silence irréel plana durant un temps interminable.

-Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez si orgueilleuses, toutes les quatre ? demanda Kate Blue d'une voix blanche.

Ses cheveux étaient aussi pâles que son visage, et ses yeux étaient devenus presque noirs.

-J'avais honte, murmura Arya.

-Comment avons-nous pu ne pas nous rendre compte de ce qui se passait ? Professeur Delacour, au nom de tous les professeurs qui avons vu l'état physique d'Arya se dégrader sans agir, je m'excuse.

La sorcière braqua ses yeux turquoise sur les Maraudeurs, et la jeune lycaon se rendit compte qu'ils avaient exactement la même teinte que ceux de son neveu.

-Nous pensions qu'Arya luttait pour accepter…

Elle fit taire le professeur de métamorphose d'un geste de la main.

-Toutes les quatre, je vous remercie. Vous avez fait honneur à votre maison en vous battant de la sorte. Je crains, cependant, que le centaure Jessup n'ait eu raison. Vous êtes à présent en danger. Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que je vais de nouveau devoir écrire à vos familles pour les informer des derniers évènements.

Melania grimaça, Arya se mordit la lèvre, Lizzie gémit en se passant une main sur le visage et Isis eut une moue désolée.

-Je vais écrire immédiatement au ministère de la magie. Je vous dispense des deux derniers jours de cours, afin que vous vous reposiez. Kate, raccompagnez-les à l'infirmerie, puis revenez me voir s'il vous plaît. Et ne vous flagellez pas.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et posa une main sur l'épaule non blessée de la jeune Lupin.


	23. Revivre

**Dernier chapitre de la deuxième année.**

 **Vous savez, j'ai décidé de publier tous les chapitres rapidement, parce qu'il faut que cette histoire se termine.**

 **Mais bon, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'intéresse pas grand monde. Je n'ai eu aucun retour, sur aucun des nouveaux chapitres. Je ne vais pas protester plus longtemps ni supplier, mais ça montrerait que j'ai eu raison de publier la suite, de ne pas la garder pour moi.**

 **Je suppose. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, chers lecteurs, voici le dernier chapitre de cette deuxième et courte année. Moins intense que la précédente, bien moins longue que la suivante, il s'agissait d'une transition plus que nécessaire !**

* * *

Les Maraudeurs dînaient silencieusement. Elles avaient passé la nuit à l'infirmerie et étaient physiquement rétablies, mais restaient secouées par l'affrontement.

-Il va revenir, murmura Arya d'une voix rauque. Il va revenir, et chercher à se venger.

L'infirmière l'avait obligée à prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves, et dans son fort intérieur, la jeune lycaon savait qu'autrement, elle n'aurait pas dormi. Tres avait voulu la tuer, et il ne s'arrêterait pas. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer douloureusement avant de sentir un poids sur ses genoux. Fenouil venait d'y sauter, et la fixait de ses yeux vert clair. Elle le caressa, reconnaissante. Depuis qu'elle et ses amies étaient sorties de la forêt interdite, son chat ne l'avait pas quittée, et elle éprouvait un profond réconfort à son contact.

-Je voudrais tellement… la voix de Lizzie s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Melania triturait un bout de viande, et allongea le bras pour tapoter son épaule en guise de léger réconfort, de manière peu convaincante. Elle-même affichait une moue sombre et inhabituelle.

-Eh, lança Coop Jevenson, assis deux places plus loin, reprends-toi un peu, miss ! Il n'y a pas de quoi faire cette tête !

Il lui sourit, taquin, mais elle ne lui accorda pas un regard. Au même moment, le professeur Delacour fit tinter sa cuillère contre son gobelet et se leva.

-Je voudrais avoir l'attention de tous, déclara-t-elle.

Les rires et discussions s'éteignirent rapidement, et tous se tournèrent vers la directrice, intrigués par le sérieux de sa voix.

-Je sais que quelques rumeurs parcourent le château depuis ce matin, et je tiens à éclaircir les choses avant que tout cela ne parte dans des absurdités sans queue ni tête.

Elle esquissa un sourire, et quelques rires se firent entendre.

-Elle n'y croit pas, soupira la jeune Black.

-Je suppose que vous savez ce qui s'est passé ? souffla Henry.

Elles hochèrent sombrement la tête, et reportèrent leur attention sur la femme aux cheveux de jais.

-L'année dernière, comme vous le savez tous à présent, le monde magique a connu l'ascension d'un mage noir, et le professeur Rathbone et lui ont péri alors qu'il essayait de stopper son frère.

Instinctivement, le regard d'Arya se porta sur le professeur de vol. Elle avait à peine vu Regan, cette année, hormis durant les matchs, mais il avait semblé plutôt bien se porter, en dépit de son regard triste et parfois vague. Il était à présent assis à côté de la directrice de Gryffondor, mais celle-ci était tendue et lui jeta un regard glacé.

-J'ai dû, durant l'été, rechercher un nouveau professeur mais peu de sorciers étaient volontaires pour occuper ce poste. J'ai donc engagé le professeur Tres, qui semblait avoir suffisamment de connaissances dans la matière.

Elle marqua une pose. Les cheveux de Kate Blue passèrent par tous les coloris avant de se stabiliser sur un bleu électrique. Ses doigts étaient serrés autour de sa fourchette. Un silence complet régnait dans la Grande Salle ; les élèves écoutaient, avides de savoir ce qui provoquait ce discours.

-Dans la nuit d'avant-hier à hier, quatre de vos camarades se sont retrouvées en sa compagnie dans la forêt interdite, où il a tenté de les tuer.

Quelques hoquets de stupeur retentirent, et un vague murmure parcouru l'assemblée.

-Ces élèves sont Melania Black, Lizzie Potter, Isis Pettigrow et Arya Lupin.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux et Lizzie gémit avant de se cacher la tête entre les mains, les joues en feu.

-Vous avez le droit de savoir pourquoi. Cet homme qui vous a enseigné l'année durant ne se nommait pas Tres, mais Ewart Rathbone. Il est le triplé des deux précédents, et voulait se venger. Il s'est malheureusement enfui.

Une clameur inquiète monta de la salle. Le professeur Delacour leva la main, ramenant le silence.

-Les frères Rathbone sont, ou étaient, de très puissants et dangereux sorcier, et l'un d'entre eux avait choisi la voie du bien. Ewart Rathbone est un danger que le monde magique aura à combattre. De sombres heures s'annoncent, peut-être pour l'année prochaine, peut-être pour lorsque vos propres enfants seront attablés à vos places. Je vous recommande d'être prudents, sur vos gardes, et de vous fier à vos amis. Rien n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui que l'amour que vous portez à vos proches.

L'atmosphère s'était soudainement tendue. La directrice se tut un instant avant de reprendre, plus calme et plus sereine :

-Cela ne doit pas vous inquiéter outre-mesure. Concentrez-vous sur vos études, réussissez, et laissez les Aurors et le ministère se charger des problèmes, tant que vous le pouvez. D'autant plus que les résultats de examens –qui ont pris quelque peu de retard et j'en suis navrée- seront publiés dès demain.

La plupart des adolescents se détendirent, hormis parmi les plus âgés, qui échangèrent des regards inquiets. Delacour se rassit, et Arya reporta son attention sur Regan. Savait-il ? Rathbone lui avait-il précisé l'année précédente qu'ils étaient trois, et non deux ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas parlé, alors qu'il connaissait le danger qu'ils représentaient ? Y avait-il d'autres choses que Rathbone lui avait confiées, et qu'il gardait secrètes ? L'homme croisa son regard et se leva. Elle attendit qu'il sorte puis fit de même, sachant qu'elle le trouverait au même endroit que lors du banquet final de sa première année.

-Où vas-tu ? demanda Lizzie.

Elle indiqua l'homme du menton. Melania hocha gravement la tête.

-Je me pose les mêmes questions que toi, comme vous deux, j'en suis sûre. Vas-y.

Arya la regarda tristement, peinée par son ton grave, son expression mûre. Elle regrettait le manque de tact de son amie, ses répliques mordantes, son caractère bien trempé.

-Lizzie ? fit une voix masculine, et une main se posa sur l'épaule de la sorcière rousse.

Elle se retourna et fit face à Coop, qui arborait une mine sombre.

-Je suis navré, pour toute à l'heure. Si j'avais su…

La lycanthrope s'éloigna discrètement. Comme elle l'avait deviné, Regan se trouvait appuyé au muret de pierre. En entendant ses pas, il tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit signe d'approcher.

-Je sais ce que vous pensez, Lupin.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise. Il passa une main sur ses yeux cernés, puis soupira.

-Je connais le destin des frères Rathbone, mais j'ignorais… S'il a laissé entendre qu'ils étaient plus que deux, je ne pensais pas que l'autre était impliqué. Si j'avais su, j'en aurais informé…

Il déglutit difficilement.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous en parle. Sans doute parce que tout repose sur vous, à présent, vous et vos amies.

-Voilà pourquoi tout ce que tu savais sur Ewan nous aurait été utile.

Professeur et élève se retournèrent au son de la voix claire de Kate Blue.

-Je ne me souvenais plus de l'existence de cet autre frère, Kate. Il n'en a parlé qu'une fois.

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

La métamorphomage posa ses yeux améthystes sur Arya.

-Pourrais-tu retourner profiter du banquet ? Nous parlerons plus tard si tu le souhaites.

Elle hocha la tête et marcha jusque dans le Hall avant de se figer. Elle savait ce qu'auraient sans doute fait Melania et Lizzie à sa place. Et elle était une Maraudeur, elle aussi. Revenant doucement sur ses pas, elle s'adossa à l'une des portes de bois.

-… Je sais, Alexeï. Mais tu dois comprendre que ces informations pourraient être vitales pour un certain nombre de gens, à commencer par quatre fillettes de douze ans. Leur curiosité et leur témérité, ainsi que, je dois l'avouer, le syndrome de tête brûlée des Gryffondor les ont plongé dans de grands ennuis, qu'elles sont loin d'imaginer.

-Finalement nous avons une bonne influence sur toi, railla la voix de la jeune Black à son oreille.

Elle fit volte face et vit ses amies en train de la dévisager, moqueuses. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se laissa entraîner dans le dortoir pour vérifier l'état de la potion qui y mijotait.

* * *

Arya ouvrit de grands yeux devant les résultats qui s'étalaient devant elle. Elle avait obtenu douze en Astronomie et en Métamorphose, quatorze en Sortilèges et en Potion, et seize en Histoire de la Magie. La mention « excusée » s'affichait en face de la ligne Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Sa bonne note en Histoire de la Magie compensait le catastrophique cinq de Botaniques, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas justifiée. Elle soupçonnait Dolowhood de lui avoir accordé ce résultat pour avoir fait l'effort de venir à l'examen en sachant qu'elle provoquerait la mort du cactus ensorcelé dont elle était sensée s'occuper.

-C'est la preuve que tu révise pour rien, lança Melania.

Arya s'abstint de répondre. Elle savait que ses résultats auraient pu être bien plus élevés si elle avait eu le temps et l'énergie de réviser. Elle jeta un coup d'œil du côté de la jeune Black. Celle-ci tendait entre douze –Histoire de la Magie- et quinze –Méthamorphose. Dire qu'elle avait sans doute à peine ouvert ses manuels, se contentant de relire rapidement ses notes.

-Arya, j'aimerai avoir une discussion avec toi.

Enola Shackebolt se tenait derrière elle, ayant à peine jeté un œil sur ses propres résultats. La jeune Lupin hocha la tête, redoutant la conversation qui allait suivre. Elle se doutait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec sa piètre performance du dernier match. Elle suivit sa capitaine de Quidditch à l'écart de la foule d'étudiants qui se bousculaient pour connaître le fruit de leurs efforts.

-Ecoute… Je ne veux pas te perdre comme joueuse, mais il faut que l'on mette quelques choses au point. Ton poignet, pour commencer. Je voudrais que tu m'expliques honnêtement pourquoi tu as toujours ce bandage dessus.

Arya se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait rien dire sans dévoiler son plus grand secret.

-Je suis blessée, et cela ne guérira jamais. Il y a quelques améliorations, et des fois où mon poignet me fait plus souffrir que d'autres, mais je ne peux pas ôter ce bandage.

La jeune fille noire la dévisagea longuement.

-Très bien. Mais préviens moi, les jours où tu sens que ça ne va pas, compris ? Maintenant, je veux que nous parlions de cette année. Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué ton état de dégradation physique ? Je ne suis simplement pas du genre à m'occuper de ce qui ne me regarde pas –sauf que cela retombe sur l'équipe. Et je viens d'entendre une très bonne explication, de la part des jumeaux Weasley, qui parlaient avec leur aîné, ainsi que d'Onion.

Personne ne lui avait encore fait de sermon pour avoir tu l'attitude de Tres à son égard. Allait-il venir de la personne à laquelle elle s'attendait le moins ?

-La prochaine fois que quelque chose du genre se produit, je veux en être informée, compris ? Et si tu es incapable de jouer un match, je prendrais un remplaçant –pour cette fois là uniquement. Ces conditions te conviennent-elles ?

-Oui. Merci.

-Dans ce cas, je te souhaite de bonnes vacances, et je veux te voir en forme à la rentrée. Reprends du poids et des couleurs, ça devrait suffire.

Enola lui tendit la main, et l'attrapeuse esquissa un sourire en la serrant, qui se transforma en grimace devant la poigne de la jeune fille.

* * *

Lors du dernier jour avant les vacances d'Eté, l'ambiance du château était de nouveau détendue. Arya avait pu profiter de nuits de sommeils complètes et, sachant que nul dans ceux qui le savaient au sein de l'école ne méprisait les loups-garous, elle s'était entièrement décontractée. Elle s'était de nouveau examinée dans la salle de bain, et malgré ses côtes toujours saillantes, elle avait repris des couleurs, ses cernes avaient disparu, et sa joie de vivre était revenue. Lizzie avait trouvé le moyen de se fournir des bombabouse chez Weasley & Co, et elle et Melania les avaient lancées sur Rowle, Goyle et Nott, récoltant ainsi l'ultime retenue de l'année. Nott leur avait jeté un regard plus affligé que furieux avant de se détourner. A présent que leurs bagages étaient bouclés, il restait aux Maraudeurs une dernière chose à accomplir. Réunies dans la salle de bain fermée à clef, elles tenaient chacune dans les mains un gobelet où une mixture au doux teint vert foncé bouillait.

-Prions pour qu'elle soit bien préparée, remarqua Isis, adossée au lavabo. Je doute que l'infirmière se montre indulgente si une catastrophe se produit.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux la prendre, Arya ? railla Melania. Tu vas enfreindre un nouveau règlement.

La sorcière blonde la fusilla du regard, puis reporta son attention sur la potion, dont les bulles diminuaient peu à peu.

-Heureusement que je ne me suis investie que dans la recherche des ingrédients, commenta Lizzie.

Elle détestait les potions, et avait tout juste obtenu la moyenne à l'examen. Finalement, la mixture devint calme et égale, et Arya sentit bientôt le verre lui geler les doigts.

-Ca devrait être bon, déclara-t-elle avant de relire les instructions de l'énorme ouvrage, posé à ses côtés.

-Devrait ? releva la jeune Pettigrow avec inquiétude.

-De toutes façons, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'en être sûre, répliqua Melania en avalant la potion d'une traite. C'est glacé ! Et absolument ignoble ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir des poils sur la langue !

-Tu sais, Mel, parfois je me demande si ce que le Choixpeau a pris pour du courage n'est tout simplement pas de la stupidité, soupira la sorcière rousse en contemplant son propre gobelet avec répugnance.

De façon très mature, celle-ci lui tira la langue.

-Bon, eh bien, santé, lança Isis.

Les trois autres vidèrent leur verre d'une traite. C'était effectivement glacé, et Arya sentit quelques glaçons geler sa langue.

-Pas de poils pour moi, commenta la sorcière brune, mais un truc au goût inconnu… Et ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé que ça le reste !

Leur amie aux cheveux flamboyants râpa plusieurs fois sa langue entre ses dents avec une expression de dégoût, puis frissonna.

-On dirait que tout va bien, finalement. Nous allons pouvoir descendre manger, et nous enlever ce goût affreux de la bouche !

Melania hocha la tête avant de trébucher et de se rattraper à la poignée.

-Mel ? s'inquiéta Isis.

Leur amie cligna ses yeux argentés avant de renifler plusieurs fois. Arya leva la tête vers elle, puis sentit une décharge d'adrénaline la traverser, ainsi qu'une joie et une férocité peu coutumière en dehors de la pleine lune. L'effet finit par se dissiper.

-Etrange comme première expérience de transformation, remarqua Lizzie.

Tout en descendant les marches pour se rendre au banquet, Arya essaya de sentir le loup, et de comprendre l'effet que la potion avait eu sur lui. Il se manifesta soudainement, impression fugace et coutumière. Il était là, toujours. Il faisait partie d'elle, il était lié à elle, et plus encore à l'animagus. Comme si cet animagus était un pont entre l'humaine et l'animal.

* * *

Les quatre filles s'étaient installées près des garçons de leur année, et ils purent discuter des options qu'ils avaient choisies. Matteo, comme Arya, avait opté pour l'Etude des Runes, et pour les Soins aux créatures Magiques. Elle sourit au jeune né-moldu.

-Je ne t'ai jamais remercié d'avoir pris ma défense contre… Tres.

Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer le nom de Rathbone, pas sans avoir l'impression de trahir le professeur qu'ils avaient eu en première année. Matteo balaya ses excuses d'un geste insouciant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Ca m'a juste semblé la meilleure chose à faire. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il se comportait ainsi.

-Où habites-tu ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Elle reconnaissait chez lui l'accent gallois parmi lequel elle-même avait grandi.

-Dans un appartement de Cardiff, avec mes deux petits frères et mes parents. Mais je pense que je serais le seul sorcier de la famille. Et toi ?

-A peu près à vingt minutes de Cardiff, dans la campagne.

De son côté, Henry discutait avec Lizzie, et Isis et Melania se chamaillaient un bout de pain à l'aide d'une fourchette. Arya inspira profondément, heureuse et apaisée. Enfin, le professeur Delacour se leva.

-Une nouvelle année s'achève. Avant de nous dire au revoir, il est temps de décerner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un sourire contrit.

-A la dernière place, Poufsouffle, avec 397 points.

La table jaune et noire s'applaudit mollement.

-A la troisième place, Gryffondor, avec 402 points.

Arya savait qu'elle était en partie responsable de ce classement, à cause des dizaines de points que Tres s'était plu à lui enlever. Elle haussa les épaules et applaudit tandis que Melania relevait la tête, fière.

-A la deuxième place, Serdaigle, avec 450 points. Et enfin, à la première place, Serpentard, avec 465 points.

Les applaudissements crépitèrent, auxquels s'ajoutèrent les hurlements de joie des principaux concernés. La jeune lycaon vit Malefoy, qui frappait des mains sans manifester la moindre satisfaction. Elle se demanda pour la énième fois ce qui n'allait pas avec l'attrapeur blond.

* * *

Les paysages défilaient par la vitre. Arya somnolait, écoutant vaguement les chamailleries habituelles de Lizzie et Melania. Isis chatouillait Fenouil à l'aide d'une plume.

-Je me demande ce qui va nous tomber dessus, l'année prochaine, soupira la sorcière rousse.

-Ne parle pas de malheur ! protesta la jeune Pettigrow en lui lançant des bulles baveuses.

-En tout cas, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau, sur le quai, grommela-t-elle. Je suis surprise de n'avoir reçu aucune beuglante.

-Je pense personnellement que mes parents ont décidé de m'ignorer, avant de me renier, déclara Melania.

Arya grimaça à la pensée des remontrances que ne manquerait de lui faire sa famille adoptive. Finalement, la campagne anglaise laissa place à des paysages plus urbains, et le train s'arrêta dans la gare de King's Cross. Les filles descendirent et allèrent chercher leurs bagages.

-On se voit en Août ! lança Lizzie. Et Isis, quand on ira sur le Chemin de Traverse, tu pourras peut-être t'acheter un hibou ?

-Je vais y réfléchir, promit-elle.

Le sourire de la rouquine se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut sa mère, et elle se tendit un peu en approchant. De son côté, Melania avait été formellement accueillie par sa sœur, qui avait murmuré une phrase peu encourageante pour la seule Gryffondor de sa famille. Isis et Arya, se refusant à voir de nouveau leur amie se faire gifler, pressèrent le pas en direction de la barrière magique.

-Attends ! lança Isis. L'année dernière, j'ai oublié de te donner mon adresse network, mais je pense que ça pourrait être utile.

Elle lui tendit un papier, et Arya sourit avant de se mettre à la recherche de Sadji et Edmund. Son père adoptif croisa son regard, et l'accueillit d'un hochement de tête chaleureux. Elle s'approcha et il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant un peu trop fort. Sadji avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Nous avons une fois de plus failli te perdre, Arya.

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle.

Mais elle avait eu moins peur de perdre la vie que celle de ses amies, cette fois. Le loup la protégeait. Elle avait appris la leçon de Tres, et devait en faire une force, et non une faiblesse.

-Viens, dit doucement Edmund avant d'effleurer l'épaule de sa femme. Il y a quelqu'un qui attends pour te rencontrer.

La sorcière fronça les sourcils, surprise, puis sourit largement en voyant son frère. Une petite fille accourut pour lui sauter dans les bras.

-Alors, tu es ma marraine ?

Arya éclata de rire, et caressa doucement ses cheveux de miel, ployant légèrement sous le poids de l'enfant.

-Oui. Et je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer, Andréa.

-Moi aussi ! J'ai hâte de te connaître mieux !

La jeune fille la serra un peu plus fort avant qu'elle ne retourne voir sa mère, puis se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

-Quand apprendras-tu enfin à rester à l'écart des ennuis ? demanda Yoan.

-Quand je croiserais des centaures près de la barrière blanche.

Les yeux de biche de son frère étincelèrent de curiosité. Andréa prit sa main et elles marchèrent ensemble hors de King's Cross, s'éloignant temporairement du monde magique.


End file.
